Santo Pecado
by Zyan R. Leppard
Summary: Los escorpiones son ponsoñosos, pervertidos y muy sexuales. Los ojos de Saori no pueden alejarse de aquel par de amantes descarados y los celos llegan a ella. Porque es una falta de respeto a Athena, tener sexo sin matrimonio. Shaina de Ofiuco ha osado burlarse de Athena y el tiro le sale por la culata cuando Shaka de Virgo ha visto su cara. (Milo&Saori) (Shaka&Shaina).
1. Prólogo

_Éste fanfic va dedicado a Martha Masaki Felton, una querida amiga que siempre me da ánimos para seguir escribiendo. Tiene muchísimo tiempo que no escribo nada de Saint Seiya,pero cómo pronto será su cumpleaños. Aquí le traigo éste fic._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **SANTO PECADO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen a Masashi Kurumada._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **PREFACIO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Miraba al cielo, todo había terminado, habían ganado… pero habían perdido más… perdieron más de lo que ganaron, en el camino de la legendaria batalla por el poder de la Tierra se perdieron muchas vidas inocentes, fieles guerreros dieron su vida por proteger a su amada Diosa. El mal pereció pero… perecía su corazón. Ya no habría más Guerras Santas, Hades había quedado sellado para siempre..

Athena, diosa de la guerra y de la paz lloraba internamente al ver que mucho se había perdido. Pero una vez más una era de tranquilidad y paz llegaba a la Tierra después de la tempestad. Lo único que podía hacer para recuperar vidas inocentes era pedir a los dioses de su poder para su único capricho.

—Padre… préstame tu poder, te lo imploró—pedía la joven de cabellos lilas, mientras miraba el oscuro cielo con nubarrones que anunciaban la lluvia. Llamaba a Zeus, su padre.

En su mano izquierda sostenía a Nike la diosa de la victoria que por siglos había servido a Athena.

Saori Kido, miraba al cielo implorando que Zeus le cumpliera su deseo de regresarle la vida a sus santos caídos, como a todos aquellos que perdieron sus vidas intentando matarla bajo el mandato de sus rivales.

—¡Por favor padre!—suplicaba la diosa a los cielos, mientras en el se miraban relámpagos tenues avisando la aparición del dios de dioses.

Todo parecía a favor de la diosa, miró cómo desde los cielos bajaba una enorme nube llena de relámpagos. De entre las esponjosas ondas de la nube apareció el poderoso e imponente Zeus. Mirando fijamente a su hija en una de sus tantas rencarnaciones, la miró y ella se inclinó ante el gran señor.

—No es correcto que me pidas eso Atenea—dijo el poderoso dios, enfundado en una hermosa armadura de vermillio. Entre un color azuloso y plateado con bellos detalles en la misma cloth—Los santos que dieron sus vidas para protegerte están orgullosos de haberlo hecho—

—Por favor padre—pedía ella—No es justo que ellos hayan dado su vida por mí—la diosa estaba convencida de que era su culpa tanto derrame de sangre—Estoy para proteger a la humanidad, y quiero que mis santos vivan plenamente—

—No puedo hacerlo—dijo él—Aún así, sus almas están en los elíseos y en el hades, no puedo hacer nada—Zeus sabía que podía regresarle la vida a esos humanos con un chasquido de dedos pero se romperían las reglas del ciclo vital.

Después de discutir un mil puntos a favor de revivir a los santos caídos en batalla y no, el poderoso dios decidió cumplirle el deseo a su hija.

—De acuerdo—dijo el poderoso hombre, un aura divina cubría todo su ser y de entre sus manos salía un poderoso cosmos de color azul celeste, que brillaba inmensamente, podía hacer vibrar la tierra y al juntar sus dos manos una poderosa onda bañó todo el planeta Tierra. De unos cuantos segundos la vida a aquellos caídos regresaba junto con sus cuerpos.

—Gracias padre—lloraba la diosa de felicidad al saber que la vida que se les había arrebatado a sus santos y gente inocente regresaban—Gracias—dijo ella dispuesta a abrazar al poderoso dios.

—No me agradezcas nada Atenea—anunció su padre, serio, recto y miró seriamente a su hija—Sin embargo, existe una regla que por nada del universo y cosmos puedes romper—prestó atención la diosa—Tu perdición y la de todos tus santos serán si tú como diosa llegas a enamorarte de un mortal o uno de tus santos. Los dioses no se enamoran de los mortales. Esa es mi regla—

La misma Athena sabía que si desobedecía las órdenes de Zeus, se desataría una gran guerra santa y caería sobre la Tierra un manto enorme de sangre.

—Acepto tus condiciones padre—dijo ella—Pero de cierta forma no rompería tu regla porque yo amo a todos mis santos y humanos por igual—

El poderoso dios, desapareció tras un fuerte relámpago que cegó a la joven Saori, seguidamente de que un trueno llegó a sus oídos y una fuerte tormenta caía sobre sus hombros. Seguidamente ella sonrió al cielo y sabía que se avecinaban tiempos de paz y prosperidad para todos. Quería regresar al Santuario, por alguna razón sabía que todos sus santos revividos estaban ahí.

Caminó con Niké en mano hacia el destruido Santuario bajo la lluvia. Aún así dispuesta a dar más, elevó su cosmos, tenía que reparar el daño qué todos aquellos fieles habían recibido, a su mente inmediatamente vino Seiya de Pegaso, sintió una tristeza enorme al saber que éste seguramente no podría volver a caminar… incinerando toda su energía. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina al saber que estaba al borde… tenía que lograrlo.

Finalmente sonrió cuando estuvo terminado, sobre el Santuario había levantado nuevamente la barrera que mantendría a cada ser vivo en paz y protegido.

Se aferró a Nike y finalmente no pudiendo con el peso de su cuerpo se dejó vencer por el cansancio de la guerra. Sintió la tormenta empaparla más y perderse en un sueño profundo casi aterrador.

.

.

.

De la tierra mojada, se regeneraban cuerpos podridos, regresando a ellos la vitalidad, la regeneración de órganos vitales y circulación de sangre. Al mismo tiempo que por razones obvias las armaduras se aferraban a sus dueños. Brillaron cuando la vida regresó a sus cuerpos…

La pregunta de cada uno de ellos fue: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, estaban vivos? ¿Serían espectros? ¿Se había perdido la guerra contra Hades?


	2. Deseo Cumplido

_Éste fanfic va dedicado a Martha Masaki Felton, una querida amiga que siempre me da ánimos para seguir escribiendo. Tiene muchísimo tiempo que no escribo nada de Saint Seiya, pero cómo pronto será su cumpleaños. Aquí le traigo éste fic._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **SANTO PECADO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen a Masami Kurumada._

 _._

 _._

 _._

\- 1 -

 **DESEO CUMPLIDO**

.

.

.

Cuando sus adoloridas manos palparon el suelo, sintió dolor. ¿Por qué sentía dolor? Se supone que estaba muerto… lo último que recordaba era haber incinerado su cosmos para ayudar a sus compañeros a destruir el Muro de los Lamentos. Posiblemente si estaba muerto, lo habían llevado a un sector del Inframundo para atormentarlo durante toda la eternidad, por haber levantado la mano en contra de Hades, una sonrisa sarcástica se asomó en sus labios, estaba dispuesto a sufrir todo el calvario sobre su alma pues no estaba arrepentido de haber dado su vida por Athena.

Aunque estaba más que seguro que en el Inframundo, no olía a pie de manzana recién salido del horno ni mucho menos los rayos del sol se impactaban sin piedad en su rostro. Los ojos le dolían, no quería abrirlos… no estaba dispuesto a servirle al amo de ese lugar. Todo dolía, era doloroso mover incluso un dedo… tragó pesado y decidió enfrentar la verdad…

Sus azulados ojos se abrieron con lentitud, pestañeando un par de veces para acostumbrarse a su entorno… la boca se le secó en cuanto las imágenes a su alrededor dejaron de ser borrosas. ¿Por qué?

— ¿Qué diablos?—habló a la nada en particular e intentó incorporarse, aunque en el primer esfuerzo de apoyar su brazo sobre la tierra no dio resultados.

—Así que tú también… pensé que al menos iba a librarme de ti, bicho—a sus oídos esa odiosa voz llegó, cerró los ojos con molestia al reconocerlo.

—Aioria… maldito gato… ¿qué haces aquí?

—Parece que por alguna extraña razón hemos revivido nuevamente—una tercera voz llamó la atención del escorpión y el león—. Me alegra verlos de nuevo, chicos.

Aries tendió su mano al adolorido escorpión, éste orgulloso la rechazó inmediatamente, intentando ponerse de pie. Aunque sintió que todo el cuerpo se le acalambraba, se levantó en una sola pieza.

— ¿Habremos sido los únicos en revivir?—preguntó Aioria, mientras miraba con seriedad las ruinas del Santuario.

—En realidad… no lo sé…

Los tres voltearon en posición de alerta cuando escucharon de entre los escombros, ruido. Fijaron su mirada en la pequeña pila de piedras que se levantaba… Milo cerró sus puños listo para atacar, aunque sabía que perdería en esos momentos por la deplorable condición en la que se encontraba… pensó lo mismo de Mü y Aioria.

— ¡Di-diablos!—exclamó la voz, que salió de los escombros. Se sacudió lo mejor que pudo y se dejó caer sobre su trasero pesadamente.

— ¡Es… ¡

— ¡Shura!—los tres caballeros, corrieron para ayudar a la legendaria espada. Se veía igual de lastimado que ellos.

—Todo esto es muy raro… nosotros, Shura. Seguramente los demás también deben estar por aquí.

—Vayamos a buscarlos.

—No será necesario—una cuarta voz llamó la atención de los cuatro santos—Los demás aquí vienen.

— ¡Aldebarán!—exclamó con ánimo el león— ¡Qué gusto verte!

— ¿Alguno de ustedes, sabe porque estamos nuevamente con vida?—el toro preguntó con curiosidad, al mismo tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos. Viendo cómo los otros dorados llegaban poco a poco al círculo. En condiciones deplorables, todos se encontraban, con partes de sus armaduras destrozadas por la fiera batalla.

—Supongo que no es gracias a Hades—bromeó Mü—Algo debió haber pasado cómo para que esto sucediera tan de repente.

—Yo sólo recuerdo que después de destruir el Muro de los Lamentos, dejamos todo en manos de Seiya y compañía. Sentí como nuestro cosmos se incineró y finalmente desaparecimos en el Hades…

— ¿Entonces que habrá sucedido?

Cuando los doce caballeros estuvieron reunidos, se miraron todos con la misma pregunta en la mente… aunque no tuvieron tiempo alguno de pensar más… pues el reloj de Chronos encendió sus doce flamas, anunciándoles qué el Santuario y la Diosa Athena corrían peligro. Sin pararse a pensarlo demasiado, echaron a correr con prisa, esperando que no comenzará la batalla contra los espectros nuevamente.

Tampoco se pensaron mucho el hecho de que el difunto Patriarca, estaba nuevamente vivo, Shion de Aries y Dohko de Libra también estaban ahí. No había tiempo que perder, así que fueron con dirección a la primera casa del zodiaco para cada uno tomar su posición.

.

.

.

No sabían que cara poner… sintieron un miedo enorme, uno que nunca antes habían sentido en la vida, en la muerte, o la vida pasada. Cerca de la entrada, Athena yacía desmayada en medio de todos sus caballeros de bronce, de alguna manera silenciosa, Milo sintió desprecio por el caballero de Pegaso, realmente no le agradaba. Y menos porque lo consideraba un irrespetuoso con los dioses.

— ¿Estará muerta?—preguntó Aldebarán, sorprendido.

—No lo creo—ésta vez Aioros habló –El cosmos de Athena, es débil, pero aún puedo sentirlo.

Los demás guardaron silencio, jamás se imaginaron que Sagitario estaría vivo, como ellos. Todas sus dudas debían dejarlas, para más tarde. Ahora lo importante era salvar a su diosa. También de la entrada de Aries, salió Shion en compañía de Dohko… ¿Qué era lo que había pasado, realmente? ¿Por qué, todos ellos estaban vivos? De alguna manera, asumían la responsabilidad a la mujer ahí tendida.

—Ocúpense de los caballeros de bronce, yo llevaré a Athena a su templo.

—De acuerdo—Aioria se acercó al fénix para cargarlo como un costal de papas y echárselo al hombro. Mientras que Mü hizo lo mismo con Andrómeda, y así los demás ayudaron a los bronces. Milo miró con malicia al herido cuerpo de Seiya y decidió escoltarlo hasta Sagitario, supuso que Aioros querría cuidarlo por llevar el mismo signo zodiacal y porque Pegaso posiblemente seria su sucesor.

Cuando levantó de mala gana a Seiya pudo escucharlo quejarse y cómo si todo hubiera sido un descuido golpeó sin rudeza el cráneo de éste. Haciéndolo ver como un pequeño descuido que los demás dorados pasaron por alto. Todos a excepción de Aioria que conocía el pequeño desagrado del escorpión, sonrió sin decir nada y encaminarse rumbo al santuario.

.

.

.

Un mes demasiado largo pasó en el Santuario, poco a poco se iba reconstruyendo con la ayuda de todos, los templos zodiacales iban en un cuarto de su totalidad en reconstrucción. Tenían que hacer muchísimos esfuerzos para poner todo en su lugar, así mismo Shion de Aries se había puesto a la cabeza de los 88 caballeros de Athena, liderando la reconstrucción. También había muchas peticiones de los civiles que habían decidido quedarse y algunos otros comenzaban a regresar, era una gran mano de ayuda lo que tenían en esos momentos. De la misma forma el rubio muviano, había decidido separar a los gemelos Kanon y Saga, poniendo al menor de ellos el cargo de secretario. De alguna manera estaba intentando mantener un equilibrio hasta que Athena despertara… no la culpaba, cuando la encontraron estaba al borde de la muerte.

Estaba seguro que no era digno de merecer autonombrarse Patriarca, había otros de sus compañeros que fácilmente podrían estar en su lugar, pero quería de alguna manera enmendar sus errores… Tantos años… nunca imaginó que cuando el último Patriarca hace 246 años * le diera la misión de ser Patriarca, y falló… era un fuerte sobreviviente de dos Guerras Santas y nunca imaginó que Hades finalmente fuera sellado para toda la eternidad.

—Deberías dejar de preocuparte Shion—salió de sus pensamientos, acababa de salir de la cámara de Athena, cuando se sumergió en sus ayeres… escuchar esa voz tan conocida lo tranquilizó un poco.

—Dohko, que gusto verte, amigo.

—No te preocupes, estás haciendo un excelente trabajo… Cuando Athena despierte estará más que complacida con todo lo que has estado haciendo. La reconstrucción del Santuario, el pueblo… el equilibrio entre los 88 santos. No cualquiera lo hace….

—De alguna manera sé que le he fallado a mi maestro…

— ¿A quién te refieres?

—Al maestro Hakurei…

Dohko no supo que decir, no se esperaba que después de dos siglos el rubio frente a él aún mantuviera muy en carne propia a sus anteriores camaradas.

—Me imagino que siempre lo supiste ¿no?

Shion asintió, tomó aire, llenando sus pulmones y luego habló—El maestro Hakurei, se hizo pasar por su hermano gemelo Sage, para no mermar nuestras esperanzas cuando se sacrificó junto a Manigoldo en la anterior guerra santa… pero cuando estuvo a punto de sellar a Thanatos, Hades lo asesinó.

Dohko nunca supo aquello, y entonces se le secó la garganta.

—Él sabía que iba a morir en batalla, así que me encomendó la tarea de ser el siguiente Patriarca y reunir a los siguientes santos para la próxima guerra santa. Sin embargo, fallé cuando el lado oscuro de Saga de Géminis dominó sobre él y me asesinó…

Ahora muchas cosas encajaban, vagamente recordaba que de un momento a otro el Patriarca cambiara. Él conocía a su amigo y aquel cambio de actitud fue drástico.

—Por eso mismo, no me siento el mejor para estar dirigiendo todo.

Poniendo una mano en el hombro de su compañero, Dohko sonrió—Ánimo. Qué todavía hay mucho que hacer. Iré a ver cómo va Seiya.

Shion asintió, escuchando como poco a poco los pasos de Libra se alejaban con suavidad, dejando al muviano sumergirse en el pasado nuevamente. Vagamente a su mente vino el recuerdo de Yuzuriha y la cita que nunca pudieron tener…

.

.

.

Poco a poco, el Santuario fue reconstruido por todos aquellos que le tenían un cariño al lugar, a las costumbres y sobre todo a la devoción a su diosa. Cada santo se encontraba nuevamente en su templo, esperando el día en el que su diosa despertase. Los heridos aún no estaban completamente rehabilitados y lamentablemente uno de los santos de bronce tenía un problema, demasiado serio.

Seiya de Pegaso no iba a poder a volver a caminar.

Su pecho se infló suavemente cuando llenó sus pulmones de aire, para después volver a exhalar. Con molestia, sus parpados se apretaron para poder asimilar la luz que la golpeaba, al abrir sus azulados ojos se sintió desorientada… ¿Dónde estaba?

Al querer incorporarse con velocidad sintió que toda la cabeza le daba vueltas, dejando desvanecerse sobre la mullida cama.

— ¡Alteza!—una mujer que no conocía se acercó, rápidamente a ella para auxiliarla.

— ¿Do-dónde estoy?—preguntó la mujer, sosteniéndose la cabeza con dolor— ¿Cómo es que llegué aquí? ¿Dónde están, Seiya y los demás?—. Se reincorporó nuevamente, alejando las manos de esa mujer que la veía con preocupación y se paró de la cama. Aunque en ese momento, sus piernas no le dieron para más…

— ¡Alteza, no!—antes de recibir el fuerte golpe, sintió cómo la vista se le nubló y nuevamente perdió el conocimientos—. ¡Señor Shion! ¡Ayuda!

…

Nuevamente abrió con suavidad sus ojos, sintiendo como sus parpados pesaban. Ya no sentía dolor, y sentía su cuerpo flojo. Enfocó su mirada en el lugar y sencillamente no lo reconocía… lo único que recordaba era haber desfallecido después de una larga charla con el dios de dioses.

—Me alegra que por fin esté despierta, Athena.

Cerró nuevamente los ojos, no reconociendo esa voz. Pero al enfocar su mirada en aquella persona se sorprendió enormemente.

" _Entonces… realmente, funcionó"._ Nunca se imaginó ver a Shion ahí… lo reconocía… gracias a sus otras memorias de Athena en el mundo. Él era el antiguo santo de Aries y ahora estaba ahí… pero entonces…

—S-Shion… ¿Do-dónde estoy?—intentó ponerse de pie. Pero inmediatamente el muviano la detuvo.

—Aún, está algo débil. Debe descansar y recuperar todas sus fuerzas.

—No… no importa, debo s-saber dónde están Seiya y los demás.

—Ellos están bien, primero debe recuperar sus energías para poder irles a ver. Yo le aseguro que están en buenas manos.

Saori se quedó en silencio un momento, cruzó mirada con el muviano y finalmente cedió, recostándose sobre la enorme cama. Sintió la brisa entrar por la ventana moviéndole sus hebras lilas ante la mirada del hombre.

—Me retiro por el momento, Alteza. La dejaré al cuidado de Galilea, si necesita algo ella le ayudará.

Detrás del rubio, salió una pequeña mujer de cabellos color chocolate, engalanada en un vestido de corte griego, quien le regalaba una suave sonrisa.

—Regresaré más tarde, Alteza. Avisaré a los demás santos que usted ha despertado. Les dará muchísimo gusto saberla bien.

Saori vio como los cabellos de Shion se ondeaban suavemente, alejándose suavemente del lugar. Ahora sabía que estaba en el Santuario, luego su atención se fue rumbo a la pequeña griega que se le veía nerviosa por estar ante ella.

—Gracias, por ayudarme.

—No es nada, Alteza. Si necesita algo puede llamarme y enseguida vendré. ¿Quiere algo?

Saori asintió— ¿Podrías averiguar dónde se encuentra Seiya de Pegaso, y los demás santos de bronce? ¿Qué ha pasado desde que he estado inconsciente?

—Con gusto—Galilea sonrió y se acercó a la mesita de noche que estaba al lado de la cama. Tomando la pequeña jarra sobre ella y llenando el vaso para entregárselo a la diosa—Milagrosamente, todos los que murieron en la Guerra Santa están vivos. Los 88 Santos están vivos y poco a poco se ha ido reconstruyendo nuevamente todo, la gente está regresando poco a poco… Realmente es un milagro, en cuanto a los santos de bronce se encuentran bajo el cuidado de los santos de oro… a excepción de Seiya de Pegaso…

— ¿Qué pasa con Seiya?

Galilea observó como la diosa se ponía un poco inquieta. Quizás los rumores eran ciertos... y Athena estaba enamorada de Pegaso… pero eso no podía ser. Todos sabían que el joven y ella habían compartido la infancia y en tiempos del mito, siempre hubo un gran interés de la diosa por el caballo alado.

—Bueno… eh… No sé cómo decirle esto señorita…-cerró los ojos con pena, al ver la angustia que comenzaba a sentir la joven mujer—Seiya de Pegaso… bueno… eh… Seiya no podrá volver a caminar. Tiene un nervio de la columna herido y lamentablemente han intentado curarle sin conseguir resultados favorables.

No podía creer lo que escuchaba de Galilea. Sintió un dolor profundo en su pecho al saber que el santo más devoto a ella, estaba herido de permanencia. Quiso levantarse pero sus fuerzas aún no regresaban del todo a ella… su dama de compañía le impidió levantarse y le dijo que le traería noticias sobre Pegaso.

Aunque se quedó poco tranquila, a su mente vino la Fundación Kido, posiblemente ellos podrían ayudar, después de todo aunque ella fuera Athena, también era la heredera de toda la fortuna que su abuelo dejó para ella. Primero debía reposar un poco y prontamente en cuanto pudiera levantarse de la cama, iniciaría un viaje con tal de salvar al joven.

—Gracias, padre—cerró sus ojos y puso sus manos en forma de rezo. Todo aquello había sido posible gracias al Dios de los cielos griegos.

.

.

.

La noticia de que Athena había despertado, llenó de gozo a sus fieles santos. Estaban preocupados por su diosa y cuando el prospecto a Patriarca les informó la noticia, parecía que todo se pintaba de un bello color. Por fin se podía disfrutar la calma y paz, por el momento ya no tenían que preocuparse de próximas guerras santas, ni más muerte.

Un domingo, de otoño. En la Cámara del Patriarca se encontraba en medio de la amplia sala, la presente reencarnación de Athena. Sosteniendo a la diosa de la victoria en su mano derecha, engalanada en su típico vestido griego. Su perfilado rostro estaba elevado de una forma que la hacía verse gallarda y fuerte.

—Athena—habló Shion, tomando su mano para besarla con educación—Nos alegra mucho que ya se encuentre mucho mejor.

—Gracias, Shion.

—Todos aquí estamos contentos de que usted, por fin esté nuevamente entre nosotros.

Saori sonrió, realmente podía sentir el cariño que todos sus santos le estaban profesando. Vio a los doce caballeros dorados, inclinados hacia ella con la cabeza baja, sosteniendo en su brazo derecho su casco. Después seguían los santos de plata y finalmente sus queridos santos de bronce. A lo lejos pudo apreciar a Shiryuu, Hyoga, Ikki y Shun, puesto que sabía la condición de Seiya no dijo nada al respecto pero de alguna manera le hacía falta.

—Athena, quisiera hacerle una pregunta…

El salón hizo silencio cuando de entre sus santos dorados, Mü de Aries habló. Las miradas se posaron sobre el lemuriano, todos sabían a que se referían… también tenían la misma duda azotándoles la cabeza desde hacía casi dos meses.

—Dime, Mü.

El joven se aclaró la garganta y ante la mirada de todos se levantó –He de preguntar, y seguramente he de hablar por todos… ¿Sabe usted, por qué estamos nuevamente con vida? Si muchos de nosotros aquí presentes, estuvimos en la batalla contra Hades y perecimos…

—Puedo contestar tu pregunta Mü, cuando la batalla contra el dios del Inframundo terminó. Junto a Seiya y los demás, regresamos al Santuario. Aunque habíamos ganado, la Tierra y yo, habíamos perdido mucho más. Así que decidí pedirle a Zeus, mi padre en la mitología. Me concediera el derecho de regresarle la vida a cada uno de ustedes. Es por eso que están aquí, vivos, con una segunda oportunidad para vivir sin la amenaza de Hades.

—Mi señora, es usted realmente una diosa justa—contestó Aries, seguido de volverse a inclinar ante ella.

La joven Saori, entregó a Nike en manos de Shion y se encaminó cerca de sus santos.

—Desde ahora, creo que es justo hacer unos cambios para el bien común de todos. Shion antiguo protector de la Casa de Aries, primer signo zodiacal. Ante tu gran sabiduría y liderazgo ante la situación he de nombrarte el nuevo Patriarca.

El mencionado no podía creerlo, él no se esperaba tal nombramiento. Incluso pensaba que Aioros sería nombrado Patriarca, iba a negarse. Pero ante la mirada de advertencia de Dohko prefirió callar.

—Gracias, su alteza.

Saori sonrió y luego miró a los gemelos de Géminis—Saga, Kanon. Me alegra verlos de nuevo… Kanon desde ahora tú serás el secretario y primer ministro que asistirá a Shion en todos sus asuntos.

—Disculpe Athena, pero no creo ser un buen postulante para ello… yo… no merezco tal cargo—Kanon bajó la mirada, no tenía el valor de ver a Athena después de la guerra con Poseidón.

—Has demostrado tu lealtad Kanon y no hay malicia ni maldad en tú corazón. Así que no veo alguien mejor para ocupar dicho cargo.

—Yo…

—Sólo di que aceptas—Saori acarició el fino rostro del muchacho de larga cabellera azulada, como el mismo océano.

—Acepto.

—En cuanto a ti Saga, seguirás siendo el guardián de la sexta casa del Zodiaco.

—Es un placer, su Alteza. Aunque tampoco soy merecedor de cuidar el templo de Géminis.

Saori sabía que ambos gemelos estaban arrepentidos y no se sentían merecedores del cariño de la diosa. Pero a final de cuentas, ella aceptaba sus errores.

—En cuánto a todos los demás, no es necesario decirles que pueden retomar sus actividades cotidianas. E incluso, gracias a que ya no corremos ningún tipo de peligro he de invitarlos a dejar el Santuario temporalmente para que se reencuentren con sus familiares.

Aioria se levantó inmediatamente, él no estaba de acuerdo en abandonar el Santuario. Era un caballero dorado y por nada en el mundo iba a abandonar a su Diosa—Disculpe que la interrumpa, señorita Saori. Pero no creo que sea correcto irnos… puede suceder algún problema y no habrá nadie cerca suyo.

—Nosotros siempre vamos a estar cerca de Saori, no tienes que preocuparte por eso—una voz ajena en la cámara, llamó la atención de todos los presentes.

No podían creerlo, Seiya de Pegaso estaba ahí. Las miradas lastimeras se pusieron sobre la nuca del joven que miraba con determinación a la joven de lilas cabellos. Postrado en su silla de ruedas se acercó hasta dónde la diosa se encontraba, mirándolo con sorpresa.

—S-Seiya…

—Saori que gusto verte—sonrió como solo él sabía hacerlo. Ignorando las miradas sobre él—Me alegra que estés bien.

—Yo… por Dios… Seiya—los azules ojos de la joven Kido se llenaron de lágrimas, quién dejó toda postura de divinidad, para regresar a ser la joven humana que quería a sus semejantes por igual. Todos sabían la historia entre ella y los santos de bronce, la vieron abrazar con cariño a Pegaso.

Se sentía tan culpable… Seiya estaba en una silla de ruedas por su culpa. Importándole poco que los demás estuvieran presenciando la escena, le abrazó fuertemente. ¡Todo por protegerla! Zeus había cumplido su deseo, pero no imaginó que Seiya iba a tener que pagar un precio tan alto.

Sintió cómo el joven le regresó el abrazo, hundiendo su rostro en su cuello. Todo estaba en silencio y Seiya pudo sentir una mirada con un sentimiento diferente sobre él, al levantar su mirada en el abrazo se encontró con la mirada ponzoñosa de Milo de Escorpio quien incluso tenía las manos hechas puño. Le miraba fijamente y una sonrisa altanera se dibujó en su rostro.

Pegaso se molestó ante aquello, Milo no le agradaba mucho. E incluso pudo ver como el escorpión abandonaba su lugar y pasaba al lado de ellos. No entendía exactamente porque había sucedido aquello, no le tomó importancia y siguió en lo suyo con Saori.

—Pueden retirarse—pidió Saori y miró a Shion, quien asintió, que con una señal de manos los demás santos se retiraron del salón.

.

.

.

Cuando llegó a su templo, lo primero que hizo fue aventar su capa en cualquier parte. Estaba molesto, no le gustaba que Pegaso fuera tan irrespetuoso con la Diosa, pero tampoco parecía mucho importarle a Saori.

—A final de cuentas, sigue siendo una chiquilla malcriada. De nada sirve que luchó contra el Dios del Inframundo, no ha madurado.

Se deshizo de su armadura, quedando únicamente con sus mallas de combate y el pecho al descubierto. Tomó la caja de pandora y la dejó en medio del templo, él si estaba dispuesto a tomarle la palabra a la diosa de abandonar el Santuario por un tiempo.

—Veo que alguien está de malas—cerró sus ojos con fastidio, no tenía ganas de verla en esos momentos.

—Lárgate de aquí, Shaina. No estoy de humor.

La amazona rio con malicia, cuando Milo estaba de malas era el mejor en la cama.

—Festejemos que estás de nuevo con vida. No sabes lo mucho que te iba a extrañar.

—Ibas a extrañar, qué te follara duro. Eso ibas a extrañar.

La mujer sabía que Milo tenía razón. Se deslizó por el templo para seguirlo al ala superior dónde estaba la habitación del escorpión, iba a retirarse la máscara cuando Milo la jaló bruscamente por el brazo, llevándola inmediatamente a su enorme cama de dosel, cubierto el colchón por una fina colcha de seda color negro. Le impidió quitarse la máscara.

—No te la quites—le ordenó—Suficiente tengo, con qué el tarado de Pegaso te haya visto el rostro.

Shaina sonrió bajo la máscara y quiso picar al joven. – ¿A caso estás celoso? ¿Me lanzarás tu aguja escarlata?

Milo era orgulloso y esa mujer sabía joderlo, sonrió con maldad y de una pieza desnudó a la amazona—Yo te voy a enseñar mi Aguja Escarlata, preciosa.

La noche iba a ser muy larga.

.

.

.

 **Bueno hasta aquí llegamos, por el momento.**

 **La verdad es que me costó muchísimo trabajo escribirlo, la razón, pues con la universidad me dejan demasiada tarea y luego pues me he quedado sin trabajo. Y la verdad me he enfocado en ello… porque necesito pagar mis colegiaturas, dar gasto en casa y adicional pagar mi plan telefónico.**

 **xD Se aceptan cooperaciones si alguno se compadece, jaja ntc!**

 **Bueno, si les gustó he de pedirles me regalen un review para saber que les pareció.**

 **¡Les mando un abrazo y un besote en la pompi! xD De parte de Milo.**

— **¡Hey pervertida, a mí no me metas en tus cochinadas!-**

 **Zyan: No te enojes Milo, si bien que te gustan todas las lectoras.**

 **Milo: :v ¡Y luego uno es el pervertido!**

 ***Llega Aioria, y mira a Zyan y Milo***

 **Aioria: Zyan tiene razón bicho ponzoñoso.**

 **Milo: ¡Tú cállate, maldito gato!**

 **Zyan: Ya no se peleen, pero todos sabemos que los escorpiones son unos pervertidos 7u7**

 **Aioria: Si… ¬u¬ es verdad. Además todos sabemos que quieres a Saori en tú cama.**

 **Milo: ¡Claro que no! Bueno… sí.**

 **Seiya: ¡Sobre mi cadáver! ¡Saori es mía pin…!**

 **Milo: :v ¡Tú cállate mula alada!**

 **Zyan: n_nU Bueno nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 ***Milo, Seiya y Aioria siguen peleando***


	3. OFENSA

**SANTO PECADO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen a Masashi Kurumada._

 _._

 _._

 _._

\- 2 -

 **OFENSA**

.

.

.

Cuando terminó de cepillar sus largas hebras lilas, se miró por última vez en el espejo de su tocador. Esa mañana tenía una audiencia con Seiya, habían pasado tres días desde que se había presentado ante todos sus santos nuevamente. Gracias a Shion, se enteró que varios santos habían tomado su palabra, de ir a visitar a sus familiares. Por ende, supuso que también los chicos se irían una temporada. Cuando estuvo lista, Galilea ya la estaba esperando para acompañarla.

No estaba acostumbrada a ello, no después de tanta batalla. Al principio sí, pues su abuelo le había asignado a Tatsumi para ser su sombra.

—No será necesario, Galilea. Yo puedo ir ante Shion.

La joven castaña se asombró e inmediatamente se opuso—El Patriarca me ordenó esta para servirle señorita Saori. No puedo desobedecer.

— ¿Incluso si la Diosa Athena te lo ordena?

La joven se sonrojó y negó, finalmente permitiéndole salir rumbo a la cámara del Patriarca. Se deslizó suavemente por las escaleras que la conectarían con El Patriarca, pudo escuchar algunas voces dialogando. Finalmente salió, cuando fue notada, inmediatamente los santos presentes se inclinaron al verla.

—Athena—llegó rápidamente hasta ella, Shion. Enfundado en su túnica blanca.

—No es necesario que se inclinen, por favor. Yo también quiero ser parte de ustedes.

Shion bajo su máscara sonrió, conocía las encarnaciones de la diosa y siempre era justa. Con un movimiento de manos, les indicó a los santos de plata que se retirasen. Cuando lo hicieron, el hombre pudo retirarse la máscara y el casco.

— ¿Qué le trae por aquí, Athena?

—Llámame Saori, por favor Shion. Vine aquí porque necesito decirte que he decido ayudar a Seiya de Pegaso con el problema que tiene.

El muviano asintió—Es noble su causa, pero los médicos más especializados de Grecia han intentado todo… y no ha habido resultados prometedores…

—Tengo que hacerlo. Seiya es mi amigo… y quiero ayudarle. Quizás en Japón haya más especialistas que me puedan ayudar, la fundación Kido hará lo posible. E incluso que ahora ha terminado la guerra podemos descansar. Pienso viajar con Seiya para ayudarle.

Shion no sabía que decir, era obvio que desde la era del mito Athena siempre había preferido a Pegaso por encima de todos sus santos. Lo mismo había pasado con Sasha y Tenma, dos siglos no eran en vano, realmente atesoraba a todos sus compañeros. Saori no era la excepción, y ella era la ley absoluta de poder.

—Con gusto señorita, entonces prepararé todo para su viaje. Pero antes de ello he de pedirle un favor. Cómo diosa que es usted, personalmente deberá visitar a sus santos para avisar su ausencia, si gusta en estos momentos puedo acompañarla. ¿Cuándo piensa hacer su viaje?

La diosa se quedó en silencio unos minutos, nunca pensó que tendría que ir ella misma a avisar a las doce casas sobre su viaje, pensó que Shion se encargaría. Bueno algunas cosas no cambiarían de la noche a la mañana; Saori seguía siendo algo malcriada, había hábitos que ni la guerra cambiaba de ella.

—Espero salir dentro de dos días, avisaré a Seiya sobre lo que he decidido.

El hombre asintió y volvió a colocar su casco y máscara, protocolos eran protocolos. Cuando estuvo listo, fue a un pequeño cuarto dónde se había decidido guardar a Niké, en un estuche de oro. Cuando se lo entregó a la diosa, vio un poco de la rebeldía de ésta y sonrió, cuán diferentes eran Sasha y Saori. La vio tomar su báculo y comenzar a caminar en dirección al Templo de Piscis.

…

El camino a la doceava casa fue en silencio, conforme bajaban escalón a escalón el pasillo se llenaba de la fragancia de las rosas. Era el templo más bello de todo el Santuario por la gran diversidad de rosas que había, rojas, blancas, rosas. Al adentrarse al lugar era como si Afrodita ya los estuviera esperando.

—Diosa Athena—habló el caballero, inclinándose ante la mujer—Es un placer recibirla en Piscis. Me alegra mucho que usted ya se encuentre bien.

—Afrodita, también me da gusto volver a verte y poder conversar contigo. El templo se ve precioso. Y tampoco le quito su mérito al bello jardín de rosas que veo desde mi balcón.

Piscis se enorgulleció, infló su pecho y asintió ante el cumplido.

—He de anunciarte que saldré un tiempo a Japón. He decidido ayudar a Seiya de Pegaso con su rehabilitación.

El hombre de hermoso rostro se quedó callado, no esperaba que tan pronto su diosa fuera a irse de Atenas. Únicamente expresó su respuesta dándole a Saori una rosa roja—Esperaré su regreso ansiosamente, Athena.

El camino a Capricornio fue el mismo, Shion intercambiaba una que otra palabra con Shura y finalmente la espada de Excallibur se despedía de la joven.

Era algo tedioso tener que cruzar palabra con sus santos, pues realmente nunca tuvieron un lazo cercano como para conversas. Quizás con el que tuviera algún tipo de lazo fuera con Sagitario, pues 18 años atrás Aioros la había salvado del lado maligno de Saga cuando tomó el control del Santuario. Al pisar el templo del arquero sintió un cosmos elevándose junto a otro más, un cosmos que ella conocía perfectamente. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Seiya, ahí? Cuando Shion se iba a anunciar, Saori le pidió que hicieran silencio para poder escuchar la conversación.

— _¿Cuál es tu miedo, Seiya?_

— _Tengo miedo de alejarme de Saori. Pienso que ahora cómo oficialmente, es reconocida como la Diosa Athena tendré muchos obstáculos para poder verla. Ya no es que necesite que yo la proteja… pero sencillamente no quiero perderla._

— _¿Sabes qué es una traición enamorarse de un Dios, Seiya?_

— _¡Es que no es eso! Yo…_

— _Bien lo has dicho Seiya, ella no necesita que la protejas. Para eso estamos sus santos dorados. Ahora lo que tú debes hacer es recuperarte._

Saori no necesitaba que nadie la protegiera, se molestó un poco y finalmente jaló la túnica de Shion para poder hacerse presente ante ambos muchachos. La boca se le secó a Seiya al ver a la mujer que amaba, realmente él esperaba que ella no hubiese escuchado sus palabras, en esos momentos no quería ser una carga para ella.

—Aioros, Seiya. Buenos días.

—¡Saori, que gusto verte!—contestó el caballero con ánimos, se acercó a ella rápidamente moviendo su silla de ruedas.

—Seiya he de pedirte que mantengas tus modales—comentó Aioros con seriedad.

El caballero de Pegaso iba a responder cuando Saori intervino—No es necesario, Aioros. No pasa nada.

—¿Qué la trae por aquí?

—He venido a informarte que saldré a Japón dentro de dos días. Seiya, iremos a Japón a solicitar la intervención de la fundación Kido para devolverte la movilidad.

A veces Seiya detestaba que Saori tomara decisiones sin consultarles a los demás. Siempre había sido así, incluso cuando eran niños, frunció el ceño. ¡El no necesitaba la compasión ni la lastima de nadie! Estaba en silla de ruedas, todavía podía hacer algo por él mismo. Sus castaños ojos se posaron sobre la encarnación de Athena.

—No quiero tú lástima, Saori—no iba a llamarla por su nombre divino.

—Seiya—advirtió Aioros.

—¡Yo no necesito la lástima de nadie, de ustedes, ni de la misma Athena!—gritó iracundo, mostrando toda su molestia en sus palabras. Afianzó sus manos a las ruedas de su silla y estaba decidido a retirarse.

—¡Seiya, te ordeno que te quedes!—exclamó Saori, molesta—Tienes que obedecerme. Yo soy…

—¡Ya lo sé!—respondió dándole la espalda a la joven, que había fruncido los labios mlesta—¡Le debo respeto a la diosa Athena, no a Saori! ¡Y no quiero tú lástima, ni tu compasión! ¡No seré una carga!

La joven sintió una revolución en el estómago, se sintió realmente ofendida. No quería que Seiya pensara eso, ella no le tenía lástima… era su amigo más fiel. Sus labios se separaron varias veces intentado articular palabra, más ninguna salió… decidió cerrar su boca hasta que se formó una línea recta. Pudo ver a Shion y Aioros molestos por el actuar de Seiya, Shion iba a replicar pero Aioros lo detuvo.

—No te molestes, Saori—dijo Seiya, antes de retirarse—Hoy mismo hago mi valija para regresarme a Japón.

—¡Seiya!

—No te preocupes, no quiero la ayuda de tú abuelo ni la fundación Kido, y tampoco quiero tu ayuda, o del Santuario. Me iré con Minho un tiempo, allá estoy seguro que podré recuperarme y regresar para protegerte.

La diosa no estuvo de acuerdo, era la primera vez que Pegaso se revelaba en contra su diosa, ni en la era del mito había sucedido eso. Internamente Atenea se sentía molesta y dolida contra el Pegaso que siempre había estado a su lado sin importar qué, pero ahora no se trataba del fiel caballero, si no de Seiya que se sentía ofendido y en esos momentos para todos era una carga y eso realmente le había dolido.

—Entonces has lo que quieras—terminó Saori, enojada, ofendida. Miró fijamente al Patriarca y Shion únicamente asintió en silencio.

—Seiya de Pegaso—le nombró el Patriarca, haciendo detener a Pegaso nuevamente—Tienes permiso para dejar el Santuario, hasta que te hayas recuperado completamente y puedas seguir al servicio de la Diosa Athena, hasta entonces, no es necesario que uses la armadura sagrada de Pegaso. Se te pondrá a tu servicio un traslado fuera de los restos de la Antigua Grecia, hasta el aeropuerto correspondiente de Atenas.

El joven no respondió y volvió a andar, no quería ver en esos momentos a nadie. Aioros le miró con desaprobación y tampoco le siguió, más no lo esperaba, juró para sí mismo que se recuperaría y cuando lo hiciera, iba a pedir la mano de Saori en sagrado matrimonio, lo quisieran los dioses o no. Mientras tanto, no se sentía digno de mirar a la joven de morados cabellos.

.

.

.

—¡Es que es un tonto!—se quejó la joven, mirando a Shion.

—Princesa, no debe tomar en cuenta los actuares de Pegaso. Somos humanos y podemos equivocarnos.

—Eso lo entiendo… pero… yo realmente quería ayudarle. Es mi culpa que Seiya esté así…

Los azulados ojos de Saori se llenaron de lágrimas y pestañeó varias veces para que ninguna lágrima traviesa se le escapara—En estos momentos Princesa, lo mejor es que Pegaso abandone el Santuario hasta que se recupere… no sería de gran ayuda si hay problemas.

—Hades ya no está—continuó la joven—No tenemos problemas con otros dioses que yo sepa.

—Los dioses siempre han sido caprichosos… algo les incomodará.

Saori estaba consciente de ello, los inmortales de la era del mito se disgustaban muy fácilmente con cualquier cosa y los humanos muchas veces pagaban las consecuencias.

Aunque ella no quería olvidar su orgullo, finalmente cedió. Se acomodó una hebra de cabello detrás de su oreja y suspiró—Está bien… Seiya tiene derecho de recuperarse a su modo, de no hacerlo, estará faltando a su palabra y ofendiendo a Athena.

—Es bueno oírla serenarse, Princesa—contestó el antiguo Caballero de Aries, detrás de su máscara.

Después de su pelea con Seiya, Saori y Shion, habían abandonado el Templo de Sagitario. Y habían regresado a la Cámara del Patriarca, dónde la joven de 18 años había explotado gracias a su orgullo. Aunque al final había recapacitado, seguía molesta… así que levantándose de su lugar en la alfombra roja del cuarto, decidió que necesitaba estar sola.

—Saldré un rato, Shion.

—Mandaré a Galilea para que le acompañe, Princesa.

—No. Así estoy bien, aún no me acostumbro a tener una dama de compañía, es mejor que por ahora me dejes pensar sola.

—Pe-pero… Princesa.

—He dicho que no, Shion. Sólo iré a dar una breve visita a mis caballeros dorados y reposaré en el coliseo un rato. Pasadas las 11 de la noche puedes enviar a alguien a buscarme.

El Patriarca asintió no de muy buena gana, pero dejó a la joven irse. Ella era Athena y debía obedecerla, aunque en esos momentos no actuaba como la diosa que era, si no como una joven adolescente que estaba con su berrinche. Y él de alguna manera lo entendía, también a su mente vino vagamente un recuerdo de Yuzuriha, cuando estaba molesta, ella también solía hacer varias caminatas nocturnas por el Santuario para apaciguar su molestia.

Se quedó solo y escuchó a lo lejos las zapatillas de la muchacha perderse camino a Piscis.

.

.

.

Saori descubrió que Afrodita podría llegar a ser un buen concejero, de alguna manera él podía entenderla mucho mejor que todos los demás. Quizás era por la influencia de Afrodita sobre su armadura dorada, pues en la era del mito, aquella diosa había creado la armadura más bella de todas, poniendo algo de su esencia en ella. De alguna manera, el Caballero Dorado de Piscis estaba conectado con su lado femenino.

Sin embargo, supo que la joven estaba molesta y sabía qué era mejor dejarla ir para que se tranquilizase, cuando estuviera mejor, ella misma vendría a verlo. Y eso para él estaba bien.

Incluso él quería darse un tiempo de abandonar Piscis, y regresar a descansar a casa.

La joven dejó la doceava casa, para adentrarse en Acuario. Ese Templo siempre estaba muy frío y ahora con más de un ocupante en el lugar, entre tres cosmos habían logrado convertir el templo en un autentico Polo Norte. Tuvo que frotarse los brazos para darse calor así misma y pasar rápidamente por el lugar, no queriendo interrumpir el entrenamiento de Camus, Hyoga y Crystal. Salió rápidamente rumbo a Capricornio.

Una vez saliendo de ahí, vio el bello templo del Caballero más devoto a Athena irse haciendo cada vez más grande conforme bajaba los escalones. Ahí ella pudo recobrar su calor corporal al salir de Acuario. Y cuando entró, supo que Shura estaba por ahí, seguramente en el ala baja del templo. Sus azuladas orbes recorrieron el lugar y estaba pulcramente limpio, e incluso muchas estatuas de pasados santos estaban ahí. Erguidas de una manera escultural y hermosa.

Afortunadamente, parecía que sus Caballeros Dorados sabían que estaba molesta y le daban su espacio. O eso quiso pensar…

Sus pies abandonaron Capricornio, y pronto estuvo en camino rumbo a Sagitario. Esa mañana había sido algo incómodo para ella tener que pelear con Seiya frente a Aioros. Por eso mismo, se dio a la tarea de salir pronto de esa casa, aunque le sorprendió un poco no encontrar el cosmos de Aioros por ninguna parte.

—Seguro está con Seiya—arrugó su nariz y siguió caminado—Le ha de haber acompañado al aeropuerto.

.

.

.

En un lugar lejano al Santuario.

Un hombre ayudaba a colocar en el área correspondiente, una silla de ruedas, abrió la puerta del taxi y pesadamente un joven se dejó caer en la silla.

—¡Muchas gracias, señor!—exclamó el joven castaño al chófer del taxi.

—A ti, muchacho, cuídate en tu viaje que será largo.

Seiya vio arrancar el auto y luego posó su mirada en Aioros, el Caballero de Sagitario, no portaba en esos momentos su armadura dorada y había decidido él mismo acompañar a Pegaso al aeropuerto griego. Solo estaba portando un pantalón blanco y una remera color café. Se veía como cualquier ciudadano común y corriente, los demás que andaban corriendo para no perder su vuelo, jamás imaginarían que ese par eran caballeros al servicio de Athena.

Incluso los mismos griegos, de la era moderna, desconocían que era un Caballero de Athena. Pues el Santuario era un lugar meramente prohibido para todos, no se permitían turistas residentes ni extranjeros. Todo esto por órdenes del mismo Gobierno Griego, era un tratado entre el Estado y el Santuario de mantener el lugar alejado de los civiles.

Aunque había una separación de las ruinas de la antigua Grecia y la Grecia moderna. Los que vivían dentro de las fronteras de la antigua Grecia, desconocían lo que había fuera de esta, e incluso para transportarse de un lugar a otro, se utilizaban caballos y carretas.

Sólo los santos de Athena, conocían ambos mundos.

—Ya es hora—dijo Aioros, colocándose detrás de la silla de Seiya para ayudarle—¿Seguro que es lo que quieres?

—No quiero ser una carga para nadie, y sobre todo no quiero la lástima de Saori. De todos menos de ella… ella que es la mujer que amo, no puede mirarme asi. Voy a regresar Aioros, completamente recuperado y pienso tomarla como esposa, aunque tenga que enfrentarme ante el mismo Zeus.

Sagitario miró a Seiya con sorpresa, nunca se imaginó que el joven estuviera tan dispuesto.

—Te entiendo y respeto tu deseo, Seiya.

—Gracias. Por eso mismo he decidido irme un tiempo. Juro que volveré a caminar y portar la armadura de Pegaso.

Las puertas automáticas del aeropuerto les permitieron la entrada, donde muchas personas esperaban su vuelo y otras llegaban. En una pantalla enorme, se dieron los horarios con destino a Japón y con la ayuda de Aioros, Seiya pudo comprar su boleto rumbo a tierras Orientales.

—Bien, todavía tenemos una hora para charlar.

—Me parece bien—Pegaso sonrió a su maestro y éste se la devolvió. Aunque el sonido del estómago de Seiya hizo que éste se sonrojara y el otro riera—Va-vayamos a comer algo, en lo que esperamos mi vuelo.

—Andando, si no, te comerás los asientos del avión—y ambos volvieron a reír. Seiya siendo empujado por Sagitario rumbo al área de comida rápida del aeropuerto.

.

.

.

Cuando finalmente abandonó la casa de Sagitario, se dio cuenta que comenzaba a llegar el atardecer. Los cielos empezaban a teñirse de naranja y el Sol anunciaba su descanso en las sierras del este. Vaya que era largo el camino por las doce casas, al llegar al patio principal del templo, contempló el largo camino de escaleras blancas que la conectarían con Escorpio.

—De todas formas, Seiya a veces es un tonto—se dijo Saori nuevamente, sintiéndose molesta. Ella quería ayudar al chico, pues aunque habían crecido en senos familiares muy distintos, ella lo consideraba su mejor amigo. Estaban los demás caballeros de bronce, pero Seiya siempre estaba para ella. Y por eso estaba ofendida—Tonto.

Sin darse cuenta, sus delgados pies tocaron las losetas de Escorpio. El templo estaba tranquilo, parecía que realmente los tiempos de paz estaban llegando. Un aire frío se sentía en el lugar y la falta de luz lo hacía lúgubre. Sin embargo; unos sonidos extraños llamaron su atención.

Parecían lamentos ahogados, ¿Qué podría ser? Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo cuando distinguió gruñidos… ¿dónde estaba el caballero de Escorpio? Su cosmos no percibía energías malignas, por eso le resultaba extraño.

Decidió armarse de valor y sus finos pies, caminaron en dirección a dónde se escuchaban aquellos lamentos ahogados. Ella esperaba que no fuera el santo de Escorpio que estuviera herido, trató de ser lo más silenciosa posible e incluso había ocultado su cosmos para evitar que la descubrieran, estaba más que consciente que los aposentos de los templos se hallaban en un desnivel, para que estos no fueran destruidos durante los combates así que buscó con la mirada la escalinata que la conectaría al interior de los cuartos.

Los sonidos provenían de ahí…

Tragó pesado e incluso se armó de valor, no estaba Seiya y nadie más para protegerla, aunque sabía que sus demás caballeros si aparecerían de inmediato si ella peligraba. Bajó los escalones lo más rápido que pudo sin hacer ruido, aunque sus azulados ojos se concentraron en prendas tiradas conforme bajaba la escalera.

Respiró hondo y cuando estuvo en el desnivel, su boca y todo su cuerpo se congelaron. Era como si Camus de Acuario, le hubiese atacado con su Sarcófago de Hielo…

Frente a ella, dos amantes se demostraban su cariño, con caricias intimas y sonidos ahogados, los mismos que ella había escuchado desde que pisó Escorpio. Sentía la boca seca y ni siquiera podía articular palabra, sentía como su rostro se calentaba y estaba segura que el color había llegado a invadir sus mejillas. Simplemente no podía alejar su mirada de aquellos amantes… algo dentro de su interior se removió molesto, era como si ella sintiera… ¿celos?... no podía ser posible… ella no podía sentir celos. Ella era una diosa después de todo… ¡Por eso mismo! ¡La Diosa Athena se sentía ofendida e irrespetada!

Fue cuando sus pupilas se dilataron cuando desvergonzadamente, Milo de Escorpio soltaba una palmada brusca contra el trasero de… Shaina de Ofiuco… ¡Esa mujer! De todas las amazonas del Santuario, Shaina era la peor. Sabía ella que la peliverde había intentado asesinar a Seiya en muchas ocasiones, parecía como si la Atenea del mito rugiera internamente, como si frente a sus ojos, viera nuevamente la osadía de la Gorgona. Aquella mujer que la irrespetó y tras su destierro, se convirtió en esa bestia que convertía todo ser viviente en roca.

Bajó la mirada dolida, dispuesta a irse. Tenía que hablar con Shion, no iba a permitir esos adulterios en su Santuario.

Sin quererlo y abatida por la escena, sus ojos se abrieron al máximo cuando vio al joven sacar del interior de la mujer su miembro erecto y volverlo a enterrar fuertemente y tomar del cabello a la amazona. ¡Qué vulgares! ¡Hacían más ruido que gatos en celo!

Asqueada de la escena, se dio media vuelta, dispuesta a irse de ese lugar horrible. Aunque sus pies no la ayudaron ésta ocasión, pues las mallas de la amazona que estaban tiradas en el suelo del lugar, se enredaron.

—¡Milo, ahg, más!—gimió Shaina, estando al borde del orgasmo.

—Ma-maldición—el escorpión dorado estaba al borde también. Unas estocadas más y todo terminaría.

Concentrado en sus movimientos cerró sus ojos. Mientras escuchaba el sonido acuoso de su unión con Shaina.

Pero un sonido fuerte y con eco, lo desconcentró completamente. Fijó inmediatamente sus ojos en el intruso, si era Jabu, lo iba a asesinar. Pero todo calor carnal en su cuerpo se esfumó al ver el cuerpo dolorido de su diosa, luchar con las prendas que momentos atrás le había arrancado a Shaina. Palideció y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo. Siendo brusco y poco considerado, Milo aventó a la amazona contra la cama y buscó algo con que cubrirse sus partes masculinas.

—¡Qué te pasa, Milo!—se quejó Shaina, al haber sido tratada así.

—Di-diablos—dijo Saori, sonrojada y molesta. No los iba a mirar, sin embargo; se levantó rápidamente deshaciéndose de las mallas de la amazona y comenzando a correr escaleras arriba.

—¡Princesa Saori, espere no es lo que usted está pensando!—gritó Milo, intentando colocarse su pantalón, sin conseguirlo de todo—¡A la mierda!—corrió tras la joven, solamente tapando su parte masculina. En la carrera, vio el vestido de la muchacha, intentando alcanzarla.

Al ser más ágil que ella, logró tomarla por el brazo.

—¡Suéltame! ¡No me toques!—gritó Saori, no quería ver al santo. Estaba demasiado avergonzada y ofendida. ¿Por qué le había molestado tanto?

Las palabras de Saori hicieron chuza ante Milo, pues la soltó y la dejó ir.

¿Y ahora con qué cara iba a ver a la joven?

Sintió la ira recorrer cada fibra de su cuerpo.

—¡Maldición!

Pocos momentos después llegó Shaina a su lado y de una manera grosera la despachó. Tenía que arreglar las cosas con Athena.

.

.

.

No supo como fue que atravesó las casas restantes del Zodiaco, ahora se encontraba sentada en los campos de entrenamiento. Mirando a la noche tranquila, de sus ojos abundantes lágrimas caían… sin entender exactamente por que… ¿La diosa de la paz y la guerra estaba ofendida y triste? ¿O ella era quién se sentía irrespetada? Realmente no lo sabía, sabía qué los hombres y mujeres tenían relaciones sexuales, pero jamás se imaginó ver a uno de sus santos así…

—Milo de Escorpio—gimoteó la joven, al ver en el cielo la constelación del escorpión sagrado.

El viento sopló y sus cabellos ondearon.

—¿Qué es lo que le molesta, princesa?—preguntó una voz femenina, a sus espaldas.

—Deberías irte, no tengo ganas de ver tu rostro en estos momentos.

—¿Le molestó haberme encontrado con Milo de Escorpio?

Saori no era muy gustosa de Shaina, e incluso en esos momentos la detestaba.

—Han irrespetado a la diosa Athena, no tengo ganas de verte. Retírate por favor.

—Seremos sus fieles caballeros, princesa, pero no le debemos nada más. Mera protección contra los peligros pero…

—¡Te he dicho que te retires!—Saori elevó su cosmos, y se levantó de la roca donde estaba sentada hacía unos momentos. Shaina se puso a la defensiva e intentó elevar su cosmos. –¡No intentes levantar tu mano contra mí!

—¡Más bien está celosa, princesa. De qué a mi si me puede tocar un hombre porque soy una simple mortal!

Saori supo que la amazona tenía razón. Ella por ser la reencarnación de la diosa Athena no podía darle preferencia a ninguno de sus santos, aunque si la tenía y por Seiya. Aunque no lo amaba… era como su hermano, no había nada más de por medio...

—¡Shaina de Ofiuco! ¡Retírate ya mismo!

La cobra bajo su máscara frunció el ceño cuando de un momento a otro llegó al lado de Saori, Shion el Patriarca. Aquel elevó su cosmos e hizo que Shaina bajara la cabeza.

—A partir de este momento, te irás a entrenar a la Isla de la Muerte, hasta nuevo aviso. Ningún santo tiene derecho a irrespetar a su diosa.

.

.

.

—¿Se encuentra bien, princesa?—preguntó el Patriarca, una vez estando en la Cámara principal del Santuario—¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

—No es nada Shion, déjame de llamar Princesa, solo dime Saori.

—Como usted diga—finalizó el muviano, viendo partir a la joven rumbo a su habitación. No sabía por que la muchacha estaba molesta y tampoco sabía por que hubo un enfrentamiento con Shaina. Esperaba internamente que no hubiese sido por Seiya.

Se dio la media vuelta y decidió que era hora de irse a descansar. La paz por fin había llegado a la ciudad de Atenas.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí Milo de Escorpio?—preguntó Shion, dejando su casco y máscara sobre el asiento del salón.

—Necesito hablarle Patriarca—mencionó el peliazul, arrodillándose frente al muviano.

—Levántate Milo. ¿Qué quieres hablar?

—He irrespetado a la diosa Athena—y el muviano miró fijamente al escorpión. Esperando a que siguiera—Me ha encontrado, ésta tarde con Shaina de Ofiuco en mi templo, teniendo relaciones sexuales.

—Ya veo—terminó Shion—Shaina de Ofiuco levantó su cosmos contra Athena y ningún santo puede hacerlo, es irrespetarla… se le ha castigado siendo enviada a la Isla de la Muerte a entrenar para que aprenda el respeto. Y tú Milo, como ya no estamos en peligro, se te será revocada tu armadura de Escorpio hasta que encuentres la manera de disculparte con tu diosa. Puedes retirarte… deja tu armadura en su templo.

—Acepto su castigo Patriarca—y Milo se desprendió de su armadura dorada, el escorpión dorado se formó sobre la sala principal y éste tras una reverencia se retiró dejando a Shion solo.

Él mejor que nadie sabía que los dioses eran caprichosos, y Athena aunque era más humana que todos también era caprichosa a su modo. Aunque la divinidad también influía en Saori como humana y la dejaba al descubierto, Shion al ser hombre no consideraba un acto irrespetuoso el que dos personas se relacionaran carnalmente, pero los dioses sí.

—Cómo si Zeus, en la era del mito no hubiera irrespetado a varias humanas.

Se retiró a su habitación, pensando que era algo injusto despojar a Milo de su armadura.


	4. CASUALIDAD

**SANTO PECADO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen a Masashi Kurumada._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **\- 3 -**

 **CASUALIDAD**

.

.

.

Cuando los primeros rayos del Sol, se asomaron por su ventana, la luz dio gentilmente sobre su rostro. Anunciándole que la mañana había llegado, junto a los cantos de los ruiseñores. Pestañeó varias veces para acostumbrarse a la luz de su entorno y poder abrir los ojos. Cuando lo hizo, la puerta principal se abría dejando entrar a Galilea.

La joven griega, traía entre sus manos, una bandeja con el desayuno preparado. Y olía bastante bien, podía ver el humo de los alimentos recién hechos, llenar la habitación con su aroma, abriéndole el apetito de paso.

—Buenos días señorita Saori—saludó la joven doncella y colocó la bandeja en las piernas de la diosa.

—Buen día, Galilea—regresó el saludo y vio una pequeña toallita húmeda que pasó por sus manos para eliminar las bacterias de sus manos. Y luego colocó sobre la taza de té dos cubos de azúcar y un chorrito de leche en su interior.

—Espero que el desayuno le guste… realmente no sé qué alimentos son los preferidos de la señorita Saori—se sonrojó Galilea, bajando la cabeza para evitar que la ojiazul la viera.

—Está bien Galilea. No tienes por qué esforzarte tanto, quedó delicioso todo—afirmó Saori y se llevó la taza de té a los labios, degustando la mezcla entre la manzanilla y la leche, e incluso vio ahí mismo un bol con fruta recién picada acompañada de miel, granola y crema batida. A su lado, había un par de tostadas con ensalada de atún.

—I-iré a prepararle su baño, señorita.

Galilea todavía no estaba acostumbrada a tratar directamente con Saori, aunque la chica fuera amable, Galilea simplemente se avergonzaba y sonrojaba al estar frente a la actual reencarnación de la diosa Athena. Salió prácticamente corriendo rumbo a los baños de la Cámara de Athena. Aquellos que en su tiempo, Saga, había disfrutado mientras usurpaba el puesto de Patriarca.

Era un hermoso atrio griego, las baldosas del lugar brillaban y los pilares de mármol resaltaban. Galilea abrió la llave que llenaría todo el atrio de aguas cálidas y cerca de la orilla dejó utensilios de limpieza personal, pero de entre su túnica blanca, sacó una botellita dónde dejó caer un poco del líquido al agua cristalina, emanando un rico aroma.

El vapor empañó todo a su paso y la joven doncella estuvo satisfecha con su trabajo. De un armario cercano al atrio, sacó una bata casi transparente para la joven diosa y algunas toallas. Cuando vio que estuvo todo preparado, regresó sobre el largo pasillo hasta la Cámara de Athena.

—Señorita Saori, su baño está listo.

—Muchas gracias, Lea—Saori recortó el nombre de la doncella, causando un rubor en las mejillas de la castaña—Puedo hacerlo sola.

—Pe-pero…

—Si quieres ayudarme, y te sientes bien con ello. Solo ayúdame a tender mi cama y llevar mis trastes del desayuno a las cocinas.

Galilea asintió, aunque de alguna manera se entristecía porque Saori no aceptaba su ayuda. ¿Estaba haciendo las cosas mal? Realmente no entendía la actitud de la joven diosa… pero simplemente suspiró e hizo lo que la muchacha le pidió. Ni siquiera eran órdenes como tal… algunas de sus antepasadas le habían contado que las Athenas anteriores eran más dependientes de una doncella de compañía, pero ésta Saori no.

.

.

.

Cuando se vio sola en el atrio, tuvo la confianza de despojarse de sus ropajes de cama. Dejándolos a un lado del agua caliente, debía felicitar a Galilea, pues el agua emanaba un aroma exquisito y la piel se le erizó cuando con su pie descalzo tocó el líquido. Entró suavemente al agua y nadó hasta el centro, dónde había un enorme pilar que se reflejaba en el agua.

Era enorme… no había tenido oportunidad de visitar el atrio del Santuario, solamente ella y el Patriarca tenían permitido el paso. Pues se decía en la era del mito que era el baño privado de los dioses cuando caminaban sobre la tierra. Fácilmente podrían caber ahí los doce caballeros dorados, algunos de plata y bronce y sería bastante espacioso aun así.

—Me parece un poco exagerado—dijo Saori para sí, mientras retiraba de su rostro el exceso de agua—Pero no está nada mal.

Aspiró hondo el aroma del agua y llenó sus pulmones de vapor caliente que la relajaron.

Decidió nadar un poco, la profundidad era la suficiente como para cubrir hasta las caderas de una persona y permitirle moverse bajo el agua perfumada. Le gustaba la vista que tenía el atrio, a pesar de la nube de vapor, podía mirar hacia arriba y ver el cielo azul cubierto por un cristal.

Estaba sola y podía exponer su cuerpo sin necesidad de cuidar que nadie entrara… se quedó boca arriba, exponiendo sus montes rosados y su cabello se desperdigaba flotando sobre el agua y ella mirando a la nada en particular… de cierta manera todavía algo dentro de ella estaba molesta…

— ¿Qué fue lo que sentí cuando los vi?—se preguntó, recordando a Milo de Escorpio y Shaina de Ofiuco compartir una cama.

El rostro de la cobra era cubierto por la máscara de plata que impedía que vieran su rostro, pero por sus movimientos y sonidos, parecía disfrutar muchísimo el sentir a Milo arremeter contra ella… y el ceño fruncido del escorpión…

El rostro se le coloreó al máximo— ¡Basta! ¡Por Zeus, no puedo estar pensando en ese par!—al moverse de manera brusca sobre su espalda flotando en el agua, el peso mal equilibrado, causó que se sumergiera de espaldas al fondo de la gran pileta. Tosió y se restregó los ojos con molestia.

Realmente no tuvo noción de cuánto tiempo se quedó dentro del atrio. Lo notó hasta que sus dedos se habían cocido por tanta agua… era hora de salir. Vio sobre la orilla una bata transparente que Galilea le había dejado, realmente no la necesitó pues no había ojos curiosos que pudieran llegar a ver su desnudez. Así que simplemente se la puso sobre el mojado cuerpo, seguida de una toalla que cubrió todas las zonas que se transparentaban de su cuerpo femenino. Escurrió su largo cabello sobre el atrio y decidió salir.

.

.

.

Finalmente había puesto un pie fuera del Santuario. Con una mochila al hombro, esbozó una sonrisa digna de un escorpión orgulloso, tenía muchos años sin abandonar el Templo de Escorpio y estar de vuelta en la Antigua Grecia le caía bastante bien… veía muchísima gente deambular sobre los mercados y llevar una vida sencilla como en la era del mito. Era lo que más le gustaba de Atenas, la enorme división entre la ciudad. Estaba la Antigua y Moderna Grecia, la primera seguía manteniendo tradiciones y costumbres como en la era del mito, mientras que la segunda, gozaba de los avances tecnológicos e incluso desconocían que había del otro lado de la muralla impuesta por el gobierno griego.

—Podría largarme a cualquier parte—se dijo Milo, caminando entre las personas que posaban su mirada curiosa sobre él. Los ciudadanos tenían conocimiento de que era un caballero dorado, por su porte y rara aparición en la ciudad—Aunque realmente no tengo intención de hacerlo… me daré mis merecidas vacaciones.

Parecía como si no le importara qué se le haya revocado su armadura, pues su sonrisa y banalidad con la que se mezclaba entre los atenienses era genuina.

—Cielos… será aburrido—se confesó así mismo, al recordar que fácil tenía tres o cuatro años que no pisaba su casa. Él desde muy joven había sido criado en el Santuario y por lo tanto, el mismo Santuario le había otorgado una casa dónde vivir. Pero sus obligaciones con Athena le habían mantenido muchos años ocupado y nunca había puesto un pie en el interior de la misma… no quería imaginarse qué iba a encontrar en ese lugar.

El viento ondeó sus azuladas hebras y se encaminó en dirección a la casa.

.

.

.

Parecía como si varios santos dorados se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, para abandonar sus templos sagrados. Pues también a las afueras de Leo, Aioria estaba listo para partir junto a Aioros. Ambos tenían muchas cosas de las cuales hablar… desde que los habían revivido no había tenido el tiempo suficiente para ponerse al día y contarse muchísimas cosas. Además el León Dorado, llevaba más de diez años sin ver el rostro de su hermano mayor, era normal que ambos quisieran pasar un tiempo, juntos.

Lo mismo sucedía en Cáncer, Mephisto* se alistaba para irse un tiempo a Italia. Y de su hombro colgaba una pesada mochila, parecía que el santo dejaría el santuario por mucho tiempo. Le echó una última mirada al Cangrejo Dorado sellado en su caja de pandora y finalmente partió. Estaba seguro, que no habría líos por mucho tiempo.

Tenía un vuelo que tomar.

En Géminis, Saga había decidido querer hacer un viaje de placer rumbo a Norteamérica. Por otro lado Kanon no podía disfrutar de las breves vacaciones que les había otorgado su diosa, pues al ser el concejero principal del Patriarca. Tenía muchísimo trabajo… además ser Primer Ministro del gobierno ateniense en favor al Santuario, tampoco era una tarea fácil.

—Me iré al menos dos semanas, no quiero dejar tanto tiempo el templo—finalizó Saga, colocándose un pantalón de vestir en color beige y una camisa blanca sin corbata, desabotonada los dos primeros ojales. Arremangó las mangas de la camisa hasta los codos y se colocó unos lentes de sol.

—Ve sin prisas, nada malo puede suceder. Athena siempre nos protege—finalizó Kanon, poniendo sobre un pedestal la caja de pandora, qué contenía la armadura de Géminis. Y dándole un par de palmadas a Saga en la espalda para despedirlo.

Había gran movimiento en el Santuario del Zodiaco pues varios santos, habían decidido dejar su templo para visitar sus tierras. Tampoco era la excepción en Acuario, Camus junto a Hyoga se preparaban para ir a Siberia. El rubio de Cisne deseaba poder ver nuevamente el lugar dónde el naufragio de su adorada madre se había hundido.

—Deberías dejarla ir, Hyoga—regañó el santo de Acuario—Recuerda que los sentimientos te hacen débiles, en una batalla siempre debes analizar a tu oponente. Y no dejar que el sentimiento humano nuble tu juicio.

—Sí maestro—bajó la mirada el Cisne, de todas formas se animó nuevamente. Pues aunque Camus dijera eso, él tendría la oportunidad de ver a su madre, lo quisiera el mayor o no.

—Bueno, entonces terminemos de empacar todo para irnos—finalizó el hombre de largos cabellos verde-azulados, bajando las escaleras que lo llevarían a sus aposentos, detrás de él le siguió Hyoga que se había convertido en su discípulo.

En Piscis era diferente, Afrodita también se preparaba para salir, pero no de Grecia ni abandonar un tiempo su templo. Al contrario, iría a realizar una invitación a su diosa para llevarla a conocer la ciudad de la Antigua Atenas. Quizás sería algo relajante para la joven, pues muchas cosas habían sucedido… desde que ella pisó el Santuario en primera instancia, muchas batallas se habían desatado…

Primero había sido atravesada por una flecha fantasma de Sagita, y la lucha de los santos de bronce contra los dorados. Luego estaba la lucha contra Asgard y Poseidón, para acabarla de fregar más, Hades el Dios del Inframundo había decidido levantarse para tomar el dominio por el control de la Tierra. No habían tenido descanso alguno… y mucho menos Saori.

Así que abandonando su armadura dorada, se quedó únicamente en mallas blancas y una camisa azul cielo qué hacía juego con su larga cabellera, lo mismo hizo con los zapatos. Él era elegante a todo momento, y no por dejar de vestir su armadura cambiaría de parecer. Subió las escaleras rumbo a la Cámara del Patriarca.

.

.

.

Kanon, ya estaba con el Patriarca. Entre sus manos traía varios documentos que necesitaban de la firma de Shion para que tuvieran un valor de Estado. E incluso él, firmaba varios documentos con referencia a pagos e impuestos que debían ser dados ante el Gobierno Griego y algunas compensaciones para el Santuario. A pesar de ser mitad de semana, parecía que iba a ser una semana muy larga en la oficina del Patriarca y la Cámara de Magistrados de Grecia.

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Afrodita?—preguntó Kanon, dándole la espalda un momento al otro hombre de rostro hermoso—No me digas, ¿también saldrás de viaje?

El hombre de rizados cabellos azulados, sonrió, mostrándole a Kanon su lipgloss y solo negó con la cabeza—Vengo a ver a la princesa Saori. Es todo.

El gemelo de Saga, levantó su vista para ver a Afrodita—No tienes audiencia Afrodita, necesitas pedir permiso al Patriarca para qué te conceda la visita.

Afrodita jugaba con una rosa entre sus dedos, y la lanzó contra Kanon a sus pies. Provocando que el Primer Ministro frunciera el ceño—Siempre tan imprudente.

—Déjame pasar Kanon, será breve.

El peliazul suspiró fastidiado y asintió con la cabeza—Ni una palabra de esto al Patriarca. Si no yo mismo te enviaré a la Otra Dimensión.

—Eres un amor—sonrió Afrodita y se dirigió a la Cámara de Athena, dónde Saori estaba, seguramente muy aburrida. Sus elegantes pasos se perdieron en las escaleras. Dejando a Kanon enfurruñado y trabajando.

Aunque momentos después se arrepintió de haber dejado pasar a Piscis sin el consentimiento de Shion, realmente esperaba que ese condenado pez, no metiera en líos a Saori y de paso a él…

…

Cuando Afrodita, tocó y entró a los aposentos de Saori, ésta estaba mirando por la ventana de la terraza de su habitación, se le veía bastante aburrida mientras los cabellos lilas bailaban con el viento que se colaba por la gran entrada. A unos cuantos metros estaba Galilea, tocando suavemente el arpa. El ambiente se notaba cómodo y tranquilo pero para Saori, seguramente era aburrido.

—Princesa Saori—carraspeó Piscis, llamando la atención de la aburrida mujer.

Inmediatamente, los labios de Saori se curvaron en una sonrisa radiante al recibir a Piscis en su alcoba. Galilea dejó de tocar el arpa e inmediatamente se levantó de su lugar, haciendo una pequeña reverencia, dejando a ambos solos en la habitación.

—Afrodita, que gusto verte—saludó Saori, acercándose a su caballero y al estar un poco más bajita que él, tomó su mano, acariciando la misma con su rostro—estaba muy sola en éste lugar… Shion no me deja salir a cualquier parte. Es peor que mi abuelo.

Afrodita sonrió ante lo infantil que podía llegar a ser Saori—Pero es por su bien princesa, nosotros debemos cuidarla—vio cómo la joven diosa hacía un puchero y desviaba la mirada molesta—Pero… ¿Le gustaría salir a la ciudad un par de horas?

Y la mirada azulada de la joven chocó con los irises esmeralda del caballero dorado, en complicidad. Asintió emocionada y brincó de gusto, tomando las manos de Afrodita entre las suyas— ¡Claro! ¡Tiene mucho tiempo que no salgo a ningún lado!

—Entonces busque algo cómodo y salgamos.

La joven asintió, corriendo en dirección al closet donde guardaba su ropa. Y ocultándose detrás de unas cortinas de madera, se sacó el enorme vestido de seda que siempre llevaba puesto; y en su lugar poniéndose unas mallas blancas y una blusa roja, con un corte estilo japonés. El cual se ciñó a sus caderas.

— ¡Cielos…! Tendré que arreglarte ese mar de cabello—continuó Afrodita, acercándose al tocador de la joven y buscando entre los cajones encontró un cepillo y unas tijeras—Soy un experto en esto, te dejaré como toda una diosa que eres.

— ¿Es muy necesario?—preguntó la joven pelilila, un poco inconforme con la decisión del doceavo santo.

—Saori… no podemos llamar tanto la atención. Sería un poco problemático que los atenienses supieran que Athena anda deambulando entre las calles… ¿Qué tal que algún loco se le vota el tornillo y pretende hacerte algo?

—Pero para eso estarías tú… ¿no es así? ¿Tú me protegerías, cierto?

Afrodita le hizo una seña a Saori para que se acercara al taburete y se sentara, ella lo obedeció e inmediatamente las habilidosas manos del santo dorado tomaron sus hebras—Siempre te protegeré Saori, pero es mejor evitar embrollos.

—De acuerdo—finalizó la muchacha, viendo como Piscis, cepillaba rápido su cabello y le hacía un bonito recogido, con un broche de rosas piraña y decoraba el mismo con más rosas de otros colores. Se veían tan bonitas…

—Creo que por el momento será todo… podemos irnos.

Saori asintió y se despidió de Galilea, que regresaba a la alcoba con una bandeja con tazas de té… se entristeció un poco al ver a la diosa dejarla nuevamente sola. Detrás de Athena, salió Afrodita dejando en total silencio la enorme habitación.

.

.

.

Afrodita cargó a Saori como novia, y decidió que si quería evitarse explicaciones para con los otros santos, debería dar un buen salto lejos del Santuario. Se iría por el techo de los templos y así pasarían desapercibidos

.

.

.

Kanon se encontraba revisando los papeles que le había enviado Tatsumi desde Japón, Saori había nombrado a su fiel mayordomo su representante legal sobre los negocios de la familia Kido, cada mes Tatsumi le enviaba informes de cómo marchaban los negocios, el ex caballero de Géminis suspiro mirando el reloj.

—Estúpido Saga suertudo, abandono el Santuario para irse a quien sabe donde a perder el tiempo mientras yo, tengo mucho trabajo—comentó en voz baja para él mismo mientras continuaba con su trabajo.

Luego de unos minutos vio entrar a Shion, quién no traía puesta su máscara, los únicos que podían verlo de esa manera eran Saori por ser Athena y Kanon por ser su persona de más confianza.

—Kanon, necesitamos hablar—dijo, con voz seria el Gran Maestro, mientras el ex Marino asintió poniéndose de pie para caminar a la Cámara del Patriarca, al llegar uno de los soldados le abrió la puerta—Toma asiento por favor Kanon, lo que voy a decirte no puede salir de aquí. Sí los demás Caballeros Dorados se enteran, temo por la vida de éstas dos personas.

Kanon se le quedó mirando a Shion – preocupado- para luego asentir con la cabeza—Maestro… usted sabe que antes de hablar me cortaría yo mismo la lengua—terminó el orgulloso ex Marino.

—Algunos de los Caballeros de Plata, Bronce e incluso Oro, han abandonado el Santuario por un corto tiempo con permiso de Athena. En el Santuario solo se quedaron: Aldebarán de Tauro quién se rehusó a dejar su templo y Afrodita de Piscis, quién prefirió quedarse para estar al pendiente de cualquier cosa que pueda necesitar la Diosa Athena. Pero hay un par que fueron obligados a dejar el Santuario—suspiró. —Milo de Escorpio y Shaina de Ofiuco—terminó el Patriarca, un poco indignado por la falta de respeto ante la diosa.

Más qué indignación estaba un poco preocupado. Pues en la era del mito, Atenea solía ser demasiado caprichosa. Por los antiguos escritos a los que solo el Patriarca tenía acceso es que sabía que la divinidad que dormía dentro del cuerpo de Saori podría ponerse difícil contra sus santos, en esos escritos estaba bien retratada la falta de respeto de Poseidón contra una sacerdotisa de Atenea, aquella mujer terminó convertida en la Gorgona…

De alguna manera, él tenía que mantenerse firme, para evitar que Atenea, hiciera su voluntad. Pero parecía que Saori, la humana, estaba bastante tranquila y no había explotado en molestia por ello. Por esa parte estaba tranquilo.

Kanon mantenía los ojos muy abiertos por lo que le había dicho el Gran Maestro, se hubiera esperado que cualquiera cometiera una falta, pero no Milo, él siempre había sido un Caballero muy correcto y Shaina a pesar de ser muy violenta sabía que no era del tipo de amazona que le faltara al respeto a su diosa—Maestro, ¿Podría decirme, cuál fue la falta de Milo y Shaina?—preguntó. Kanon se ponía de pie manteniendo el ceño fruncido— ¿Es que acaso Milo se atrevió a hablar mal de nuestra diosa?—Kanon mantenía los puños apretados.

—Tranquilízate, Kanon—Shion quién se mantenía sentado en su trono se puso de pie y caminó a dónde estaba el Ministro—Nuestra diosa, descubrió a Milo y Shaina teniendo relaciones sexuales en Escorpio, cómo comprenderás es una falta muy grave ante Atenea. Conoces los antiguos escritos—el gemelo asintió—Y no conforme con esa escena tan privada, Shaina se atrevió a levantar su cosmos contra Athena, no podía pasar por alto tal falta y es por eso que envié a Ofiuco a la Isla de la Reina Muerte para entrenar hasta el agotamiento total, regresará cuando las llamas de ese lugar la hayan doblegado y pida la iluminación de Athena nuevamente. Y a Milo le he retirado su armadura, debe ganarse el perdón de nuestra diosa nuevamente.

Kanon no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado, sabía que la constelación del escorpión era muy sexual y atrevida, pero nada justificaba aquel comportamiento. En ese momento, sintió ganas de cobrarle al Escorpio pervertido tal ofensa a la diosa pero luego de pensarlo un poco decidió tranquilizarse, él le había dado su palabra al Gran Maestro qué estaría calmado, él era el Ministro, tenía que tener la mente fría para acatar cualquier orden que el Patriarca le diera.

—Cómo te había dicho; esto no debe-no puede- salir de éste lugar. No quiero imaginar lo que pasaría si alguien llegara a enterarse, la vida de Shaina estaría en peligro a pesar de lo que hizo. Esa niña no es una mala persona, y sobre Milo la gran mayoría de sus compañeros intentarían matarlo por tal ofensa—habló Shion con seriedad mientras acomodaba en el trono nuevamente, colocándose su máscara.

—Las cosas se harán como usted lo diga, Gran Maestro, pero eso no quiere decir que no quiera moler a ese escorpión a golpes por esa ofensa a nuestra Diosa. Pero tiene razón… hay que ser prudentes, al igual que usted concuerdo con que Shaina no es mala persona y Milo, ese escorpión es un pervertido pero no puedo negar que es un fiel Caballero al servicio de Athena y estaría dispuesto a dar su vida por ella si fuera necesario—Kanon suspiró manteniendo los ojos cerrados—Pero no puedo prometer que esto quede entre nosotros, después de todo nuestra diosa salió acompañada de Afrodita de Piscis al pueblo… ese pez se ha hecho cercano a nuestra diosa—habló de mal humor al recordar la rosa que ese condenado _niño bonito_ le había lanzado.

Shion sonrió levemente bajo su máscara, le agradaba la idea que –Saori- comenzará a tomarle confianza a sus Caballeros Dorados, siempre estaría agradecido con los Caballeros de Bronce por haber luchado en tantas batallas para proteger a su diosa, pero a partir de ahora esa misión era de los Dorados—Me alegra qué Saori encuentre en Afrodita un apoyo, después de todo el Templo de Piscis es el más cercano a la Cámara de Athena, era cuestión de tiempo para que nuestra diosa hiciera amistad con el Santo de Piscis.

Luego de unos minutos Kanon se despidió reverenciando al Gran Maestro, ya era más de medio día y él no había terminado de revisar varios documentos de la Fundación Kido, al salir de la Cámara Principal se topó con Shaka de Virgo, quién venía regresando de la India, ambos se quedaron unos segundos en silencio observándose, Kanon fue el primero en hablar.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo, Shaka? Teníamos entendido que estarías fuera del Santuario por más tiempo—argumentó el hermano de Saga, mientras acomodaba algunos papeles que traía entre sus brazos.

—Tiempo sin verte Kanon, veo que tienes mucho trabajo. Hace unos minutos regresé de la India, venía a reportarme con el Gran Maestro, no me gusta dejar mucho tiempo solo el Templo de Virgo—respondió de manera cortés el Caballero de la sexta Casa—Por cierto, no puedo sentir el cosmos de Athena en el Santuario ¿es que acaso regresó a Japón?—preguntó, acomodándose la capa.

—La diosa Athena, se encuentra en el Santuario. En éstos momentos salió con Afrodita de Piscis al pueblo—le contestó suspirando, no le hacía gracia que Athena saliera del Santuario, sabía que en la Grecia Moderna había muchos locos que podían atentar contra ella.

Shaka abrió los ojos desde la batalla con Hades, ya no era necesario que los mantuviera cerrados, parte de su cosmos estaba dormido y ya no había peligro—Ya veo, no es bueno que la señorita Saori salga del Santuario. Pero entiendo que debe sentirse aburrida, estoy seguro que Afrodita de Piscis la cuidará, ahora si me permites necesito hablar con el Maestro—terminó con educación el Caballero de Virgo, mientras Kanon se hacía a un lado permitiéndole la entrada a la Cámara Principal.

El Ministro suspiró, caminando rumbo a su oficina pues debía terminar de revisar los documentos de Tatsumi y aún iba bastante atrasado, al llegar a su despacho, dio órdenes de que no lo molestaran.

.

.

.

Saori caminaba por las calles de la Grecia Moderna, estaba maravillada por lo mucho que había cambiado desde su última visita, Afrodita que caminaba a un lado de ella sonreía al ver cómo la joven se maravillaba con cosas tan simples, como las flores, los niños. El Santo Dorado aún se odiaba por haber levantado su cosmos en contra de alguien tan noble como Saori, estaba tan concentrado en sus propios pensamientos que no escuchó cuando la diosa le hablaba para enseñarle lo que vendían en una de las tiendas.

Sintió las suaves manos de Saori sobre las suyas— ¿Afrodita, te encuentras bien?—preguntó preocupada la diosa—Hace unos minutos estoy sonriente y ahora te noto serio… ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—Saori, yo no merezco tú perdón, me atreví a levantar mi cosmos sobre ti e intente matarte y aun así fuiste bondadosa en perdonar mis pecados—el Caballero de la décima casa dejó salir amargas lágrimas, se sentía realmente avergonzado de sus actos en el pasado.

Saori al notar el estado de su Caballero, tomó su rostro entre sus manos para que pudiera mirarla a los ojos y sonreírle—Hace mucho tiempo que te he perdonado querido Afrodita, tú has sido en el poco tiempo que llevo viviendo en el Santuario un gran apoyo para mí. Eres el único que no me trata diferente y te considero mi mejor amigo. No quiero que sigas atormentado por todo, se terminó y quiero que todos mis Caballeros sean felices, es por eso que los he dejado abandonar sus templos y darles tiempo para ustedes.

El muchacho de larga caballera agua asintió, limpiándose las traviesas lágrimas que se le escaparon. Quitó suavemente las delgadas manos de Saori de su rostro y le sonrió con sinceridad.

—De acuerdo—la sonrisa de Afrodita regresó—Entonces, vayamos a dónde quieras Saori.

—Perfecto—sonrió la de largas hebras lilas—Quisiera ver cómo se ha ido reconstruyendo la Grecia Moderna en comparación a la Antigua Grecia. Las separaciones en el país son algo agresivas.

—Pero son necesarias señorita—terminó el Caballero—Los atenienses están acostumbrados a no indagar más allá de la muralla que divide Grecia. Los habitantes de la Antigua Grecia no podrían jamás adaptarse a los griegos modernos y viceversa. Cada lado tiene costumbres diferentes, no podríamos mezclarlos—dijo Afrodita, mientras entraban a un Centro Comercial de Atenas.

Saori entendía perfectamente, pero le gustaría interiormente, ver a todo su pueblo reunido.

—Lo único que no ha cambiado a lo largo de los siglos es la devoción de los atenienses para sus dioses. Siguen manteniendo su culto a los dioses.

El joven asintió, habían entrado al centro comercial, lleno de muchísimas personas que ignoraban rotundamente que Afrodita era un Caballero Dorado –pues éstas personas ni siquiera sabían de las Guerras Santas en contra de otros dioses- y qué la mujer que caminaba al lado de Piscis era la reencarnación actual de la Diosa Athena.

—Eso es verdad. Pero todas estas personas ignoran rotundamente que las costumbres de la era del mito aún se mantienen vivas al otro lado de la muralla. Para ellos es eso precisamente… mito, no creen en la reencarnación de los dioses, como si se hace en los terrenos de la Antigua Grecia.

—Es algo complicado—confesó Saori, mientras entraban a una tienda de ropa. Totalmente diferente a la que los ciudadanos griegos de la muralla usaban, pues era ropa común y corriente de la época moderna, playeras de muchos colores con estampados de películas y personajes ficticios. Algo que en la Antigua Grecia no se conocía, pues de ese lado de la barrera se mantenían usando la ropa que se usaba en la era del mito.

Afrodita sonrió al ver a Saori maravillarse con las prendas de la tienda, y él mismo había tomado una gorra y unos lentes. Se miró al espejo y le gustó el estilo que le daba, luego volvió a dejar las cosas en su lugar. Todo ante la atenta mirada de la vendedora detrás del mostrador, aquella joven le miraba con anhelo y cuando la mirada agua de Piscis chocó con la de ella, las mejillas femeninas se arrebolaron al ver un hombre tan hermoso.

—Supongo que la vida antes era más sencilla. ¿Siempre ha existido ese muro entre nosotros?

Piscis asintió mientras buscaba en otra sección algo que le llamara la atención—Así es. Siempre ha existido, por órdenes del Santuario se hizo un arreglo con el Gobierno Ateniense para alzar la barrera e impedir el acceso de todo aquel ajeno al área del Santuario. Todo esto para proteger a Athena, e incluso hay una orden de alejamiento para los atenienses de la Grecia Moderna. Los aviones tampoco pueden pasar por los cielos que rodean el Santuario. La vida de su gente es más sencilla y tranquila de aquí.

—Ya veo… ¿entonces por qué si hay prohibición, los Caballeros pueden ir y venir?

—Por eso mismo Saori, somos tus leales Caballeros y para evitar catástrofes, nosotros podemos distribuirnos libremente alrededor del mundo.

—Oye… ¿Y ningún Caballero ha violado ésta Ley?

—Lo consideramos tan normal que no es como si estuviéramos rompiendo las normas. Se ha hecho tan normal entrar y salir de barrera que es algo simple. Hasta ahora nadie ha roto la promesa de mantener en silencio la existencia de Guerreros con la posibilidad de rasgar los cielos con un puñetazo y abrir la tierra con un puntapié.

Athena asintió y siguieron recorriendo varias tiendas. No lograba comprender del todo porque esa barrera, pero si su pueblo estaba en paz, ella también. Además estaba a gusto con que una época de paz haya llegado a la Tierra, con su tío Hades fuera del camino no había motivo de comenzar más Guerras Santas.

Zeus hasta esos momentos, se había mostrado de su lado. E incluso le había cumplido su capricho, regresarle a todos sus santos caídos. No había motivo como para levantarse en contra de nadie más. Poseidón estaba sellado en una vasija dentro de la Cámara del Patriarca, entonces… ¿por qué no disfrutar un poco de la vida?

Tomaron un taxi que los transportó muy cerca de la muralla, y cuando estuvieron completamente solos. Afrodita tomó a Saori entre sus brazos y de un potente salto se colocaron en el borde de la separación de Grecia.

La joven no pudo evitar formar sus labios en una grande "O" al ver la gran diferencia entre ambos mundos. De un lado se podían ver grandes edificios de cristal, la urbe metida en sus propios problemas, autos por todas partes. Ruido en exceso, gracias a los camiones y a la maquinaria pesada construyendo más edificios. Algunas estructuras mantenían el esplendor de la antigua Grecia, como lo eran museos en dónde los ciudadanos alababan a los campeones del mito. Y cuando la diosa se dio la media vuelta, su mirada se posó sobre la vida cotidiana y sencilla.

La Antigua Grecia… tan sencilla como siempre, la gente transportaba sus cosas en carreta y caballos, los niños jugaban con juguetes hechos de madera y espadas del mismo material. La gente vivía de la siembra y ganadería, podía ver a lo lejos en el valle cerca al Templo en honor a Zeus, un pastor y su rebaño en el amplio sendero verde, y por otro lado apreciaba el mercado, dónde la gente se ganaba la vida humildemente y las casas hechas de piedra y madera. Algunas más ostentosas que otras, y al fondo de todo ese pequeño paraíso se erguía esplendoroso el Santuario y en medio de éste la Torre del Reloj de Cronos.

Por toda la ciudad de la Antigua Grecia, se apreciaban bellas esculturas humanas de dioses y guerreros heroicos, en medio de la plazuela estaba una representación de la Diosa Athena. Junto a una fuente enorme y muchísimas palomas graznaban su arrullo, de repente siendo ahuyentadas por los niños traviesos.

Todos vestían parecido, con túnicas griegas, togas y sandalias de cuero.

Era todo más sencillo… e incluso la mirada de Athena y su don de la omnisciencia, podía mirar todo… alguna que otra parejita estaba en el Templo en honor a Afrodita, pidiendo la bendición de la diosa. Otros por ahí contaban la gallarda leyenda de Heracles.

— ¿Ahora lo puede entender, señorita Saori?—preguntó el doceavo Caballero—El estilo de vida de todos los griegos son muy diferentes. Aunque en mi opinión, me gusta más ésta forma de vida… más tranquila.

—Es hermoso. Los atenienses de la Antigua Grecia, siguen manteniendo sus tradiciones y costumbres. Crean edificaciones en honor a todos los dioses y héroes de la mitología.

—Mientras que del otro lado de la barrea, los dioses si existen, pero de una manera más literal… ya no ponen empeño ni devoción en ellos. Se han acostumbrado a la globalización de todo el planeta. Ahí se vive para trabajar y trabajan para vivir… así de simple. Ellos han entrado en muchos conflictos ajenos a los dioses. Pero gracias a la gran gama de religiones, se han causado guerras—explicó Piscis—La Primera y Segunda Guerra Mundial, no fueron la excepción. Pues fue mera diversión de dioses paganos, el dios de los alemanes era Wotan y él pedía guerra.

—Así como Ares.

—Exactamente. Pero sin embargo; los dioses griegos siguen siendo primordiales ante otras religiones y Zeus, detuvo los problemas del resto del mundo en contra de Grecia.

—Ya veo… es tan bello mirar éste lado de la barrera de Atenas.

Saori siendo la reencarnación de Athena, tenía un cariño especial por esa forma de vida. Amaba a todos los humanos por igual, pero aquella época cuando su verdadero cuerpo pisaba la Tierra, era añorada por el espíritu divino.

Se aferró al cuello de Piscis y de un salto largo, regresaron a los dominios del Santuario. Ignorando que un simple criminal, los había visto y comenzado a seguir. Esa mujer era diferente al resto de griegas que caminaba despreocupadamente con cantaros de agua sobre su cabeza y tocaban el arpa.

Decidió seguirlos… seguramente era alguien adinerada, como para tener un hombre a su lado para pegar semejantes brincos sin salir herido. Sonrió con malicia.

.

.

.

Se sentía realmente extraño, caminar entre ciudadanos normales era raro. Tenía mucho tiempo que no abandonaba Escorpio y ahora estar vagando por el mercado de la ciudad se le hacía extraño. Él preferiría estar en los campos de entrenamiento con los nuevos reclutas que estar perdiendo ahí el tiempo.

Sacó de su pantalón un par de monedas y se las entregó a la señora que le daba a cambio una bolsa.

—Esto es absurdo. No considero que tirar un polvo con Shaina haya sido una falta de respeto—se quejó Milo y siguió caminando entre los puestos.

— ¿Enserio crees eso?—el escorpión sintió la vena de su frente saltarse en fastidio, cuando de todos los que quería toparse en el mercado, era ese apestoso gato—Entonces por eso te corrieron del Santuario. ¡Eres un asco, maldito escorpión pervertido!

— ¡Lárgate de aquí, Aioria!—Milo se giró para soltarle una potente patada al león dorado.

Pero Aioria era rápido, esquivando el golpe de Milo, le sonrió con arrogancia y lo incitó a pelear. Él también había estado aburrido en el Templo de Leo, sin Milo para molestar, todo era muy aburrido, estaba entre Shaka y Mephisto. Y ese par no eran nada divertidos… Mephisto era odioso y altanero, mientras que Shaka era callado y toda la vida estaba meditando, además el rubio budista estaba en la India…

— ¿Cómo te atreves?—preguntó Aioria, no estaba molesto con el peli azul. Simplemente quería molestarlo, él también era hombre y consideraba que tener de vez en cuando un acercamiento con una mujer de forma carnal no era un pecado—Yo te enseñaré a respetar.

—Eso quiero verlo, gatito—se burló Milo, provocando la molestia en Aioria. Lo vio envolver su puño en cosmos y supo que esa pelea iba enserio, sonrió con arrogancia y de dos movimientos elásticos y elegantes evitó al león.

Aunque fue momentáneo pues de un momento a otro, los puños de ambos Caballeros se estrellaban violentamente en la mejilla del otro. La gente se alejó despavorida al reconocer a los jóvenes, eran Santos de Athena y estaban peleando.

—Provocarán una pelea de 1000 días—susurró un hombre, mientras abría la puerta de su local con desesperación y dejaba meter a cuantos ciudadanos para resguardarse.

Milo lo escuchó y en distracción, Aioria lo pateó, mandándolo varios metros sobre el camino que dejó de ser transitado. Sintió su labio inferior caliente y un pequeño hilillo de sangre le salió del labio. Sonrió con arrogancia, pero prefirió evitar un juego que solo ellos dos conocían.

—Ya basta—sentenció el escorpión—Podemos lastimar a alguien, por tus tonterías.

— ¡Eres un…!

—Cierra la boca, gato tonto—terminó Milo. Poniéndose serio y ahora si sus ojos se clavaron directamente en el león— ¿Realmente piensas que cometí una falta en contra de Athena?

—Los dioses son caprichosos—se hincó de hombros, y era verdad—Aunque yo daría mi vida por proteger a Athena, sigue siendo una diosa y luego ellos son más complicados incluso que nosotros los humanos… no son perfectos sabes.

Milo negó en desaprobación y soltó aire. —Sí Aioros te escuchara, seguramente ya te hubiera tirado todos los dientes.

El león dorado frunció el ceño, su hermano mayor había decidido acompañar a Seiya a Japón. De alguna manera se sentía algo celoso, ya que tras la victoria en contra de Hades y su segunda vida, él tenía ganas de pasar tiempo con Sagitario. ¡Pero no! Aioros tenía que jugarle al padre de Seiya y llevarlo al país nipón.

—Ese maldito, recibirá mi Plasma Relámpago cuando regrese.

Milo asintió y no dijo nada más, la quietud y tranquilidad habían regresado momentáneamente y la gente volvía a lo suyo no sin mirar con precaución a los Caballeros Dorados.

—Ahora que estamos en paz, me doy cuenta de que toda mi vida he vivido en el Santuario. ¿Tú tienes una casa dónde vivir?

Aioria esperó a que Milo contestara y lo vio caminar en dirección a un puesto dónde vendían ropa para hombre—Algo así… yo tengo más o menos cinco años sin visitar mi choza… es raro. Escorpio se ha convertido en mi hogar.

—Deberías disculparte con Athena—se encogió de hombros y siguió al escorpión. Era algo aburrido acompañarlo a hacer compras como un civil normal—Así puedes regresar.

Ambos Caballeros siguieron con sus cosas, sin notar que detrás de ellos pasaban Saori y Afrodita, en las manos de Piscis yacían varias bolsas con frutas. Y otros caprichos más de la diosa, mientras ésta miraba encantada un taller que confeccionaba enormes arpas. Las cuerdas de los instrumentos eran de color dorado y otras de plata.

Los cuatro se encontraban de espaldas al otro ignorándose mutuamente, Aioria y Milo conversaban, mientras Afrodita y Saori hacían lo mismo.

—¡Mira Afrodita!—alzó un poco la voz Saori, dejando a Afrodita con las compras un poco entorpecido y entre muchísima gente. Se había separado de Piscis y eso no era muy bueno, pues Saori era conocida en toda la Antigua Grecia y alguien pronto podría darse cuenta.

Era como si los pensamientos de Afrodita fueran tan certeros, pues de entre las sombras de un pequeño callejón del mercado, salió dispuesto a robarle todas sus pertenencias a la joven, un ladronzuelo que empuñaba una daga. Todo por si la mujer ofrecía resistencia.

Todo pasó en cuestión de segundos, el ladrón, Saori, el grito ahogado de Afrodita, y una Aguja Escarlata. Fue en cámara lenta, pues la daga dejó un sonido sordo ante la aturdida diosa, bolsas de compras regadas en el piso.

Los ojos zafiro de Saori se nublaron, esperando sentir el golpe contra el duro piso. Pero éste nunca llegó, después ya no supo nada. Solamente sintió un par de brazos fuertes sostenerla solo para entregarse a la oscuridad.

Saori Kido había sido recibida por Milo de Escorpio, mientras Afrodita llegaba alarmado hasta ellos y observaban a Aioria moler a golpes al pequeño ladronzuelo que suplicaba por su vida y un tumulto de gente conmocionada al ver a tres Caballeros Dorados y la diosa Athena.

Piscis frunció el ceño—Deberías estar lejos de Athena—le reprochó al escorpión—No creas que no sé lo que hiciste, pervertido.

Aioria asintió nuevamente a favor de Afrodita y volvió a golpear al ladrón, solo para desmayarlo—Milo es un depravado.

Todo fue mera casualidad, que se encontraran con la diosa en el mercado, una casualidad enorme.

Fin capítulo.

* * *

 **Notas de Autor:**

 _1.- Bueno haciendo mención al * que puse en un párrafo del capítulo. Hago referencia a_ _ **Mephisto**_ _el nombre del Santo de Cáncer. También haciendo hincapié de qué tomo el nombre de Guerras Doradas, nombre que le dan a DeathMask en el fic del mismo nombre de FriendlyMushroom. Ya qué bueno… no se me hace muy genial llamarlo siempre Máscara de la Muerte._

 _2.- El fic realmente no tendrá una conexión de tiempo con Saint Seiya, porque he decidido revivirlos a todos y algunas cosas no tienen sentido con el canon._

 _3.- He decidido dividir Grecia/Atenas por la mitad. Digamos algo así como Antigua y Moderna Grecia. Donde ya se ha hablado de la gran diferencia que existe en el país entre ambas partes. Quisiera mantener lo más vivo posible, la época dónde todo era más sencillo._

 _4.- Podemos apreciar que la Grecia Moderna, tiene todo lo que tenemos hoy en día, a excepción de los celulares y la tecnología tan avanzada. Digamos que… estoy situando la historia allá por el 2001._


	5. La Amazona Irrespetada

**SANTO PECADO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen a Masashi Kurumada._

 _._

 _._

 _._

\- 4 -

 **LA AMAZONA IRRESPETADA**

.

.

.

Muchísimos pares de ojos se posaron sobre la nuca de tres Caballeros Dorados, qué estaban indecisos sobre qué hacer con su diosa desmayada. Afrodita miraba de mala gana a Milo, mientras que Aioria dejaba como Santo Cristo al pobre ladrón, quién ahora lloraba por ya no recibir más golpes.

— ¡Maldito ladrón! ¿Es que acaso no sabes que le has levantado la mano a la Diosa Athena?—preguntó Aioria iracundo. Tomando por la solapa de la toga al pobre hombre, que ahora tenía el rostro bañado de sangre. Pero ante el grito del León Dorado, todas las personas presentes en el mercado, estaban sorprendidas de ver en persona a la diosa de la Sabiduría en la Guerra.

—Ay no… esto no es bueno—susurró Afrodita un poco preocupado, mordiéndose una uña con molestia. Pues gracias al tonto de Aioria por indiscreto, podrían correrse rumores que posiblemente llegarían a oídos del Gran Maestro.

—Eres un imbécil, Aioria—terminó Milo, suspirando con molestia. Se acomodó a Saori en los brazos al estilo nupcial y caminó con la joven rumbo al Santuario.

—En qué lío nos has metido. El Patriarca me va a arrancar la cabeza.

El León Dorado, simplemente negó con la cabeza y le dio un fuerte empujón al pobre ladrón y lo fulminó con la mirada. Los susurros de los atenienses no se hicieron esperar y decidió seguir a Milo y Afrodita.

El pequeño trayecto, fue en silencio. Hasta que estuvieron en las afueras del Santuario. Afrodita se detuvo.

—Hasta aquí llegaste, Milo. Por órdenes del Patriarca no puedes estar en el Santuario hasta haberle pedido disculpas a la Diosa Athena.

El escorpión frunció el ceño y bajó su mirada al delgado cuerpo femenino qué descansaba –muy cómoda, por cierto- en su pecho. Pudo sentir que la joven era muy liviana e incluso su cabello lo llegaba a hipnotizar un poco… y sobre todo, ella desprendía un relajante aroma floral qué lo adormecía un poco… negó rápidamente con la cabeza y por el momento no estaba listo para… ¡Por Zeus, no había hecho nada malo! ¡Era algo muy natural en el ser humano…!

—Lleva a la Diosa Athena, nos vemos luego.

El escorpión se dio media vuelta, sorprendiendo incluso a Aioria. Pensó que éste iría ante el Patriarca y le pediría perdón a la diosa… vio como Milo entregó en brazos de Afrodita, a Saori y comenzaba a caminar con dirección al pueblo.

El Leo, se encogió de hombros mirando a Piscis, y decidió seguir a Milo—Será mejor qué vaya a ver qué le pasa.

—No causen más líos. Suficiente tengo con el bardo que ustedes armaron en los mercados.

Aioria sonrió apenado, rascándose nerviosamente la nuca y luego asintió, para después seguir a Milo que ya se había alejado lo suficiente de ambos— ¡Nos vemos, Afrodita!

Afrodita suspiró con pesar y negó con la cabeza, sosteniendo entre sus brazos a Saori. Pisó terreno del Santuario, dónde vio pronto el Templo de Aries levantarse orgulloso y majestuoso ante sus azulados ojos. Cuando pisó Aries, Mü caminó lentamente por el templo, se escuchaban sus pasos resonar tranquilamente y se encontró cara a cara con el doceavo Caballero.

Sus ojos se abrieron con preocupación al ver a Saori desmayada y corrió rápidamente al encuentro con Afrodita— ¿Qué le ha pasado a la diosa Athena, Afrodita?

El Caballero simplemente suspiró con fastidio—Hubo un pequeño percance en los mercados, un pequeño ladronzuelo quiso asaltarla.

Mü estaba sorprendido y habló— ¿Pero está bien?

—Sólo necesita descansar y recuperarse de la impresión. Nada hubiera sucedido, si no hubiera llegado el tonto de Milo y Aioria para empeorarlo todo. Seguramente los ciudadanos de Atenas, van a regar chismes y rumores sobre la estancia de Saori en el mercado.

—Ya veo… me alegra que esté bien—expresó el muviano y se hizo a un lado, para permitirle el paso al hombre de cabello aguamarina—Sólo espero que el Gran Maestro, no te reprenda mucho.

Afrodita rodó los ojos con desprecio, al ver la sonrisa de Mü. Despedirlo con un gesto de mano y decidió no indagar mucho en el tema con los otros Caballeros que quedaban en el Santuario. Podría descartar a Mephisto, Saga, Aioria, Shaka, Aioros, Camus… bueno en realidad solo había cinco caballeros custodiando todo el Santuario. Mientras que los otros aprovechaban sus breves vacaciones.

Aldebarán de Tauro, se puso un poco violento en comparación de la tranquilidad de Mü, pero de todas formas le pidió a Afrodita que cuidará a la muchacha y luego sonrió el toro, solo para perderse en sus propios pensamientos y quedarse parado en medio del Templo.

Pasó rápidamente por Géminis, Cáncer, Leo, Virgo, Escorpio y Sagitario, hasta que llegó a Capricornio. Dónde Shura entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza al ver a Afrodita cargando a Saori.

— ¿Qué le hiciste?—preguntó Shura con autoridad, acercándose lentamente hasta quedar frente a los dos intrusos en su Templo.

—Sólo se desmayó—Afrodita no estaba dispuesto a darle ninguna explicación a ese chivo.

— ¿Estás diciéndome la verdad, Afrodita? ¿O pretendes que crea que ha sido un simple desmayo?—Capricornio de puso a la defensiva, mostrándole al doceavo Caballero. El filo de su espada.

—No seas infantil, Shura—se quejó el joven aguamarina—Te saldrán arrugas por fruncir tanto el ceño, cariño.

Shura se sintió algo asqueado por escuchar la voz de su compañero, odiaba cuando Afrodita le hablaba así. Sin poder evitarlo, muchas veces su mente le jugaba mal y se imaginaba cosas que lo hacían querer dar arcadas. Desvió la mirada y cerró la boca, dejando pasar a Piscis sin decir una palabra más.

Piscis sonrió victorioso, se dirigió hacia Acuario y el Templo a diferencia de otras ocasiones tenía un clima cálido, pues Camus y su discípulo no se encontraban en esos momentos. Lo atravesó con tranquilidad, y por fin vio el sendero de rosas que lo guiaría a su casa, pasó por encima de los pétalos rojos, neutralizando el veneno de sus propias rosas. Hasta que finalmente vio la entrada a su Templo, su hogar.

Recibiéndolo con aquel letal y delicioso aroma floral, para cualquier otro qué no fuera un Caballero Dorado, terminaría muerto en cuestión de cinco minutos. Pasó rápido por ahí y se conectó a las escaleras que lo llevarían a la Cámara del Patriarca, se estaba mentalizando para recibir el regaño del Gran Maestro.

.

.

.

Aceleró el paso, para poder darle alcance al de Escorpio. Iba a paso normal, pero el haberse detenido a conversar con Afrodita lo había retrasado considerablemente.

— ¡Maldito bicho, espérame!—gritó.

Milo rodó los ojos fastidiado, sin dejar de caminar. Aún sentía como el corazón se le había acelerado considerablemente, al tener a Saori entre sus brazos. Pudo sentir lo terso que era su piel y mentalmente se inquietó al conocer que era cremosa. También el sentir su perfume lo enloqueció momentáneamente, pero como él era un excelente guerrero, no demostraba sus emociones. Sólo lo que le convenía que la gente viera.

Al estar caminando rápidamente, agradeció que el tarado de Aioria le diera alcance momentos después, pues cuando le entregó a Afrodita, el cuerpo de Saori, pudo verla entreabrir sus labios y soltar un pequeño gemido, qué solo él escuchó. E interiormente perdió la cabeza, en todo el cuerpo, le recorrió un escalofrío.

—Eres un asco—se reprochó el Escorpión Dorado. Se golpeó la cabeza y siguió caminando, podía sentir que el rostro le ardía—Si Zeus supiera que cosas imaginé, seguro desde los cielos ya me hubiera fulminado con un rayo—se volvió a quejar y caminó sin rumbo fijo, realmente no quería regresar a la casa que le habían dado por estar al servicio de Athena.

Aioria aceleró a galope y finalmente le dio alcance a Milo.

— ¿Qué diablos, te pasa? ¿Es que acaso no quieres regresar a tu Casa?

El peli azul solamente rodó los ojos con fastidio e ignoró a Aioria.

—No es tú asunto. No te metas.

—Aunque pienso yo qué, Athena te perdonará porque hoy la salvaste.

Milo se fastidió y le soltó a Aioria un puñetazo en el brazo— ¡Qué te pasa, maldito bicho!

— ¡Cuántas veces tengo qué repetirte, que los escorpiones son arácnidos. ARÁC-NIDOS!—gritó Milo— ¡Te voy a enseñar a diferenciar a los insectos de los arácnidos! ¡Aguja…!—ambos iban a comenzar otra riña en medio de la ciudad, dónde muchos ciudadanos salieron corriendo, y Aioria frunció el ceño. También estaba dispuesto a atacar a Milo con tal de no quedar cómo un tonto, pero por su mente se le pasó algo más divertido.

Había notado que muchos atenienses se habían escondido, al ver que nuevamente ellos dos comenzarían a pelear, no era tonto. Así que cuando vio qué la uña de Milo brilló ardientemente y corrió para arremeter contra él, lo único que hizo fue sonreír con malicia y estirar su pie.

— ¡Maldi…!

De repente, un ruido estruendoso se dejó escuchar por toda la calle…

Aioria se había caído a carcajadas al ver cómo Milo, había volado tras ponerle el pie cuando intentó atestarle una de sus Agujas. Nunca pensó que realmente funcionara, estaba preparado para sentir el penetrante dolor de sus endemoniadas agujas. Menos que Milo, se tropezara con un viejo truco.

— ¡Vete al Tártaro, maldito gato imbécil!—exclamó el Escorpión Dorado, bastante adolorido, ni él mismo se imaginó tropezarse con el pie del idiota de Aioria. Su rodilla había impactado con toda la fuerza de su peso en el empedrado de la calle.

Por obvias razones, sus pantalones resultaron rotos y sus rodillas se habían raspado, por la fricción entre la roca, al ser blancos se habían manchado de tierra y sangre. Cuando intentó incorporarse, realmente le dolió hacerlo. Ese maldito de Aioria lo había humillado en público y no podía mostrar más debilidad, se enfureció y se obligó a ponerse de pie. Podía sentir la mirada sorprendida de los atenienses y algunas miradas burlonas por haber sido tan descuidado; clavó sus ojos con furia sobre el león.

Elevó su cosmos y se lanzó contra del castaño. Y como éste estaba concentrado en reírse como foca retardada, le estrelló su puño en la cara. Sonrió malévolo al ver que toda pisca de risa, se esfumaba de Aioria y éste se cubría la nariz, mirándolo con reproche. Estaba más que seguro, que le había roto la nariz.

— ¡Eres un maldito, Milo!—gritó Aioria, ofuscado, porque la nariz le estaba sangrando considerablemente y el escorpión lo miraba victorioso. Una sonrisa arrogante se asomaba en sus labios, a pesar de que las rodillas le ardían.

—Eso te sacas, por estar molestando—sentenció el peli azul y volvió a caminar en medio de la calle semi desierta, pues muchos ciudadanos estaban sorprendidos. Algo asustados, pero de alguna manera se comenzaban a acostumbrar a las riñas de ambos Caballeros. Después de todo, ese par, eran prácticamente los únicos que bajaban a los mercados y la ciudad a mezclarse por igual.

.

.

.

Cuando Afrodita, pisó los azulejos de la Cámara del Patriarca, Shaka de Virgo se retiraba en silencio, decidió pasar de largo del Caballero pues no estaba dispuesto a dar explicaciones y solamente asintió en señal de saludo. Y Shaka, tampoco preguntó sobre el estado de Saori, aunque esta estaba desmayada. Solamente salió dejando al doceavo Caballero frente al Patriarca. Afrodita, vio a Shion sentado en el trono. La máscara cubría su rostro y se quedó en silencio. Suspiró, esperando que éste hablara para darle una reprimenda.

— ¿Qué sucedió, Afrodita?—preguntó Shion tranquilamente. Primero debía escuchar al Caballero, antes de saber si debía o no, reprimirlo.

—Hubo un pequeño percance en los mercados, Gran Maestro. Fue mi culpa, descuidé momentáneamente a la señorita Saori y un ladronzuelo intentó asaltarnos. Pero llegó Milo de Escorpio y Aioria de Leo, de la nada, y ayudaron a evitar un ataque para la señorita.

Shion suspiró con alivio—Bien, no habrá reprimenda para nadie. Aunque… ¿se puede saber qué hacía ese par en los mercados?

Afrodita negó con la cabeza en silencio. Durante todo ese momento se mantuvo cargando a Saori—Realmente lo desconozco, Gran Maestro.

—Milo no tiene permiso de acercarse a Athena, hasta que la diosa, acepté el arrepentimiento del Escorpión. Lo mejor en estos momentos, sería que alejara a Milo, lo más que pudiera de Saori. No queremos que los dioses se enfaden… sabes lo que puede pasar.

—Lo sé señor, son caprichosos.

Shion asintió y se levantó del trono—Enviaré inmediatamente a Milo, a entrenar a la Isla de Milo. Solamente ahí estará totalmente alejado de Athena.

Afrodita no supo que decir… ¿realmente Saori, querría que el Escorpio, se fuera a entrenar a la isla dónde combatió contra 800 aspirantes por su Armadura? Él sabía lo que el escorpión había hecho en su Templo, pero… la Isla de Milo era un lugar inhumano desde la última vez que alguien había puesto un pie ahí.

—Creo que llevaré a la señorita Athena, a su habitación para qué descanse.

Shion asintió y se volvió a sentar en su trono. Más tarde se encargaría de Milo. Pero antes de qué Afrodita se retirará completamente con dirección a la Cámara de Athena, Saori se comenzaba a despertar sintiendo un horrible mareo y dolor de cabeza. Todo le daba vueltas…

— ¿Do-dónde está M-Milo…?—preguntó la diosa, tomándose la cabeza con las manos sin percatarse de que Afrodita la cargaba.

—Saori—habló Afrodita, y la atenta mirada de éste vio como Shion se levantaba del trono y se acercaba a ellos.

—Athena, ¿se encuentra bien?

—Estoy bien… solo me duele la cabeza. ¿Dónde está Milo de Escorpio?—preguntó Saori, mirando fijamente a ambos hombres frente a ella.

—No se preocupe, Saori—dijo Shion con seriedad, no quería hacerla enojar—Me encargaré de que él, vaya a entrenar a la Isla de Milo hasta que usted tome una resolución.

Saori se quedó en silencio, viendo a Shion tras su máscara. Ella en ningún momento quería que mandaran a éste a entrenar, simplemente no quería verlo… algo dentro de ella se removía molesto por la escena entre él y Shaina. Pero ante todo, Milo, era uno de sus adorados Caballeros.

—No—dijo firme y el Patriarca no supo identificar la respuesta.

—Athena…

—Ya te dije que no, Shion. No mandarás a Milo de Escorpio a entrenar. Una era de paz ha llegado a la Tierra y no hay necesidad de enviarlo a lugar tan peligroso, por eso mismo si ha de permanecer en el Santuario a mi servicio, puedo perdonarlo… después de todo… somos humanos—algo dentro de Saori se retorció fervientemente molesto, y la cabeza le daba vueltas.

— ¿Está segura?—intervino Afrodita, que aún cargaba a la joven.

— ¿Podrías bajarme, Afrodita?—preguntó la chica y el Caballero de Piscis asintió. Con cuidado puso a la muchacha en el suelo, sin soltarla completamente hasta que ella se incorporó sola.

— ¿Ha considerado perdonar la afrenta contra Milo de Escorpio, señorita Saori?—preguntó Shion y Saori asintió. Mientras ella sola seguía el camino hacia su habitación.

—Primero debo hablar con él y pedirle, que esa clase de situaciones evite tenerlas en el Templo, es un lugar noble cómo para que un par de personas desfoguen sus necesidades carnales—sentenció la joven—Por ahora, no quiero que me molesten. Más tarde te mandaré a llamar Shion, para decidir qué hará Milo de Escorpio para pedir perdón por su afrenta a Athena.

El muviano asintió un poco inconforme, sabía que dentro de Saori, albergaba el alma de Atenea y quería liderar en ese momento las acciones de la joven que se retiraba débilmente a la Cámara de Athena.

— ¿Y tú cómo te enteraste de eso, Afrodita?—preguntó Shion un poco curioso.

—La misma Saori me lo contó—se encogió de hombros con naturalidad—No es cómo si Saori, tuviera muchos amigos alrededor Gran Maestro, soy el único Caballero más cercano a ella de todas formas. Y el pasar tiempo con la señorita, me ha vuelto su confidente. Me retiro a mi Templo, Patriarca.

.

.

.

Le permitió a Galilea, que le ayudará a sacarse las mallas blancas y la blusa roja, colocándole ahora un camisón blanco. Se recostó en la enorme cama de dosel y cuando su cabeza tocó la suave almohada, decidió cerrar los ojos. Había sido un día bastante pesado… y escuchó a la dama de compañía hablarle, pero realmente no le estaba prestando nada de atención. Seguía un poco aturdida, cuando aquel ladrón intentó asaltarla y luego verse en brazos de Milo.

—Soy muy complicada—se dijo la diosa, y colocó su brazo sobre su cara, para evitar la luz de la ventana.

" _No, eres complicada. Somos complicadas"—_ una voz en su cabeza, le habló y se sorprendió al escuchar su mismo timbre.

— ¿Quién eres y qué quieres?

" _Soy tú, tonta. Soy la parte divina que contiene tu cuerpo en estos momentos. Soy Atenea la Diosa de la Sabiduría en la Guerra… Y por eso no puedes hablar por ti misma, ya que aunque no te guste del todo. Compartimos un cuerpo…"_

—Ya veo, así que por eso, has decidido desterrar a Milo de Escorpio de su Templo porque para ti es una afrenta a tu divinidad. ¿Sabes algo Atenea?, yo soy Athena y estos Caballeros Dorados son míos, no tuyos.

Dentro de la mente de Saori, se materializó Atenea, una joven de cabellos castaños en forma de caireles, piel blanca y ojos verdes. Engalanada en ropaje griego, sobre su cabeza portaba la diadema que la reconocía cómo diosa y se paraba frente al menudo cuerpo de Saori. Qué diferencias tan abismales había entre ellas.

" _¡Deberías sentirte ofendida, por Zeus! ¡Eres Athena! ¡Eres parte de mí! ¡Y ese escorpión pervertido debe recibir mi perdón, de lo contrario lo haré quitarse la armadura de Escorpio por su afrenta a mí!"_ –gritó la diosa, mientras inflaba las mejillas en un enorme puchero y se cruzaba de brazos ofuscada.

Saori, dentro de su mente veía a la muchacha hacer su berrinche y definitivamente pensaba lo mismo que muchos, los dioses eran complicados. Sin embargo; negó aferrada a que quizás estaba portándose de forma extrema.

—Deberías dejarme gobernar a mi modo, Atenea. Hemos terminado con las Guerras Santas desde la era del mito. Es tiempo de que todos nos demos un descanso y dejemos problemas atrás… No puedo permitirte que me quites a mi Orden Dorada, Zeus ha concedido el deseo de Athena, mi deseo, de regresarme a mis Caballeros Dorados.

Atenea sonrió divertida ante las palabras de Saori— _"¿Tú deseo, dices? Más bien Zeus cumplió nuestro deseo, porque yo soy su hija desde la era del mito. Desde antes de que los dioses dejaran de caminar sobre la Tierra. Por eso me concedió mi deseo… porque yo se lo pedí..."_

La joven Kido suspiró… si qué era difícil lidiar con el espíritu de la diosa. Se quedó callada unos momentos y miró directamente a la castaña, los ojos azulados se encontraron directamente con los esmeraldas, ninguna de las dos estaba dispuesta a perder la batalla de miradas que habían desencadenado. Sin embargo, Saori pensaba que Atenea, a pesar de tantos miles de años, no había madurado absolutamente en nada… era por eso que Hades le había declarado la guerra a su sobrina por el control de la Tierra, al no saber gobernar y ser una diosa caprichosa.

¿Había sido buena idea acabar con Hades? La humana se preguntó, sin bajarle la mirada a la diosa y viceversa.

En cambio Atenea, no estaba de acuerdo con permitir que el Caballero de Escorpio fuera perdonado así de fácil.

—Te lo he dicho, Atenea, yo soy la actual Athena y los Caballeros Dorados están a mí servicio.

Saori, levantó su mano al cielo como si quisiera alcanzar algo y entre sus dedos se materializó Niké la Diosa de la Victoria. Atenea hizo lo mismo, queriéndole demostrar a la joven que ella era la legítima dueña de Niké, más la diosa en manos de Saori había dictaminado su elección, ambas diosas, una humana y otra divina se mostraban ante Atenea.

" _Quizás por ahora, Niké te reconoce como su legítima dueña, pero ambas sabemos que tú eres una diosa gracias a mí y pronto veremos quién es la verdadera Diosa de la Sabiduría en la Guerra, si es Saori o es Atenea"—_

— ¿Esa es una amenaza? Te recuerdo que el cuerpo que contiene tu alma es mío. Y aunque dejase de ser una diosa, preferiría estar al lado de todos los ciudadanos de Atenas y mis Caballeros. Estoy segura que seguirían sirviendo a Saori aunque dejara de tener una divinidad.

Atenea sonrió y finalmente habló— _"Por ahora, no puedo hacer mucho. Pero estaré al pendiente… lamentablemente mi alma entra en un letargo de cinco años y dormiré, pero si para ese entonces no eres la diosa que esperas ser, voy a reclamar tu cuerpo y lanzaré tu alma al Tártaros para que sea torturada durante toda la eternidad. Y nuevamente Atenea despertará… y pondré el orden divino que todos los humanos deben tener ante los dioses"._

—Suenas cómo todos los dioses, qué no les importa en lo más mínimo los seres humanos. Es por eso que Poseidón y Hades no han podido doblegarlos, porque tienen esperanza y fe… por eso tampoco puedo permitir que Atenea, quién amó tanto a los humanos se levante en contra de ellos. Y menos por una _afrenta_ que según tú, Milo de Escorpio ha cometido. Entiéndelo de una vez por todas, Atenea, ya no estamos en la era del mito y tanto costumbres como tradiciones han cambiado a pesar de que los atenienses han decidido seguir viviendo de forma sencilla sin tecnología. Ya no está mal visto tener una pareja amorosa sin matrimonio y todo lo que conlleva.

Atenea se mordió los labios molesta. No sabía que más decir y simplemente asintió, comenzando a desaparecer en la mente de Saori— _"Tendrás que ser imparcial entonces, es mi única advertencia, porque eres humana"._

Saori no supo que pensar o responder al respecto, la imagen de Atenea desapareció frente a ella y sintió su cosmos elevarse. Seguramente, la diosa había decidido entrar en su letargo… aunque sus palabras la dejaron un poco inquieta.

Durante todo ese momento con Atenea, su cuerpo se mantuvo reposando en la enorme cama de dosel. Y cuando decidió abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta de que la noche ya había caído… lo sintió solo como unos minutos, pero bien cierto era de que los dioses no percibían el tiempo de la misma manera. Para ellos era solo un instante… suspiró cansada y se giró sobre la mullida cama y decidió dormir, no tenía caso molestar a Shion en esos momentos, primero debía aclarar sus propios pensamientos.

.

.

.

Entre hermosos ventanales de cristal, entrelazados sobre esponjosas nubes. Se podía ver a una hermosa diosa, subiendo a un carruaje majestuoso. Mirando con tristeza al dios que llegaba a sentarse en su trono, solamente asintieron en silencio y el hombre de cabellos azabaches con sus manos jalaba con delicadeza los pliegues de los cielos, tejiendo entre sus dedos una manta gigante de color azul. La cual lanzaba sobre la espalda de la mujer.

—Siempre es tan triste bajar al Tártaros, querido hermano—mencionó la diosa, aceptando ser arropada con los cielos que representaban el día—No me gusta entregarte mi trono en el Olimpo, hermano. No me gusta encontrarme cerca de nuestro padre Erebo.

El otro asintió en silencio—Lo lamento mucho Hémera, pero la Tierra debe mantenerse en equilibrio. Los humanos necesitan de la noche y del día por igual. Pero no te preocupes hermana, en el Tártaros tus penurias son insignificantes en comparación a todos los Titanes en su interior.

La diosa de apariencia joven asintió y se abrazó a su manta azulada y le echó una última mirada a su hermano. Entrando de lleno al carruaje invisible a los ojos humanos, con dirección al Inframundo.

Nyx el dios de la Noche, terminó su trabajo y con ello trajo la noche a la Tierra. Se pronosticaba una noche tranquila y llena de estrellas, estaba de buen humor, pues su hermana no había puesto resistencia ese fin de día. Se acomodó en su trono y decidió observar en silencio qué otras cosas estaban haciendo sus demás hermanos del Olimpo.

…

Afrodita la diosa de la belleza y el amor, jugueteaba entre los templos de nube y de cristal con Hermes. Le gustaba hacer travesuras mientras Nyx traía la noche a la Tierra. Y de repente entre sus deslices con el dios, había catástrofes con los mortales. Sin darse cuenta, Afrodita esa noche se posaba como una hermosa amante con Hermes cercana al Santuario de Athena y sus doce caballeros.

Aunque después hubiera problemas, de los cuáles, ella se lavaría las manos y escondería las mismas detrás.

.

.

.

Había pasado una semana desde que Saori había encontrado a Milo y Shaina manteniendo relaciones sexuales en la octava casa del zodiaco, en la Isla de la Reina Muerte. La Amazona era sometida a un duro entrenamiento a cargo de uno de los Santos de Plata, que el Gran Maestro había asignado para supervisar el entrenamiento de la chica.

— ¿Esto es todo lo que puedes hacer, Shaina? Pensé que podría divertirme contigo—se burló el santo mientras la tomaba del cabello levantándola y dándole un golpe en el estómago ocasionando que la chica escupiera un poco de sangre—Me pregunto cuál fue la falta que cometiste para que el Gran Maestro te mandara a esta isla que es el mismo infierno sobre la tierra.

—Eso a ti no te importa—contestó la chica mientras se limpiaba un poco de sangre que caía por su labio inferior dispuesta a atacar al caballero plateado.

La amazona se lanzó a atacar aquel caballero, el cuál esquivó su golpe con suma facilidad, la cobra estaba realmente débil, aquellos caballeros la trataban igual que a los soldados que entrenaban allí, no hacían diferencia, se sentía arrepentida de haber levantado su cosmos contra Athena, sabía que se merecía ese castigo.

—Creo que la diversión terminó por el día de hoy. Me meteré en problemas con el Gran Maestro si llego a matarte—contestó el Caballero Plateado escupiéndole a la joven—Las mujeres solo sirven para follarlas. Es ridículo poner a las mujeres a combatir—la chica desde el suelo se sentía completamente ofendida por lo que aquel canalla había dicho, mantenía los ojos cerrados y apretando sus puños con impotencia— ¡Hey! Tú llévatela de aquí antes de que cambie de opinión—ordenó a uno de los soldados quien se puso a la chica como saco de papas para llevarla a una de las cabañas.

La amazona comenzó a despertar, le dolía todo su cuerpo a causa de los golpes que esos estúpidos le habían dado. Ya se vengaría de ellos en otra ocasión, comenzó a sobarse el cuello cuando escuchó que alguien abría la puerta y se puso de pie con dificultad pues todavía estaba débil por aquel entrenamiento tan difícil

—Veo que ya estás despierta, Shaina—le habló Kael, uno de los jóvenes aspirantes a caballero—Deberías dejar de provocar a esos sujetos, has tenido bastante suerte de que el Maestro diera la orden de que no te mataran pero uno de estos días se les puede pasar la mano—le comentó nuevamente con calma aquel joven.

Kael era un chico de 15 años aspirante a caballero cuando la amazona llegó a la isla, su vida se convirtió en su infierno el primer día, fue sometida a un duro entrenamiento poniendo en ridículo a uno de los caballeros de plata siendo humillado por la amazona. Por eso no perdía oportunidad en torturarla, el maestro fue claro: Shaina merecía una lección aun así no quería que pusieran en peligro la vida de la Cobra en una ocasión que la dejaron mal herida a causa del entrenamiento.

Kael curó las heridas de la chica y desde ese momento comenzaron una rara amistad.

—No fastidies Kael, metete en tus propios problemas—le dijo la cobra cubriéndose con una sábana volteando su cabeza a un lado—Esos idiotas me las van a pagar.

—Deja eso por la paz, Shaina. Aún estás muy débil, lo único que ganaras es que esos tipos te maten—comentó el joven dejando los víveres en la mesa para comenzar a preparar algo de comer.

Shaina se le quedó mirando al joven ya que le recordaba a su discípulo Casios, quién siempre estaba a su servicio dispuesto a cumplirle cualquier capricho para tenerla contenta, ella siempre supo que aquel gigante estaba enamorado de ella, pero jamás hubiera podido corresponder a su amor ya que estaba enamorada de Seiya y la muerte de Casios fue un golpe muy duro para ella. Aunque…desde hace mucho tiempo había dejado de amar a Pegaso y tampoco amaba a Milo, se la pasaban bien en la cama pero eso era todo no había amor de por medio.

El chico sintió la mirada de la cobra y la volteó a ver sonriéndole levemente— ¿Te pasa algo, Shaina?—preguntó con cierta curiosidad al sentirse observado.

Al verse descubierta, Shaina desvió su rostro un poco al tener el rostro cubierto por la máscara—No sé de qué hablas, solo estoy viendo que esta vez no se te pase la salen la comida—haciendo que el chico riera.

Ambos mantenían el silencio cuando escucharon en el muelle, el sonido del barco que cada semana llevaba víveres a la isla. La amazona se puso de pie, era su oportunidad de escapar de aquel infierno. Tal vez si se disculpaba con Athena la dejaría volver al santuario.

La cobra tomó de los brazos al joven—Kael, tienes que ayudarme a escapar. Si logro llegar al Santuario podré disculparme con Athena por mi gran falta de respeto y al mismo tiempo decirle al Gran Maestro como los trata ese idiota, pero sé que no podré sin ti—rogó la amazona desesperada.

— ¿Te has vuelto loca mujer? ¿Qué te hace pensar que el Maestro podrá hacer algo? Esta isla es el mismo infierno. ¿Tú crees que al maestro le importa lo que nos pase?

Shaina estaba desesperada, en unos minutos el barco zarparía y tendría que esperar una semana para que regresara—Tienes que creerme, el Maestro es alguien generoso, estoy segura que si le comento como los trata ese imbécil, enviará a uno de los Caballeros Dorados.

Kael se quedó pensativo unos segundos, no perdía nada al contrario si era verdad lo que Shaina decía. El Gran Maestro enviaría a uno de los Caballeros Dorados, había escuchado del gran poder que tenían, luego de unos minutos suspiró—Está bien, te voy a ayudar pero hay que darnos prisa, no queda mucho tiempo. Si nos descubren estamos muertos.

El joven ayudó a la cobra a ponerse de pie poniéndose de rodillas para que subiera a su espalda, sabía que a esa hora los soldados se encontraban embriagándose al llegar al muelle ayudó a la chica a subir al barco para que se escondiera y no fuera vista, si los soldados los llegaran a descubrir sería el fin de ambos.

— ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?—le pregunto la chica, no se sentía tranquila de dejar al joven en la isla.

—No puedo, será muy sospechoso si desaparezco, debo estar aquí. Tranquila no pasará nada, ya veré que decir—sonrió el chico tranquilizándola—Confío en que regresaras Shaina, suerte con Athena.

Luego de unos minutos el barco zarpó del muelle, la cobra se sentía preocupada por haber dejado al joven, sabía que Kael era un chico muy fuerte pero no era rival para un Caballero de Plata pero debía confiar en él.

—Te doy mi palabra que regresaré Kael, se fuerte—susurró la cobra antes de quedarse dormida durante el viaje.

El trayecto duró un par de días en el cuál la cobra había logrado recuperar un poco de su fuerza, por lo que sabía algunas de las doce casas estaban sin su guardián ya que le habían tomado la palabra a Athena de salir de vacaciones, conocía un atajo para poder atravesar el santuario en un menor tiempo, pero al llegar a los patios de la casa de Virgo a causa del cansancio perdió el conocimiento.

.

.

.

Shaka de Virgo había llegado a su templo, luego de hablar con el Gran Maestro. La reconstrucción de algunas zonas aledañas al Santuario necesitaban un arquitecto y él se había dado la tarea de buscar una persona, por ello mismo decidió ponerse a meditar cuando escuchó un jadeo, intento ignorarlo pero no pudo y suspiró con molestia. Odiaba que lo interrumpieran cuando meditaba con fastidio, se puso de pie para ver de dónde venía aquel sonido. Atrás de unas rocas a las afueras del patio de la casa de Virgo se encontró a Shaina, uno de los Santos de Plata quién estaba mal herida.

—Lo que me faltaba, una mujer—habló el caballero mirando a la joven quien se quejaba a causa del dolor e intentó darse la vuelta dejando a la chica de todos modos alguien la encontraría pero no pudo, suspiró regresando donde se encontraba para cargarla y llevarla al templo de Virgo.

Al llegar a la sexta casa subió con la chica en brazos a su habitación, recostándola. Ella se quejaba a causa de las heridas que tenía, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, Shaka con su poder presionó los puntos vitales para detener la hemorragia. Ninguna mujer había pisado el templo de Virgo ni siquiera para limpiarlo, las mujeres eran solamente una tentación como Buda le había dicho. Shaka fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó la voz de Shaina.

—Milo—la chica deliraba a causa de la pérdida de sangre y la fiebre que en ese momento tenía. El Caballero de Virgo estaba confundido porque esa mujer preguntaba por el de Escorpio.

—Tranquila mujer… Estás en la Casa de Virgo—contestó para calmarla, nunca había tratado con Shaina pro por lo que sabía era una mujer sádica y él odiaba la violencia.

Debía limpiar sus heridas pero se sentía avergonzado por tener que ver el cuerpo de la amazona desnudo, salió de la recámara para ir a la cocina por un poco de agua y pañuelos para así poder limpiar su cuerpo. Al regresar le fue quitando la remera y limpiando sus heridas, se sentía nervioso por el contacto con la piel de la chica la cual era suave, tersa…. Luego de terminar con el cuerpo de la chica se dispuso a limpiar las heridas de su rostro al quitarle lentamente la máscara.

Se quedó impresionado, era realmente hermosa y se preguntaba de qué color serían los ojos de aquella chica, tenía unos labios carnosos, quién diría que aquella amazona que parecía el mismo diablo tenía el rostro de un ángel, sacudió su cabeza para quitar esas imágenes de su mente y se dispuso a limpiar las heridas de la chica sin imaginare lo que representaba quitarle un casco a una amazona. Salió del cuarto dejándola descansar.

…

Luego de unas horas Shaina fue despertando, se preguntaba dónde estaba, lo último que recordaba era estar subiendo rumbo a la Cámara del Patriarca para hablar con Athena, miró a todos lados para intentar reconocer el lugar pero no lo logró… de repente vio su máscara en la mesita que estaba a un lado de la cámara, se sobresaltó poniéndosela de nuevo, necesitaba saber dónde se encontraba pues no reconocía aquel lugar, cuando se quitó la sábana vio que estaba desnuda, buscó su ropa para ponérsela y salir lo antes posible pero le costaba trabajo levantarse a causa de los golpes salió de la recamara descendiendo las escaleras, despacio pues le costaba caminar, cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a Shaka de Virgo en medio de la sala en posición de flor de loto. El Santo más cercano a los dioses se percató de su presencia y se levantó de donde estaba.

—Por fin despertaste… Pronto dejará de dolerte, he curado tus heridas—comentó el Caballero de Virgo con los ojos cerrados—Debes sentirte orgullosa, eres la primera mujer que pisa el Templo de Virgo después de Athena.

— ¿Tú fuiste quién me curó?—preguntó la amazona a lo que el Santo asintió—Me quitaste la ropa y mi máscara—cerró los ojos, no quería escuchar la respuesta, otro hombre a parte de Seiya le había visto el rostro. Milo jamás había osado quitarle la máscara pues solo era sexo entre ambos, según las reglas ella tendría que amarlo o matarlo.

—No podía curarte sin quitarte la ropa ni la máscara, mujer… ¿Qué preguntas haces?—contesto sentándose en posición de loto, no entendía porque aquella mujer hacía tanto drama por algo como eso debía estar agradecida por haberla salvado.

A pesar de que la amazona estaba débil comenzó a eleva su cosmos, el Caballero de Virgo no entendía por qué aquella mujer se ponía así, debería darle las gracias por no dejarla morir. Shaina se lanzó para atacar al de Virgo pero él la inmovilizó con su cosmos, para luego aventarla sin lastimarla.

—Estás loca, sabes que nunca podrás vencerme, no sé por qué te pones de esa manera, no he hecho nada malo—Shaka caminó a dónde estaba la chica manteniendo los ojos cerrados y quedar cerca de ella, la ayudó a levantarse pero la amazona apartó su mano con brusquedad.

—Eres un idiota no sabes nada sobre las amazonas… que vas a saber si los Caballeros Dorados no se mezclan con los de Plata o los de Bronce. El único que lo hace es Aioria de Leo, él es diferente de todos ustedes—intentaba no llorar, estaba furiosa otro hombre aparte de Seiya la había visto.

—Realmente no te entiendo qué tiene de malo haber visto tu rostro. No podía curarte si no te quitaba la máscara… no sé porque haces tanto escándalo por algo como eso, mujer—Shaka empezaba a perder la paciencia y suspiró para luego regresar a su meditación.

— ¡Eres un idiota… la Ley de las Amazonas dice que si un hombre ve el rostro de una Amazona, ella tiene dos caminos: amarlo o matarlo!—la voz de la peli verde se escuchaba entre cortada conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

Shaka abrió los ojos a causa de la sorpresa. Él nunca escuchó de aquella ley, si lo hubiera hecho jamás le hubiera hecho jamás le hubiera quitado su máscara. Él ni siquiera sabía lo que era el amor por que si de algo estaba seguro es que el amor no era sexo. Se le quedó mirando a la amazona sin decir nada pues todavía no sal´´ia del trance que sus palabras le habían causado.

—Pero a ti Shaka de Virgo, decido matarte. Al único que decidí amar es a Seiya, pero a ti te mataré nunca olvides mis palabras, jamás amaría a un tipo como tú—cada palabra que Shaina decía estaban llenas de rabia mientras el rubio se mantenía en silencio, estaba procesando lo que ella le había dicho, la chica salió corriendo de la sexta casa dejando a Shaka confundido por lo que aquella loca mujer le había dicho en definitiva esa amazona le traería problemas, pensó el rubio.

La chica salió de la sexta casa, necesitaba llegar al templo principal y hablar con Athena. Ya se encargaría de Shaka de Virgo en otro momento, su prioridad en ese momento era disculparse con Saori.

…

Shaka se encontraba en su templo meditando desde que Shaina le había confesado de la Ley de las Amazonas. No podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, sabía que la mujer no podría matarlo pero aun así se había sentido humillado por sus palabras, Pegaso no era mejor que él ni siquiera lo consideraba alguien atractivo, luego recordó como aquella loca mujer había llamado entre su delirio a Milo de Escorpio.

Definitivamente debía alejarse de Shaina y de forma discreta intentar averiguar en dónde embonaba Milo en toda esa situación. Lo mismo con Seiya, pero debía esperar a que el Bronce regresara para preguntarle. Debía desprenderse de cualquier sentimiento humano si pretendía llegar al Nirvana en su momento. Así debía ser.

Se fue a la ante cámara de los Sales Gemelos para meditar por el resto de la mañana.

.

.

.

Realmente se estaba aburriendo demasiado, no estar en el Santuario le partía la cabeza. Aioria intentaba hacerle compañía pero ya lo tenía harto, prefería estar entrenando a los nuevos aspirantes a Caballero para reformar la orden del Zodiaco, tras la Guerra Santa contra Hades, muchos caballeros habían muerto ante los espectros.

Pasó demasiado pronto la semana en la que él vio a Saori, y de cierta forma estaba esperando encontrarla vagando en los mercados, pero sabía que no sucedería. Suspiró con molestia mientras lanzaba desinteresadamente una piedra al lago Heracles en honor al héroe. Y veía al guijarro dar algunos saltos antes de hundirse en la profundidad.

—Parece ser qué estás sufriendo de amor, Caballero—Milo levantó su mirada para encontrarla y ver a un pastor, deteniéndose a dejar beber a sus ovejas— ¿Es qué su dama no lo valora?

El escorpión se sorprendió… él no estaba enamorado, solo aburrido y pensaba la forma de poder hablar con Saori y pedir perdón a la diosa.

—Ya veo—sonrió el viejo pastor—Ve y habla con ella, pídele a Afrodita en oración que te entregue el corazón de tu dama. Nos vemos.

El pastor movió su bastón y el rebaño lo siguió lentamente dejando al de Escorpio pensando.

—Lo que yo siento no es amor, si no vergüenza por haber irrespetado a mi diosa. Y aunque quisiera sentir algo, no podría.

Se dijo así mismo y se alejó caminando rumbo al Santuario, aunque quisiera convencerse internamente cuando estuvo con Shaina de Ofiuco pecaba en mente, pues no veía a la amazona. Si no veía el cuerpo, el cabello y el rostro de Saori… él la poseía y cuando la vio a ella ahí en su templo mientras montaba a Shaina, supo que Saori estaba muy lejos de su alcance y había sido un tonto.

—Le ofrecería mi vida a la diosa Athena, por su perdón. Y el perdón de Saori… y quizás una mirada suya…

Luego recordó el día en el qué Saori abrazó con cariño a Pegaso en frente de todos los demás y sintió molestia.

—Condenado Pegaso—apretó sus manos en puño y siguió su caminar—Escupiría en contra de Zeus por arrebatarte a Saori y tener el perdón de Athena, Seiya.

Sus azulados ojos se pusieron serios y estaba dispuesto a obtener la atención completa, incluso de Athena.

* * *

 **Espero que éste capítulo les haya gustado, pues fue un poco complicado terminarlo. He tenido varios problemas personales y luego se me complica escribir.**

 **Y bueno, ya empezamos a ver el primer encuentro entre Shaka y Shaina. Y también a Milo decidido a obtener la atención de Saori tanto como de Athena.**

 **Nos leemos pronto chicos.**

 **Saluditos.**


	6. La Oportunidad del Escorpión Dorado

**SANTO PECADO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen a Masashi Kurumada._

 _._

 _._

 _._

\- 5 -

 **LA OPORTUNIDAD DEL ESCORPIÓN DORADO**

.

.

.

La sonrisa del carnero dorado se ensanchó cuando vio a Milo pisar los peldaños del Templo de Aries. Pensó que el Escorpio jamás iba a decidir pedir el perdón de Athena, pero ahí estaba, su mirada se veía decidida y cuando el joven de cabellos color mora estuvo frente a él solamente sonrió.

—Pensé que nunca más te vería por aquí, Milo.

El de Escorpio sonrió con arrogancia—Ya quisieras Mü, tengo que demostrarle a la diosa Athena que no he faltado a ella. Y hoy mismo quiero pedir su perdón.

El muviano asintió con tranquilidad y le tendió la mano al caballero, permitiéndole pasar por su casa. No iba a tener mayor problema, o eso esperaba. Mü a veces era raro y pocas veces había entablado conversación con él, estaba de acuerdo que en el Inframundo junto a él y Aioria realizaron la Exclamación de Athena… pero bueno, de alguna manera, ellos tres eran una especie rara de amigos.

—Te deseo buena suerte, Milo.

Milo asintió—Aunque no la necesito, gracias.

El muviano despidió al Escorpión Dorado y lo vio partir rumbo a Tauro, Mú realmente esperaba que el joven tuviera suerte y que los demás dorados le dejaran el camino fácil. Él ni siquiera sabía que había hecho Milo para ser desterrado momentáneamente del Santuario pero silenciosamente le deseaba suerte.

Milo dejó Aries y conforme subía las escaleras, la fachada de Tauro se hacía más y más grande. Y en la entrada del templo del Toro Dorado, se posaba Aldebaran con los brazos cruzados y en la posición de la defensa perfecta mientras sus ojos se posaban ceñudos en el Escorpio.

—Vete de aquí Milo, tienes prohibido venir al Santuario. ¿Cómo es que pasaste?—preguntó Aldebaran, molesto.

—No pienso pelear contigo Aldebaran, estoy aquí para redimirme y pedirle perdón a Athena.

El toro lo miró con duda y levantó su espesa uniceja, pero se hizo a un lado permitiéndole el paso—No tengo idea de que fue lo que hiciste, pero yo mismo te arrancare la cabeza si mientes. Puedes pasar.

El escorpión bufo molesto y asintió—Así lo haré, maldito hippie.

Aldebaran sonrió y siguió sus actividades.

.

.

.

El vuelo se había retrasado un poco por la densa neblina, pero ahora ya las plantas de sus pies pisaban los suelos del aeropuerto internacional de Nueva York. Sonrió tranquilamente y haciendo manejo de su cosmos, manipuló la armadura de Géminis. Aunque estuviera lejos debía seguir cuidando su templo en el Santuario. Caminó rumbo a la zona de los equipajes y cuando vio su maleta, la tomó tranquilamente.

Se sentía a gusto de poder tomarse un tiempo para él. De una de las petacas sacó unos lentes de sol y se los colocó, escuchó un par de suspiros anhelantes y giró su mirada en dirección a unas chicas que se derritieron y se abrazaron emocionadas.

Saga de Géminis, sonrió caballeroso y siguió su camino, había recorrido el mundo como un Caballero de Athena, no como una persona normal. Y de alguna manera se sentía bien.

Vio varios establecimientos de comida rápida que los americanos adoraban comer. Mucha gente lo miraba con curiosidad pero seguía su camino, sobre todo las damas lo miraban con anhelo, él decidió tomar un taxi rumbo a la dirección que llevaba anotada en un trozo de papel. Tenía muchísimo tiempo sin visitar a una persona especial para él. Después de la muerte frente al Muro de los Lamentos, supo que nunca más volvería ver a aquella joven y qué mejor que tener una segunda vida y regresar a verla.

— ¿A dónde lo llevo, señor?—preguntó el taxista, con su perfecto inglés y miró con curiosidad a Saga, especialmente por lo largo de su cabello azulado. No era muy común ver un hombre así.

El Caballero de Géminis poseía el típico perfil griego y por eso llamaba la atención.

—A la quinta y Madison Avenue, por favor—masticó el hombre y el taxista asintió, ayudando a Saga a poner su equipaje en la cajuela. Después arrancó perdiéndose en la avenida principal.

.

.

.

Mephisto por fin se sentía en casa por primera vez en años; Sicilia, su natal lugar de nacimiento en Italia. Pudo ver a los chiquillos juguetear en las bicicletas y las damas regar tranquilamente muchas margaritas de los jardines. Así era su amada Italia, las casas tan sencillas y la gente jamás se imaginaba lo que él había sido capaz de hacer. Sin portar la armadura del cangrejo dorado, solo con una maleta en mano, caminó por la calle empedrada hasta encontrar la casa que a él le interesaba.

Sintió en sus narices el delicioso aroma de pie de manzana que generalmente solían preparar, muy tradicional. Y el sol, calentaba sus brazos desnudos.

Que bien se sentía regresar a su hogar después de tantos años. ¿Cuántos años habían pasado, desde que se ganó la armadura de Cáncer? Muchos para ser verdad, se tronó el cuello y siguió caminando, viendo la tranquilidad de la ciudad.

Por fin se detuvo, al ver la pequeña casa, dónde una mujer madura regaba las flores y alrededor de ella corrían pequeños conejos blancos. Y por la ventana de la bonita a casa, salía el aroma de comida casera… su… ma… madre estaba ahí. Tan hermosa, más hermosa de lo que la recordaba.

— _M-madre... Madre della mia vita_ —llamó Mephisto, preguntándose si su mente jugaba con él. Pues frente a sus ojos pasó un par de mariposas blancas, jugueteando entre ellas y luego, lentamente la menuda mujer de cabellos azulados se volteó a ver a quién la llamaba así.

La mujer abrió sorprendida los labios, boqueando como pez, y dejó caer la regadera al suelo. Importándole poco, que el agua mojara un poco a los conejos y salieran saltando rumbo al pequeño huerto a lado de la casa.

— ¿Mephisto?—preguntó, todavía sin creer ver a su hijo _— ¿Sei davvero tú, figliolo?_

El Santo Dorado asintió, acercándose lentamente a su madre. Y finalmente estrechó a la mujer más bajita que él por varios centímetros entre sus brazos.

—Estoy de vuelta, madre—contestó el Cáncer, besando la cabeza de la mujer que le dio la vida.

— ¡Toda la familia se pondrá contenta de saber que has regresado!

Mephisto asintió y tomó nuevamente su maleta para entrar a la casa que lo conoció desde niño. Su corazón latía alegre y dentro de él cosquilleaba la sensación de volver a ver a Helena.

.

.

.

En Japón, un joven de tez bronceada entregaba sus boletos para abordar el avión que lo llevaría de regreso a Grecia. No estaba muy seguro de dejar a Pegaso todavía, pero era muy ingrato de su parte haber dejado a su hermano sin darle explicación alguna, sabía que Seiya iba a estar bien en el orfanato de Minho. La muchacha iba a ser de mucho apoyo para el chico.

Pero si Seiya era tonto, él no, él pudo ver como la chica lo miraba con un brillo especial. Ella estaba enamorada de Seiya, lástima que el tonto de su discípulo no pudiera verlo, gracias al interés romántico que él profesaba por su diosa…

La azafata le sonrió coqueta y él le regresó una sonrisa cortes y finalmente decidió pasar por el identificador de metales y abordar al avión. Su estancia en Japón había sido interesante, muchas cosas cambiaban en los países, aquí adoraban otros dioses y su costumbre era otra.

—Pasajeros del vuelo 1301, abrochen sus cinturones ya que en cinco minutos vamos a despegar—dijo el piloto en japonés y Aioros acató la recomendación, pues cuando las naves ascendían por los cielos, había siempre un poco de turbulencia.

Realmente esperaba llegar a Grecia en las próximas 24 horas. Seguro Aioria iba a estar un poco molesto cuando él llegara y le reclamaría por haber acompañado a Seiya.

.

.

.

En Rusia Oriente, Siberia, Hyoga había decidido salir de viaje con su maestro Camus. En especial para ver el barco hundido que mantenía por siempre joven a su madre, gracias al Cero Absoluto del de Acuario. Podría verla dormitar eternamente bajo las heladas aguas. Agradecía silenciosamente a su maestro por haber regresado el barco a dónde él pudiera apreciarlo, no le importaba lo helado de las aguas. Si fuera un humano normal sin dominio del cosmos ya hubiera perecido por los grados bajo cero del mar.

Camus solo lo había acompañado momentáneamente, ya que él quería visitar su natal Francia y pasar un tiempo disfrutando de la vista del Palacio de Versalles y la Torre Eiffel, y quizás comer en uno de esos restaurantes franceses un delicioso Ratatouille. Pero primero debía acompañar a Hyoga y también quería ir a ver la tumba de Isaac.

Se rascó la cabeza con pereza y pensó en su mejor amigo Milo. Esperaba que el Escorpio no se estuviera aburriendo mucho, Camus no sabía de la afrenta del escorpión con su diosa. Así que solamente deseaba regresar al Santuario por Milo y por Athena, pero estaba disfrutando de sus vacaciones.

—Apresúrate Hyoga, tenemos que tomar un vuelo—dijo Camus y transmitió el mensaje con su cosmos, ya que su discípulo estaba bajo las aguas congeladas admirando a su madre.

.

.

.

Esa mañana Saori, había despertado con un ánimo renovado. Pues en la correspondencia había llegado una carta de Tatsumi, su querido guardián desde niña. Leyó con claridad las palabras del hombre y por asuntos legales de los Kido, ella debía ir, pues era la heredera de todo el imperio que dejó su querido abuelo Mitsumasa. Así que de alguna manera, se sentía entusiasmada de poder dejar el Santuario y sus obligaciones de diosa.

Estaba al tanto de la advertencia de Atenea sobre ser imparcial, pero algo muy dentro de ella brincaba de emoción de ver nuevamente a Seiya. Se había ido hacía solo tres semanas y añoraba la compañía de Pegaso.

Así que sonriendo a Galilea, tomó el desayuno y le pidió a la dama que preparara un equipaje para varios días. Aunque realmente no iba a necesitarlo pues en la Mansión Kido tenía muchísima ropa que podría usar.

— ¿Se irá por mucho tiempo, señorita?—preguntó la castaña con timidez.

—No, sólo serán dos semanas. Además Shion y Kanon pueden encargarse de todo, la Tierra está en paz absoluta.

—De acuerdo señorita, ya me encargo de su maleta.

Saori asintió y se sentó frente al tocador y tomó el cepillo para pasarlo por sus largas hebras lilas. Y poco después la puerta de su habitación se abrió y dejó ver en el marco a través del espejo a Afrodita. El Santo de Piscis no portaba su armadura, no era necesario.

— ¡Afrodita!—exclamó la joven y dejó lo que estaba haciendo— ¡Tatsumi me envió una carta y requiere que vaya a Japón a firmar unos papeles!

Afrodita levantó una ceja y asintió, llegando hasta donde estaba la joven diosa. Tomando él, el cepillo de la joven. Saori entendió el mensaje y se sentó en el taburete— ¿El Gran Maestro ya sabe que se irá de viaje?

Saori negó y miró a Piscis en el reflejo del espejo—Le avisaré en unos momentos.

Afrodita volvió a asentir—Entonces si quieres ser convincente, deberás verte hermosa el día de hoy. ¿Te gustaría vestir como Atenea cuando ella pisaba éste templo con su verdadero cuerpo?

La joven Kido se le quedó mirando un momento y lo pensó por unos segundos. Pero finalmente asintió y se dejó hacer por el doceavo Caballero. Galilea regresó con la maleta y acató las órdenes del masculino, la mandó a buscar un vestido de seda blanca.

—Yo me encargaré del maquillaje y que te veas hermosa, Saori—terminó Piscis y encontrando un atomizador, humedeció un poco el cabello de la diosa—Te haré ver como toda una diosa de la Sabiduría en la Guerra.

—No creo que sea necesario tanto arreglo para avisar a Shion que viajaré, después de todo no se negará por el hecho de ser la reencarnación presente de la diosa Athena. Pero no puedo negar que eres un maestro de la belleza.

Afrodita infló su pecho orgulloso por el cumplido de la diosa. Y siguió ocupándose del cabello extremadamente largo de la joven, tomó unas tijeras mientras con su otra mano tomaba las puntas de su cabello y recortándolas al parejo. Con ayuda de sus rosas piraña hizo caireles alrededor de los tallos para rizarle el cabello a la joven.

—Bien… esto es interesante—se dijo Saori, al verse la cabeza llena de rosas. Mientras Piscis le tomaba el rostro, para echarle polvo de arroz y luego sombrear sus ojos. Echarle rímel a sus pestañas y pintarle los labios de un rosa, remarcando lo carnosos que podían ser.

Cuando Galilea regresó, colocó la cinturilla de oro en la cama de dosel y el vestido de la joven. También traía consigo los adornos que iban en los antebrazos, hechos del mismo material que la cinturilla. Sacó la gargantilla de la joven y también una guirnalda dorada.

—Creo que ustedes dos están exagerando demasiado—aceptó Saori al ver todo el vestuario y finalmente ver a Galilea, sacar unas zapatillas blancas con un tacón elegantemente delgado—No viajaré a Japón con todas esas cosas puestas… en el avión ni siquiera me voy a poder mover.

—Sólo será para tener un mayor convencimiento—le guiñó el ojo Afrodita—El Gran Maestro también es un caballero en todo sentido de la palabra, pero usted señorita Saori deberá estar espléndida para dejarlos a todos con la boca abierta.

Saori levantó una ceja—Si tú lo dices.

—Entonces, sigamos.

Tras un rato, Afrodita se enorgulleció por lo que sus azulados ojos veían. Frente a él, Saori lucía hermosa y radiante. El vestido de seda un poco transparente bailaba con sus níveas piernas y las zapatillas blancas la hacían verse majestuosa. Sin contar que el gran trabajo que hizo con el cabello de la diosa, toda su cabeza estaba completamente rizada y su frente era adornada con aquella guirnalda dorada.

De la misma manera, la cinturilla de oro se amoldaba perfectamente entre su busto y caderas, resaltando un poco más los pechos de la joven, coquetamente exhibidos con un escote elegante. Y en el cuello de la joven, descansaba una hermosa gargantilla dorada con pedrería preciosa. Sus rizos lilas caían gráciles del lado derecho de su hombro y perfumados con agua de rosas que Afrodita había preparado.

—Maravillosa—habló el caballero, mandando besos al aire por su trabajo y Galilea veía sonrojada a su señorita. Era preciosa.

—Creo que exageraron demasiado—terminó Saori, y se vio al espejo. Pero internamente admitía que Piscis era un maestro del glamour y la belleza femenina.

—Bueno, mi trabajo está hecho. Ahora permítame escoltarla hasta la Cámara del Patriarca yo mismo.

Saori aceptó el brazo de Afrodita y se despidieron de Galilea. Quién terminó de acomodar el cambio de ropa de Saori para cuando regresara de su audiencia improvisada con el Gran Maestro.

.

.

.

Milo llegó a Cáncer y se encontró vacío el templo, sabía que Mephisto se había ido de vacaciones por un tiempo y pasó pronto por el lugar. Salió y se encontró imponente el templo del apestoso Aioria, rodó los ojos con fastidio al saber que seguramente el León Dorado lo retrasaría aún más.

Cuando pisó el templo, Aioria estaba ahí, pero no precisamente solo… tonteaba con Marín del Águila, una Amazona perteneciente al cuerpo de Caballeros de Plata. Quizás si ocultaba su cosmos y no hacía ruido, podría pasar sin que Aioria lo notara.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas, bicho ponzoñoso?—dijo Aioria, despidiendo a la Amazona. Que de un salto salió e Leo.

La venita en la frente del Escorpio se sobre saltó, al escuchar al Caballero seguir jodiendo con eso—Sigues siendo un imbécil, gato baboso.

Aioria sonrió divertido. Era muy fácil hacer enfadar a Milo y de cierta manera, lo disfrutaba—Me alegra que hayas decidido mover tu apestoso trasero, y llevarlo ante la señorita Athena.

—Si te callas, puedo largarme pronto de éste templo apestoso.

Milo no estaba de humor de todas formas. Había decidido ir ante Athena y obtener su perdón, pero Aioria lo estaba deteniendo bastante.

—Puedes pasar, mal amigo—frunció el ceño el león. Desprendiéndose de su armadura y viendo como las piezas se guardaban en la Caja de Pandora—Pero deberás contarme como te fue. Y… creo que debo disculparme por lo del otro día—se rascó la cabeza un poco incómodo—No debí meterte el pie y…

—Cierra el pico, gato tonto—terminó Milo—Entiendo que careces de cerebro, pero por eso mismo estaré yo para terminar de acomodarte las pocas partículas que tienes en el cráneo.

Ambos se sonrieron con arrogancia y el castaño le permitió el paso al Escorpio. Lo vio despedirse con la mano mientras iba rumbo a Virgo.

…

Shaka había sentido a Milo desde que pisó el Santuario en Aries y sentía su agresivo cosmos acercarse poco a poco; no iba a negarle el paso. Pero todavía estaba un poco curioso en cuanto a la condenada Amazona que le gritó hace algunos días. No había tomado muy en serio la amenaza de ésta, pero le seguía rondando en la cabeza el nombre de su compañero que se acercaba poco a poco.

¿Por qué lo había nombrado? Podía considerar preguntarle directamente a Milo, pero quizás podría sacar un poco más de información.

Se levantó del verde césped del jardín de los Sales Gemelos y abrió los ojos. No era necesario mantenerlos cerrados, ya no almacenaba su cosmos en los ojos. Y de manera seria llegó al centro del templo de Virgo, donde Milo llegaba y se quedaban mirando.

—Shaka de Virgo—habló Milo con tranquilidad.

—Milo de Escorpio. Bienvenido a Virgo.

El peli azul asintió—He de pedir tu permiso para pasar por tu templo, necesito llegar ante Athena y pedirle perdón.

El rubio asintió y se hizo a un lado, cuando el Escorpio estuvo por pasar y salir. Shaka nuevamente se interpuso en su camino—Antes de irte, necesito hablarte de algo que me tiene inquieto y quién mejor que tú para aclararme mis dudas.

El escorpión levantó una ceja y asintió— ¿Qué quieres?

Virgo tomó aire y soltó su cuerpo— ¿Qué sabes tú sobre la Ley de las Amazonas?

Nunca esperó que alguien como Shaka le preguntara esas cosas. Sus labios se curvaron en un intento de sonrisa ya que era gracioso. Todo mundo conocía las consecuencias de verle el rostro a una de ellas… La diosa Amazonia había hecho una alianza con Atenea desde la era del mito, para que sus amazonas combatieran como iguales a los hombres con la condición de cubrir sus rostros con una máscara de plata. Pero quién viera el rostro de estas, estaba destinado a dos cosas, que lo amaran o lo mataran.

Incluso por eso mismo, Milo, durante el tiempo que se follaba a Shaina, jamás le había permitido que ésta se quitara la máscara.

—No creo ser yo el más indicado para hablarte sobre eso, Shaka. De todas formas ¿qué es lo que quieres saber? ¿Te has interesado en alguna de esas harpías?

A veces el escorpión llegaba a ser muy mal hablado, y arrogante. Shaka odiaba eso, pero su paciencia era muy grande—No podré saberlo hasta que hayas contestado a mi pregunta—continuó—Y no. No me interesa nada más allá de Athena, no si pretendo llegar al Nirvana. Pero tuve la mala suerte de encontrarme con una de ellas… posiblemente tengas el gusto de conocerla.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y quién es?—la curiosidad llamó la atención de Milo. No imaginaba a Shaka en una situación así.

El rubio aclaró su garganta y finalmente habló, realmente necesitaba saber que hacer contra las palabras de Shaina y Milo estaba involucrado con ella de alguna manera—Shaina de Ofiuco—hasta el mismo escorpión se sorprendió al escuchar ese nombre. Hasta dónde él sabía, la amazona había sido enviada a entrenar en la Isla de la Reina Muerte—Hace un par de días llegó a mi templo, completamente herida y delirante a mi templo y mencionó tu nombre.

Milo se quedó en silencio.

—Me atreví a brindarle ayuda, pero desconocía que no podía quitarle la máscara que cubre su rostro y la irrespete. No tenía conocimiento de la Ley de las Amazonas. Entonces he de suponer que tú al conocer a Ofiuco podrías darme alguna pista.

El Escorpio se rascó la cabeza, molesto, Shaina era odiosa y muy entrometida, sádica, de todo tenía. —Solo follabamos—soltó directo y los ojos azules de Shaka se abrieron con sorpresa y algo de molestia por la forma de expresarse del caballero.

—Esos comentarios debes ahorrártelos. No quería saber si tú y ella, tienen intimidad Milo—Shaka nunca se esperó aquello y algo dentro de él se removió molesto. Había visto el rostro de aquella endemoniada mujer y ella le había escupido en la cara diciéndole que nunca podría enamorarse de alguien como él… pero si podía acostarse con alguien como Milo y enamorarse de alguien como Pegaso.

—Bueno… si viste su rostro, seguramente querrá matarte. Ella decidió amar a Pegaso—el Escorpio detestaba al bronce, porque éste tenía la atención de Saori y de cierta forma egoísta él quería esa atención.

—Puedes irte—terminó Shaka, estaba molesto aunque no lo demostró y vio con recelo al peli azul asentir y alejarse rumbo a la siguiente casa del zodiaco.

Todo ese tema de Shaina de Ofiuco lo había tenido muy inquieto, pero sobre todo… interesado y ahora… algo en su pecho ardía molesto. Milo era un desvergonzado y expuso la intimidad de ambos y él… Shaka de Virgo no supo que lo que sintió en su pecho fue algo llamado, celos.

Él no conocía de sentimientos más que la devoción.

.

.

.

Cuando sus tacones chocaron con el piso de la Cámara del Patriarca. La atención de todos los presentes se posó en el par recién llegado, e instintivamente todos los presentes que estaban realizando trámites se quedaron sin aliento al ver lo hermosa que se encontraba Saori. Había materializado a Niké la diosa de la Victoria e inmediatamente todos los presentes se inclinaron ante Saori.

—Diosa Athena—habló Shion, sorprendido. Él también apreció la hermosura y las curvas de la joven. Agradeció tener la máscara puesta, pues se había sonrojado al detener sus ojos en el nacimiento de los generosos pechos de la chica.

—Patriarca Shion—quiso ser lo más profesional posible, desprendiéndose del brazo de Afrodita. Se dirigió hasta donde estaba él y Kanon, el gemelo en ningún momento había levantado la vista pues había pasado lo mismo que con Shion, se detuvo en el nacimiento de sus senos y él todavía más desvergonzado, le echó un breve vistazo a las caderas de la joven diosa.

Por ello no podía pecar más.

—Bienvenida, diosa Athena. ¿En qué puedo servirle?

Saori miró a Kanon—Kanon… ¿podrías pedirle a todos que se retiren?—el peli azul asintió y los caballeros plateados presentes se retiraron, no sin echarle un ojo al ondulado trasero de la joven.

Afrodita estaba satisfecho con su trabajo, eso era lo que quería lograr. Que con el cuerpo de Saori y su cara angelical, ella consiguiera lo que quería.

—Pienso viajar a Japón, Shion—dijo la joven diosa y el Patriarca se iba a quitar la máscara, pero mejor se abstuvo pues aún estaba sonrojado por la presencia provocadora de Saori—Tatsumi me envió una carta, y tengo compromisos con asuntos familiares de los Kido. Debo ir… pero…

Ninguno de los presentes se dio cuenta de que al Templo Principal llegaba Milo de Escorpio y cómo todos los masculinos se quedaba embelesado por Saori. Él mismo sintió sus mejillas colorearse y sentir una corriente de electricidad envolverlo por completo.

—Sí la diosa Athena, ha decidido viajar. Me ofrezco como su escolta en Japón—se presentó el caballero. Todos los demás presentes se voltearon a verlo y al mismo tiempo el joven se arrodillaba ante Saori.

La joven Kido jamás imaginó ver al Santo Dorado ahí presente. Afrodita sonreía complacido, pues Milo como todos los demás había tirado la baba. Era el propósito después de todo, no dijo nada.

—M-Milo, no debes estar aquí—habló Shion todavía aturdido.

—Vengo a pedirle perdón señorita Athena, por la irreverencia qué hice ante usted. Pido su perdón frente al Patriarca y el Primer Ministro. Y he de redimirme, pidiéndole a usted ser su guarda espaldas durante su viaje… de lo contrario, si no puedo cumplir con mi tarea. Le prometo en nombre de todo el Olimpo que dejo mi armadura y me exiliaré por completo del Santuario.

Saori no sabía qué decir, Milo era un Caballero muy leal y devoto. Ante todo, siempre estuvo el honor y la lealtad a su diosa, sin pensarlo ni un momento. Afrodita al ver que la chica se quedaba de piedra, le dio un pequeño golpecito en la cintura para que aceptara. Después de todo, en su conflicto interno con Atenea, ella, Saori Kido defendió al hombre frente a ella.

—No creo considerado qué…—Kanon habló pero Saori lo interrumpió.

—Milo de Escorpio. Ponte de pie y llama a tu armadura dorada—pidió la joven, el peli azul se levantó y aceptó las órdenes de la chica. Estaba decidido y de un momento a otro el escorpión dorado volvió a arropar a Milo y la constelación del escorpión celestial respaldó al chico.

Shion no estaba en posición de hablar… sentía que de su nariz salía sangre al no poder desviar un poco la mirada de Saori. Y Kanon estaba de la misma manera.

—Sólo tendrás una oportunidad Milo de Escorpio, de revertir tu afrenta contra mí—continuó Saori—Ahora, reúne todo lo necesario y nos vemos en la muralla de Atenas para ir al Aeropuerto.

Milo asintió.

— ¿En cuánto a Shaina, señorita?—preguntó de repente, llegando al Templo Principal, Algol de Perseo.

Él portaba la armadura de la medusa y miraba seriamente a todos—Shaina de Ofiuco escapó de la Isla de la Reina Muerte.

Saori miró a Milo de reojo, para ver la expresión del Caballero. Pero se mantuvo rígido, no expresó sentimiento alguno. Y Afrodita suspiró.

—Shaina de Ofiuco tiene prohibido acercarse al Templo de Escorpio y deberá regresar a su entrenamiento, hasta que ella decida redimirse. Levantó su cosmos ante mí y no puedo permitirlo—Milo aunque estaba sin moverse, sintió desprecio por la Amazona. Él no se enteró de esa afrenta. Él mismo le rompería el cuello a la mujer.

—Encuéntrenla y tráiganmela—pidió Shion, recuperándose de su hemorragia nasal. Debía aprovechar las dos semanas de Saori fuera del Santuario para hablar con la amazona.

—Bien, entonces nos vemos dentro de dos horas. Caballero de Escorpio. Afrodita ¿podrías ayudarme a terminar los preparativos?

—Con gusto.

Milo se quedó en silencio, pensando todo lo que pasó y tuvo que desviar la mirada cuando vio la cadera de Saori moverse suavemente bajo el vestido. Y ver su generoso trasero en forma de durazno… ¡Carajo! ¡Era jodidamente, hermosa y…! ¡Basta, basta, debía ponerle alto a su mente pecaminosa!

Se dio media vuelta, interiormente ansioso de regresar a su Templo y algo cosquilleándole en el interior del estómago al saber que estaría con Saori personalmente sin los ojos inquisitivos del Patriarca y el resto de la Orden Dorada. Debía demostrarle a la joven que él estaba arrepentido y… mejor dejaba de pensar tonterías.

.

.

.

En Japón, Tatsumi recibía correspondencia y se complacía de recibir la contestación de su señorita Saori. Iba a llegar pronto y él debía tener la mansión presentable, así que ladró órdenes para que todo estuviera listo cuando llegara. Mientras él seguía revisando la correspondencia y se encontró con una invitación a un baile por el cumpleaños número 18 del joven Julián Solo.

—Seguro, la señorita Saori estará más que complacida de asistir. Así que yo mismo contestaré en aceptación la invitación—se dijo el mayordomo y tras dar la afirmativa, llamó a una mucama para que llevara la carta al servicio de correos.

Después de todo los Kido y Solo, habían sido muy buenos socios en el pasado y podrían seguir siéndolo con los jóvenes cabecillas de ambas familias. Tatsumi no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que Julián hace un par de años atrás, fue el cuerpo contenedor del alma de Poseidón. Entonces él, no estaba consciente de que seguramente para Saori sería demasiado incómodo asistir.

Luego miró un cuadro del difunto Mitsumasa y le dio una pequeña reverencia antes de salir del despacho principal. Debía encargarse de que todo estuviera perfecto para cuando la diosa llegara.

.

.

.

Saori sonrió, Afrodita había tenido mucha razón. Su atuendo había sido el correcto ya que Shion ni Kanon habían puesto resistencia. Y lo mejor de todo es que ella no tuvo que ir a buscar a Milo, el Escorpio se había presentado en el mejor momento y ella Saori Kido podría demostrarle a Atenea qué el escorpión no era un mal hombre. Y la lealtad de éste era completa para su diosa.

—Tenías razón—dijo Saori a Afrodita, volteándose frente al espejo y mirándose nuevamente—Aunque bueno… creo que si exageraste, Afrodita… ¿era muy necesario?

Piscis sonrió—Claro que lo era, además parece que todas las piezas de su rompecabezas se armaron solas. Incluso el tarado de Milo de Escorpio la escoltara a Japón.

La muchacha asintió, intentando quitarse la cinturilla de oro del cuerpo. Pero sus brazos no alcanzaban, el Santo de Piscis se acercó a la chica y él le ayudó a quitarse el artefacto dorado. Liberándola y terminó por ayudarla de retirarse todos los adornos. Dejándola únicamente con el vestido.

— ¡Ya tengo todo su equipaje listo, señorita Saori!—gritó Galilea, saliendo de alguna parte del cuarto de la joven—Y el cambio de ropa que me pidió señorita.

Saori sonrió—Afrodita… ¿podrías?

El de cabellos de agua asintió y se fue rumbo al balcón de la habitación, cerrándolo para que Saori se cambiara mientras él disfrutaba de la agradable vista hacia todo el pueblo de Atenas.

Galilea se encargó de recibir el vestido de la diosa y guardarlo con mucho cuidado, mientras que veía cambiarse a la muchacha un kimono muy sencillo. Aunque para la dama de compañía aquel vestuario era raro. Saori en cambio se sintió cómoda ya que era la ropa tradicional de Japón. El mismo era de un color rosado pastel con adornos de sakuras y pliegues dorados. Se colocó bajo éste unas medias de tono natural y unas zapatillas de piso. El kimono no era largo como el de una geisha, sino corto hasta el ras de las rodillas. Decidió dejar el peinado que Afrodita le había hecho.

Cuando estuvo lista, fue hacia el balcón para encontrar a Afrodita creando rosas.

— ¿No son venenosas, cierto?

—No Saori—respondió el de Piscis—Ahora que te vayas durante éstas dos semanas, estaré bastante aburrido. Además… Mephisto no está y no hay a quién molestar… y Shura… bueno Shura es un caso pérdido.

— ¿Quisieras ir conmigo, Afrodita?

El Caballero miró sorprendido a la chica—Pero…

—Ven conmigo, me gustaría estar más segura. Milo de Escorpio es confiable pero no tengo con quién hablar…

Afrodita negó—He decidido visitar mi hogar… tiene muchísimo tiempo que no veo a mi familia. Me gustaría ir si me lo permites.

Saori suspiró resignada y asintió—Adelante, entonces.

Piscis sonrió y abrazó a la joven con respeto—Gracias.

.

.

.

Luego de la orden de Saori, Milo se despidió del Patriarca y Kanon con una reverencia. Debía estar listo en un par de horas, la joven diosa lo había citado en las murallas que separaban la ciudad de Atenas y posteriormente ambos se irían al Aeropuerto. Ambos irían rumbo a Japón.

Al pasar junto a Kanon, el Primer Ministro lo detuvo poniendo una mano en su hombro.

—Tal vez Athena te perdonó gracias a su corazón bondadoso pero yo no lo he hecho, comete un error Milo de Escorpio y yo mismo te arrancare la cabeza, ¿lo has entendido?—le advirtió, dejando pasar al Caballero. Milo se mordió la lengua para no contestarle a Kanon, en esos momentos él tenía un puesto superior además lo que menos quería era tener más problemas con el Gran Maestro.

Al quedarse solos, Kanon suspiró caminando hacia donde estaba Shion tomando asiento a un lado de él, no estaba del todo convencido de permitir que Athena viajara sola con Milo a Japón—Maestro no es buena idea que Escorpio viaje con la señorita Saori, otro de los caballeros que debería acompañarla sería Shura de Capricornio o Aldebarán de Tauro, podrían cuidar a la princesa mucho mejor que él. Milo es un pervertido—suspiró el ex Caballero de Géminis con preocupación.

—Si te soy completamente sincero, tampoco estoy del todo convencido que Milo viaje junto a nuestra diosa a Japón pero no podemos ir en contra de la voluntad de Athena, además mandar a dos de los santos fuera de las doce casas nos dejaría expuestos, es verdad que tenemos de regreso a Shaka de Virgo pero no quiero arriesgarme.

El ex Caballero asintió no muy convencido para cumplir con la orden del Patriarca, debían encontrar a Shaina antes de que la amazona se metiera en algún problema, se dispuso a abandonar la Cámara del Patriarca, tenía mucho que hacer.

.

.

.

Tenía que llegar lo antes posible a Escorpio, debía empacar algo de ropa para el viaje pues era su oportunidad de estar cerca de Saori Kido, sabía que sus pensamientos estaban mal pues la joven no era solo una mujer, era la misma reencarnación de Athena, si alguno de sus compañeros se llegara a enterar de la clase de pensamientos que tenía sobre la joven diosa le arrancarían la cabeza por el atrevimiento. Se dispuso a pasar por Capricornio cuando sintió el cosmos de Shura, cuando iba rumbo a la Cámara del Patriarca, el santo del onceavo templo no se encontraba, suspiró con molestia pues sabía que Shura lo retrasaría.

—Milo de Escorpio, ¿se puede saber qué haces en el Santuario?—preguntó el caballero mirándolo a los ojos—Según el Gran Maestro te expulsó de manera indefinida.

—No es tú asunto Shura pero si te interesa saber vine a pedirle perdón a Athena y me permitió ser su guarda espaldas, ahora que estará fuera del Santuario—le contestó Milo pasando a un lado de Capricornio—Que por cierto me estás retrasando con tu permiso—comentó Milo de manera educada.

Antes de abandonar por completo el templo de Capricornio escuchó la voz amenazante de Caballero de la décima casa—No sé cuál fue tu falta hacía a Athena pero te juro Milo de Escorpio que si se vuelve a repetir yo mismo te mataré. ¿Lo has entendido?—Milo se mordió la lengua para no contestarle a su compañero en estos momentos no era prudente tener problemas con los otros dorados.

Por fin había llegado a Escorpio, se sentía bien estar de regreso en su Templo, durante toda su vida se había criado en el Santuario, no conocía otro tipo de vida y se dispuso a empacar un poco de ropa, no sabía cuantos días estarían fuera por eso debía estar prevenido por lo que había escuchado Saori era la heredera de la fortuna Kido una de las familias más grandes de todo Japón. Cuando terminó con su valija se fue rumbo a la muralla de Atenas.

Evitó demorarse más tiempo, pasó por Virgo rápidamente y Leo, no quería tener más contratiempos con el tarado de Aioria. Así que recorrió el resto de las otras casas del Santuario con rapidez, cuando pasada la media hora ya estaba esperando y poco a poco vio llegar a Saori en compañía de Shion.

—Milo espero que cuides a Athena con tu vida. ¿Lo has escuchado?—exclamó con seriedad el ex Caballero de Aries—Confío en que harás un buen trabajo.

El santo dorado asintió poniéndose de rodillas con la mirada en el piso—Así será Maestro, cuidaré a la señorita Athena con mi vida—Saori le hizo una señal a Milo con la mano para que se pusiera de pie.

—Ya es hora de irnos, nos veremos pronto. Shion y sobre Shaina quiero que la busques a pesar de que levantó su cosmos contra mí no quiero que nada le pase, habla con ella cuando esperó que cuando regrese su personalidad haya cambiado—Shion no pudo evitar sonreír debajo de su máscara, no cabía duda que Saori era muy bondadosa a pesar de que la amazona había levantado su mano contra ella, Saori aún se preocupaba por el bienestar de la cobra.

…

Cuando salieron de la muralla entre la ciudad, Milo se sorprendió al ver lo distinto que era el otro lado. Nada era como él lo imaginaba, autos, ruido, contaminación, personas ocupadas de sus propios problemas. Abrumó un poco al Santo Dorado, pero parecía que la joven estaba bastante acostumbrada a la ciudad moderna. Él pocas veces había salido del Santuario y de alguna forma era nuevo para él. Siguió a la joven, cargando una maleta de ella y una de él, y tomaron un taxi rumbo al Aeropuerto.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, un jet privado de los Kido ya los esperaba en la zona de abordaje. Subieron con ayuda de una azafata y pronto sintieron la turbulencia al despegar.

Ambos se encontraban dentro del jet que los llevaría a Oriente, la azafata les había ofrecido algo para beber, ninguno de los dos tenía la suficiente confianza para comenzar una plática. Saori aún se encontraba disgustada con el escorpión.

Milo siempre había sido un hombre seguro de sí mismo pero en esos momentos se sentía nervioso, Saori era una chica muy hermosa con un cuerpo sin poder evitarlo, dirigió su mirada a sus senos no eran ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños tenían el tamaño perfecto, sacudió la cabeza regañándose interiormente por esos pensamientos tan pervertidos sobre Athena, había escuchado por Dohko que la anterior reencarnación de la diosa Athena, Sasha, había sido una chica muy hermosa pero con rasgos infantiles. Todo lo contrario a Saori Kido, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó la melodiosa voz de la chica, quién lo llamaba.

—Milo, puedes pedir lo que quieras para tomar o incluso comer, en pocas horas estaremos en Japón e incluso puedes aprovechar para descansar un poco. La vida en Oriente es muy distinta a la de Grecia—comentó la chica acomodándose en su asiento intentando ser amable.

—No se preocupe señorita Athena estoy bien, gracias—respondió el joven de manera educada—tal vez le tome la palabra y descanse un poco.

Saori había pedido una copa de vino tinto y le dio un suave sorbo mirando de reojo al Caballero de la octava casa—Te voy a pedir un favor, en Japón llámame Saori, sólo mi asistente personal sabe quién soy, para el resto de las personas solo soy Saori Kido.

Milo asintió sintiéndose un tonto porque era tan complicado intentar hacer plática con la chica, entendía que ella no le tenía la confianza suficiente de los caballeros dorados, Saori era cercana a Afrodita de Piscis, Aioros de Sagitario y Shaka de Virgo, él último por ser quién la acompañó a enfrentarse contra Hades e incluso se mostraba amable con él. Hasta con el imbécil descerebrado de Aioria.

" _Maldito gato aprovechado"—_ pensó con cierto rencor.

Saori se mantenía en silencio mirando las nubes se sentía incómoda al estar a solas con Milo, no había pasado por alto la forma en que el escorpión, se había quedado mirando sus pechos. ¡Por Zeus! Ese hombre sí que era un pervertido, según lo que le había dicho Afrodita, los Caballeros de la constelación del escorpión solían ser más sexuales que los otros y ella lo había comprobado cuando lo descubrió teniendo relaciones sexuales, la joven suspiró nuevamente mirando de reojo a Milo pues era una mujer y después de todo no era nada feo al contrario era muy atractivo y esa sonrisa era atrayente de alguna forma por lo poco que observó Milo era un estupendo amante, si comparaba a Seiya con él, el atractivo del Escorpión opacaba a Pegaso, sacudió su cabeza a ambos lados al darse cuenta donde la estaban llevando sus pensamientos.

Después de varias horas, por fin habían llegado a Japón, el viaje había sido largo y de cierta forma incómodo para ambos, al bajar del jet, Saori fue recibida por su fiel mayordomo quién hizo una enorme reverencia al verla.

—Mi señorita Saori, me da mucho gusto verla de nuevo. La mansión Kido se siente sola desde que usted vive en Grecia—comentó el calvo con tristeza—Pero de nuevo la mansión brillara de nuevo al tenerla con nosotros, permítame ayudarla con su equipaje.

La chica sonrió a Tatsumi, siempre había sido fiel con ella a pesar que durante su infancia solía tratarlo mal, siempre había estado para ella—Mi querido Tatsumi también te he echado de menos, pero dime… ¿arreglaste la habitación extra que te pedí? El Caballero de Escorpio será mi guarda espadas durante el tiempo que este en Japón.

El calvo desvió un poco la mirada al ver a Milo y frunció el ceño, jamás le había agradado que un hombre estuviera cerca de su ama, para Tatsumi ningún hombre sería lo suficiente bueno para su señora pero como siempre había cumplido con la petición de su señora al pie de la letra, ya mantendría vigilado a ese escorpión—Sus órdenes fueron cumplidas al pie de la letra, dispuse que arreglaran una habitación al lado de usted pues pensé que traería alguna de las doncellas pero si gusta puedo mandar a arreglar otra—comentó de mala gana mientras caminaban fuera del aeropuerto.

Internamente Milo estaba feliz, tendría una habitación cerca de Saori pero a los pocos minutos su semblante cambió a uno preocupado, quizás ella prefería tenerlo lo más lejos posible de su dormitorio después de encontrarlo en la situación en la que lo encontró, por unos momentos el pánico lo invadió hasta que escuchó decir a Saori que estaba bien y que no había problema en que el dormitorio del joven quedara a un lado de ella.

—Por cierto mi señora, me tomé el atrevimiento de confirmar su presencia a la fiesta del joven Julián Solo, se llevará a cabo ésta noche. Como sabe la familia Solo y Kido han sido durante muchas generaciones socios y amigos y no quería hacerle tal desplante al joven Solo—habló el mayordomo abriéndole la puerta de la limosina.

Saori suspiró, sería un poco incómodo de ver de nuevo a Julián sabiendo que ellos fueron enemigos durante la Guerra Santa contra Poseidón pero su mayordomo tenía razón, ambas familias eran socias y amigas y tendría que asistir, haría acto de presencia, estaría un par de horas y luego regresaría a la mansión a descansar.

—Tatsumi te pido que consigas un traje para Milo por favor, él será mi acompañante para la fiesta—ordenó Saori sin mirar al Escorpio quién se mantenía en silencio, él jamás había usado un traje de ese tipo por unos momentos, estuvo a punto de sugerir Athena ir con su armadura dorada pero se contuvo.

—No creo que sea una buena idea, después de todo éste caballero no está acostumbrado a estar rodeado de personas importantes. No puedo permitir que la avergüence—exclamó Tatsumi mientras conducía intentando hacer cambiar de opinión a su señora.

Milo sintió deseos de clavarle sus agujas escarlatas a ese _pelón desgraciado_ pues había dado a entender que él no podría comportarse en una reunión de ese tipo. Diablos no solo los Caballeros Dorados habían recibido un duro entrenamiento, también habían sido educados sobre los modales en los que viven las personas ricas, estuvo a punto de soltar un comentario lleno de veneno cuando escuchó a Saori hablar.

— ¿Es que acaso piensas contradecir mis órdenes Tatsumi?—la voz de la diosa se escuchaba irritada a lo cual el calvo negó con miedo—He dicho que iré con Milo, consíguele un traje de gala y es mi última palabra.

El mayordomo asintió mirando desde el espejo retrovisor, la sonrisa burlona de Milo. Ya se las pagaría, pensó con desdén por ahora cumpliría las órdenes de su señora.

…

Bien… con razón los Caballeros de Bronce se quejaban de que Saori era demasiado malcriada, estar rodeada de esos lujos haría que cualquier niño fuera insoportable. Pero ahora la joven que bajaba educadamente de la limosina se comportaba educadamente y al estacionar frente a la Mansión Kido, había dos filas al fondo de sirvientas vestidas en sus uniformes. Todas hicieron una leve reverencia cuando la chica llegó ante ellas.

— _Okairi Saori-sama—_ dijeron todas al unísono.

Milo levantó una ceja, al no entender ni una palabra de las mucamas.

—Todas, a trabajar—ladró Tatsumi y las jóvenes asintieron. Regresando al interior de la hermosa casona.

—Llevaré su equipaje dentro, señorita—sonrió el mayordomo, sacando de la cajuela la maleta de la peli lila. Ante los ojos agrios del Escorpio, solamente bajó la valija femenina y la suya la dejó en el lugar—Tú, puedes llevar tus propias cosas. Caballero Dorado.

Saori sonrió levemente al saber que Tatsumi y Milo no se iban a llevar para nada bien. Le echó una mirada al santo dorado y luego habló—Ven Milo, seguramente querrás descansar un poco. Tendremos una mañana muy movida, así que te recomiendo que te pongas cómodo.

El joven asintió, sacando de mala gana su maleta de la cajuela y la cerró con violencia pero quedó embelesado con la sonrisa brillante de la chica y la siguió al interior de la infraestructura.

Cuando pisó la alfombra roja de la sala principal, no supo que decir, sentía que si se movía podría romper alguna de esas reliquias. Había gente trabajando y vio a Saori subir de forma elegante las escaleras—Acompáñame Milo, te mostraré tu habitación.

—Sí señorita Athe… Sa-Saori.

Siguió a la joven escaleras arriba y cuando doblaron a la derecha, un largo pasillo con muchas puertas blancas se afilaban al fondo, al lado de cada puerta había una mesita con un florero y algunos cuadros de los familiares de los Kido. Al fondo del pasillo había un enorme cuadro de Saori cuando era niña tomando de la mano a Mitsumasa Kido, su abuelo.

Podía escuchar sus pies chocando con la alfombra hasta que llegó a la puerta que Saori abrió para él—Ésta será tú habitación durante nuestra estadía, espero que sea cómodo para ti. Te llamaré cuando Tatsumi haya conseguido tu traje, por ahora puedes descansar aquí.

—Gracias—la joven asintió y él se quedó solo en esa enorme habitación con una cama de dosel y colchas blancas, era un lugar acogedor pero tremendamente solo para él. Incluso era más grande que su habitación en el templo de Escorpio—Sí necesita algo, no dude en llamarme.

—Así lo haré Milo, muchas gracias.

.

.

.

El cosmos de Athena había desaparecido por completo del Santuario y todos los dorados presentes lo habían sentido, en especial, Shaka de Virgo. También el cosmos del escorpión celestial se había alejado y él no había querido salir de los Sales Gemelos… todavía estaba un poco aturdido por el tema relacionado con Shaina.

—Buda… en estos momentos necesito un concejo de ti. Me encuentro entre el desequilibrio de la paz y el caos humano. Por primera vez no sé que hacer.

Meditó unos momentos más, elevando su cosmos y esperando una señal del regente de la deidad india. Pronto sintió un cosmos frío pero bondadoso, la deidad se presentaba ante él en forma espiritual.

—Estás vacilando Shaka, no puedes rendirte ante los pecados humanos. Sé que tu mente se encuentra perturbada por una mujer y no es bueno que te mezcles con lo mundano—dijo el espíritu—Debes separar tú mente y alma de tu cuerpo terrenal para que en muerte puedas alcanzar el Nirvana.

—Pero Buda… ¿Qué es eso que sentí cuando vi el cuerpo desnudo de esa mujer? ¿Y la belleza de su rostro?

—Se llama Lujuria, Shaka, lo sabes perfectamente. Y a pesar de qué tu mente se encuentra serena puede ser perturbada por los deseos de tu cuerpo humano. Debes controlarlo.

—Lo entiendo gran Buda. ¿Cómo evitarlo?

Buda se quedó en silencio unos momentos, tampoco sabiendo la respuesta del todo—las mujeres son tentación, debes evitar tener contacto con esa mujer a como de lugar. La única mujer que puede estar en éste templo y merezca tu atención, debe de ser para la diosa griega Athena.

—Gracias gran maestro.

Shaka agradeció la breve charla con la deidad y siguió meditando un poco más. Su vida era muy tranquila y debía evitar cualquier contacto con la cobra, era mejor para todos. Él no podía caer en los sentimientos humanos, necesitaba que Athena también lo aconsejara pero tendría que esperar a que la diosa regresara de su breve viaje.

.

.

.

Saori se supo sorprendida al ver que los vestidos de la Mansión, ya no eran de su agrado. Estaba más cómoda con los ligeros vestidos del Santuario, vio un viejo vestido que dejaba ver sus hombros y era amplio que caía hasta los pies. Con algunos holanes y supo que no querría ir a esa reunión con Solo, así.

Pensó en Milo un momento y se imaginó al escorpión prestando atención a otras damas de la fiesta al ver sus vestidos elegantes y ajustados. El vestido blanco que tenía con ella era muy infantil.

Decidió que se encargaría más tarde de la ropa e iría en esos momentos a buscar a Tatsumi para ponerse al día con los asuntos de su familia.

Al salir de la habitación, vio la puerta del Caballero de Escorpio cerrada, pasó de largo y se sintió inquieta… realmente quería acercarse al chico y hablar con él como hablaba con Afrodita. Pero era muy difícil, no podía acercarse a Milo pues todavía estaba resentida con él… ¿eran los sentimientos de Atenea lo qué la hacían estar renuente ante él o eran sus sentimientos verdaderos? No quería pensar, pero debía intentar dejar la frialdad con el joven aunque sea durante su estancia en Japón. Después de todo estarían dos semanas en ese lugar.

—Debo oponerme a la voluntad de Atenea, soy Saori Kido y yo soy su reencarnación. Y le tengo amor a todos los humanos y a todos mis caballeros pero… Milo de Escorpio... me da miedo acercarme a ti y envenenarme.

Caminó con lentitud por el pasillo sin saber qué del otro lado de la puerta, Escorpio la había escuchado. Y él se quedó con un mal sabor de boca.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Y bueno… hemos terminado con éste capítulo. Admito que subí una parte de éste a Facebook, para que unos amigos leyeran y me dieran su opinión. Tardé menos en actualizar, porque me dio un chispazo de inspiración y espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Admito que a partir del siguiente capítulo haré enfadar a Milo y ponerse celoso. 7u7 ¡En el próximo capítulo saldrá el papasote de Julián Solo! También amo a ese peli azul. Y él también estará dispuesto a conquistar a Saori al menos durante esas dos semanas que ella pase en Japón, también pronto volveremos a ver a Seiya.**

 **A ver… qué hará el pobre de Milo contra dos rivales. Y bueno si tienen algunas ideas para ver cómo hacer enojar a Escorpio se los agradeceré mucho.**

 **De la misma forma, actualizo seguido por mis amigos: Martha Masaki Felton y Raziel Bathory. Mi amigo y yo somos fans de Saint Seiya e incluso iremos a la TNT en México el próximo marzo del 2019 y estamos preparando nuestro Cosplay de los Dorados. ¡Obviamente yo iré del sexy Milo!**

 **Bueno las dejo y les mando un enorme besote.**


	7. Los celos del Escorpión

**SANTO PECADO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen a Masashi Kurumada._

 _._

 _._

 _._

\- 6 -

 **LOS CELOS DEL ESCORPIÓN**

.

.

.

La mañana transcurrió de manera tranquila, Saori se había puesto al corriente sobre la marcha de los negocios familiares. No se arrepentía de nombrar a su fiel mayordomo como su representante legal en Japón, todo marchaba de maravilla, la fortuna Kido se había incrementado el doble, se puso de pie para caminar al balcón, amaba Grecia pero en Japón podía ser ella misma y sentirse libre de sus obligaciones como diosa, estaba sumida en sus propios pensamientos cuando escuchó que tocaban la puerta.

—Adelante—contestó suavemente sin separar la vista de los amplios jardines de la casona.

—Señora, la comida ya está lista. Tatsumi me pidió que le avisara, él salió a cumplir uno de sus encargos—habló una de las sirvientas, con la mirada en el piso.

La joven asintió, girándose para ver a la mucama y salió junto con ella de su oficina— ¿Por favor, podrías avistar al joven Milo que es mi deseo que me acompañe durante la comida?—.

La sirvienta asintió, dejándole el paso libre a la joven diosa, y la vio partir con elegancia por el largo pasillo hasta verla doblar en una esquina y desaparecer, pudo escuchar como los tacones de sus zapatillas chocaban con el mármol de las escaleras principales.

Saori llegó al enorme comedor de la familia, una larga mesa rectangular de color blanca al alto brillo. Era una mesa para veinte personas, cada asiento en la mesa preparado para recibir a algún invitado extra, sobre la mesa ya estaban las copas de vino, para tres: Ella, Milo y Tatsumi y sobre sus cabezas el candelabro ya estaba encendido. Los platos de plata estaban finamente acomodados junto al bello plaque, y pronto la ama de llaves llegó.

—Saori-sama, la comida está lista—dijo la mujer y se retiró a la cocina.

A los pocos minutos llegó Milo, vestía un pantalón de color blanco de mezclilla y unos tenis, una remera de licra en color negro se ceñía muy bien a su cuerpo musculoso y parecía que el escorpión había tomado una ducha pues su largo cabello se veía húmedo, no se dirigieron la palabra y en esos momentos tomó asiento.

Una de las sirvientas comenzó a servir la comida, Saori miró de reojo al Caballero y éste se notaba un poco tenso, ella podía entenderlo después de todo el escorpión fue criado en un ambiente completamente distinto al de ella, ambos comían en silencio cuando Tatsumi regresó de cumplir el encargo de la joven.

—Mi señora sus órdenes fueron cumplidas al pie de la letra, ya se encuentran en el dormitorio del Caballero de Escorpio el traje de gala que mandó a comprar—comentó mordiéndose la lengua, no le agradaba para nada la cercanía de ese hombre a su ama, aunque estaba seguro que alguien cómo su señora jamás se fijaría en alguien como el escorpión.

Milo no había pasado por alto la manera en que aquel calvo desgraciado se le había quedado mirando, le pedía a Zeus y a todos los dioses del panteón griego que le dieran la suficiente paciencia para no matar al mayordomo de Athena.

Saori estaba sorprendida, los modales de Milo a la hora de la comida pues eran exquisitos, ella igual estaba preocupada porque el escorpión le hiciera pasar una vergüenza aunque era consciente que ese tipo de eventos serían aburridos para un hombre como él—Milo, la familia de Julián Solo durante generaciones han sido socios de los Kido, sólo iremos un par de horas para hacer acto de presencia, sé que alguien como tú se sentiría incómodo en esa clase de eventos.

Por alguna extraña razón las palabras de la chica lo hicieron enojar, para alguien como Saori Kido ir a esa clase de eventos con él era vergonzoso después de todo en esas fiestas estarían las personas más importantes de Japón, se puso de pie sumamente enojado—Despreocúpese Athena, para no incomodarla me quedaré afuera no quiero que se sienta avergonzada de que sus conocidos la vean con un tipo como yo, ¿Debe ser algo sumamente vergonzoso no es así? Después de todo no soy nadie comparado con esas personas—el escorpión tiró a un lado la servilleta, sabía que estaba siendo grosero con su diosa pero en ese momento estaba enojado con la niña mimada Saori, si sus compañeros escucharan la forma en que le estaba hablando a Athena de seguro le cortarían la cabeza pero todo tenía un límite y él ya había sobrepasado el suyo—Sobre la habitación que me fue asignada no quiero incomodarla con mi presencia, así que me puedo acomodar en cualquier lado—Milo caminó a la salida del comedor, estaba muy cabreado, maldita la hora en que se ofreció a acompañar a Saori Kido.

Milo estaba a punto de abandonar aquella habitación, necesitaba estar solo para calmarse cuando Tatsumi se puso en medio de la puerta, había sacado una espada de judo de quien sabe dónde— ¡Malnacido escorpión! ¿Quién te crees para hablarle de esa manera a mi señora? ¡Haré que le pidas disculpas!—exclamó enojado dispuesto a golpear a Milo, quién con un poco de su cosmos destruyó en varias partes la espada.

Saori estaba realmente sorprendida por la manera en que Milo le había hablado, él único que se había atrevido a tratarla de aquella forma era Seiya pero ahora el escorpión le hablaba de esa manera tan irrespetuosa, el escorpión dorado había despertado su curiosidad pues jamás fue su intención que el santo se sintiera insultado por sus palabras.

Ambos hombres compartían miradas retadoras cuando escucharon la voz de la chica—Milo nunca fue mi intención ofenderte, jamás me he sentido avergonzada de ir con alguno de mis Caballeros a esa reunión y por lo tanto tampoco estoy avergonzada de ti. Lamento si mis palabras sonaron mal—el mayordomo estaba impresionado, jamás su ama se había disculpado ni siquiera con los Caballeros de Bronce y se disculpaba con ese escorpión malnacido.

—Mi señora, usted no debe disculparse con éste sujeto, usted es la diosa Athena y está muy por encima de éste Caballero—exclamó fulminando con la mirada a Milo quién se contenía lo mejor posible para no lanzarle un par de Agujas a ese pelón bastardo.

—Tatsusmi, cállate o te juro que por Zeus te echo de la fundación—amenazó irritada la joven asustando al mayordomo—Milo, es mi deseo que tú seas quién me acompañe a ese baile.

El escorpión abandonó el comedor, estaba muy disgustado por todo lo que había pasado, era un caballero respetuoso pero había cosas que simplemente no podía soportar, no iba a ser humillado. Al llegar al dormitorio que Saori había dispuesto para él, se acostó en la cama manteniendo los ojos cerrados, necesitaba poner su mente en blanco.

—Te has equivocado conmigo Saori Kido, tal vez a ese burro con alas puedas tratarlo como se te venga en gana pero a mí, no me tratarás de la misma manera, te enseñaré cómo se comporta un verdadero hombre de sociedad—se dijo, manteniendo todavía los ojos cerrados y suspiró.

¡Diablos! Tenía que controlar mejor su carácter o de lo contrario jamás se ganaría la confianza de la chica. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan complicado? Saori era tan solo una niña malcriada y él siempre había preferido a las mujeres de verdad, ¿Entonces, por qué se sentía tan atraído por aquella mujer?

Decidió levantarse de la cama, no conseguiría nada estando sin hacer nada. Así que fue al balcón de su habitación y vio la hermosa vista que tenía hacia el jardín de los Kido. De un salto llegó al verde césped y se quitó la remera de licra y expuso su trabajado pecho ante el sol. De repente, escuchó unos ladridos de un perro que ante cualquier persona podría ser peligroso, un fornido rottweiler le ladraba con ferocidad, seguro era un perro de seguridad que custodiaba la casa.

Elevó un poco su cosmos y calmó al imponente animal, lo vio sentarse firme ante él—Tranquilo amigo—el escorpión se arrodilló para acariciar al perro—No eres tan feroz como aparentas—y el perro con su enorme lengua lamió su cara y al mismo tiempo movía su rabo.

El escorpión no se había dado cuenta que alguien lo observaba desde el balcón principal, Saori al ver a Milo de aquella manera no pudo evitar sonreír levemente, debía reconocer que el caballero de la octava casa era alguien realmente fascinante, antes de ser Athena siempre había sentido cierta atracción por los chicos con carácter y que no se dejaran mandar por ella, esa era la razón por la cual sentía cierta preferencia por Seiya ya que Pegaso fue el único que jamás la trató como alguien superior y ahora Milo le hablaba de aquella manera, sabía que debía estar enojada con él por la falta de respeto pero lo único que logró fue que su curiosidad fuera más grande.

Cuando regresara a Grecia le preguntaría a Shion todo lo que sabía de Milo de Escorpio, no quería que el mencionado se diera cuenta que lo estaba observando además debía prepararse para el baile y debía estar lista antes de las 7 de la noche.

—Veamos que me pondré para el baile—habló para ella misma, hasta ahora ninguno de sus vestidos le había gustado o convencido. En esos momentos realmente extrañaba a Afrodita, solo se habían separado unas horas atrás y ya lo necesitaba para que la aconsejara sobre el vestuario para la noche.

Regó en su enorme cama, varios vestidos y ninguno le convencía, hasta que encontró entre plástico celofán un vestido negro de tirantes y con algunos destellos en pedrería. Lo tomó y lo observó unos momentos antes de acercarse con él frente al espejo de su tocador y verse… Afrodita tenía razón, de vez en cuando estaba bien que los demás observaran su belleza. Resaltaba sus atributos sin llegar a ser vulgar, después de todo la humana Saori Kido era una cosa y Atenea otra.

Decidió usar ese vestido junto a unas zapatillas de aguja, abiertos de los dedos y parte del pie, podría ajustarlos a su tamaño gracias a unas correas doradas, la plataforma de la zapatilla era dorada al igual que la aguja de la zapatilla, larga y estilizada.

Realmente deseaba en esos momentos que Afrodita estuviera ahí para ayudarla, suspiró y se encaminó al baño.

De alguna manera también extrañaba a Galilea, su dama de compañía siempre le tenía preparado el baño a la hora que ella le requiriera, ahora tendría que hacerlo por ella misma. Volvió a suspirar mientras abría el grifo del agua para llenar la bañera y del anaquel del baño tomó un frasquito con aroma a rosas, echó un poco junto al jabón de espuma.

Se fue retirando su ropa poco a poco hasta quedar completamente desnuda y aún con el grifo abierto se metió al agua caliente; sintió su piel enchinarse con el contacto del agua y terminó sentándose en la baldosa de la tina y comenzó a mojar su largo cabello. Cerró el agua y comenzó con su tarea de aseo. La espuma cubría todo su cuerpo dejando solo sus hombros al descubierto y comenzó echándose champo.

Tardó un buen rato dentro del baño, hasta que vio como sus dedos de manos y pies se hicieron arrugados por tanta agua y decidió que era momento de salir. Se envolvió en una toalla blanca y salió a su habitación, el cielo comenzaba a agonizar con la llegada del atardecer y ella apenas estaba a tiempo para arreglarse.

Se colocó unas pantaletas de corte francés en color negro y echó crema humectante en sus largas piernas lechosas y luego deslizó el vestido negro en su cuerpo curvilíneo. Omitió el sostén gracias a que su espalda estaba al descubierto y amarró los tirantes a su cuello, luego se colocó las zapatillas, dándole más altura y finalmente se quitó la toalla que estaba enrollada en su cabello. Se acercó al espejo y del cajón del tocador sacó una cajita de terciopelo color negro y la abrió encontrándose una hermosa gargantilla bañada de oro florentino.

Cepilló su cabello y lo arregló en un bonito levantado, dejando dos mechones a cada lado de sus orejas y finalmente colocó un par de aretes del mismo material que la gargantilla, largos. Se maquilló discretamente y puso un poco de gloss en sus labios. Se perfumó con suavidad yendo a su armario para sacar un abrigo de peluche artificial en color blanco.

Estaba lista, pestañeó un par de veces y por fin entre todo el desorden de su cama encontró un bolso de mano que hacía juego con su vestuario.

…

Faltaba poco para las 7 de la noche, Milo se encontraba en el salón principal junto a Tatsumi esperando a Saori, el Caballero de Escorpio llevaba un traje de gala negro que combinaba con una corbata de color rojo sangre, para ser un pelón malnacido sabía elegir buenas cosas aunque se sentía un poco incómodo por la ropa que usaba, el traje que estaba usando le recordaba una parte de su juventud temprana de la cual no quería acordarse, ambos hombres se encontraban en silencio cuando una mucama abrió la puerta, Milo se quedó con la boca abierta pues Saori se veía más hermosa que de costumbre. Ese vestido hacía resaltar sus atributos femeninos y tuvo que sacudir su cabeza mentalmente a ambos lados para alejar aquellos pensamientos pervertidos.

Se acercó a ella y le ofreció su brazo para que lo tomara—Si me permite decirlo se ve muy hermosa señorita Saori—provocando el sonrojo de la joven.

Había dado resultado, había logrado impresionar a un hombre como Milo aunque ella también estaba impresionada. El escorpión se veía muy bien con aquel traje sabía por los libros que su abuelo le hacía leer que los hombres griegos eran hombres guapos y con mucho porte y elegancia pero Milo se volaba la barda—Tú también te ves muy bien con ese traje Milo—comentó la diosa con timidez a lo cual el escorpión sonrió. Mientras Tatsumi fruncía el ceño.

Ambos salieron de la Mansión Kido, Milo como buen caballero le abrió la puerta de la limosina a la joven, un gruñido de desprecio del mayordomo se escuchó ya que ese era su trabajo pero ya se vengaría de ese escorpión miserable y vaya que lo disfrutaría, el camino fue en silencio. Saori estaba nerviosa desde que la Guerra Santa contra Hades había dado comienzo, ella se había alejado de este tipo de eventos cuando era una niña disfrutaba de estar rodeada de todo este tipo de cosas pero ahora había cambiado, disfrutaba más la tranquilidad del Santuario ver a las personas de la Antigua Grecia ganarse la vida en el campo o pesca. Afrodita tenía mucha razón, las personas del mundo moderno vivían para trabajar.

—Por fin llegamos mi señora—habló el mayordomo, estacionándose en la entrada de la mansión Solo, era una bella glorieta cubierta de grava y una fuente en el centro iluminada alrededor—Vaya… ya dio inicio el baile.

Saori miró de reojo a Milo, se notaba algo nervioso al sentirse observado. Él le tendió el brazo a la diosa para entrar juntos al baile, ésta sería una de las noches más largas de su vida, si el idiota de Aioria lo viera de esa manera seguramente ya se estaría burlando.

—Todo estará bien Milo, tranquilo—comentó la diosa mientras le daba un apretón de brazo, tranquilizándolo.

El escorpión asintió mientras entraban a la gran Mansión de los Solo, en medio del gran salón las personas bailaban o solo platicaban sobre negocios, Saori sonreía y saludaba a algunos conocidos o socios, Milo se sentía incómodo pues no conocía a nadie y de cierta manera jamás había disfrutado estar rodeado de tantas personas.

— ¿Saori querida, cómo estás?—preguntó una de las hijas de uno de los socios de los Kido, mientras le daba un beso en ambas mejillas—Mucho tiempo sin saber de ti querida siempre que te invitamos a una de nuestras reuniones nos dices que no puedes—le recriminó haciendo un pequeño puchero hasta que desvió la mirada a un lado—Vaya… no sabía que tenías novio, veo que te gustan los mayores… es muy atractivo. Me pregunto cómo le hiciste para conseguirte éste espécimen de hombre.

Tanto Saori como Milo se sonrojaron por la confusión de la chica—Mary querida él no es mi novio—aclaró sonriéndole falsamente pues no había pasado por alto como esa mujer había desvestido a Milo con la mirada-

—Mi nombre es Milo, encantado de conocerla señorita—se presentó el Caballero tomando una de las manos de la chica para besarla galantemente.

Tanto Saori como Tatsumi estaban sorprendidos por los modales tan exquisitos que Milo poseía, la diosa se preguntaba dónde había aprendido a comportarse.

—Que chico tan educado, mi nombre es Mary Johnson tal vez mi apellido te sea conocido, mi padre es dueño de una de las empresas más importantes de Europa—la chica comentó presumidamente—Dime Milo, ¿cuál es tu apellido, de dónde eres?—preguntó la joven sonriéndole al Escorpio mientras lo miraba con insistencia lo que fue del disgusto de Saori.

Saori tomó del brazo a Milo para darle a entender a esa mujer que el escorpión estaba con ella, la joven no había pasado por alto la forma en que Mary había mirado a Milo, esa mujer jamás había sido de su agrado la trataba por simple cortesía—Milo es griego así que no conoces a sus familiares, si nos disculpas Mary, tenemos que saludar a otras personas—comentó Saori con educación.

Mary asintió con una falsa sonrisa—Está bien, pero Milo, tienes que bailar conmigo una pieza ¿te queda claro?

La joven diosa estaba algo disgustada. ¡Quién se creía es Mary para darle órdenes a su Caballero! Ni siquiera ella por ser la reencarnación de Athena lo hacía, como para que una mujer como esa viniera a imponerse, no le dio tiempo al Escorpio de contestarle pues lo arrastró con ella a otra parte.

—Mi señora, ¿está bien?—preguntó Tatsumi un poco preocupado, no había pasado por alto el mal humor de la chica.

Saori quién se mantenía del brazo de Milo suspiró para luego mover su cabeza en negación—No te preocupes no es nada, será mejor saludar a alguno de los socios de mi difunto abuelito después de todo esa es la razón por la que venimos a éste baile.

Para Milo el baile era sumamente aburrido tener que tratar con ricos hipócritas pues su único tema de conversación era quién tenía más dinero, hasta ahora se notaba a Saori bastante complacida con su comportamiento, los Caballeros Dorados no solo habían recibido entrenamiento físico sino también educación.

Uno de los meseros les ofreció una copa de vino, el escorpión no era afecto de tomar aquella bebida pero sentía que en estos momentos le hacía falta para soportar aquella velada—Lo estás haciendo muy bien Milo—lo felicitó la chica mientras tomaba un trago—Dentro de poco tiempo nos marcharemos, debes estar cansado.

Saori se encontraba conversando con uno de los mejores amigos de su abuelo cuando el anfitrión del baile se acercó a dónde ella estaba—Es un gusto verla señorita Saori, me honra con su presencia—el joven Solo tomó la mano de la chica besándola provocando que Milo frunciera el ceño.

Saori sonrió de forma nerviosa y se sentía incómoda de ver a Julián, le venía a la mente la Guerra Santa en contra de Poseidón pero por lo que notó el joven de traje blanco no recordaba nada de cuando su tío en la mitología usó su cuerpo, miró de reojo al joven que estaba a un lado de Julián y notó que era Sorrento—El gusto es mío Julián. Gracias por invitarme a tú baile.

El heredero de la fortuna Solo sonrió galantemente, sintió la mirada del escorpión sobre él, lo miraba con desprecio lo cual le pareció divertido—Vaya… no me había dado cuenta de que venía acompañada de su novio.

¡Por Zeus y todos los dioses que se habían confabulado en su contra para que pensaran que ella y Milo eran novio, primero la odiosa de Mary y ahora Julián!—Te equivocas, Milo no es mi novio es sólo un acompañante—aclaró la chica lo que hizo que la sonrisa del heredero de la fortuna de la familia Solo se hiciera más grande.

—Vaya… que alivio saberlo—habló mientras miraba al escorpión de arriba abajo—Mi nombre es Julián Solo, encantado de conocerte—se presentó con falsa amabilidad extendiendo su mano.

Milo se mordió la lengua para no soltar un improperio, no había pasado por alto el falso tono de amabilidad de ese bastardo pero dos podían jugar ese juego—El gusto es mío, mi nombre es Milo, encantado de conocerlo—habló imitando el mismo tono mientras apretaba su mano con un poco más de fuerza.

El joven solo retiró la mano sacudiéndola levemente a causa del dolor—Si me permite señorita Saori, me encantaría hablar con usted a solas. ¿Qué le parece si me acompaña al balcón?—ofreció mientras le mostraba el lugar al aire libre—Sorrento, atiende bien a nuestro invitado—le ordenó mientras su asistente asentía con la cabeza.

Julián se hizo a un lado dándole el paso a Saori, la vio caminar un poco y vio su espalda perfecta, la chica era la perfecta combinación pues tenía las curvas en su lugar y la belleza la acompañaba a todos lados. Y ese vestido obviamente robaba muchas miradas de caballeros. Milo no daba crédito a lo que veía, Athena lo había dejado a solas con uno de los ex Marinos de Poseidón y él no traía su armadura—Por fin conozco a uno de los Caballeros Dorados, eres el guardián de la octava casa ¿no es así, el letal Milo de Escorpio? No hagas alguna tontería después de todo no creo que a tu señora le guste la idea que su caballero se exponga ante tantas personas.

Milo apretó sus puños con coraje no le faltaban las ganas de moler a golpes a aquel bastardo y al notar la forma burlona en que Tatsumi lo miraba lo hizo poner de peor humor, malditos fueran los tres, el ex Marino por ridiculizarlo, el calvo bola de billar por burlarse de él y el niño rico de Julián Solo por quitarle la atención de su diosa.

—Comete un error y yo mismo te mandaré de regreso a Grecia de dónde nunca debiste salir. Eres igual de idiota que Seiya, es gracioso que ambos piensen que mi señora podría fijarse en ustedes teniendo pretendientes tan importantes. ¡A la altura!—comentó con veneno, Tatsumi mientras veía como Milo apretaba los puños con fuerza gracias a la ira.

Milo tuvo que poner toda su fuerza de voluntad para no matar a ese maldito bastardo de Tatsumi, lo habían dejado solo, habían pasado más de 20 minutos desde que la Kido se había ido a hablar quién sabe a dónde con Julián. Milo ya había bebido bastantes copas para poder soportar aquella estúpida fiesta cuando alguien lo había tomado del brazo.

—Veo que Saori te dejo solo para irse con Julián… ¿Te parece si bailamos?—la chica no le dio tiempo de contestar por que fue arrastrado a la pista de baile, que más daba si de todos modos Saori lo había dejado solo, él también tenía derecho de disfrutar la velada aunque sea un poco como ella lo estaba haciendo, aunque se sentía algo mareado por el alcohol que había bebido.

.

.

.

Seiya miraba por la ventana de su habitación, estaba realmente aburrido. Se había devorado todos los tomos de Once Pice, podía ver a través de la ventana las suaves olas del mar intentar alcanzar a su eterna amada, la Luna. Se sentía como el mar… él nunca podría alcanzar a Saori, ni aunque sacrificara su vida…

—Debo intentarlo, nada es imposible—se dijo el Pegaso, silbando con aburrimiento.

Dejó caer sus tomos de manga al suelo y miró con tristeza la silla de ruedas que estaba al lado de su cama, odiaba no sentir las piernas… estaba tumbado ahí… ¡Tenía que hacer algo para remediarlo! Desde que había regresado a Japón al lado de Minho se había rehusado a ir a ver un médico. Así que ahí estaba con resignación, las alas del Pegaso se habían marchitado… ya no podría volver a volar.

Su mente estaba siendo nublada por la resignación y la miseria, pero algo muy dentro de su alma, lo incitaba a intentar caminar. Quizás era el cosmos que aún lo respaldaba como Caballero de Athena. Se arrastró sobre su cama y sabiendo que se caería se intentó poner de pie.

Sus piernas colgaron en la cama cuando él se sentó y obligando a su cuerpo a apoyar los pies intentó levantarse, aunque el resultado fue el mismo de las veces pasadas, su barbilla se estrelló con el brazo de la silla de ruedas y sintió como la quijada le tronó por tremendo golpe.

— ¡Maldición!—gritó Pegaso con impotencia, dejando salir sus amargas lágrimas.

Pudo escuchar los pasos apresurados de Minho subir las escaleras hasta su habitación y abrir la puerta de golpe— ¡Seiya! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué paso?

Pegaso con ayuda de sus brazos se intentó incorporar y con ayuda de la peli azul se pudo sentar sobre el piso de madera— ¡Estoy harto Minho! ¡Estoy harto de estar varado en ésta maldita silla de ruedas, y de estar aquí en éste maldito lugar!

Ante su frustración el castaño no notó que el rostro de la chica se entristecía, ella siempre había estado enamorada del muchacho y él no parecía tener ojos para nadie más que para la odiosa niña rica de Saori, ella sabía que Seiya era un caballero al servicio de la diosa Athena. Aunque rápidamente eliminó esos pensamientos negativos pues la muchacha Kido no tenía la culpa, de cierta manera envidiaba la atención que ella recibía del chico.

Hizo esfuerzo para ayudar a Seiya a reincorporarse sobre la cama y suspiró con tristeza—Debes tener paciencia Seiya… pronto volverás a caminar y po-podrás irte de éste feo lugar.

Los ojos de Pegaso se abrieron con sorpresa al notar lo que había dicho y miró con culpa a Minho—No… n-no yo no quise decir eso, Minho…

—No tienes que decir más Seiya—sonrió la jovencita con tristeza—Dijiste lo que sentías. Pronto estará lista la cena.

La muchacha dejó al moreno solo y cerró la puerta con suavidad, dejando a éste pensando... su vida se estaba haciendo insoportable, no podía sacar a Saori de su cabeza.

.

.

.

Saori podía sentir el viento de la noche y miró de reojo a Julián. Era realmente incómodo estar ahí de cierta manera en privado con él y decidió hablar para romper la tensión.

— ¿Qué ha sido de ti, Julián?

El peli azul miró a Saori con tranquilidad mojándose los labios antes de hablar—Pues he mantenido la compañía de mi padre en lo alto. Hace poco firmamos un trato con la fundación de tu abuelo para exportar algunos de nuestros productos a América.

—Me parece bien, es grandioso saber que los negocios están de maravilla.

La mujer realmente quería irse, iba a disculparse con Julián con la excusa de ir al baño pero él volvió a hablar—Saori… sé porque me miras así… estoy muy al tanto de que Poseidón poseyó mi cuerpo en la anterior Guerra Santa y quiero que sepas… que no sé porque estoy aquí, de repente desperté un día aquí en mi mansión cómo si nunca nada hubiera pasado, pero… gracias a Sorrento pude recuperar mi memoria y antes que nada quiero que sepas que yo soy Julián Solo no tu tío Poseidón.

Saori se sorprendió por las palabras del chico y simplemente asintió dándole otro trago a su copa de vino.

—Para demostrarte que puedes confiar en mí, permíteme ésta pieza—el joven de azulados cabellos tendió su mano a la joven diosa. Ella un poco renuente aceptó y ambos regresaron al interior del enorme salón lleno de gente bailaba. La orquesta vio entrar al anfitrión de la fiesta y comenzaron a tocar un suave vals.

Muchas miradas se posaron sobre la pareja, ambos eran de importantes familias, así que era inevitable no mirarlos. En especial un par de ojos azules que miraban de mala gana, aunque él estaba acompañado de una bella mujer europea sus afilados ojos no se podían despegar de la joven que fue tomada por la cintura galantemente y él rechinó los dientes.

Los violines entonaron su suave melodía y Julián hizo girar a Saori, uno, dos, tres, uno, dos, tres. Las piernas de la joven se veían estilizadas y los tacones dorados daban un bello movimiento. Y ella pudo sentir la mirada asesina de Milo sobre ella y su acompañante. Pero cuando sus ojos se conectaron había molestia, se le veía molesto e incluso el escorpión sacó a bailar a la pesada de Mary, pareció también que Julián notó aquella acción ya que incluso le sonrió a Saori y ella regresó la sonrisa para la molestia de Milo.

Para sorprender a la joven Kido, parecía que Milo sabía bailar muy bien, aunque éste jamás en su vida lo hubiese hecho, era un buen danzarín, ajustó la cintura de la muchacha de rubios cabellos y giró con ella en un elegante movimiento, conscientemente chocó su hombro bruscamente con el del joven Solo y ambos hombres siguieron danzando al ritmo del vals.

Mary no había notado que estaba siendo utilizada por el Escorpio a causa de la enorme molestia que estaba sintiendo al ver cómo el anfitrión de la fiesta estaba apresando entre su brazo la cintura esbelta de Saori, con ese vestido negro podía observar todas sus curvas y él no iba a permitir que ese niño rico siguiera tocando a su diosa.

El violín dejó de sonar y las dos parejas en el centro del salón se detuvieron para después recibir muchos aplausos por parte de la gente que estaba presente en esa celebración.

—Por favor, sigan tocando—pidió Julián—La noche es larga, joven y bella—esto último lo dijo al mirar directamente a Saori a los ojos. Y a ella la vio un poco incómoda pero no le importó, estaba dispuesto a conseguir la atención de la chica. Incluso desde antes de ser poseído por el dios de los mares, él ya se sentía atraído a la muchacha de largas hebras lilas.

Ahora una canción más movida había comenzado y todos los invitados presentes se unieron al baile en general, era un baile muy movido dónde había vueltas e intercambios de parejas. Saori se vio aliviada cuando después de dar una rápida vuelta con Julián se vio en los brazos de un varón maduro de largos bigotes bien estilizados, luego otra pareja, y otra y otra más. Hasta que en una de esas vueltas rápidas, terminó con el joven de la constelación de escorpión.

Ambos chocaron fuertemente y quedaron con las manos juntas en un fuerte agarre. Provocando el sonrojo en ambos… ninguno supo porque el calor llegó a sus mejillas. Y casi con casualidad aquella pieza alegre de la orquesta terminó, mientras los ojos helados de Julián cayeron sobre la pareja.

Tatsumi por su lado no estaba para nada alegre cuando vio que su ama estaba entre los brazo del escorpión. En su mente malvada pasó una idea brillante.

—Camarero—llamó el hombre calvo a un joven, quién se acercó con una charola en mano con algunas copas de vino tinto—Huele delicioso, la cosecha parece estar muy buena.

—Así es señor—sonrió el joven—Es una uva de la familia de los Cabernet Suavignon, de 1968 y su añejamiento es un perfecto sabor ácido y perfecto cómo un aperitivo.

—Excelente gusto—terminó Tatsumi—Te tomaré dos copas, una para mí y una para mi hermosa ama.

El camarero sonrió extendiéndole la bandeja y Tatsumi tomó ambas copas, sus ojos miraron con malicia el vino y de entre su saco sacó una botellita pequeña, echó un par de gotas y guardó el frasquito sin que nadie lo viera. Cuando Saori y Milo regresaran a tomar algo, él le entregaría a ese escorpión desgraciado su vino con droga.

—Vas a pagar por haber puesto tus ponzoñosos ojos sobre mi ama—los miró, y cómo predijo se acercaron a él para tomar las copas que les ofrecieron—Es un excelente señorita Saori, Caballero—dijo con desdén el adjetivo calificativo del peli azul.

Milo tardó unos momentos en tomar la copa con el líquido tinto, pero finalmente lo tomó entre sus dedos y con suavidad se llevó el vino a los labios. Degustó la rugosidad del líquido y sintió un poco amargo su sabor pero no le desagradó, bebiendo de un sorbo un poco mal educado todo el vino, ante los ojos de Saori y la molestia de Tatsumi.

—Señorita Saori—habló el mayordomo—La cena del joven Solo está por dar inicio, ¿quiere quedarse o prefiere que nos retiremos ya?

Saori lo pensó unos momentos—Sólo la cena, Tatsumi y después nos vamos.

—Claro que sí, señora.

Milo se había quedado en silencio durante unos momentos, realmente estaba sintiéndose raro. Él en el Santuario algunas veces bebía vino con Aioria y jamás se había embriagado con una copa, era más normal en el tarado de Aioria pero en él no… ahora era diferente. Sentía un extraño hormigueo en las manos y comenzaba a ver borroso, su vista no fallaba jamás pero sus pupilas no lograban a identificar todo, incluso Saori se había vuelto una silueta borrosa. Sabía que era ella por el color de sus cabellos pero…. ¿qué mierda estaba pasando? Tragó espeso y sintió un calor abrasador en la garganta. Las sienes también se le calentaron al máximo, ni siquiera usando Al Niyat podría adormecerse para evitar una catástrofe como esa.

Tatsumi sonrió con maldad al ver que su pequeña venganza había surtido efecto más rápido de lo que pensó. Quería exponer a Milo cómo un hombre sobre natural al poseer una fuerza que no cualquier humano tenía, y lo pondría en la mira asustada de toda la gente, pero por una parte estaba seguro que su ama si se enteraba lo iba a reprender muy feo. Pero realmente estaba disfrutando muchísimo ver que el Escorpio ya había comenzado a tambalearse mientras intentaba darles alcance rumbo a la mesa.

Saori llegó a la mesa sin percatarse del estado de Milo, pues sus largas piernas le dieron pronto alcance a la elegante mesa, aunque sonrió incómoda al ver que nuevamente Julián le hacía la invitación para que se sentara a su lado. Mary también estaba en esa mesa y tampoco le agradó verla, se sintió molesta al verla, odiaba que esa resbalosa mujer haya puesto sus ojos sobre su Caballero Dorado, porque eso era… SU Caballero.

—Toma asiento con nosotros, querida—dijo Mary con una sonrisa falsa e hipócrita. La rubia estaba sentada al otro lado de Julián en esa enorme mesa redonda.

—Gracias—contestó ella, alisando su vestido y tomando asiento—Pero también mi acompañante Milo y mi mayordomo se sentaran en ésta mesa.

—Lo que tú quieras—complació Julián y con una seña de mano hizo que los camareros comenzaran a traer la entrada de esa gran cena.

Una pieza de jazz acompañó a los meseros en su rutina de servir los platillos a la gente.

Entre los mareos de Milo, pudo llegar a la mesa y gracias al mareo que sentía en todo el cuerpo se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la silla a un lado de Saori, en esos momentos no podía mirar asesinamente al cuerpo contenedor de Poseidón, estaba concentrado en no perder la calma en su interior. Estaba padeciendo de una horrible paranoia y no sabía porque, podía escuchar a los demás hablando en la mesa pero él realmente solo escuchaba sonidos distorsionados de voces humanas, e incluso entre esos sonidos estaba la voz de Saori pero no entendía nada de lo que estaba diciendo.

— ¿Milo, te sientes bien?—preguntó Saori por tercera ocasión pero el Escorpio no estaba contestando a su pregunta. Frunció un poco el ceño.

El pánico estaba invadiendo su mente junto a una pequeña taquicardia y se levantó de la mesa violentamente, llamando la atención de los cogotudos presentes. Y de repente solo sintió un fuerte golpazo en la cabeza y luego nada.

— ¡Milo!—gritaron al mismo tiempo, Saori y Mary.

De la nada Milo de Escorpio se había desplomado a un lado de la mesa y todos miraron preocupados al joven. Saori se levantó con preocupación junto a la rubia. Tatsumi se mantuvo serio pero interiormente se burlaba de Milo por tonto, ese mocoso no era rival para él, quizás el hombre tenía la fuerza del cosmos, pero él tenía muchas artimañas que maquinaba con su mente bajo la manga.

Tatsumi 1, Milo 0.

—Tatsumi, prepara el auto y quiero que llames inmediatamente al médico—ordenó Saori, quitando la mano de Mary groseramente del rostro de Milo—No lo toques.

— ¡Ay! Qué grosera—la rubia se retiró de ahí, pero manteniendo su cercanía. Algunos chicos de ahí se ofrecieron para cargar a Milo hasta la limosina de los Kido.

—Julián… lo siento—se disculpó educadamente la diosa—Debo irme.

El peli azul sonrió, aunque por dentro estaba molesto—Claro, no hay problema. Gracias por venir ésta noche.

Saori se despidió y se retiró detrás de Milo, esperaba que su mayordomo estuviera cumpliendo con lo que le ordenó.

…

—Muchas gracias—Saori hizo una pequeña reverencia a los jóvenes que ayudaron a meter al escorpión dentro de la limosina. Ella entró del otro lado mientras Tatsumi subía al lugar del chófer y se molestó al ver que ese condenado Caballero se seguía saliendo con la suya. Vio a su ama recostar la cabeza de éste sobre sus piernas—Vamos a casa Tatsumi, quiero que cuando lleguemos la habitación de Milo esté lista y el médico esperándonos.

—Si señora.

Por pura casualidad, la limosina blanca pasó por en frene del orfanato donde Seiya estaba viviendo en esos momentos y Saori ni siquiera se dio cuenta por venir observando el fino rostro de Milo. Ni ella misma sabía que le había pasado para ponerse mal de la nada.

Giraron por unas calles varias veces hasta ver como se hacía grande la mansión Kido. Y la fuente ya estaba encendida entre rosales rojos, la servidumbre ya estaba en la entrada y cuando el vehículo aparcó en la entrada.

—Vamos, ayuden a la señora—ordenó Tatsumi, adoraba ladrar órdenes.

Algunos hombres ayudantes de cocina, cargaron con dificultad el cuerpo de Milo y lo llevaron arrastrando por las escaleras. El médico llegó a los pocos minutos y fue directo a la habitación del enfermo.

—Necesito un té—expresó Saori.

—Ya mismo lo llevan a su habitación.

La joven asintió y por fin se quitó esas pesadas zapatillas, tocando con la planta de su pie el frío suelo de mármol y subió las escaleras rumbo a sus aposentos. Pero solamente entró a su cuarto a botar las zapatillas y aún descalza fue a la de Milo dónde el médico estaba con su estetoscopio y un reloj tomando las pulsaciones del corazón del joven.

— ¿Está bien, doctor?

—Por ahora sí—terminó el hombre, era viejo con la cabeza blanca y barba larga—Parece que se intoxicó con algo, algún alimento o bebida. Pero no es nada para preocuparse, solamente le dejaré unas píldoras que deberá tomar para sacar la toxina que afectó su cuerpo.

— ¿Eso es todo?—preguntó la diosa, no del todo convencida.

Ella y Milo habían tomado lo mismo e ingerido los mismos aperitivos, y ella estaba muy normal. Quizás y el doctor tenía razón, Milo era alérgico a algo…

—Si señorita, con permiso.

Saori asintió y se acercó a la cama, para observar a Milo no sin antes agregar algo más—El pago se lo dará mi representante legal, muchas gracias.

El hombre se retiró tras cerrar la puerta dejando sola a la diosa con el Caballero, ella suspiró y se tomó la libertad de aflojarle la corbata al peli azul. Y lo miró, realmente Milo era un hombre muy atractivo de facciones maduras… se fascinó con el rostro escultural de éste y se vio tentada a tocarlo, se sorprendió al saber que la piel del joven era muy suave.

La curiosidad de Saori estaba latente y se sentó al lado del escorpión. Se quedó en silencio solo acariciando su rostro.

…

Milo ya estaba despierto, el toque de Saori lo despertó, sabía que era ella por el dulce perfume a flores y por la calidez de su cosmos que lo hizo reaccionar. Decidió no abrir los ojos pues si era un sueño no quería despertar todavía, era demasiado irreal lo que estaba pasando y los dedos de la fémina se sentían muy bien. Aunque todo el cuerpo le cosquilleaba todavía por lo que se bebió.

Podía eliminar cualquier intoxicación gracias a su persona, él era venenoso y ningún veneno ni siquiera el de Afrodita de Piscis podían doblegarlo. Solo fue la paranoia que lo hizo colapsar. Pero cómo autómata abrió los ojos, haciendo que Saori retirara sus caricias como si él quemara pero no se levantó de su lado.

Su cabeza daba muchas vueltas todavía, estaba seguro que eran los efectos secundarios de la droga que ingirió y podía ser que su cabeza estaba jugándole chueco. Si debía ser eso… porque sentado junto a la diosa, la miró directamente a los ojos, soltándole los cabellos rizados por el peinado y enfocó su mirada sobre los labios rosados de la diosa.

—Perdóneme—dijo, antes de estrellar sus labios secos con los de Saori.

Saori abrió grandemente los ojos muy sorprendida por lo que estaba pasando. Podía sentir los labios suaves del escorpión moverse sobre los suyos y su aroma masculino penetrar en sus fosas nasales adormeciéndola un poco… quería cerrar los ojos. Y la lengua húmeda del Caballero le pedía permiso en silencio. Aceptó la muda petición cediendo, para que la lengua de Milo entrara a su boca, cepillando con su lengua experta la suya…

Nunca… había… besado… ¿Así se sentía un beso? ¿Tan pasional? ¿Tan jodidamente bien y excitante? Tan… hermoso.

Poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos, dejándose llevar por el beso hambriento de Milo y envuelta en la atmosfera del escorpión celestial, poco a poco se fue dejando recostar sobre la mullida cama de Milo.

" _¡No lo voy a permitir!"._ Una voz molesta retumbó en la cabeza de la diosa, Atenea en su poca conciencia podía sentir como SUS labios eran corrompidos pecaminosamente por el escorpión. Y Saori se dejaba besar como una jovencita enamorada llena de hormonas.

Pero gracias a la poca fuerza que tenía, no pudo separarlos. Sintiendo asco en todo su ser al sentir lo que sentía Saori, podía sentir como la chica sentía placer al ser besada de esa forma nada decente e incluso por compartir cuerpo con Saori sintió como del interior de su entrepierna se humedecía.

Milo paró momentáneamente por falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones y soltaba con suavidad a Saori. Ella lo miraba confundida y su cabeza nuevamente le dio vueltas, estaba seguro que iba a sucumbir ante la oscuridad nuevamente. Solo miró los labios enrojecidos de la chica y luego nada.

La joven Kido, solamente miró confundida a Milo y con molestia al ver que éste se había desmayado nuevamente. No tuvo voluntad y su cuerpo estaba experimentando sensaciones que jamás había sentido en su vida; después de todo era normal porque desde que supo que era la actual reencarnación de Athena su adolescencia se vio envuelta de Guerras contra los dioses del panteón griego.

No había tenido tiempo de ser una joven normal… y ahora… SU primer beso se lo HABÍA DADO Milo de Escorpio. En algún tiempo pasado pensó que Pegaso sería su primer beso, pero no… Milo lo había hecho.

Se cubrió los labios, y salió corriendo de aquella habitación.

¿Y ahora qué iba a pasar?

Nadie lo sabía.

.

.

.

.

 **Y bueno… aquí tenemos otro capítulo más. ¡Se puso intensa la cosa! ¿Ahora qué pensará Saori al respecto?**

 **¡Pinshi Tatsumi! xD pero era necesario que el calvo malnacido *como dice Milo* hiciera de las suyas. A la larga, agradecerán su fechoría.**

 **¡En éste capítulo no apareció Shaka ni Shaina! Pero si hubo una breve aparición de Seiya y su frustración UnU pero el próximo tendrá más relevancia al igual que los otros caballeros que andan de vacaciones. Y también habrá más de Shaka y sus confusiones humanas,**

 **Antes que nada quisiera responder a un review que me dejaron:**

 **: Bueno en realidad desde qué maquiné la historia Saori tendrá 16 y Milo 18. Para que no haya una enorme diferencia de edades entre ellos. Por eso mismo es que digamos que los atributos de Saori serán más notables jajaja**

 **Espero que les haya gustado éste capítulo en especial a Raziel Bathory: v ¡Sobre todo porque nunca me ha dejado un comentario en el fic y bien que lee! ¡Quiero un comentario tuyo aquí! Y a Martha, quién siempre está al pie del cañón con la historia y porque ella también contribuye con la misma.**

 **Nos leemos pronto!**


	8. La Frustración de Saori

**SANTO PECADO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen a Masashi Kurumada._

 _._

 _._

 _._

\- 7 -

 **LA FRUSTRACIÓN DE SAORI**

.

.

.

En su mente rememoraba una y otra vez, la forma en que su Caballero había osado besarla. Tan… apasionado… tan húmedo… su rostro se coloreó cuando inconscientemente sus dedos acariciaban con suavidad sus labios todavía enrojecidos por tremendo beso. Había sido… ¿maravilloso? Si, definitivamente su primer beso había sido perfecto. Dentro de ella podía sentir como Atenea se retorcía molesta e intentaba despertar de su letargo, pero Saori estaba bastante despreocupada por lo que pudiera sentir la diosa en su interior. Sentía calor en todo su cuerpo, era increíble cómo un beso la había descontrolado de esa manera.

—Debo tomar una ducha fría ya mismo—se dijo, y sabiendo que estaba completamente en su habitación se desató las tiras del vestido y lo dejó caer por su cuerpo, quedando desnuda, sólo su pantaleta francesa cubrió su zona femenina. Y botando las zapatillas por alguna parte se dirigió al baño.

Cuando entró, abrió el grifo del agua fría e importándole poco la sensación horrible en su piel se quedó bajo el chorro. Debía tranquilizar su cuerpo y olvidar la sensación que Milo la hizo sentir, debía ser imparcial con sus sentimientos. Interiormente se regañaba por haber disfrutado de la sensación de esos labios ponzoñosos. Poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a lo frío del agua y decidió tallar su cabello para quitar los restos del fijador que había usado para ir a la reunión de Julián.

Al terminar de limpiar su cuerpo, y dejar incluso los restos de fluidos personales en la regadera diluidos con el mismo líquido se sintió lista para salir. Debía descansar ya que los próximos días estaría algo ocupada. Había venido principalmente a Japón para intentar convencer a Seiya de que aceptara su ayuda y de la fundación.

Se enrollo en una toalla blanca, y con otra hizo un turbante en su cabeza para no mojar toda su habitación. Se acercó al ropero para sacar una de sus pijamas de lino junto a ropa interior, por esa noche no iba a salir de su habitación.

No tenía cara para mirar al de Escorpio en esos momentos.

.

.

.

.

Cuando abrió sus ojos por la mañana, notó que estaba en total silencio e inmediatamente se levantó de la cama, no recordaba en dónde estaba… esa no era su cama ni su habitación… luego de golpe regresaron a su mente los recuerdos de la noche anterior. No estaba en el Santuario, sino en la Mansión Kido, el hogar de la diosa Athena. O más bien de Saori Kido.

Giró su rostro para ver por la enorme ventana que estaba cerrada por largas cortinas de color vino. Y salió de la cama tranquilamente, estaba un poco confundido. Muchas cosas habían pasado desde que él había decidido hablar con la diosa y pedirle perdón.

Luego como si el golpe de un Titán le perforara la cabeza recordó el beso que había compartido con Saori, llevó sus manos a su rostro, había cometido un gravísimo error al besar a la joven diosa, no la culpaba si después de aquello decidía mandarlo de regreso al Santuario. En su mente podía escuchar al idiota de Aioria llamarlo pervertido pero no era su culpa, después de todo, la chica había acariciado su rostro, ahora que lo pensaba mejor… Athena había correspondido a su beso y en ningún momento se apartó e incuso parecía que lo disfrutaba, lo mejor por el momento era hacer como si ese beso no hubiera pasado, después de todo él estaba delirando.

Escuchó que tocaron la puerta.

—Adelante—contestó aún en cama, una de las sirvientas traía en sus manos una pequeña mesita con el desayuno, él no estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de atenciones, por lo general, él preparaba sus alimentos a diferencia de algunos de sus compañeros que al momento de obtener su armadura, habían aceptado un escudero que se encargaba del mantenimiento del templo zodiacal, mantenía limpio el aposento del Caballero Dorado y siempre estaba dispuesto a ir a los mercados por víveres que se necesitaran, él jamás lo necesitó pues sabía cuidar muy bien de su casa e incluso él mismo hacía el aseo.

La muchacha le puso la bandeja sobre las piernas—La señorita Saori nos pidió qué trajéramos el desayuno, y me pidió que le dijéramos que descansara todo el día para que recuperara sus fuerzas.

La muchacha hizo una reverencia. —¿Dónde se encuentra A… digo la señorita Saori?—preguntó el escorpión un poco disgustado, tal vez Saori lo estaba evitando, una parte de su ego se vio afectado por aquel desplante de la niña mimada de Saori Kido.

—La señorita Saori se encuentra en la biblioteca trabajando con Tatsumi-sama, ellos ya desayunaron desde hace mucho—le comentó para luego marcharse de la habitación.

Milo volteó su vista a la mesita que estaba a un lado de la cama dónde había un reloj que marcaba ya medio día, estaba sorprendido, tanto había dormido… puso la mesita con el desayuno a un lado para levantarse cuando sintió algo mojado, ¡diablos de seguro había tenido un sueño húmedo con Athena! Suspiró para volverse a acostar después de todo aún no se sentía preparado para encontrarse con Saori.

.

.

.

En el Santuario, Aioria se encontraba caminando cerca de los campos de entrenamientos, que conectaba al bosque, odiaba admitirlo pero desde que el asqueroso bicho salió del Santuario acompañado de Athena estaba aburrido, había pedido una audiencia con el Gran Maestro para pedir que se le asignara alguna misión fuera de las Doce Casas pero Kanon le había dicho que por el momento no podía abandonar la Casa de Leo, a lo lejos mientras seguía su camino vio a aquella amazona… Shaina… quien se encontraba recostada bajo la sombra de un árbol y se notaba algo débil… ahora que recordaba el Primer Ministro había ordenado que si encontraban a la Cobra la llevaran ante el Maestro, caminó hasta aquél árbol y la chica tenía bastantes heridas en el cuerpo.

—Diablos… ha perdido bastante sangre—Aioria se puso de rodillas para poder ayudarla presionando sus puntos cósmicos deteniendo la hemorragia, aunque odiara admitirlo esa pequeña técnica la había aprendido de Milo, tras la invasión al Hades, poco a poco la Cobra comenzaba a reaccionar pues su piel estaba más pálida de lo normal al haber perdido demasiada sangre, era increíble como esa loca mujer se aferraba a la vida—Por un demonio Shaina, pensé que morirías, has tenido mucha suerte de abandonar la Isla de la Reina Muerte.

La Cobra poco a poco comenzaba a recuperar la conciencia y llevó una de sus manos a su cara, todo le daba vueltas, después de haber escapado de la Casa de Virgo había decidido entrenar un poco antes de ver al Gran Maestro, primero debía de cobrarle a Shaka de Virgo la falta de respeto, pero sus heridas no estaban del todo curadas y se abrieron comenzando a sangrar de nuevo, al mover un poco la cabeza se encontró con la imponente figura de Aioria de Leo quien la miraba esperando una explicación—¿Dónde está ese desgraciado de Shaka de Virgo?—preguntó la mujer levantándose con dificultad, aun no estaba del todo bien.

Aioria abrió los ojos con sorpresa, acaso la Cobra había nombrado a Shaka, ¿qué tenía que ver él con todo esto?—. No me digas qué Shaka de Virgo te dejó de ésta manera—preguntó el león dorado apretando los puños con coraje. A pesar de tener sus desacuerdos, Aioria apreciaba a Shaina, le había prometido a Casios cuidar de ella, cuando el hombresote había muerto frene a su tumba había hecho esa promesa, desde entonces él y la amazona se habían vuelto una especie de amigos—. Respóndeme, ¿fue ese bastardo de Shaka?—la tomó de los brazos para que respondiera.

Shaina intentó zafarse del agarre del león pero estaba aún débil—. No, no fue él, fue uno de los Caballeros Plateados que están en la Isla de la Reina Muerte. Luego me encargaré de eso, ¿quieres soltarme de una jodida vez, Aioria?—le contestó de mala gana a lo cual el Santo Dorado hizo caso.

—¿Entonces, me quieres decir que tiene que ver el Santo de Virgo en éste problema? Sé porque fuiste enviada a esa isla, tú y Milo son un par de asquerosos depravados—comentó bromeando con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios a lo cual Shaina también sonrió bajo la máscara, a pesar de sus palabras la Cobra sabía que Aioria solo bromeaba con ella, después de la muerte de su fiel discípulo, el León Dorado se había vuelto una especie de amigo para ella.

Shaina apretó sus puños pues para ella era humillante lo que había pasado en la sexta casa—. Cuando escapé de la Isla de la Reina Muerte estaba muy débil e intenté llegar dónde estaba el Gran Maestro, pero perdí el conocimiento cerca de la Casa de Virgo. El guardián de la sexta casa me encontró y curó mis heridas pero el muy infeliz me quitó mi máscara, sabes lo que significa… debo matarlo.

Aioria estaba sorprendido por las palabras de la mujer, sabía la Ley de las Amazonas. Por Zeus, todos los Santos Dorados lo sabían, Shaka no solía socializar con ellos, nunca abandonaba su templo y con el único que hablaba era con Mü de Aries—Entonces quieres matar a Shaka por ver tu rostro, después de todo tú amas al idiota de Milo, ¿No es así?—le preguntó mirándola de frente.

—No digas idioteces, Aioria. Yo no amo a Milo, lo que hay entre él y yo solo es simplemente sexo, solo nos divertimos. Tú mejor que nadie sabes quién es el hombre del cuál estoy enamorada—le respondió la Cobra mientras le sostenía la mirada al Caballero Dorado.

El Santo de Leo hizo una mueca de desagrado por las palabras tan desvergonzadas de la amazona—Oye no me interesa saber si tú y Milo tienen relaciones, lo vuelvo a repetir son un par de pervertidos.

La Cobra se puso de pie para ir a Virgo, ya había perdido mucho tiempo con Aioria y antes de ver al Maestro debía cobrar venganza—Como sea, ya he pedido mucho tiempo contigo, ahora debo ir a la sexta casa a cumplir con mi deber antes de ver al Gran Maestro.

Aioria se puso en medio, ella nunca podría ganarle a un Caballero Dorado y menos a Shaka de Virgo quien era uno de los Caballeros Dorados más fuertes de las Doce Casas, si intentaba luchar contra él lo único que conseguiría sería una muerte segura. Así que iba a detenerla aunque para esto tuviera que usar la fuerza—¿Es que estás loca? ¡Jamás! Entiéndelo, podrás ganarle a Shaka, no lograras acercarte a él, además no entiendo cuál es tú problema, si Milo, ya te vio sin máscara, intentar pelear con Virgo es como ir a una muerte segura—hablaba, intentando hacer entrar en razón a la mujer.

Shaina se detuvo al escuchar las palabras de Leo levantando su cosmos—No sabes lo que dices… a pesar de que tenía sexo con Milo, él jamás me vio el rostro, él único fue Seiya y ahora el malnacido de Shaka de Virgo lo ha hecho, jamás entenderás… así que quítate de mi camino o te atacare.

Al pasar a un lado de Aioria elevó un poco su cosmos, dándole un golpe en el estómago a la Cobra causando que se desmayara—Si te dejo ir lo único que lograras es que te maten y recuerda que le prometí a Casios que te protegería y no faltaré a mi palabra, con lo testaruda que eres lo único que provocaras es que te maten, yo me encargaré de Shaka en otro momento. Ahora te llevaré con el Gran Maestro.

Aioria tomó entre sus brazos a Shaina para llevarla a la Cámara del Gran Maestro, durante el trayecto no podía dejar de pensar en lo complicada que era la Ley de las Amazonas: matar al hombre que le hubiera visto el rostro, pero que pasaba sí en éste caso el hombre era más fuerte que ella, cómo pasaba con Shaina, al llegar a Aries; Mü se encontraba sentado junto a su escudero Kiki reparando una armadura, al verlo se puso de pie para recibirlo.

—. ¿Ella está bien?—preguntó el Caballero de la Primera Casa con un poco de preocupación, él jamás había tratado con Shaina pero el Gran Maestro había ordenado que cualquiera que encontrara a la Cobra la llevara ante su presencia, tal vez la chica puso algo de resistencia y Aioria no tuvo otra salida que noquearla—. Parece que puso resistencia.

—. Luego hablamos, Mü ahora si me permites pasar por tu Casa, necesito llevar a Shaina ante el Mastro—el santo de Aries asintió haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar a su compañero por su casa—. Con tu permiso—Leo se despidió abandonando su templo.

Al llegar a Tauro, entró al Templo encontrándose con Aldebarán en medio con los brazos cruzados, el Santo de la Segunda Casa no hizo pregunta alguna simplemente lo dejó pasar y Leo agradeció con la cabeza. Salió del templo para ir a Géminis por lo que había escuchado, Saga no estaba, así que no se tomaría el tiempo en atravesarlo, al llegar al templo intentó pasar a través de él pero en medio se encontraba la armadura de Saga, era de suponerse aún fuera del Santuario, Saga seguía cuidando de su templo, sí intentaba pasar lo más seguro es que entraría al laberinto y no tenía humor para dar vueltas como idiota, así que elevó su cosmos para poder hablar con Saga a través de él. Luego de unos minutos la armadura de Géminis le dio el paso para poder abandonar la Tercera Casa, no tardó mucho en atravesar Cáncer y Leo y dirigirse a Virgo.

Shaka se encontraba meditando cuando sintió el cosmos de Aioria de Leo quien se dirigía hacía su casa y no venía solo, la endemoniada mujer venía con él pero había algo extraño en el cosmos de la chica, se encontraba calmado, se puso de pie abandonando la sala de los Sales Gemelos esperando a sus visitantes, estaba en medio del Templo cuando vio entrar a Aioria con la mujer en brazos, ambos quedaron de frente.

—Aioria de Leo, bienvenido al templo de Virgo—saludó, intentando sonar tranquilo pero no podía negarse así mismo que le molestaba la manera en que el León Dorado cargaba a la Amazona—La mujer está bien, con lo salvaje que es de seguro intentó matar a alguien sin razón alguna y la dejaron de esa manera.

—Ella está bien, tuve que dormirla ya que quería venir al templo de Virgo a matarte después de lo que hiciste, no la culpo, eres el único idiota en el Santuario que no estaba enterado de las Leyes de las Amazonas—. Aioria no había pasado por alto el tono que Shaka había usado con él y no estaba dispuesto a tolerarlo, después de todo era su culpa de que Shaina estuviera en ese estado.

Shaka estaba sorprendido y un poco avergonzado, Aioria de Leo sabía lo que había pasado con la mujer, ¡Diablos! Se maldecía así mismo por haberle prestado ayuda a aquella loca mujer—Lo único que hice fue prestarle ayuda a ésta mujer, no sabía de las Leyes ridículas de las Amazonas, una ley muy estúpida a mi parecer.

—Tú y yo nos arreglaremos después, sobre éste asunto Shaka, y si es necesario terminaremos la pelea que dejamos pendiente en la Cámara del Maestro, ¿Lo has entendido bien?—ambos Caballeros elevaron su cosmos retándose entre sí—. Por el momento llevaré a Shaina con el Gram Maestro.

Shaka se quedó en silencio en medio de su templo, realmente estaba molesto, se preguntaba qué relación tenía Aioria de Leo con Shaina de Ofiuco, tal vez la chica había tenido también, sexo con él, así como tenía con Milo, por un momento la sangre le hirvió y deseó molerlo a golpes, debía calmarse esos sentimientos eran mundanos y jamás lograría llegar al Nirvana si no dejaba a un lado esos sentimientos humanos, maldita la hora en que esa endemoniada mujer entró a su vida.

El sol comenzaba a ponerse, se había atrasado un poco con Shaka y luego Aioros y su interrogación porqué había sido ese pequeño enfrentamiento con Shaka de Virgo. Le prometió que luego de arreglar el problema le contaría todo, por fin había llegado a la Cámara del Gran Maestro y se quedó unos minutos fuera mientras uno de los soldados lo anunciaban ante el Maestro y el Primer Ministro ya que ambos se encontraban atendiendo unos asuntos.

—Pase. El Gran Maestro lo recibirá—Leo asintió entrando con la chica en brazos—. Maestro le pido una disculpa por molestarle pero era algo urgente, encontré a Shaina en el bosque y estaba muy lastimada, curé algunas de sus heridas y le di un poco de mi fuerza pero tuve que golpearla antes qué cometiera una locura.

Tanto Kanon como el Patriarca estaban asombrados, Aioria de Leo se había presentado ante ellos con Shaina. El Ministro le ordenó a uno de los soldados que llevaran a Shaina a la enfermería, luego hablaría con ella.

—No te preocupes Aioria, conocemos como es Shaina, de seguro te causó problemas, nosotros nos haremos cargo de ella, puedes retirarte—habló Shion con calma poniéndose de pie bajando de los escalones.

El Caballero de Leo se puso de pie antes de abandonar la Sala del Gran Maestro, vio como uno de los soldados se llevaba a la Amazona—. Maestro, debe saber una cosa, Shaina quiere matar a Shaka de Virgo por eso tuve que noquearla… ella intentó ir a la Sexta Casa ya que Shaka vio el rostro de Shaina y conocen ustedes las reglas.

Kanon suspiró, esa mujer estaba loca, jamás podría matar a un Caballero Dorado y menos a Shaka, el Caballero Dorado más cercano a los dioses en definitiva tendrían que buscar la solución a éste problema, Aioria hizo una reverencia para luego marcharse.

—Kanon, cuando Shaina despierte me lo haces saber, necesito hablar con ella antes de que nuestra diosa regrese—le dijo Shion con un poco de preocupación, debía hacer que Shaina le pidiera perdón a Athena.

—Cómo usted ordene Maestro, hablaré con Shaka, no queremos que éste problema pase a mayores. Con su permiso iré a ver cómo va todo con la amazona—Kanon salió de la Cámara del Patriarca para dirigirse a la enfermería, luego hablaría con Virgo.

.

.

.

En Japón, Saori se encontraba revisando unos papeles cuando una de las sirvientas tocó la puerta—. Disculpe la molestia, Saori-sama, una mujer busca al joven Milo. Su nombre es Mary.

La joven de morados cabellos frunció el ceño, sería muy fácil decirle a la joven de servicio que dijera que Milo no estaba, sonrió para sí misma y con una seña hizo que la chica de rojizos cabellos se acercara.

—Dile que el joven Milo no está en condiciones de ver a nadie—terminó Saori, esa mañana usaba su típico traje sastre de color vino con medias negras y un par de zapatillas de charol. Tatsumi miró a la sirvienta y con la mirada, la muchacha se retiró.

Aunque el mayordomo no estaba del todo contento con el estrés que mostró su ama al saber que buscaban a ese apestoso bicho. No dijo nada pero estaba decidido a que Milo no tendría oportunidad de acercarse a la chica. Él no sabía lo que había pasado en la habitación de éste la noche anterior, sino quizás su cabeza se coloreara de color rojo y estallara como cerillo.

—Señorita—llamó el pelón—. Le recuerdo que solamente tenemos una hora, antes de ir a ver a Seiya.

Saori asintió y se sentó en su escritorio pero antes de acomodarse para seguir viendo documentos de la Fundación Gaunt, por la puerta principal de la Biblioteca, entró una no muy contenta Mary, la rubia se encontraba ceñuda y en cuanto pasó tras un par de gritos se hizo paso frente a Saori.

—¡Tú! ¡Saori Kido, no tienes derecho de prohibirme ver al sexy Milo!—exclamó la dama molesta, tenía las mejillas coloradas. Saori levantó sus azulados ojos ante los zafiros de ella y se miraron fijamente. Mary no sabía nada acerca de la verdadera identidad de la muchacha pero sintió una enorme energía fluyendo de ella y se sintió intimidada… se hizo dos pasos para atrás pero no retiró el dedo índice con el que había señalado groseramente a la chica de morados mechones.

—Lo siento Mary—se disculpó Saori—Pero Milo, no se encuentra bien.

La de rubios cabellos la fulminó con la mirada—. ¡Siempre quieres ser el centro de atención de todo el mundo! ¡Pero Milo y yo tuvimos química, querida! No tienes derecho a impedir que nosotros podamos tener algo más… él es el hombre perfecto para mí. Además… ¿Tú que le puedes ofrecer? Mi padre y mi familia son más importantes que tú.

—¡Oiga, no le permito hablarle así a la señorita Saori!—exclamó Tatsumi molesto, poniéndose frente a su joven ama.

Mary miró ceñuda a Tatsumi y lo empujó—. Tú cállate, pelón feo. Sólo eres aquí un empleaducho más.

Saori se levantó con suavidad de su asiento y miró a Mary—. No puedes venir a mi casa a hablarle así a Tatsumi, ni mucho menos hablarme de esa manera. Te recuerdo que estás en propiedad privada y puedo hacerte echar a la mala.

Mary se rió, no creía capaz a Saori de hacer eso. Recordaba a la muchacha cuando eran niñas, siempre escondida detrás de los pantalones de su abuelo y ser cuidada por un chiquillo de cabellos de color miel, e incluso la malcriada Saori montaba sobre ese niño de _caballito._ Por eso no podía considerar a Saori alguien superior a ella.

.

.

.

Milo no había podido quedarse en cama, era realmente aburrido. Al menos en el Santuario tenía la libertad de vagar por toda la Antigua Grecia. O podía charlar con Camus, Mü y pelear con Aioria, ahí se sentía fuera de lugar. Además de qué en casa de Saori, él no sabía qué hacer. Lo mejor sería ir a ver a la joven para saber que iba a pasar con él con respecto al beso que le dio.

Ya vestido, guardó su ropa de cama en la valija que trajo para el viaje, y dejó la cama tendida. Pues no estaba acostumbrado a que hicieran las cosas por él, así que tras terminar de atarse un par de tenis blancos salió de la habitación.

Se topó con el largo pasillo de habitaciones y al fondo de éste estaba un enorme cuadro de Mitsumasa Kido, el dueño original de todo ese imperio que ahora era de Saori. Esa tarde, llevaba puestos unos jeans de mezclilla clara y una musculosa de color negro. Su azulado cabello estaba acomodado a su gusto y decidió buscar la Biblioteca.

Al doblar sobre el pasillo vio a una sirviente sacudiendo un florero—Disculpa, ¿Sabes dónde está la Biblioteca?

—Claro que sí Milo-san—él no estaba acostumbrado a esos nombramientos japoneses, pero no dijo nada—Baje las escaleras hacía el salón principal y luego gire a la izquierda, podrá encontrar la Biblioteca ahí.

—Gracias.

La chica hizo una leve reverencia y él se rascó la cabeza, incómodo, pero siguió las indicaciones de la sirvienta. Bajó por la enorme escalera de mármol y siguió caminando hasta que encontró la enorme puerta blanca, donde pudo escuchar algunas voces sulfuradas.

Sin pedir permiso entró y la pequeña discusión que se llevaba a cabo se calmó momentáneamente. Mary volteo a ver a Milo y sus ojos se iluminaron en ensoñación mientras que cuando el escorpión dirigió su mirada a Saori, ella se ruborizó levemente, desviando la mirada en otra dirección pero pendiente de lo que pasaba en la habitación, él no dijo nada y observó como la muchacha inglesa se abalanzaba sobre él colgándose sobre su brazo.

—¡Milo, que gusto! ¡La malcriada de Saori no quería dejarme verte! Yo sabía que estabas aquí—gritó la chica emocionada, esperando que el Escorpio le diera toda su atención—. Dime que me extrañaste, adoré nuestro baile de anoche, de no ser porque te sentiste mal… si no hubiéramos podido pasar la velada en mi suite de hotel.

Milo respiró hondo, nunca había tratado con alguien así. Ni siquiera las civiles de la Antigua Grecia se comportaban así, posiblemente era porque esas mujeres estaban acostumbradas a ver a Caballeros Dorados. Pero aquí tenía que comportarse como un civil cualquiera—. Señorita Mary, es un gusto volver a verla. Pero aquí la señorita Saori presente tiene razón cuando dijo que no me encontraba en óptimas condiciones.

—Pe-pero…

—De hecho venía a pedirle a la señorita Saori, que sea tan amable de acompañarme al médico.

Saori sonrió complacida al ver que Milo siempre le daría la razón, por el hecho de ser un devoto completo ante Athena. Así que suavemente vio como él se deshacía del agarre de Mary y caminaba al lado de la joven diosa para molestia de la inglesa.

—¡Eres despreciable Milo!—exclamó Mary—¡No es justo! Saori siempre se queda con los chicos más guapos.

—Ya basta Mary, no estás mostrando los excelentes modales que presumes. Ahora hazme favor de retirarte… tenemos cosas que hacer. Tatsumi, prepara el auto, mañana seguiremos revisando los documentos de la fundación.

Tatsumi asintió no muy contento al ver que su señora seguía el juego del escorpión y pasó al lado de Mary. Quién lo miró iracunda.

—Me las vas a pagar Saori, le diré a todos que andas en malos pasos.

Sin decir otra palabra, salió de la biblioteca, siendo acompañada por las sirvientas. Dejando solos a Milo y Saori en un silencio incómodo, ella estaba un poco nerviosa, pues no estaba del todo lista para poder preguntarle al escorpión porque la besó la noche anterior.

—Gracias—dijo ella, y tomó las facturas del escritorio guardándolas en un folder—. Cambiando de tema… ¿Te sientes mejor, Milo?

—Si, gracias—contestó él, siguiendo los movimientos de la joven. Se le veía un poco incómoda y él estaba complacido internamente. Tendría que callar sobre que recordaba el beso, para ver que hacía su diosa. Si lo enviaba de una patada al Santuario y le degollaba con Shion o lo dejaba permanecer a su lado durante ese viaje en Japón.

—Bien, ya que te sientes bien. Ahora mismo iremos a visitar a Seiya—cuando la joven mencionó a Pegaso él no pudo evitar apretar sus puños hasta casi hacerse blancos por la molestia que el castaño representaba para él. Sabía la preferencia de Saori ante Pegaso y le molestaba que éste pudiera verse interesado en ella—Dame un minuto y saldremos, después iremos a comer a un restaurante.

—¿Siempre es así?

Saori se volteó a verlo, curiosa—¿Así, cómo?

—Su vida… es tan… no sé cómo decirlo… tan cogotuda… perdón si le ofendo. Pero en el Santuario todo es tan diferente. Siempre está rodeada de lujos, pero de manera diferente e incluso se le ve más estresada allá que acá, supongo que está acostumbrada a todo este tipo de atenciones que recibe de la gente.

Saori sonrió, comprendía a Milo—. Siempre ha sido así, mi abuelo siempre me consintió con todo lo que yo quería. Fue el mejor y para mí esto es tan normal. Entiendo que esto para ti es nuevo Milo, pero me da gusto poder mostrarle a uno de mis Caballeros mi mundo fuera del Santuario.

—¿Es feliz aquí?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Me pregunto si usted es más feliz aquí en su país natal. O prefiere vivir en el Santuario.

—Soy feliz con la vida que me tocó vivir, sé que mi deber es el de una diosa para su pueblo. Pero también quiero disfrutar siendo Saori Kido mientras ningún mal amenace a la tierra.

Milo asintió—. Me alegra saber que no se arrepiente de ser la reencarnación de la diosa Athena.

Saori sonrió y al toparse nuevamente con los océanos de Milo se sonrojó un poco—. Bu-bueno… tenemos que irnos. Realmente el motivo principal de haber venido a Japón es porque quiero que Seiya acepte la ayuda de la fundación Kido y pronto pueda regresar al Santuario.

El escorpión asintió nuevamente no muy contento por eso último—. Está bien, entonces señorita Saori, vayamos a ver a Seiya.

La chica terminó de arreglar sus documentos y caminó a la salida de la biblioteca seguida del Caballero Dorado, quería preguntarle una cosa en especial, pero cuando recordaba los cálidos labios de Milo sentía que las manos se le ponían heladas y comenzaban a sudarle. Podría quizás hablar con el escorpión cuando estuvieran en la limosina. Tatsumi no escucharía porque él iría manejando.

Cuando llegaron al jardín principal, sobre la glorieta de grava ya los esperaba el mayordomo aparcado. Él hizo la labor de abrirle la puerta a Saori para que entrara y tras mirar con burla a Milo, le cerró la puerta del coche en la cara y regresó a su lugar en la parte delantera de la limosina, Milo quiso matarlo con su Restricción pero se contuvo, ya se las pagaría ese maldito calvo de pacotilla. Él entró a la limosina y momentos después esta se puso en marcha.

Dentro del auto, había bastante espacio y Saori estaba en la esquina contraria a él, alejada completamente. De cierta forma, le molestaba que ella todavía estuviera renuente a su compañía pero posiblemente ella lo evitaba por el beso, y sonrió con malicia, pero luego recordó que Saori lo había visto montando a Shaina groseramente en el Templo de Escorpio… la culpa lo invadió.

Cuando salieron de los dominios de los Kido, vio la carretera que conectaba con el bello mar japonés.

—Mi-Milo… quiero hablar contigo.

El Escorpión desvió su atención a Saori—Dígame señorita.

—A-anoche…. Tú… y yo… bueno. Es difícil de explicar… te sentías mal. Y bueno tú _me besaste—_ pudo ver como el rostro de Saori se coloreó violentamente y jugaba con sus manos algo nerviosa. Bajó la mirada escondiéndola entre su flequillo. Él sabía que la había besado con pasión, y lo disfrutó muchísimo.

Pero iba a jugar sus cartas. Debía ser cuidadoso si quería conocer qué había sentido Saori al ser besada por él, entonces poniendo la cara más sorprendida que pudo contestó—Señorita Saori… yo… ¿enserio? ¿Yo la irrespeté de esa manera?

Saori se quedó sin habla… ¿Era enserio? ¿Él no recordaba haberla besado? Cuando levantó la mirada, vio los ojos de Milo. Muchísima sorpresa estaba dibujada en su rostro y vergüenza, culpa, entonces ella se sintió como una tonta… ¿Qué iba a pensar el Escorpio de ella? Tragó pesado y sintió coraje, coraje porque él no recordaba haberle robado su primer beso. SU PRIMER BESO, ese condenado Caballero le había robado su primer beso y la había hecho sentir bonita, femenina y deseada… y él no se acordaba.

—Olvida lo que dije, Milo de Escorpio—intentó sonar fría, pero algo dentro de ella se removió dolida. Pudo incluso sentir a Atenea insultada porque Milo no recordaba ese beso, no quiso preguntar nada más—. Posiblemente fue una imaginación mía, anoche bebí demasiado vino… quizás desvarié un poco.

—Es el segundo pecado que cometo ante su presencia diosa Athena, de verdad lo siento. Pero yo no recuerdo tal… acción… y si usted quiere exiliarme del Santuario lo entenderé.

Sabía que estaba hablando de más, porque si Saori tomaba en cuenta sus palabras de exiliarlo, no podría nunca regresar a ser un Caballero Dorado. Se maldijo internamente por lo que sugirió hasta que vio a Saori negar.

—No Milo, soy yo quien se disculpa contigo por haber mencionado una cosa tan descabellada como esa—terminó Saori, realmente se sentía como una tonta. Y nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que Milo estuviera bajo los efectos del alcohol para besarla y luego olvidarlo—. No quiero ni una palabra de esta conversación a nadie.

El escorpión asintió y luego todo el camino rumbo al orfanato dónde vivía Seiya, fue en total silencio.

.

.

.

La tarde marcaba ya las seis de la tarde, y Seiya estaba en el patio dónde miraba jugar a todos los niños al futbol, mientras que Minho aplaudía enternecida al ver a todos los chiquillos correr tras la pelota. Podía ver jugadas interesantes de los chicos y barrerse para hacerse con el balón de blanco y negro. Incluso podía escuchar las gaviotas revolotear cerca y el clima salado golpearle el rostro. Pero nada de eso podía tenerlo en paz… constantemente a su mente regresaba la batalla final contra Hades y el golpe fatal hacía su columna vertebral que ahora lo tenía en esa infernal silla de ruedas.

Suspiró con pesadez, y apretó las manos en los brazos de la silla con fuerza, si imprimía más fuerza de la necesaria podría romperla. Así que intentó relajarse e intentar poner atención al juego. Estaba ahí, físicamente pero su mente divagaba… estaba seguro que nunca más iba a poder caminar en lo que le restaba de vida, ya no podría volver a ser un Caballero del Zodiaco nuevamente.

No se dio cuenta cuando una limosina se detuvo sobre la avenida y de ahí bajaba Saori Kido, acompañada de su fiel lame botas, Tatsumi. Pero ésta vez venía un individuo diferente con ella… tan ensimismado estaba que ni siquiera notó cuando Minho le llamó varias veces.

Saori llegó frente al patio de juegos del orfanato y se detuvo al mirar a Seiya, no pudo evitar darle una mirada de lástima y culpa. Por su culpa, él estaba así, por protegerla en contra de Hades.

—Seiya—la dulce voz de la diosa lo sacó de sus pensamientos y cuando sus ojos de color chocolate se toparon con los azules de Saori sonrió.

—¡Saori!—exclamó contento, importándole poco que estuviera en la silla de ruedas y abrazó su cintura. Aspiró profundo su perfume y enloqueció internamente.

—Me da muchísimo gusto verte, Seiya. ¿Cómo estás?

Seiya se olvidó momentaneámente de su estado actual y habló con energía—¡Bien, dentro de lo que cabe, bien! Qué sorpresa verte por aquí.

Pegaso no se había dado cuenta de que unos metros atrás estaban Milo y Tatsumi con la misma expresión de molestia, Tatsumi miraba con desprecio a Seiya y estaba cruzado de brazos, lo mismo Milo pero él apretaba sus puños. Porque para él, siempre Pegaso iba a ser un irrespetuoso, pero aparte no podía permitir que ese apestoso burro alado tocara a la chica… no después de haber probado sus suaves labios.

—Seiya, he venido desde el Santuario para pedirte que aceptes la ayuda de la Fundación para tu rehabilitación y puedas volver a caminar.

De repente el Pegaso soltó bruscamente a la diosa, esas palabras no le gustaban. Antes ya le había dicho a Saori que él no necesitaba de la lástima de nadie ni mucho menos la de ella, sus ojos se molestaron al verla. Se cruzó de brazos molesto.

—Sabes mi respuesta al respecto, Saori—comentó Seiya—No me arrepiento de estar postrado aquí en ésta silla de ruedas, porque cumplí con mi deber de protegerte a ti y a la diosa Athena. Pero no quiero la lástima de nadie, tampoco necesito la ayuda de la fundación. ¿O ya se te olvidó que gracias a tu abuelo, yo no he podido encontrar todavía a mi hermana Seika?

Tatsumi iba a interferir pero Milo se puso frente al mayordomo y negó con la cabeza—Debemos respetar las palabras de la diosa y saber su resolución antes de interferir, pelón.

Milo sonrió arrogantemente, mientras Tatsumi bullía de coraje. Inmediatamente se puso las manos sobre la brillante cabeza con molestia y sintió una venita en su frente saltarse… odiaba que le dijeran calvo, pelón, cabeza de rodilla, etc, etc… gimió molesto y le dio la espalda a Milo, escuchando con atención las palabras de Saori.

—Seiya… por favor… conozco los errores de mi abuelo. Tampoco se me ha olvidado la promesa que te hice hace varios años de buscarla… pero no puedo verte así. No a mi querido Caballero de Bronce en éstas condiciones. Tienes que aceptar mi ayuda, podrás regresar al Santuario.

—¡Te he dicho que no, Saori! ¡Olvidalo!—fue cuando el Pegaso se dio cuenta de que recargados en la limosina de los Kido, estaba Tatsumi y se sorprendió al ver a Milo de Escorpio. Entonces olvidándose de su molestia un momento, preguntó—. Saori, ¿qué hace Milo, aquí?

Milo escuchó su nombre y fulminó al Pegaso, con la mirada y se cruzó de brazos—El Caballero Dorado de Escorpio es mi escolta durante mi viaje a Japón. Por eso me acompaña a todos lados.

Seiya también miró con desprecio a Milo, él estaba enamorado de la joven frente a él y no le gustaba que ningún otro Caballero ocupara su lugar de guardián de Saori. Quiso levantarse, pero no pudo, las piernas no le respondían en absoluto y tuvo ganas de maldecir.

—Bien. Espero que esté cumpliendo con su tarea—terminó nuevamente—. Pero referente a tu lástima, Saori, no la quiero. Prefiero quedarme aquí sentado por el resto de mi vida al lado de Minho qué aceptar la ayuda de la Fundación Gaunt.

Saori se molestó por las palabras de Seiya, iba a ser muy difícil convencerlo… pero no tenía opción, tendría que regresar si era necesario todos los días para convencerlo de tomar su ayuda. Sin decirle nada más al bronce se dio media vuelta, sin notar como Minho la miraba con preocupación y sin despedirse se alejó rumbo a la limosina.

El Escorpio, estaba iracundo. Pegaso era un irrespetuoso y él no iba a permitirlo, si por él fuera en esos momentos le asestaría Antares a Seiya en el pecho para darle muerte y evitarle agobios a la diosa. Pero era más personal el asunto con el chico en la silla, se acercó al caballero de bronce y ambos tuvieron un duelo de miradas. Hasta que Milo se acercó hasta el oído de Seiya.

Las palabras que él le dirían lo harían cambiar de opinión con respecto a la ayuda de Saori.

—Escúchame bien Pegaso, Athena y Saori ya no te necesitan. Porque a partir de ahora yo seré su guardián—vio que Seiya iba a replicar pero lo interrumpió—Entérate que me dejas el camino libre al corazón de Saori. Porque va a ser mío… ella ya no necesita a su fiel Pegaso.

El escorpión sonrió victorioso al ver la impotencia de Seiya en esos momentos y con elegancia se fue en dirección a la limosina donde Saori lo estaba esperando. Con incógnita en su cara, seguramente le preguntaría que le dijo, pero él no le diría jamás que estaba declarándole la guerra al Pegaso por el corazón de la diosa.

Fue en ese momento preciso, cuando Seiya gritó.

—¡Saori! ¡Está bien, acepto tu ayuda!

Y la diosa sonrió y por fin entró a la limosina, segundos después lo hizo Milo y Tatsumi arrancó el vehículo. Perdiéndose en la carretera ante la molesta mirada de Seiya, pues él entendió muy bien que no era el único enamorado de Saori, Milo a su modo le declaró la guerra y él no se iba a dejar vencer.

Pero lo que Seiya no sabía era que el escorpión le llevaba un buen camino de ventaja. Al haberle robado el primer beso a la chica.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en Italia, esa mañana, Mephisto de Cáncer almorzaba con su madre. La tranquilidad de la casa lo tenía en paz y en el fondo estaba contento de poder ver el rostro de la mujer que le dio la vida. Terminó su último bocado de huevo con queso y se levantó de la mesa.

—¿Estás satisfecho, Mephisto?

El hombre asintió—. Muchas gracias, madre.

—Me alegra tenerte en casa. Había pasado muchísimo tiempo desde que te fuiste a Grecia a cumplir con tu labor de Caballero Dorado. Pero ahora… ¿Volverás pronto?

Mephisto miró la mirada triste de su madre y se acercó a ella para abrazarla—Por el momento puedo estar aquí, madre mía, la diosa Athena ha dado permiso a sus Caballeros de ausentarse del Santuario ahora que ya no hay peligro contra la humanidad.

—Me tranquiliza saber eso—dijo la mujer, Rafaella era el nombre de su madre, y esa bonita y bajita mujer no sabía que su hijo estaba disfrutando de su segunda vida. Hubiera sido para ella muy doloroso, perder a su único hijo en la guerra contra Hades. Agradecía que al menos, su familia no se viera involucrada en esos asuntos de dioses.

—Estaré al menos aquí una temporada madre—dijo Mephisto, olfateó el ambiente y miró a su madre—Creo que el postre se te está quemando…

—¡Mamma mía!—exclamó la mujer, y corrió rumbo al horno. Rafaella era muy fan de hacer pasteles y pies, por lo general hacía uno diariamente de distinto sabor frutal. Ahora que su hijo Mephisto estaba con ella, su toque casero en la comida estaba muy impregnado.

—Madre, iré a ver a una persona.

Rafaella sonrió con travesura—¿Irás a verla, verdad? Seguramente se pondrá muy contenta de verte. Sigue vendiendo flores en el mercado, dale un saludo de mi parte. Y dale una rebanada de mi pie de manzana.

La mujer sacó el humeante pie del horno y partió una rebanada, poniéndola en un recipiente de cristal. Lo envolvió en una servilleta a cuadros blancos y rojos, entregándoselo a su hijo.

—Vale, nos veremos por la tarde.

Mephisto tomó el postre en una mano y salió tranquilamente de la casa, realmente estaba agradecido de esa segunda vida que podía disfrutar. A la vuelta de la casa, había una vieja bicicleta y la montó, en dirección al mercado. Esperaba que Antonella lo hubiese esperado… aunque le daba miedo que su dulce castaña lo hubiera olvidado por haberse ido tanto tiempo.

.

.

.

En Nueva York, Saga también disfrutaba de sus largas vacaciones. El hombre treintañero caminaba tranquilamente sobre Central Park tomado de la mano de ella. Él jamás podría revelarle a sus compañeros la identidad de la mujer que le tomaba la mano con cariño. Olvidando momentáneamente su pasado en el Santuario.

—¿Cuándo piensas decirles, Saga?—preguntó la chica, de castaños cabellos ondulados, que le llegaban a los hombros.

—Me preocupa lo que puedan decir. En especial él.

—Yo también estoy preocupada, Saga. Pero… entiende, tiene más de once años que no veo a mi hermano. Incluso he comenzado a olvidar como era su rostro, solo recuerdo que un día unos hombres vinieron y se lo llevaron a la fuerza. Dejándome a mí en el orfanato… corrí lo más rápido que pude para alcanzar el auto dónde se lo llevaban… pero me tropecé. Lloré mucho que me separaran de él, Saga, por eso quisiera regresar contigo a Grecia.

Saga asintió un poco apenado, él sabía quién era ella y qué representaba para Pegaso. Cuando su lado maligno tomó posesión de él, decidió mandar a Seika a Estados Unidos a que viviera una vida diferente… pero no pudo evitar enamorarse de la chica. E incluso le preocupaba que él fuera ocho años mayor que ella…

—Seika, pronto iremos a Grecia. Pero por el momento, quiero aprovechar el tiempo que pueda pasar contigo. No sé si Athena vaya a castigarme por esconderte tanto tiempo sin haberle dicho.

Seika sonrió—Athena es amable, no podría recriminarte el querer tenerme a salvo de todo lo que ocurrió mientras sucedían las guerras santas. E incluso, si Seiya hubiera sabido dónde estaba yo, pudo haber olvidado la misión de proteger a nuestra diosa.

—Tienes razón.

Seika tampoco sabía que Saga, había muerto en el Inframundo cuando junto a los otros once Caballeros Dorados, rompieron el Muro de los Lamentos. No podría decirle, prefería callar.

.

.

.

Otros que habían decidido regresar al Santuario, eran Camus y Hyoga, pero en ésta ocasión, también venía con ellos el Caballero de Plata, Cristal de Aurora Boreal. Sus cortas vacaciones en Siberia habían sido tranquilas pero el deber que profesaba Camus era mayor, además de que Acuario prefería seguir descansando en su Templo. Y sus dos discípulos estaban de acuerdo con él, pero conocían que su maestro estaba celoso de la reciente amistad que Milo y Aioria habían comenzado a desarrollar.

Además algo le decía a Camus, que un mal iba a desatarse pronto en el Santuario. Y estaba seguro que por jugarretas de la vida, su querido amigo Milo, se vería involucrado como principal culpable. Así que tenía que evitar que su amigo fuera culpado e incluso asesinado. Aunque esos últimos pensamientos decidió guardarlos para él, no podría compartirlos con nadie.

Pronto los tres hombres, completamente abrigados, estaban con maletas en mano en el aeropuerto internacional de Siberia, pronto abordarían su vuelo para regresar a Grecia.

.

.

.

Otro día había pasado. Saori estaba todavía molesta consigo misma, por haberle hablado a Milo sobre el beso que habían compartido, desde el día anterior no volvió a cruzar palabra con el Escorpio y ahora estaba más concentrada en terminar de archivar facturas y dejar todo al día con Tatsumi. Ya que los días se iban volando y pronto tendría que regresar al Santuario.

Mary ya no había regresado a la mansión, pero seguramente gracias a ella, las invitaciones a miles de eventos dejaron de llegar. No le importaba mucho esa situación y mejor para ella, lo que esa mañana no esperaba era recibir a un invitado inesperado.

—Señorita Saori, el joven Julián Solo, acaba de llegar.

—¿Le hemos invitado para tratar algún negocio, Tatsumi?

—No realmente señorita, ha venido para desayunar con usted. Y yo me he encargado de tener preparado el desayuno.

Saori negó en silencio, y suspiró—Tatsumi, por favor. He de pedirte que antes de que aceptes invitaciones del joven Solo, me avises. No puedes decidir por mí nada más porque sí, te recuerdo que yo ya no soy una niña y tengo compromisos que cumplir. Por ésta ocasión, aceptaré la invitación.

Tatsumi se sonrojó y desapareció rápidamente de la biblioteca, dejando a Saori un poco malhumorada. Al salir del lugar, vio a Milo pasar y no dirigirse la palabra. Aunque pudo verlo observarla con atención y ponerse nerviosa… debía olvidar ese beso, porque era obvio que él no lo recordaba.

Además debía ser imparcial…

.

.

.

De repente, sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas y un horrible pinchazo en la sien. Al abrir los ojos, se encontró a una enfermera del Santuario que cuidaba de ella y administraba suero, la brisa cálida del lugar la reconfortó y se dio cuenta de que no llevaba puesta la máscara de plata que cubría su rostro. Se sentó de sopetón. Mirando con rabia a la enfermera.

—Descuide señorita Shaina—habló la enfermera—Sólo hay mujeres en ésta ala de la enfermería del Santuario. Conozco las leyes de las amazonas y por eso nosotras nos dimos a la tarea de curarla y cuidarla.

—Ya veo—se tranquilizó la mujer y se recostó con dificultad sobre la blanca cama—¿Qué ha pasado?

—El Primer Ministro y el Gran Patriarca, han dado la orden de que la cuidemos. Ellos vendrán en un par de horas para ver cómo sigue. Le dejé su máscara en la mesita para que la use en caso necesario.

—Gracias.

La enfermera sonrió y terminó de poner el suero—. Le traeré algo de comer, ha estado durmiendo dos días completos, pero sus heridas están muy bien y no dejarán cicatrices.

Shaina se quedó en silencio, esperaba que cuando el Patriarca la viera, la enviara de regreso a la Isla de la Reina Muerte. Pero no… de cierta forma, estaba segura que Aioria tenía que ver con que ella estuviera recuperándose en la enfermería del Santuario. Pero tampoco olvidaba que tenía que matar a Shaka de Virgo por que él le había visto el rostro.

Luego a su mente vino la imagen de Seiya y se dio cuenta, que ya no sentía nada por él… y por Milo, tampoco. ¿Entonces que debía hacer? Sus afiladas uñas se enterraron sobre el colchón de la cama y cerró los ojos con furia…

—Por Zeus, debo cumplir con la Ley—se dijo así misma, ella no podría jamás fijarse en alguien como Virgo. Pero al recordar al Caballero Dorado, hizo una breve observación de él, sus largos cabellos rubios y piel blonda. No era musculoso como Aldebarán de Tauro, pero no era flaco, era alto y desprendía un cosmos tranquilizante sobre todo muy poderoso… podría intentar matarlo, pero ella sabía muy en el fondo que iba a perder.

Se quedó mirando por la ventana de la habitación, viendo el pueblo seguir su vida y ella ahí… sintiendo una enorme frustración.

—Yo amo a Seiya, no hay más—se intentó convencer y se quedó pensando en la nada.

.

.

.

 **Antes que nada, quiero desearles a todos ¡Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo 2019! Realmente necesito que sea un año bueno para mí ¬_¬U porque siendo sinceros el 2018 me pateó con toda la fuerza de Urano el trasero. En fin, que tengan bonitas fiestas en compañía de todos sus seres queridos Y cenen súper rico. Sin más pasemos a lo siguiente…**

 **Bueno… espero que éste capítulo les haya gustado. Hoy me dedicaré a responder un review que me dejaron y que sobre todo es una persona que ni siquiera tiene una cuenta y viene a tirar popo a la historia…**

 **Lo siento pero tengo que exponerte.**

seorita de acuario y escorpión: **La verdad me vale un pepino si según tú, dices que el fandom pertenece al género YAOI, mira pequeña fujoshi de sheet, me valen mil hectáreas de v… lo que tú pienses, no lo hago para ti, lo hago principalmente para mí, mi entretenimiento, mi gusto personal. Y sobre todo también lo hago para dos amigos míos que comparten el gusto de ésta pareja. Así que si a ti te gusta estar viendo cómo les empujan el arroz a los personajes muy tu gusto, el mío no es. Y seguramente eres una loca que apoya los desvaríos de la sociedad gay, no soy homofóbica pero no vengas a tirar tu cagada por aquí. Eres libre de leer mi fic si quieres, pero ahórrate tus babosadas.**

 **También éste capítulo es de regalo para Martha Masaki Felton y Raziel Bathory que han seguido el fic, capítulo a capítulo. Les mando un enorme abrazo.**

 **¡Feliz Navidad!**

 **24/12/2018.**


	9. Casi Irrespetada

**SANTO PECADO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen a Masashi Kurumada._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

-8 -

 **CASI IRRESPETADA  
** _ADVERTENCIA: Capítulo con contenido Lime +15._

* * *

.

.

.

 **El Santuario de Athena, Grecia.**

Había pasado un par de días desde que Aioria había llevado a la Cámara del Patriarca a Shaina, poco a poco comenzaba recuperar fuerzas, sus heridas comenzaban a sanar. Debía darle las gracias al León Dorado cuando lo viera, a pesar de sus desacuerdos apreciaba al guardián de la Quinta Casa, él jamás la había juzgado por su pequeña aventura con Milo, la Cobra se estiró un poco cuando escuchó que tocaban la puerta.

Tomó su máscara que estaba en la mesita, a un lado de su cama, colocándosela—. Adelante—contestó la Cobra desde la cama, cubriéndose un poco con la sábana.

El Gran Maestro junto al Primer Ministro, habían entrado a la enfermería para sorpresa de la chica, la enfermera le había comentado que en pocas horas vendría el Patriarca, pero no pensó que sería tan pronto. Se sentía un poco intimidada, ¿Qué pasaría si decidían mandarla de regreso a esa maldita isla? Se intentó poner de pie para hacer una reverencia pero Shion la detuvo.

—No te levantes, Shaina, tus heridas no están del todo curadas. Será mejor que no hagas ningún esfuerzo—comentó Shion tomando una de las sillas que estaban a un lado, para sentarse—. Tuviste suerte, no cualquiera logra escapar de la Isla de la Reina Muerte, ¿Sabes que tú comportamiento ante Athena es reprobable, no es así? El levantar tu cosmos contra ella es considerado alta traición.

La chica intentó hablar pero Shion hizo un gesto con la mano para hacerla callar, ya que aún no había terminado de hablar—. Tú y Milo, le faltaron al respeto a Athena al mantener relaciones sexuales dentro del Santuario y no conforme con eso, levantaste tu puño contra nuestra diosa, una falta como esa se castiga con la muerte. Realmente tienes suerte de que ninguno de los Santos Dorados se enterarán de tu falta de respeto—habló el ex Santo de Aries con seriedad—Athena tiene un corazón muy bondadoso, y debes pedir el perdón de nuestra diosa.

La amazona se sentía realmente avergonzada por su conducta y su falta de respeto hacía Athena, si era completamente sincera con ella misma, ni siquiera sabía por qué le había hablado de aquella manera a la diosa. Tal vez fue su frustración sexual, ya que no había logrado llegar al orgasmo, o tal vez fue su ego femenino herido el que Milo la hiciera a un lado, se sintió ofendida de alguna manera.

—Maestro, estoy realmente avergonzada de mi comportamiento con la diosa Athena, por eso escapé de la Isla de la Reina Muerte, quiero redimirme ante nuestra diosa, permítame hablar con ella—Shion estaba sorprendido por el comportamiento de la amazona, pensó que le llevaría más tiempo hacerla entender su error pero las palabras de la chica lo habían dejado sorprendido.

Tanto Kanon como Shion se quedaron viendo a la mujer, estaban sorprendidos por su comportamiento, posiblemente su experiencia en la isla le habían hecho bien y había cambiado un poco el temperamento de la Cobra.

—Por ahora será imposible que veas a Athena, ya que no se encuentra en el Santuario. Salió a atender unos asuntos personales y Milo la acompañó como su guardaespaldas—ambos hombres buscaron algún indicio de molestia o celos por parte de la chica, pero parecía que no le importaba.

—Por cierto Shaina, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó en la Casa de Virgo? Aioria nos platicó algunas cosas, pero queremos saber qué fue lo que realmente pasó. ¿Cómo fue que escapaste de la Isla? Docrates nos dijo que un aspirante a Caballero fue quién te ayudó—la cuestionó el Primer Ministro, mirándola de reojo.

Bajo la máscara, el rostro de la amazona quedó pálido, sí ese desgraciado de Docrates sabía que Kael la había ayudado, él estaba en peligro. Esos cerdos serían capaces de matarlo por dejarla escapar, sin pensarlo y con dificultad se puso de pie para tomar de la mano a Shion. Tanto él como Kanon estaban sorprendidos por segunda ocasión—. Maestro, por favor, le suplico que no permita que lastimen al joven que me ayudó, él no lo merece, Kael es un buen muchacho qué su único crimen fue ayudarme a escapar de ese infierno—la chica soltó la mano del Patriarca para voltear a Kanon—Gran Maestro, Ministro, no saben cómo tratan Docrates y Moses de Ballena a los aspirantes a caballeros, les dan un trato inhumano. Por favor, no permitan que un joven inocente muera por mi culpa, Kael fue el único que mostró compasión de mí, después de que esos dos cerdos me dejaban mal herida, cuidaba de mí, curaba mis heridas y me daba de comer, ya que en muchas ocasiones me dejaban sin comer. Yo le prometí que lo ayudaría—hablaba la Cobra, apretando sus puños con impotencia, intentando retener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir a causa de la humillación que había pasado en aquella isla.

Al escuchar lo que la amazona había dicho, Shion le pidió a Kanon que tomara cartas en el asunto, no podían permitir aquel trato a los aspirantes a Caballeros, sabía que Athena no permitiría que entre sus mismos Santos se lastimaran, se supone que cada uno había regresado a la vida para tener una vida tranquila y los que fueron enviados a la Isla de la Reina Muerte, habían sido mandados para supervisar el entrenamiento de los jóvenes aspirantes a Santos, no para ser masacrados por ellos.

—Kanon, hazme el favor de mandar a alguno de los Caballeros Dorados a la Isla de la Reina Muerte junto a Shaina, quiero que me traigan a Docrates, Moses de Ballena, ante mi presencia, y también a ese muchacho que mencionó Shaina. Tráelo al Santuario, deseo conocerlo—la amazona sonrió al escuchar a Shion, no cabía duda de que el Patriarca era alguien muy bondadoso.

—Gran Maestro, si me permite ir junto a la amazona a esa isla, me haré cargo de ese par. Si Docrates de verdad está haciendo las cosas por su cuenta, le arrancaré la cabeza por ir en contra de los deseos de Athena—Kanon se ofreció haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

—Te necesito en el Santuario, Kanon, nuestra diosa llegará en pocos días y necesitamos tener todo preparado para su regreso—habló acomodándose un poco la máscara—. Dime… ¿Cuáles son los Santos Dorados que quedan en el Santuario?—le preguntó al Ministro.

—Está: Mü de Aries, Aldebarán de Tauro, Aioria de Leo, Shaka de Virgo, Dohko de Libra, Aioros de Sagitario, Shura de Capricornio y Camus de Acuario quién llegó hace un par de horas. Afrodita de Piscis abandonó por un par de semanas el Santuario.

Shion se quedó pensando cuál de ellos sería la mejor opción para mandar a la Isla de la Reina Muerte, junto a la amazona, Mü de Aries, su discípulo no era una muy buena opción ya que él era el guardián de la Primera Casa-lo necesitaban- en el Santuario. Aldebarán de Tauro no le gustaba abandonar su Templo, Aioria de Leo era una buena opción, hace un par de días le había venido a solicitar una misión fuera del Santuario, estaba pensando cuando escuchó la voz de Kanon.

—Si me permite sugerirle a Shaka de Virgo o Aioria de Leo, sería una buena opción para ésta misión—sugirió el Ministro, al escuchar el nombre de Shaka, Shaina elevó levemente su cosmos.

—Me niego a que ese malnacido de Shaka de Virgo, sea quién vaya conmigo a esa isla. Debo cumplir con mi venganza y matarlo—ambos habían olvidado que Shaina quería matar a Virgo porque había visto la cara de la amazona sin su máscara.

Debían ponerle punto final a aquella loca idea, ya que lo único que lograría la chica es que Virgo la matara, ella jamás podría ganarle a un Caballero tan poderoso como Shaka—. Escucha bien Shaina, tienes prohibido acercarte a la sexta casa. Jamás podrás ganarle a un Santo Dorado, lo único que conseguirás es que te mate. Yo hablaré con Shaka.

La Cobra no estaba de acuerdo, sabía que ella no podría ganarle a alguien tan poderoso como el Caballero Dorado de la Sexta Casa, pero debía por lo menos intentarlo, así como en su momento intentó matar a Seiya, ese malnacido de Shaka no iba a quedar sin su castigo—. No estoy de acuerdo, ustedes conocen las leyes de las amazonas. Debemos matar o amar a quién nos vea el rostro. Seiya fue el primero en ver mi rostro y a pesar de que él jamás me amó, decidí solo amarlo a él, pero decidí matar a Shaka de Virgo y no importa si muero intentándolo.

—Escucha bien Shaina, tienes prohibido acercarte a Virgo, de lo contrario serás castigada de una forma severa. Ahora si nos disculpas, tenemos cosas pendientes que resolver y necesitas descansar para recuperar tus fuerzas—ambos hombres salieron de la enfermería no muy convencidos de que la amazona cumpliera con lo que se le había ordenado.

—Maestro, sí me permite hablaré con Shaka, para evitar que esto pase a mayores y pondré a uno de los soldados a que vigile a Shaina—Shion asintió dejando al Primer Ministro en la enfermería dando instrucciones a las enfermeras.

 **Cámara del Patriarca.**

Shion se retiraba el casco y la máscara que cubrían su rostro, se sentó en el incómodo trono y suspiro con cansancio. Había olvidado lo difícil que era llevar al día todas las tareas del Patriarca, agradecía muchísimo a Kanon, el gemelo de Saga le quitaba mucho trabajo de encima. Admiraba los dones de Athena para elegir a su gente, y el peliazul era un excelente candidato para ser el Primer Ministro. De repente la puerta de la Cámara se abrió, teniendo a Shion desprevenido. No le dio tiempo de ponerse la máscara, aunque bueno, todos sabían quién era el Gran Maestro. Pero dejó de lado la labor de cubrirse el rostro al ver que su mejor amigo, ingresaba con tranquilidad al lugar.

La singular sonrisa de Dohko de Libra se asomó, dejando ver sus relucientes dientes. Movió la mano en señal de saludo al antiguo Caballero de Aries.

—Qué carita, eh… —se burló el castaño, al ver a su amigo. Se le veía cansado.

—Dohko, que gusto verte—Shion se levantó del trono y fue a recibir al Caballero Dorado de Libra—. ¿Gustas algún té? ¿O algo de beber?

El hombre negó—. Solo venía a visitarte, no te he visto desde el día que Athena volvió a nombrarte Patriarca. Con eso de qué andas ahora muy ocupado—el tono que usaba Dohko a veces molestaba a Shion y solo negó con la cabeza.

—Sabes que son muchas responsabilidades—suspiró Shion, sobándose las sienes.

Dohko sonrió y solamente negó con la cabeza, se cruzó de brazos—. Entiendo… he escuchado todos los líos que ha habido por el Santuario. Primero que destierras a Milo de Escorpio de su armadura y de su Templo, luego que mandas a Shaina de Ofiuco a la Isla de la Reina Muerte… ¡Diablos! ¡Son muchas cosas! ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con todo esto?

—Son muchas cosas. Ahora también agrégale que Shaka de Aioria vio el rostro de Shaina de Ofiuco.

El caballero de Libra, comenzó a reír estruendosamente. Él conocía de vista a la amazona y sabía que era de lo peor, sumamente rebelde—. ¡Diablos! Entonces ahora comprendo porque no te había visto. Son bastantes líos por aquí. Y yo que pensé que solo estabas evitando lo inevitable... —la mirada castaña miró divertido a Shion que solamente negó.

—Bien, por el momento tengo un poco de tiempo. Kanon se está encargando de algunos asuntos. ¿Crees que sea bueno qué yo siga siendo el Patriarca? Digo… cuando pasó lo de Saga, el Santuario estaba en decadencia y ahora…

El tigre sonrió—. ¡Venga hombre! Eres un excelente Patriarca, por el momento ya no hay amenaza de dioses y Athena parece estar muy contenta con tu trabajo. Así que no te quejes y vamos a jugar esa partida de ajedrez que me debes desde hace 268 días.

Shion asintió y se puso la máscara, para llamar a un escudero para pedir un par de tazas de té de jazmín y un tablero de ajedrez para comenzar con esa partida pendiente.

 **Casa de Leo.**

Aioria, se encontraba junta a Marín platicando sobre el estado de Shaina, la amazona del Águila había visitado a la Cobra hace un par de horas después de dejarla con el Maestro, el León Dorado no había podido visitarla ya que por órdenes del Patriarca, ningún hombre podía entrar a la enfermería.

—Las heridas de Shaina, ya están mejor, según lo que me dijo la enfermera en un par de días podrán darla de alta—le platicaba Marín, mientras ambos estaban sentados en medio del Templo—Aioria, dime que fue lo que pasó con Shaina, cómo para que tuvieras que noquearla—preguntó con curiosidad, mientras miraba a Leo.

Aioria suspiró, sabía que Marín haría esa pregunta tarde o temprano—. Shaina estaba de terca en ir a matar a Shaka, porque ese bastardo le vio el rostro sin la máscara y por sus leyes, ella debe matarlo o amarlo, ella decidió amar a Seiya y matar a Shaka.

Marín estaba sorprendida, a pesar de que en el pasado tenía sus desacuerdos con la Cobra, poco a poco fueron limando asperezas hasta tener una amistad, ella sabía muy bien del amor que Shaina tenía por su discípulo Seiya, e incluso había llegado al punto de dar su vida, sentía pena por ella ya que sabía muy bien del poder que Shaka de Virgo poseía, sería imposible ganarle.

— ¿Qué pasará ahora? El Caballero de Virgo es muy poderoso. Shaina jamás podrá matarlo, tengo miedo de que salga lastimada—comentó preocupada la pelirroja, además Shaka era conocido como el hombre más cercano a los dioses.

—Ey, no te preocupes. Eso no pasará, yo le hice la promesa a Casios ante su tumba que protegería a Shaina—intentó tranquilizarla, rodeando los hombros de la amazona con sus brazos.

 **Casa de Virgo.**

Shaka, llevaba un buen rato intentando concentrarse para poder hablar con Buda, pero todo había sido en vano, no había logrado nada, en su mente continuaba la imagen Aioria con la loca mujer en sus brazos. Tenía que quitarse las dudas y la mejor manera, era hablar con el Caballero de Leo, se puso de pie para salir de la cámara de los Sales Gemelos e ir a Leo, no tardó mucho en estar en el patio trasero de su Templo y comenzó a subir las escalinatas que conectarían con Leo. Al ir caminando podía sentir el cosmos de Aioria, pero no estaba solo, junto al de él había otro cosmos, más tranquilo… la reconoció rápidamente. Marín del Águila.

 **Casa de Leo.**

El León Dorado pudo sentir el cosmos de Shaka, se separó de Marín, poniéndose de pie para esperarlo.

Al quedar frente a frente, ambos Caballeros se miraron de arriba abajo, el ambiente se había puesto tenso—Shaka de Virgo, ¿Qué te trae hasta mi templo?—preguntó el León Dorado con los brazos cruzados.

Shaka intentaba sonar calmado, había notado el tono con el cual Aioria le hablaba y no le gustó—Disculpa la molestia, Aioria. Pero hay un tema del cual debemos hablar—miró de reojo a Marín, haciendo que ésta se avergonzara un poco—. Pero si no te importa, a solas.

La amazona entendió y se despidió del guardián de la Quinta Casa, saliendo rumbo a la enfermería y hablar con Shaina, dejando a ambos Caballeros solos.

Una vez solos, Shaka se aclaró la garganta. Miró atentamente a Aioria y luego preguntó—. ¿Qué es lo que tienes que ver tú, con esa loca mujer?

—Eso es cosa que a ti no te interesa, Shaka—sentenció el león de mala gana—. Además, tú y yo debemos arreglar ese asunto. Ahora mismo.

El cosmos de ambos Caballeros se elevó considerablemente. Alertando a todo el Santuario por la descarga de energía cósmica de dos Caballeros Dorados.

•

•

•

 **Mansión Kido, Japón.**

Saori terminó su trabajo en la Biblioteca y salió del lugar en dirección al comedor. Tatsumi a veces se tomaba atribuciones que no le correspondían, como el hecho de haber aceptado la invitación de Julián a su baile de cumpleaños y ahora el desayuno. Suspiró un poco cansada, y al llegar al salón principal de la mansión se encaminó rumbo al comedor. Una vez ahí, pudo ver al antiguo contenedor de su tío Poseidón mirando por uno de los ventanales que daban al enorme jardín.

Julián al escuchar los pasos pequeños de Saori, volteó inmediatamente, regalándole a la diosa una grande sonrisa. Hizo una suave reverencia y se acercó ante ella, tomando su mano y depositando un suave beso.

—Buenos días, Saori—saludó él y la joven agradeció el gesto, aunque por dentro se incomodó un poco—Disculpa la molestia, seguramente has de tener mucho trabajo.

—No te preocupes, Julián, sí tengo mucho trabajo. Pero también necesitaba desayunar algo. ¿Pasamos?—ofreció la joven Kido, y Solo la siguió a la gran mesa.

Al tomar asiento, varias sirvientas prepararon la mesa. Y de las cocinas salió el chef, con un carrito dónde venía el desayuno.

—Me alegra tenerte por aquí, Saori, es grato para mí que de vez en cuando vengas a Japón. Supongo que con tus deberes como diosa has de tener muy poco tiempo para relajarte… ¿no es así?

—Sí… es agradable, venir de vez en cuando. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué ha sido de ti?

—Realmente me he encargado de los negocios familiares. Hace poco Tatsumi, se encargó de firmar una sociedad entre la familia Kido y la mía. Haremos muy buenos negocios.

Saori sonrió con educación, pero no estaba del todo de acuerdo de relacionarse con Julián hablando de negocios. Era cierto que ambas familias eran las más importantes de Oriente pero era mejor mantener sus asuntos por separado… pero qué se le iba a hacer… Tatsumi era su representante legal y él ahora debía encargarse de todo en cuanto ella regresara a Grecia.

Julián sabía todo… él sabía que había sido poseído por Poseidón hace unos cuantos años y podía ver como para Saori era un poco incómodo estar a su lado, pero de todas formas, él se sentía atraído por la joven diosa y debía hacer _la pregunta_ —. Saori yo quiero hacerte una pregunta muy importante… entenderé si después de esto no quieres volver a verme… pero… ¿Te casarías conmigo?

La diosa no sabía que decir, se quedó sin palabras. Miró como el chico de azulados cabellos como el océano, sacaba de su elegante pantalón blanco, una cajita de terciopelo color azul marino. Al abrirla, esta contenía una sortija preciosa…

De repente, ambos se vieron sorprendidos por el repentino portazo que se había presentado en la entrada del comedor. No habían visto a nadie, pero Saori, muy probablemente sabía quién había hecho semejante ruido.

—Yo lo siento, Julián. Pero no puedo aceptar tu propuesta de matrimonio en estos momentos—Saori con suavidad, cerró la cajita y se la entregó a Solo, él se quedó mirando atentamente a la chica sin comprender exactamente porque su negación. Después a su mente vino el Caballero de Pegaso, que siempre estaba rondando a Saori… posiblemente era por eso.

— ¿Es por Seiya, verdad?—preguntó éste un poco incómodo, un poco dolido y ofendido.

Saori se sorprendió por el hecho de que Julián, mencionara a Seiya, no realmente, no era por el Caballero de Pegaso. Ni ella supo porque, pero el ver el fugaz movimiento de cierto escorpión la descolocó un poco… además como rayo vino a su mente la advertencia de su padre, Zeus. No debía enamorarse de ningún mortal, ni mucho menos relacionarse con ellos de manera sentimental… debía ser imparcial, o habría consecuencias. —No… no es eso, Julián. No podría explicártelo. Pero por favor discúlpame.

El joven la vio, y simplemente asintió.

—Debo retirarme entonces—finalizó Julián, dejando la servilleta sobre la mesa y caminando con elegancia rumbo a la salida. Ya no tenía nada más que hacer, aunque muy al principio, había propuesto a Saori matrimonio fue por estar bajo la influencia de Poseidón, pero ahora él, realmente estaba interesado en tener a la muchacha con él como su pareja, no como su socia de negocios o amiga… pero él era un buen perdedor—. Los negocios, seguirán en pie, por eso no te preocupes. Buenos días.

Saori se quedó en medio del comedor en total silencio… no había entendido exactamente qué había pasado.

…

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la mansión, Milo, derribaba con coraje un enorme árbol seco del jardín. No toleraba al niño rico, Julián Solo, ¡Ahora menos! Él había entrado al comedor para buscar algo qué comer ya que Saori estaba ocupada en la Biblioteca y él estaba aburrido, pero cuando vio como éste le entregaba a la chica una sortija hermosa, sintió que la sangre le hervía.

¡Bien! Había sido un tonto por mentirle a Saori acerca del beso que habían compartido. Porque él quería ver hasta dónde podía llegar la curiosidad de la diosa, pero ahora se arrepentía de no haberle dicho la verdad a esta… quizás Saori estaba aceptando ser la esposa de Julián. Soltó otro puñetazo al tronco que había derribado, triturándolo.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil? Él no estaba enamorado, eso era más que cierto, pero estaba interesado en Saori como mujer, no como diosa, y quería ver si antes de sentir algo más, ella le correspondía. Pero no era así…

—Después de todo, los ricos se casan con ricos—fueron sus palabras amargas, y ahora también se arrepentía de haber venido con ella a Japón.

Seiya en esos momentos no le interesaba, estaba más interesado en romperle la cara a Julián y decirle que él, había tenido el primer beso de la diosa. Pegaso en esos momentos era un cero a la izquierda.

— ¡Aguja Escarlata!—su uña color carmesí, salió disparada en contra del pobre tronco hecho añicos, solo para provocar una fuerte explosión en el jardín. Seguramente no tardaría en venir la dueña de su mal humor, junto al maldito pelón ese.

…

Saori, escuchó el pequeño desastre que vino desde el jardín e inmediatamente fue a ver qué era lo que pasaba. Ella sabía que se trataba de Milo y siendo sincera, la semana que ya había pasado en Japón no había sido muy abierta con el Caballero Dorado. Debía intentar acercarse un poco más a ellos… ellos eran sus fieles servidores y bueno, realmente no había puesto de su parte para acercarse. En cuanto Afrodita pues él era el Caballero más cercano a la Cámara de Athena y podía conversar con él... tragó pesado y se dirigió a los jardines, vio que la servidumbre también iba para allá por el ruido.

Cuando llegó, pudo ver un enorme roble destrozado completamente. En medio del desastre se encontraba el Caballero Dorado de Escorpio, mirando a la nada en particular. Cuando él se volteó a mirarla, sintió que sus mejillas se colorearon de rosa pálido y desvió la mirada. Vio como Tatsumi se acercaba molesto al escorpión.

— ¿Se puede saber, qué estás haciendo?—recriminó el mayordomo, poniendo los brazos en forma de jarras—. Este roble que acabas de derribar, tenía más tiempo en éste mundo que tú. Ahora deberás pagarlo.

Milo estaba muy cabreado—. ¡Restricción!—y Tatsumi de repente se desvaneció, esa técnica del Escorpio solamente funcionaba cuando la otra persona le temía. Por ello mismo, solamente escucharon como el cuerpo del hombre azotó fuertemente.

— ¡Basta, Milo! Tranquilízate por favor—pidió la chica—. ¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo?

—Necesito un lugar para entrenar, es todo—contestó él, escondiendo el verdadero motivo de su molestia principal. Suspiró hastiado y dio media vuelta, no quería ver a Saori en esos momentos, no quería enterarse de que la chica había dado el sí, a Julián. Y porque aunque quisiera negarlo, él estaba celoso. Celoso porque ya había probado los labios de la diosa y quería más…

—Ya veo… no te preocupes, Milo, dentro de cuatro días regresaremos al Santuario. La Fundación Gaunt se encargará de la rehabilitación de Seiya, nuestro trabajo ya está hecho. Por hoy, he de pedirte que te prepares porque saldremos a comer…

—Bien.

Fue extraño aquel sentimiento que embargó a Saori, no supo identificar bien que era lo que había pasado. Pero dentro de ella, se sintió contenta de la reacción del Escorpio, pues ella sabía que Milo había escuchado por mera casualidad cuando Julián le pedía matrimonio.

•

•

•

 **Por la tarde.**

Saori, esperaba pacientemente a que Milo le diera alcance en el salón principal de la Mansión. Algo dentro de ella se removía ansioso y otra parte de su interior, refiriéndose a la diosa Atenea, intentaba reclamar. Pero gracias a su largo letargo no podía hacer nada, la voluntad del cuerpo humano ahora era de Saori Kido en totalidad. Así que apretándose las manos, un poco nerviosa, vio bajar al escorpio, todavía con semblante serio.

—Buenas tardes, diosa Athena—saludó con cortesía el Caballero Dorado.

—Milo, ya te pedí que solamente me llames Saori. Me siento un poco incómoda que me llames así, sé que soy Athena, pero prefiero que me llamen Saori.

—Es de mala educación. Por eso mismo no puedo llamarla por su nombre de pila.

La joven suspiró, el Escorpio, no se la estaba poniendo fácil—. Cuando llegamos a Japón, te pedí que me llamaras por mi nombre, puesto que aquí todos a excepción de Tatsumi, desconocen que soy una diosa. Hoy en día la gente ya no cree que los dioses pisen la tierra a través de varias reencarnaciones.

—Si no me queda más remedio, está bien, señorita Saori—finalizó el Escorpio, estaba enojado todavía y sabiendo que posiblemente la muchacha haya aceptado la propuesta nupcial de Solo, debía respetarla e intentar alejarse de ella… ya que después… ella estaría más lejos de su alcance.

Ambos salieron de la Mansión Kido y fueron recibidos por un chófer, ésta vez, el mayordomo no podía ir con ellos, ya que él quería quedarse a reparar los desperfectos que el Caballero había causado en el jardín. Así que subiendo ambos a la limosina negra, se perdieron por la calle. Saori dio instrucciones de qué iban ir a _"Le Sicilia"_ un restaurante estilo italiano cerca de la costa. Ahí podrían disfrutar de una rica comida y quizás ella podría conversar con el hombre al lado suyo.

Cuando llegaron, Saori salió detrás de Milo y vieron la fachada del lugar. Para Milo, era exagerado… todo tan de alcurnia, él no necesitaba de comidas caras… pero no dijo nada, y vio como en la entrada del lugar, Saori pedía una mesa para dos a la Hostess que anotaba sus nombres y sacaba dos cartas del podio. Los hacía pasar y los guiaba por el restaurante, los azulados ojos del muchacho se fijaron en la gente que comía y conversaba al mismo tiempo, otros degustaban una copa de vino tinto y pudo incluso ver algunas familias por ahí. Pero todo, excesivamente elegante, fue cuando de repente se vio incómodo.

Él traía un pantalón de mezclilla negro, zapatos estilo botines negros, una remera de licra en color rojo quemado, y un saco arremangado hasta medio brazo. Y luego la miró a ella, Saori, ese día traía su típico vestido blanco con hombros bombachos y crinolina amplia con adornos rosados en la parte de abajo y sus manos eran cubiertas por dos pequeños guantes.

—Bienvenidos y buen provecho—se despidió la Hostess, entregándoles a ambos una carta del menú. Estaban sentados en la terraza con vista a la playa.

Observó a Saori, mirar la carta y él intentó hacer lo mismo. Pero realmente no conocía nada de la comida de ese lugar… así que posiblemente él pediría cualquier cosa.

—Puedes pedir lo que gustes, Milo—dijo la chica y ella sonrió al ver en la carta un platillo que posiblemente ya había comido antes y le había gustado, y que en ésta ocasión volvería a pedir—. Yo pediré… umm… una pasta Alfredo. ¿Y tú?

Milo la miró un poco incómodo—. Realmente no conozco de comida italiana, disculpe mi ignorancia, señorita Saori.

La joven Kido sonrió y negó con la cabeza—. No te disculpes. Sé que no conoces de comida italiana y por eso quise que me acompañaras aquí. De niña, mi abuelo solía traerme aquí a comer espagueti con salsa boloñesa y ensalada césar. Es lindo venir a éste lugar cuando vengo a Japón. Por eso quise que vinieras conmigo, y puedo recomendarte que pidas alguna pasta.

—Supongo que pediré lo mismo que usted—contestó Milo—. ¿Pasta Alfredo, dijo?—vio a la muchacha asentir—. Entonces que sea un plato muy grande.

La joven rio suavemente por la expresión del muchacho y pudo ver que se expresó libremente. Eso era lo que ella quería, que él se desenvolviera sin sentirse obligado a las formalidades de la diosa y su Caballero. Milo por su parte se sonrojó un poco y desvió la mirada para que Saori no notara el color en sus mejillas.

Cuando un mesero vino a tomar su orden, ambos pidieron el mismo platillo (y plato muy grande para Milo), una botella de vino espumoso, una ensalada césar para compartir, junto al pan de ajo, aderezo, y Saori pidió una fiesta marina y terrestre para dos. Cuando el camarero se fue ellos se quedaron viendo el mar tranquilo.

—Señorita Saori—habló el escorpión, él tenía que hacer esa pregunta—Yo… quisiera… saber si usted… aceptó la propuesta nupcial de Julián Solo—Saori se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras del chico. Abrió la boca un par de veces, boqueó como pez pero ninguna palabra salió de sus labios y Milo dio a entender qué sí, bajó la mirada y su semblante volvió a ser serio—. Entiendo, disculpe mi intromisión en su vida.

La muchacha no sabía qué decir, y se quedó callada unos momentos. El ambiente se hizo tenso, hasta que el mesero regresó con los platillos. Agregó queso a las pastas y ensaladas, sirvió un poco de vino en las copas y se retiró con una sonrisa.

Milo comenzó a comer, y sus papilas gustativas se deleitaron con el sabor cremoso de la pasta. Y el vino le daba un toque perfecto, mientras Saori hacía lo mismo, observaba los gestos que el masculino hacía. Sonrió y ella decidió comer. Lo vio engullir gustoso la comida y probar al mismo tiempo un poco de todo. Fue cuando ella decidió hablar.

—Milo, esta mañana vino Julián Solo a proponerme matrimonio—vio como el Escorpio dejaba de comer y dejaba con suavidad el tenedor sobre el plato a medio comer—. Tuve que disculparme con él… pero no acepté su propuesta—ambos tonos de azul se miraron fijamente—. No puedo, no después de que él fue la reencarnación de Poseidón y porque… bueno, Julián no me gusta.

Fue natural y fresca, mientras Milo asentía y siguió comiendo sin decir palabra alguna. Pero por dentro ese sentimiento de molestia se alejó de su estómago, la comida entonces, le supo más deliciosa de lo normal.

De cierta forma, Saori, también estaba tranquila consigo misma por haberle dicho al Caballero de azulada cabellera que había negado el matrimonio con Julián. Y todo gracias, al beso que éste le había robado hacía casi una semana. Su lado más humano, quería que Milo, volviera a tomar posesión de sus labios.

•

•

•

 **Sicilia, Italia.**

Máscara de la Muerte, dejó su bicicleta acomodada al lado de un árbol de naranjos. Y su mirada se iluminó cuando pudo ver a esa bajita muchacha de castaños cabellos y piel apiñonada, ofreciendo sus bellas flores. Junto a los niños que eran sus hermanos, todos corriendo por ahí y jugando con sus avioncitos de madera. Se quedó ahí parado, observándola. Notó que desde la última vez que la había visto, Antonella estaba más alta y su cabello llegaba debajo de su espalda. Aún se levantaba sus hebras castañas en una coleta y seguía usando sus vestidos primaverales en colores pasteles.

Fue como si la muchacha sintiera que la estaban observando, pues sus ojos almendrados fueron a parar inmediatamente sobre Mephisto. Y sus mejillas se colorearon de un bonito color rosa y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, botó el arreglo de flores sobre la pequeña carreta y corrió como si su vida dependiera ello, para darle alcance al chico de puntiagudos cabellos. Cuando lo vio, no pudo ni siquiera hablar. Solamente se arrojó sobre los brazos de él, mientras Mephisto correspondía el fuerte abrazo. La estrechó fuertemente, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de ella. Llenándose con su aroma floral.

—Qué gusto volver a verte, Mephisto—contestó la joven, siendo víctima del llanto—. Pensé que nunca más iba a volver a verte.

Cáncer estrechó más a la joven—. Qué tonta eres, sabías que yo iba a regresar—finalizó el Caballero y luego se separó de Antonella para mirarla fijamente—. Vine por ti.

Las mejillas de la joven se colorearon y otra lágrima traviesa se escapó de su ojo—. Creí que no volverías por mí.

Éste solamente sonrió ampliamente y negó con la cabeza, luego un casto beso depositó en los labios de la chica—. Tenía cosas pendientes que arreglar, pero nunca me olvidé de ti—claro que si lo había hecho, cuando estaba en un Santuario gobernado por el Patriarca Arles, él sabía que era Saga siendo controlado por su lado maligno, y él se dejó envolver por la maldad de su corazón. No podía decirle a Antonella todas las atrocidades que había cometido contra mujeres, hombres, ancianos y niños. A su mente, un vago recuerdo de los rostros que coleccionaba en su templo, llegó. Y se sintió asqueado de la antigua persona que era, eso sería que él se llevaría a la tumba. No podría contarle jamás a la mujer que estaba a su lado en esos momentos, todo el mal que había hecho.

—Siempre pensé en ti, Antonella. No pude olvidarme de ti. Solamente pude anteponer a mi diosa sobre ti y cumplir con mi deber de Caballero de Athena.

Antonella asintió, y luego vio como Mephisto traía en su mano una servilleta a cuadros rojos y blancos—¿Qué es eso?

—¡Oh, lo olvidaba!—dijo él, entregándole a la castaña el postre que su madre le había enviado—Mi madre me pidió que te entregara una rebanada.

La dama aceptó y miró la bonita rebanada de pie casero de manzanas que Rafaella solía preparar. Aceptó el postre y tomó de la mano a Mephisto, lo condujo rumbo al carrito de flores, dónde los hermanos pequeños de ésta la vieron. Sonrieron al reconocer al chico y se colgaron de él, para preguntarle sobre muchas cosas, sobre el porqué se había ido. Todo ante la atenta mirada de un forastero de ojos azules que sonrió divertido al ver lo cursi que podía llegar a ser su amigo… aspiró con elegancia el suave aroma de una rosa y luego la tiró en el empedrado de los mercados italianos.

…

Afrodita de Piscis, había pedido permiso para ausentarse del Santuario. Ya que como Saori no estaba, él se aburría un poco y uno de sus amigos más cercanos, el Caballero Dorado de Cáncer se había ido de vacaciones a su natal Italia, él había decidido ir a visitarlo al menos un par de días antes de que la diosa regresara. Estaba un poco ansioso por saber cómo le había ido en Japón, y su venita perversa quería preguntarle si había aprovechado la estancia para darle el perdón al Caballero Dorado de Escorpio. Él internamente esperaba que hubieran avanzado más como Caballero y Diosa que eran, y tuvieran una especie de amistad… aunque no cercana, pero si amena. Cuando llegó a Italia, se registró en un hotel muy pintoresco del centro de Sicilia y guiado por su cosmos, pudo dar rápidamente con Mephisto. Cuya sorpresa fue, verlo abrazando cariñosamente a una mujer… nunca pensó que su gran amigo, fuera un romántico. Que bien guardadito se lo tenía ese Cáncer ególatra.

Sus rosados labios se curvaron en una sonrisa amplia, debía interrumpirle el cortejo al hombre. Así que caminando con elegancia se acercó a la parejita de enamorados y tocó el hombre de Mephisto.

Cuando el Caballero de Cáncer lo vio, se sorprendió de ver a Afrodita ahí parado, sonriéndole burlón—. Afrodita, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?—preguntó este, soltando a Antonella. Ella se escondió detrás de Mephisto avergonzada y miró detrás de la amplia espalda del chico.

—Estaba un poco aburrido en el Santuario, con eso de que Saori se fue… pues no hay mucho que yo pueda hacer—terminó Piscis encogiéndose de hombros—Y por eso decidí venir a visitarte un par de días. Quería conocer como era tu hogar, pensé que sería como el Templo de Cáncer, todo tapizado de ca… —los ojos de Mephisto se abrieron con terror, cuando Afrodita iba a revelarle el pasado del Templo de Cáncer a Antonella, y había saltado sobre el bello hombre para taparle la boca. Sudó frío al sentir la mirada interrogante de Antonella sobre él y su mirada fulminó a Piscis, pero éste intentaba soltarse, manoteando como señorita.

Le susurró al oído—. Cuando regresemos, te mataré. Antonella no sabe nada de eso.

Piscis por fin se soltó del agarre del Caballero de Cáncer y se quejó, sobándose las mejillas—. ¡Ay! ¡Eres un animal! ¡Siempre eres un bruto!—se quejó el hombre más hermoso y Mephisto le regaló una mala cara—. Está bien, está bien, no diré nada. Ya me callo.

—¿Qué era lo que iba a decir, señor?—preguntó Antonella, curiosa por el actuar de Máscara de la Muerte.

—Nada—sentenció el Caballero de Cáncer, advirtiendo a Afrodita.

—Qué malo eres—finalizó Antonella—Nunca me dices nada—pareció que ahora sí se había enojado, Mephisto mató a Afrodita nuevamente con la mirada. Internamente él quería lanzarle al doceavo Caballero, sus Ondas Infernales, para mandarlo al Tártaro. Por bocazas…

—Bella señorita, no se enoje con éste cabeza hueca—Mephisto lo miró mal otra vez y él solamente lo ignoró—. Soy yo, quien ha venido a interrumpirlos. Solo venía a visitar a mi amigo, pero por el momento el tiempo es de ustedes. Yo me retiro y tenga esta bella rosa, como usted—Afrodita materializó una rosa sangrienta y se la entregó a Antonella—Tenga cuidado con esa rosa, es algo especial. No se vaya a pinchar—y se dio media vuelta, mientras Cáncer no entendía, pero vio como nuevamente Antonella lo abrazaba—. Te veré más tarde Mephisto, ¿En casa de tu madre?

Cáncer se sorprendió—. ¿Cómo es que sabes dónde vivo?

—Tu cosmos, tonto—finalizó el Caballero Dorado de Piscis, mientras se alejaba de la pareja haciendo un movimiento de mano a modo de despedida.

•

•

•

 **Hospital General de Tokio, Japón.**

Un par de enfermeras, ayudaban a Seiya a levantarse de la silla de ruedas que lo había acompañado un par de meses. Y entre ambas mujeres sostenían el peso del muchacho, que se veía algo molesto por tener que estar recibiendo ayuda. Pero en la mirada chocolate del Pegaso se veía determinación, cosa que anteriormente no había. Todo gracias a las palabras que cierto Escorpio le había dicho al oído, el día que Saori fue a visitarlo al orfanato donde estaba viviendo junto a Minho y los demás niños. No iba a permitir que un hombre como Milo, se le acercara Saori, él era mayor que ella. Y por diferencia de edades, seguramente él iba a pervertirla… por eso tragó amargo ese día y decidió que iba a aceptar la ayuda de la Fundación Gaunt para volver a caminar. Todo fuera por alejar a Milo de la diosa.

Intentó mover su pierna, para dar un paso, pero fue inútil, sus articulaciones no le respondían para nada y solamente en la cadera podía sentir un cosquilleo molesto. Bufó cuando una de las enfermeras le dijo que debía volver a tomar asiento en la silla de ruedas.

—Debido a la lesión que tienes, Seiya. Deberemos intervenirte quirúrgicamente. Esto es porque ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te heriste la cadera y con terapia solamente no te sanaras. Deberás prepararte para la cirugía… es lo mejor—dijo la enfermera, mientras Seiya miraba a la mujer.

—Debe de haber alguna manera, sin que me operen—intentó convencer él, pero las enfermeras presentes negaron con la cabeza—. Esto solo hará que me tarde más tiempo en regresar a Grecia.

—¿Vienes de Grecia?—el Pegaso asintió—. Siempre he querido conocer Grecia, y otras partes del mundo—ella guiñó un ojo.

—Es muy bonito. Sobre todo el área arqueológica—Seiya recordó la norma de no mencionarle a nadie sobre la existencia de la barrera entre la Antigua y Moderna Grecia. Por eso tuvo que cambiar un poco sus palabras.

—Bueno, Seiya, entonces prepárate. Deberás ingresar hoy mismo a cirugía para que te recuperes pronto y vuelvas a caminar.

Pegaso no estaba del todo de acuerdo, pero asintió en silencio. Mirando por la ventana al cielo despejado, esperaba que al menos Saori supiera mantenerse alejada del Escorpio y solamente fuera la relación Diosa-Caballero. Aunque la voz de Milo le sugirió que algo más había pasado con la diosa y eso lo cabreaba un poco.

•

•

•

 **Mansión Kido, Japón.**

La tensión que había inicialmente entre Milo y Saori, fue desapareciendo conforme pasó la tarde. Cuándo salieron del restaurante, el escorpión venía agradeciendo la comida y de cierta forma al saberse enterado de que Saori había rechazado la oferta de Julián, su humor había cambiado considerablemente. Pidió disculpas por haber noqueado a Tatsumi, mientras Saori solo le daba a entender que no había problema alguno. Al final de la comida, pidieron un postre diminuto de sabor limón para Milo y uno de mezcla de chocolates para Saori, el Caballero Dorado se vio maravillado por el sabor agridulce del diminuto postre y finalizó engulléndose toda la copa de vino espumoso que le dejó un magnifico sabor de boca. Cuando estuvieron listos, abandonaron el restaurante y Saori pidió ir a una tienda de pianos, ella tocaba el piano pero el que tenía en casa gracias a lo viejo que estaba se había desafinado y ya no sonaba igual. Aunque no compró nada, agradeció la compañía de Milo y que él ya no mostrara esa frialdad e indiferencia que le molestaban a la joven diosa.

Y ahora ahí se encontraban, en medio de la Biblioteca de los Kido, sentados a cada lado de una mesa ratona de cristal, jugando póker. Milo conocía el juego, Shura en alguna ocasión le había mostrado el juego y resultó bastante bueno, y para Saori. Estaba siendo una muy buena partida, nunca se imaginó que Escorpio fuera un contrincante del cuál temer a la hora de jugar cartas, agradecía que en esos momentos no era una partida de apuestas porque seguro él barrería con la partida saliendo ganador. Se mordió los labios con frustración al ver su mano de cartas, tenía dos jotos de diamante, una cuina de corazones y dos cartas de tréboles que al sumarlos le daba un total de quince… no era ni siquiera una mano con la cuál pudiera defenderse. Levantó sus azulados ojos para enfocar a Milo y éste tenía una sonrisa socarrona al tomar una carta del mazo y descartar otra.

—¿Se rinde, diosa Athena?—se burló un poco el muchacho, levantando su mirada. Saori negó fervientemente con la cabeza, descartó una carta y tomó otra del mazo. Aunque vio como frunció el ceño con molestia. Él no pudo evitar reírse y esperó a que Saori se rindiera. Aunque para su mala suerte, la joven no lo hizo y se quedó en silencio, intentando buscar la manera de vencerlo pero era realmente imposible, él en su mano tenía una _A_ de diamantes y el consecutivo del dos al siete de la misma figura. Era imposible que la pelimorada le ganara.

La vio engullir un largo sorbo de su copa de vino y cerrar los ojos momentáneamente por el fuerte sabor del fermentado. Luego suspiró y le llegó el suave aroma de vino a sus fosas nasales y sin poder evitarlo, su mirada azulada se posó sobre esos labios rosados. Desvió rápidamente la mirada para que ella no notara que por un momento, él, deseó sus labios.

El clima había cambiado abruptamente, había dejado de estar cálido por la tarde para pasar ahora a ser una tarde-noche lluviosa, llena de relámpagos y truenos. Afortunadamente ellos se encontraban resguardados en la Biblioteca de la Mansión Kido, jugando póker. Ambos estaban sentados en flor de loto, acompañados de la calidez del lugar. Apreciaba mucho, Milo, qué la tensión que antes había entre los dos se haya ido dejando un ambiente bastante acogedor y cómodo.

—Bien… me rindo—dijo la diosa estresada. Al mostrar su juego de cartas y ver el vergonzoso resultado. El Caballero Dorado de Escorpio soltó una carcajada victoriosa, al mostrarle el perfecto resultado a Saori y ella abrió la boca indignada—. ¡Pido, dos de tres!

—¡JA JA JA JA! De acuerdo—Milo aceptaba que se la partida estaba siendo bastante buena. Dejó sus cartas sobre la mesa ratona y vio como Saori, las barajeó nuevamente. Cuando estuvieron listas, repartió nuevamente.

—Esta vez no me ganaras, Milo—contestó la diosa, confiada de que esa mano sería la de la buena suerte.

Otro rato pasó entre ambos, sin interrupciones, solamente ellos dos. Y Saori descubrió que mientras jugaban, Milo tenía algunos pasatiempos interesantes. Él antes que nada era un Caballero devoto a su diosa, fiel a más no poder, obviamente daba la vida por proteger a la deidad. Pero también gustaba de discutir, por eso siempre estaba peleando con Aioria, era un tema recreativo con él ya que el Caballero Dorado de Leo muchas veces era muy testarudo y torpe. También gustaba de entrenar y ver a los nuevos aspirantes a caballero, e incluso disfrutaba de entrenar a su discípulo Jabu de Unicornio para cuando él tomara posesión de la armadura de Escorpio. Era un hombre bastante solitario y también apreciaba la amistad que tenía con Camus de Acuario, ya que ambos habían adquirido su armadura casi a la misma edad. Saori descubrió que Milo, perdió a sus padres cuando él era muy pequeño en la isla con el mismo nombre, por eso cuando el Patriarca lo tomó bajo su tutela lo nombraron gracias a la Isla de Milo. Pero también se encontró descubriendo que el peliazul era gustoso de escuchar la música y a veces leer. Era interesante de cierta forma, y sin poder evitarlo, lo comparó con Seiya, el castaño era todo lo contrario a Milo. Seiya disfrutaba de estar siempre en compañía de sus amigos, no era respetuoso, era igualado en algunas cosas y carecía de cierta preparación como el hombre frente a ella… suspiró cuando tomó una carta, un rey de corazones… bien su mano iba bien esta vez.

—Vaya que eres interesante, Milo de Escorpio—reconoció la diosa y dejó una carta sobre la mesa para tomar otra del mazo.

—Gracias, señorita Saori.

Cuando la muchacha dio otro sorbo a su copa, el hombre frente a ella hizo lo mismo. Pero cuando dejaron sus copas en la mesa, un fuerte trueno cayó sobre la Mansión Kido, provocando un apagón total en toda la casa. Se quedaron completamente a oscuras, Saori se levantó inmediatamente para buscar a Tatsumi y que el mayordomo arreglara la situación. Pudo escuchar fuera de la Biblioteca las voces de la servidumbre y la de Tatsumi. Era cuestión de minutos que la luz regresara, mientras la lluvia se estrellaba furiosa contra los ventanales.

—No te preocupes, en un momento regresará la luz.

—Estoy bien, puedo ver sin problemas—respondió Milo, aún en su lugar. Pero se dio cuenta que Saori no veía muy bien en la oscuridad y él se levantó para ayudarla a regresar a su lugar en la mesa.

Pero todo pasó en cuestión de segundos, Saori se tropezó con la mesa ratona, Milo intentó ayudarla pero ante el movimiento en la oscuridad, la joven diosa, tomó bruscamente parte de su largo cabello haciéndolo trastabillar sobre sus talones y gracias al mal posicionamiento, su peso lo venció y cayó estruendosamente sobre Saori sobre la alfombra del lugar. Él sobre de ella y sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca, sintiendo ambos el aroma del vino en el aliento del otro. Saori inmediatamente se sonrojó pero gracias a la oscuridad Milo no pudo percibirlo y ella estaba agradecida.

—Mi-Milo—tartamudeó al sentirse bajo el fuerte cuerpo del escorpión celestial y las miradas de ambos estaban fijas—Co-con permiso… yo…

—Lo-lo siento—intentó levantarse de encima, pero el largo vestido de la joven lo entorpeció volviendo a caer sobre de ella. Ahora su pelvis había chocado con la de ella, provocando en ambos un cosquilleo en esa parte de ambos. El sonrojo ahora en Milo fue visible hasta para Saori aunque estuvieran en la oscuridad, el corazón de ambos latía fuertemente. Los dos estaban nerviosos, querían levantarse y alejarse pero al mismo tiempo no… los azulados ojos del escorpión se quedaron fijos en los labios de la muchacha, estaban entreabiertos invitándolo a probarlos nuevamente… ¿debería? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Ya había irrespetado muchísimo a su diosa! Pero por otro lado, su conciencia le gritaba que lo hiciera, que volviera a poseer esos carnosos labios de cereza. Saori lo miraba expectante y ella también en su mente le decía a Milo que la besara… estaban ellos dos solos, como en aquella ocasión en la habitación del hombre. Boqueó ella un poco, queriendo decirle que se apartara pero de un momento a otro. Ambos volvían a compartir un beso, pudieron sentir lo terso de sus labios y el aroma a vino los embriagaba.

Milo cepilló los labios de Saori con los suyos, sintiendo un extraño cosquilleo en su parte masculina y todo el cuerpo. ¡Lo estaba haciendo! ¡Estaba besando a su diosa de nueva cuenta! Seguramente cuando regresara al Santuario, sería desterrado por Shion. Pero en esos momentos la opinión del Patriarca le tenía sin mucho cuidado, ahora debía seguir, hundiéndose en la sensación que la muchacha le provocaba, no podía negarse más, le gustaba Saori. Y mucho… fue cuando delineó con su lengua los labios de ella pidiéndole permiso para profundizar más aquel beso y ella en silencio entreabrió la boca para darle acceso al peliazul de hacer el beso más profundo. Miles de mariposas recorrieron el cuerpo de Saori, cuando la lengua de Milo acarició la suya y toda su cavidad bucal, sus manos antes enterradas en el suelo alfombrado fueron subiendo con suavidad hasta el cuello de él para abrazarlo, atrayéndolo más a ella.

El Escorpio lo tomó como un permiso y la invitó a seguirlo, supo que Saori era la segunda vez que besaba pues sus movimientos eran torpes. Pero él con lentitud movía su lengua en círculos para que ella le siguiera. El sabor de la muchacha lo estaba envolviendo en un éxtasis completo y pudo sentir como su entrepierna dio un tirón. ¡Diablos! ¡Debía comportarse! Intentaba ser dulce, pero el placer que ese beso le estaba proporcionando era enorme. Colocó sus manos sobre la cadera de la muchacha, y se concentró en besarla lo más que pudo. Hasta que el oxígeno hizo falta entre ambos… cuando se separaron el rostro de Saori estaba colorado y su respiración entre cortada… al igual que él, pudo verla descolocada.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Pedirle perdón? Tragó espeso, pero sus ojos ahora se posaron sobre el cuello de la muchacha. Sin dudarlo, sabiendo que se retorcería en el Inframundo se abalanzó sobre el níveo cuello de la fémina bajo su cuerpo. Ella suspiró y dio un pequeño gritito cuando sintió la lengua de Milo pasar por su piel. Se estremeció al sentir la sensación mojada que él dejaba a su paso. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, cuando su boca emitió un dulce sonido, que a Milo lo volvió loco—. ¡Aght!—se sonrojó la joven diosa al no poder controlar el gemido qué se le escapó.

El escorpión únicamente gruñó en respuesta, al volver a succionar un poco el blanco cuello. Sus manos habían cobrado vida propia al posarse sobre uno de los pechos de la joven, moviéndolo en suaves círculos sobre la tela del vestido y sostén. La escuchó gemir nuevamente, pero no lo apartó. Saori podía sentir como sus pantaletas se humedecían por la ola de sensaciones que su Caballero le estaba haciendo sentir… No se sentía culpable, al contrario, se sentía deseada.

Ella tampoco se quedó quieta, intentando abrir un poco la camisa del joven, necesitaba sentir la piel de él. Sus manos se abrieron paso al pecho musculoso de Milo, gracias a los años de entrenamiento en el Santuario. Se estremeció al sentir como él daba una lengüetada más—Po-por Cronos—gimió nuevamente la diosa.

—Me iré al Infierno, por haberla irrespetado—gimió Milo, pero siguió en lo suyo. Al sentir la redondez del pecho de la muchacha… conforme se besaban y se acariciaban en la penumbra de la Biblioteca. El ambiente había subido un poco de temperatura, ambos llenos de un poco de vino en su sangre y enloquecidos por las caricias del otro.

Atenea, la Diosa de la Paz y la Sabiduría en la Guerra, se retorcía en su letargo al estar sintiendo lo mismo que Saori. Quería sentirse irrespetada, pero simplemente las sensaciones humanas la estaban cegando. Y gracias a su letargo, ella no podía hacer nada, más que solo dormitar y sentir el placer de Saori.

…

Así como la luz se fue, regresó. Cuando la puerta de la Biblioteca se abrió violentamente, dejando ver a un Tatsumi con un casco amarillo sobre la pelona y su quijada se fue hasta el piso al ver a ese ponzoñoso Caballero sobre su ama. Los dos se levantaron del piso a gran velocidad, siendo pillados, mientras el rostro de la diosa estaba coloreado, su pelo alborotado, labios hinchados y su vestido un poco desarreglado. Mientras se intentaba esconder de su vista, detrás de la amplia espalda de Milo. Él desviaba la mirada, para no toparse con el pelón odioso, molesto…

—¡Pervertido!—gritó Tatsumi, al ver la enorme erección de Milo en su pantalón. Mientras señalaba groseramente al escorpión con el dedo índice a punto de desmayarse.

•

•

•

 **Bueno, por hoy dejamos hasta aquí el capítulo.** **Espero que les haya gustado. A mí me gusto muchísimo escribir sobre el lime en la Biblioteca. 7u7 fue zukulento. *inserten voz de Joey Willer***

 **Bueno, algunos por ahí me dijeron que había pasado con Dohko de Libra, pues ahí está. Ahora pudieron enterarse porque no había visto él a Shion durante todos estos capítulos. Pues ya volvió a aparecer.**

 **Sin más, pues me despido de ustedes y les deseo que el próximo año sea lleno de bendiciones y éxitos para su vida. Nos leemos el próximo año, aproximadamente en una o dos semanas, todo depende cuanto tarde en escribir el siguiente capítulo.**

 **PD. He decidido subir el capítulo hoy 30 de diciembre, porque tengo que ir a trabajar durante la noche y bueno no me da mucho tiempo que digamos.**

 **¡Feliz Año Nuevo!**


	10. Poner un Alto

**SANTO PECADO**

•

•

•

 _Los personajes de Saint Seiya, pertenecen a Masami Kurumada._

 _La trama del fanfic, es totalmente mía._

 _No autorizo a nadie, publicar mi fic sin mi autorización._

 _DEDICADO A: Raziel Bathory y Martha Masaki Felton_

•

•

•

* * *

 **-9-**

 **PONER UN ALTO**

 _ADVERTENCIA: Capítulo con contenido Lime +15_

* * *

•

•

•

En la Casa de Leo, dos de los más poderosos Caballeros Dorados, se retaban con la mirada, ambos habían encendido su cosmos, Aioria miraba de arriba abajo al Caballero de la Sexta Casa desde el pequeño enfrentamiento que ambos tuvieron en Virgo, ninguno de los dos volvió a cruzar palabra alguna.

El Caballero de Virgo, se había quedado analizando cada una de las expresiones de Aioria, luego de unos minutos que parecieron horas, rompió aquel incómodo silencio—. Me he tomado la molestia de bajar al Templo de Leo, porque necesito que me aclares algunas cosas que me dijiste en mi Casa, espero seas lo más claro posible, Aioria—comentó orgulloso Shaka, mientras acomodaba su capa.

—Tú no puedes darme órdenes, Shaka, no tenemos nada de qué hablar. Todo lo que tenía que decirte, te lo dije en su momento—el Leo cruzó los brazos irritado, si había algo que realmente odiara es que le dieran órdenes, por eso solía discutir con Milo, ya que aquel bicho solía ordenarle.

Shaka frunció el ceño cuando Aioria se dio la vuelta, dejándolo en medio del Templo de Leo—. Te equivocas, Aioria, aún tenemos cosas que aclarar y será mejor que sea por las buenas, no pienso regresar a Virgo hasta que me aclares cuál es tu relación con esa endemoniada mujer.

El Caballero de Leo se detuvo de golpe al escuchar el nombre de la Cobra, se viró sobre sus pies, solo para encarar al hombre más cercano a los dioses—. La relación que yo mantenga con Shaina, no es asunto tuyo, Shaka, creo que fui muy claro en la Casa de Virgo—ambos hombres se retaban con la mirada.

Shaka comenzaba a perder la paciencia, él siempre se había caracterizado por ser un hombre tranquilo, jamás se alteraba o tenía pensamientos violentos y ahora el Santo de Leo había terminado con esa paz interior que él poseía. Podía escuchar como Buda le hablaba en su mente, por primera vez en toda su vida había ignorado su voz.

—Me importa, cuando esa mujer se ha comportado como una desquiciada asesina. Me odia por prestarle ayuda, cuando debería estar agradecida por no dejarla morir, me escupe a la cara que jamás podrá amar a alguien como yo, pero puede tener sexo con alguien como Milo de Escorpio y amar a alguien como Seiya de Pegaso—Virgo escupió las palabras con desprecio—. Soy Shaka de Virgo, el hombre más cercano a los dioses y tendrá que respetarme, un simple caballero de plata no puede faltarme al respeto como esa mujer lo ha hecho.

Aioria apretó sus puños conteniendo su ira, era verdad que Shaina podía ser obstinada y agresiva, pero era una mujer, él había hecho una promesa ante la tumba de Casios, qué protegería a la amazona y no iba a faltar a su promesa—. Eres el único imbécil qué no conocía las leyes de las amazonas y creo que fui lo bastante claro, qué protegería a Shaina y si es necesario terminaremos lo que comenzamos en la Cámara del Patriarca—el León Dorado había elevado su cosmos, si dos Caballeros Dorados luchaban entre sí se desencadenaría una pelea de mil días.

—Para que estés dispuesto a luchar conmigo, tú y esa mujer deben tener una relación íntima—Virgo también había elevado su cosmos, no se dejaría intimidar por el León Dorado, pero por alguna extraña razón, el imaginarse a esa mujer y a Leo en una manera más íntima le hizo hervir la sangre—. Realmente eres patético Aioria, compartir a la misma mujer con Milo, ambos me dan asco—habló con desagrado mirando al castaño—. La mujer no sé queda atrás, acostarse con dos hombres al mismo tiempo… no es más que una… —Shaka no pudo terminar de hablar porque fue derribado por el golpe del guardián de la Quinta Casa.

Aioria estaba realmente furioso por la forma tan poco caballerosa en que se había expresado de Shaina. Ningún bastardo por más cercano que fuera a los dioses se expresaría así de una mujer y menos en su presencia y no conforme, se había atrevido a llamarlo a él patético, insinuando que él y el estúpido de Milo compartían a la misma mujer—. Voy a hacer que te tragues tus asquerosas palabras, maldito bastardo, no pienso tolerar que te expreses de esa manera de Shaina, haré que le pidas disculpas—. ¡Plasma Relámpago!

Shaka creó un campo de fuerza para protegerse del ataque de Aioria, el golpe del León Dorado, lo había tomado por sorpresa, llevó su pulgar a su labio, quitándose la sangre a casa del golpe del castaño—. Eres un bastardo… ¡Tenma Kofoku!

El ataque de Virgo, mandó a volar a Leo, golpeándolo con una de las paredes de los pisos superiores, Aioria se puso de pie con dificultad escupiendo un poco de sangre, no cabía duda de que Shaka era un tipo bastante poderoso pero él, no perdería y menos contra el rubio, esquivó uno de los ataques de Virgo usando su velocidad de la luz, una batalla de mil días había comenzado en Leo.

•

•

•

En Libra, Dohko se encontraba junto a su discípulo Shiryu, hace apenas unos minutos había llegado a su templo después de reportarse con Shion y jugar una partida de ajedrez, ambos se encontraban sentados en la mesa, ya qué Shunrei quién vivía con ellos era la encargada de cocinar y mantener limpio el templo, les había preparado un platillo chino.

—Espero sea de su agrado, maestro—comentó con suavidad la chica, sonrojándose al ver que Shiryu la miraba, para nadie era un secreto que aquella joven estaba enamorada del Dragón.

—Todo se ve muy rico, Shunrei, gracias por prepararnos de comer. Siéntate con nosotros—la chica asintió tomando asiento a un lado de Dohko, estaban a punto de comenzar a comer cuando escucharon una explosión y sintieron como el Templo de Libra se sacudió, la chica se agarró de la mesa para no caer.

Dohko junto a Shiryu habían salido a los patios delanteros que conectaban el Templo de Virgo con el de Libra, una feroz batalla entre dos Caballeros Dorados había dado comienzo.

—Maestro, ¿Qué está pasando en la Casa de Virgo?—preguntó Shiryu preocupado al sentir aquellos dos cosmos que estaban enfrentándose.

—Te equivocas, la batalla no es en Virgo, sino en Leo—respondió el Caballero de Libra, mientras mantenía su mirada en la Casa de Leo que apenas lograba verse—Me pregunto… que fue lo qué pasó, para que un hombre como Shaka, quien siempre ha sido tranquilo, en estos momentos esté luchando con Aioria. Quien a pesar de ser alguien impulsivo jamás había atacado a alguno de sus compañeros. ¡Diablos…! ¿Qué está pasando en Leo?

Shiryu dirigió su mirada al Templo de Aioria, él sabía que el Caballero de Leo no era una persona sádica y a pesar de tener su carácter, por lo general era alguien bastante tranquilo. Se preguntaba qué pasó con Shaka para provocar al León Dorado de esa manera.

—Shiryu quédate en el Templo de Libra, debo ir a detener a ese par antes de que destruyan el Santuario—Dohko salió corriendo al Templo de Leo sin esperar la respuesta del Dragón. La caja de pandora estalló y las partes de su Armadura Dorada lo vistieron.

Aioros quien se encontraba en los pisos superiores de su templo al sentir el cosmos de su hermano, no lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo hacia el Templo de Leo, debía detener a Aioria, él sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que su hermano y Shaka se encontraran pero jamás pensó que las cosas llegarían hasta ese punto—Maldita sea… Aioria, eres un idiota—se quejó Aioros, que abandonó Sagitario.

Camus se encontraba con sus dos discípulos en su Templo, hace apenas un par de horas habían regresado de Siberia, escucharon una fuerte explosión y al mismo tiempo sintieron el piso temblar, los tres salieron a los patios delanteros del Templo, ninguno daba crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo en Leo.

—Maestro Camus, ¿Qué está sucediendo en la Casa de Leo?—preguntó el Caballero de Aurora Boreal, Crystal, mirando en dirección a la Quinta Casa.

Camus apretaba sus puños con impotencia—. Esos dos estúpidos van a destruir el Santuario si continúan enfrentándose de esa manera. ¿Qué es lo que pretenden?

Hyoga se había mantenido en silencio, exclamó—. ¡Maestro, no entendemos que es lo que está pasando, dígame… Son los cosmos de dos Caballeros Dorados!

—En efecto, ese gran poder proviene de la Casa de Leo, el idiota de Shaka y el estúpido de Aioria, están en medio de una batalla, ese par de imbéciles comenzaron una pelea de mil días—Acuario explicó a sus discípulos sin apartar la mirada del lugar donde se estaba llevando a cabo la batalla—Tengo que detener esto o ese par de tontos destruirán todo, ustedes dos quédense en el Templo de Acuario, no dejen a nadie pasar—ordenó Camus para luego salir corriendo a la Quinta Casa.

….

Shura se encontraba en su templo, había sentido un gran poder en Leo, pero al ser uno de los Caballeros más responsables, se había negado a abandonar su casa, su deber era cuidar Capricornio, estaba tentado a ir a Leo cuando el cosmos de Camus había entrado a su casa.

Acuario cuando llegó a donde estaba el guardián de la Décima Casa, se detuvo—Shura, no me digas que también irás al Templo de Leo—comentó sin quitar su mirada de él.

Shura quien era uno de los Caballeros más orgullosos se acomodó su capa—. No tenía pensado ir, pensé que podría tratarse de algo sin importancia pero esto se ha salido de control, así que decidí ir a detener a ese par antes que terminen por destruir el Santuario y te juro, Camus, que sí ese par no tiene una buena razón para llegar a estos extremos yo mismo los rebanaré con mi Excalibur—habló en tono amenazante, ambos Caballeros se dirigieron al Quinto Templo.

•

•

•

Saga estaba con Seika, sentados, en una de las bancas de Central Park comiendo un helado, ambos disfrutaban el clima frío de Norte América, cuando Saga se puso de pie alarmando al a chica, el Caballero de Géminis elevó un poco su cosmos, ya que uno de los ataques que Aioria desvió, fue directo a su casa y él tuvo que crear un campo de energía para protegerla.

—Saga, dime… ¿qué está sucediendo en el Santuario? ¿Acaso es algo malo?—preguntó preocupada, sujetando a Saga del brazo.

Saga al sentir el tacto de la chica, volteó a verla sonriéndole para tranquilizarla—. No es nada malo, no te preocupes, solo es un enfrentamiento entre Caballeros Dorados. Si no me equivoco se trata de Aioria de Leo y Shaka de Virgo, uno de ellos desvió un ataque que fue directo a mi templo y tuve que protegerlo—le explicó restándole importancia, no quería preocupar a la chica pero tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto, sí las cosas seguían de aquella manera tendría que regresar al Santuario—. Me pregunto, qué es lo que provocó ésta pelea, lo creería de Aioria ya que es impulsivo pero de Shaka… siempre ha sido el más calmado de toda la Orden.

— ¿Tendrás que regresar al Santuario?—preguntó Seika, con tristeza.

El de Géminis negó con la cabeza, tomando la mano de la muchacha para volver a sentarse—. Aún no regresaré al Santuario, no te preocupes, es solo que me da curiosidad saber qué es lo que está pasando, pero sé que si algo malo pasa, Kanon me avisará.

•

•

•

Mephisto y Afrodita se encontraban caminando por una de las calles de la ciudad, a pesar de tener personalidades diferentes, ambos eran muy buenos amigos luego de unos cuantos minutos, ambos llegaron a la casa del Caballero de Cáncer, ambos estaban a punto de sentarse junto a Rafaella cuando sintieron un gran cosmos explotar, se miraron entre sí, sin entender bien lo que estaba pasando.

— ¿Qué estará pasando en el Santuario? Si no me equivoco, éste poder que se siente es de Shaka y el otro de Aioria—le comentó Máscara de Muerte, asombrado—. Ese par de idiotas van a destruir el Santuario si continúan peleando de esa manera—el de Cáncer elevó su cosmos mirando al cielo.

—Todo esto es muy raro, hace poco vi a Shaka y lucía tranquilo y ahora se comporta como un animal… voy a regresar al Santuario, dentro de poco también lo hará Saori y pondrá orden entre ese par—comentó Afrodita acomodándose un mechón de cabello—. Ese par destruirán todo—el de Piscis elevó también su cosmos. No sin antes, acomodarse su elegante camisa rosa pastel.

Rafaella, no entendía de qué hablaba su hijo y el muchacho afeminado. Pero sonrió y escuchó el horno timbrar, avisándole que un jugoso pollo frito a la provenzana estaba listo.

•

•

•

En Japón, Milo se encontraba recostado bajo la sombra de uno de los árboles frutales de la Mansión Kido, después del episodio de anoche, Saori lo había esquivado toda la mañana. Una de las sirvientas le había comentado cuando bajó a desayunar que Saori había salido desde muy temprano, se había quedado frustrado y todo por culpa del calvo cabeza de billar, ya se las pagaría en otro momento, ahora lo único que quería era descansar. Se mantenía con los ojos cerrados, cuando sintió la explosión de un par de cosmos en el Santuario, conocía ese poder… era el idiota de Aioria, ese gato estaba luchando con otro Caballero Dorado y si su memoria no fallaba, era Shaka de Virgo, se levantó de las raíces del árbol para poder encender su cosmos, se daba una pequeña idea de porque era la batalla.

—Maldito gato estúpido, siempre metiéndose en problemas—comentó Milo para sí mismo, con una pequeña sonrisa, se imaginaba porque el enfrentamiento entre Leo y Virgo, habían tenido la misma pelea cuando el León Dorado se enteró qué él y Shaina follaban, al principio pensó que el Caballero de Leo tenía un interés romántico por la Cobra y eso le daba asco, jamás compartiría una mujer con otro y menos con ese gato baboso, luego de que ambos lucharan y terminaran: él con una costilla rota y Aioria en cama y fiebre a causa del veneno de sus agujas, el León Dorado le había explicado sobre la promesa que había hecho a Casios—. Espero, gato baboso, que seas el ganador porque si no yo mismo te romperé esa cabeza llena de aire.

Se quedó nuevamente solo… todavía le daba vueltas la cabeza, en su mente se proyectaba una y otra vez, las curvas de Saori, sus perfectos labios. Y la redondez y suavidad de sus pechos… ¡Mierda! Sintió como su entrepierna comenzaba a sentir como su fiel compañero se endurecía al recordarla suspirar y gemir compungida bajo su cuerpo.

Tragó pesado, cuando recordó la suavidad y lechosidad del cuello femenino…

—Definitivamente, moriré desterrado al Tártaros sin derecho a reencarnación—se quejó y recordó lo que pasó cuando Tatsumi los vio.

 **Flash Back ~.~.~.~**

 _Así como la luz se fue, regresó. Cuando la puerta de la Biblioteca se abrió violentamente, dejando ver a un Tatsumi con un casco amarillo sobre la pelona y su quijada hasta el piso al ver a ese ponzoñoso Caballero sobre su ama. Los dos se levantaron del piso a gran velocidad, siendo pillados, mientras el rostro de la diosa estaba coloreado, su pelo alborotado, labios hinchados y su vestido un poco desarreglado. Mientras se intentaba esconder de su vista, detrás de la amplia espalda de Milo. Él desviaba la mirada, para no toparse con el pelón odioso, molesto…_

— _¡Pervertido!—gritó Tatsumi, al ver la enorme erección de Milo en su pantalón. Mientras señalaba groseramente al escorpión con el dedo índice a punto de desmayarse._

 _El rostro de Saori, no podía estar más rojo… sentía muchísima vergüenza en esos momentos. Podía sentir la calidez en todo su cuerpo y esa parte femenina de ella palpitar descontroladamente, e incluso, sintió sus pantaletas húmedas._

— _¡Eres un maldito bastardo, pervertido, asqueroso!—gritó nuevamente el mayordomo, enojado e indignado por la situación con la chica. Su pequeña niña, no era su hija, pero desde pequeña él cuidó de ella por órdenes del fallecido Mitsumasa—. ¡Yo te enseñaré a respetar a la señorita Saori!—gritó colérico. Quién sabe de dónde o cómo había conseguido su querida espada de kendo y se abalanzó sobre Milo._

 _En ningún momento, el Escorpio se había movido del lado de Saori. Estaba enojado y muy frustrado… le estaban doliendo terriblemente las bolas. ¡Y no estaba dispuesto a soportar a ese maldito pelón! Cuando vio correr a Tatsumi en su dirección, fue rápido. Tomó sin fuerza la espalda de madera y con la mínima fuerza, botó al hombre al piso, provocando un sonido hueco pero sonoro en la biblioteca._

— _¡Milo, no!—exclamó Saori, un poco aturdida todavía. No podía permitir que el Escorpio lastimara a su querido cuidador… se recriminó mentalmente por el hecho de dejarse llevar así y sentir… pudo ver que Tatsumi se levantó del piso un poco dolorido pues había caído sobre sus rodillas y sus manos se clavaron sobre el mango de la espada—So-sólo retírate por favor—pidió ella, sintió la profunda mirada ceñuda del joven sobre ella—Por favor…_

 _Finalmente lo vio molesto, y se retiró de la Biblioteca en silencio. Solo pudo apreciar como Saori ayudaba a ese cabeza de cohete a levantarse del suelo._

 _No se arrepentía pero estaba furioso de que todo se había ido a la mierda. Seguía irrespetando a los dioses y sobre todo a la diosa Athena._

…

 _Cuando estuvo solo en la alcoba que habían designado para él, se arrancó de mala manera la playera que traía, exponiendo su torso. Se acercó al tocador y se sacó los jeans y quedó en ropa interior. Podía sentir ese dolor en la parte baja de su anatomía y decidió tomar una ducha helada para calmar el calor de su sangre y cuerpo. Se sacó los bóxer y desnudo caminó a la regadera._

 _Las blancas baldosas del baño lo relajaron un poco; abrió el grifo del agua e importándole poco la temperatura y dejó que el líquido traslucido mojara su larga cabellera azulada. Sintió las gotas de agua frías, chocando en todo su cuerpo como pequeñas agujas, cuando se acostumbró a la temperatura, tomó la barra de jabón y comenzó a untarlo por todo el pecho, lavó su cuerpo y su largo cabello. Pero en esos momentos al cerrar sus ojos, no pudo evitar imaginar nuevamente la suavidad de Saori y el cómo su menudo cuerpo embonaba perfectamente con él. El agua no estaba ayudando en nada, ya que al seguir imaginándose a la joven de cabellos morados, su mano se dirigió a su parte masculina. Que para ese momento, ya estaba endurecido._

 _Se sentía humillado, al encerrar su mano alrededor de su miembro y frotarse de arriba abajo. Mientras el chorro de agua golpeaba su espalda, podía sentir lo aterciopelado de su miembro. Gimió al seguir imaginando a Saori y al gruñir cuando todo su cuerpo tembló al saber que pronto llegaría al final. Se apoyó con la frente en la baldosa del baño y terminó. Sintió su semilla cálida sobre su mano y se reprochó mentalmente._

— _Maldición—gruñó molesto, al verse en tan patética situación. ¡Genial! ¡Simplemente era genial! Se sentía como un adolescente precoz, que se masturbaba al pensar en una mujer. Enjuagó sus manos y tras otro rato, decidió salir de la regadera, esa noche parcialmente no podría dormir…_

 _Se puso la ropa de cama y se echó en la cama. Gruñó molesto, tendría que encontrar la manera de arreglar su tontería._

 **Fin Flash Back ~.~.~.~.~**

Concentró su cosmos, para seguir enterándose del enfrentamiento en el Santuario. Más tarde estaba decidido, a arreglar las cosas una vez más con Saori, le costara la cabeza o no. Estaba empeñado, en alejarse definitivamente de la diosa. Aunque en su interior, no quería hacerlo.

•

•

•

En el Santuario, Kanon y Shion bebían un poco de té, por fin habían terminado los pendientes de ese día y decidieron jugar una partida de ajedrez, para relajarse, Shaina parecía bastante tranquila y la enfermera había comentado que Marín estaba con ella, el mismo Kanon dio la orden de que ningún hombre podía visitar a la chica, si ellos no lo autorizaban. Cuando dieron un sorbo a la humeante taza, uno de los soldados entró corriendo sin avisar, el ex General Marino lo iba a reprender pero lo vio muy agitado.

— ¿Qué significa ésta manera de entrar, soldado?—preguntó Shion, reprendiendo al pobre hombre—. Sabe que está prohibido entrar a éste lugar de esa manera.

El hombre respiraba con dificultad, parecía que había corrido bastantes kilómetros—. Maestro, le pido una disculpa, pero está pasando algo grave… los Caballeros Dorados de Leo y Virgo tienen una batalla en el Quinto Templo.

Tanto Shion como Kanon se pusieron de pie, al escuchar lo que el hombre les había dicho, debían ir a detener a ese par antes de que cometieran alguna barbaridad, Shion por ser el Patriarca era el único que podía usar la tele transportación en el Santuario. Ni Mü, su discípulo podía hacer eso.

—Kanon, hay que detener a ese par antes de que destruyan todo—el Primer Ministro asintió poniendo su mano, en el hombro del ex Caballero de Aries.

•

•

•

En la Casa de Leo, tanto Aioria como Shaka, se encontraban ya bastante lastimados, ninguno daba su brazo a torcer. Leo se ponía de pie luego de recibir el impacto de uno de los ataques de Shaka, se limpió el labio inferior dónde tenía una línea de sangre.

— ¡Eres un grandísimo animal! ¡Shaka, te voy a devolver este golpe multiplicado por cien! ¡Relámpago de Voltaje!—lanzó su ataque, impactando de lleno a Virgo quién salió volando a uno de los muros.

Aioria estaba a punto de volver a atacar con otra de sus técnicas, cuando en medio de él, apareció un Muro de Cristal.

— ¡¿Se puede saber, qué pasa con ustedes?!—Mü de Aries, había detenido el ataque del León Dorado, el guardián de la Primera Casa, había llegado acompañado de Aldebarán de Tauro—. ¿Es qué se volvieron locos, qué demonios les sucede?

Aldebarán, sujetó a Aioria mientras Mü mantenía su Muro de Cristal en medio de ambos, ya que Shaka se disponía a devolverle el ataque al León—. No te metas en esto Mü, esto es entre el imbécil de Aioria y yo, así que mantente al margen de este asunto.

Mü, estaba sorprendido, el hombre que tenía en frente no era el Shaka que él conocía y al cual consideraba un amigo, el hombre que tenía en frente era uno cegado por sus impulsos que quería seguir luchando a pesar de estar lastimado.

Aioros, quién había llegado junto a Dohko, se acercó a su hermano—. ¿Qué diablos te pasa Aioria? ¿Te volviste loco? Mira como dejaron el Templo—Sagitario miraba con desaprobación a su hermano—. ¿Me quieres explicar por qué fue la pelea?

El León Dorado se soltó de Tauro, escupiendo un poco de sangre a causa de los golpes—. Fue el idiota que tienes en frente, fue quién comenzó. Se atrevió a expresarse mal de una mujer.

Shaka al escuchar lo que decía el León Dorado, se soltó de Mü para golpearlo de nuevo, pero ésta vez fue Aioros quien lo detuvo—. El problema aquí, Aioros, es tu hermano… que es tan patético que tiene que compartir mujer con Milo de Escorpio. Ambos mantienen relaciones con esa endemoniada mujer.

Sagitario se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos, por las palabras de Virgo, entonces el problema había comenzado por Shaina. Sintió como su hermano intentaba soltarse de su agarre para golpear al rubio—. ¡Eres un maldito bastardo, te enseñaré a respetar a las mujeres! ¡Suéltame Aioros, yo le enseñare a este idiota a no insultar a una mujer! Haré que le pidas perdón a Shaina.

—Cuando quieras, idiota. Te incomoda que te digan tus verdades… eres realmente patético—se burló con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios—. Tú y Milo, son realmente asquerosos.

A los pocos minutos también, llegaron al templo Camus y Shura. Al mismo tiempo lo hicieron Kanon y Shion, el Patriarca se puso en medio de ambos Caballeros Dorados y los miró con reproche. Kanon por su parte se quedó en silencio, en espera de poder recriminar las acciones de ese par… mentalmente, le echaba toda la culpa a la Cobra que descansaba en la enfermería.

—Ya que se han calmado, ahora quiero saber que pasa—los insultos iban a volver a lanzarse después de que Shion habló—. Silencio… no pienso permitir esa clase de comportamiento en la Orden Dorada de Athena. Aioria, deberás encargarte de reparar el Templo. Y tú Shaka, ya que tu problema primordial es con Ofiuco, irás con ella a la Isla de la Reina Muerte.

Shaka se quedó sin palabras, nunca antes lo habían regañado. Fulminó con la mirada a Aioria, y vio que el león iba también a reprochar. Eso todavía no había terminado.

—Maestro, con el debido respeto… no puede permitir que Shaka viaje con Shaina… sabe lo que pasará—comenzó Aioria, aunque recibió un golpe en la nuca por parte de su hermano—. ¡Ouch! ¡Aioros! ¿Por qué me golpeas?

—Creo que ya has hecho suficiente, hermano. Cierra la boca—discutió el castaño mayor, mirando con molestia al menor.

—Silencio los dos, se hará lo que el Patriarca ordene—comenzó Kanon, mirando mal a ambos hermanos.

—Ya que todos están aquí deben saber por qué Shaina tiene rencor en contra de Shaka—finalizó Shion, tanto Camus, Shura, Mü, Aldebarán y Dohko prestaron atención. Aioros estaba enterado pero aun así, esperó al hombre—. Shaina de Ofiuco fue enviada a la Isla de la Reina Muerte como castigo por una afrenta en contra de la diosa Athena, sin embargo; escapó de su castigo y al regresar al Santuario. Se desmayó en Virgo, Shaka aquí presente, desconocía sobre las leyes de las Amazonas—Shaka se sintió humillado… y todo por el maldito Aioria, pudo sentir como su rostro ardió y desvió la mirada, ya que pudo escuchar la risa burlona de Shura por lo bajo y también la de Aldebarán… malditos—. Hizo bien al curar sus heridas, pero irrespetó a una amazona al verle el rostro.

—Así que Shaka, ya tiene novia—se burló Shura, no pudo evitar lanzar su comentario. Miró al rubio y vio como este lo fulminaba.

—Silencio—regañó Kanon.

—Por eso mismo, cumplirás tu castigo. Shaka de Virgo y será ir con Shaina de Ofiuco a la Isla de la Reina Muerte y traer ante mí a Docrates y Moses de Ballena.

—Está bien, Maestro—terminó Shaka, dándole la espalda al Patriarca con toda la intención de salir del templo de Leo. Se sentía humillado y todo por sus tontos sentires humanos, no debía involucrarse con esos sentimientos si en muerte pensaba formar parte de los monjes de Buda. Aunque después de eso, dudaba que la deidad lo recibiera en el Nirvana.

—Aioria de Leo—habló una vez más, Shion—Deberás pedir una disculpa a Shaka y reparar el Templo. Se te asignaran algunas tareas de escudero y hasta no haberlas cumplido todas, deberás dejar tu armadura dorada.

Aioria iba a reclamar, pero recibió un pellizco de Aioros y se quedó callado—. Está bien, Maestro. Acepto sus castigos.

Kanon anotó todo en la bitácora que siempre cargaba dentro de su túnica y habló—. Deberán firmarme unos papeles, aceptando sus respectivos castigos. Hasta entonces, deberás despojarte de la Armadura Dorada de Leo.

Aioria refunfuñó e hizo explotar la armadura de su cuerpo e inmediatamente, ésta, se guardó dentro de la caja dorada de pandora.

—Retírense todos a sus templos. Los convocaré cuando la diosa Athena, haya regresado al Santuario—finalizó Shion. Estaba realmente agotado… los problemas nunca se acababan en el Santuario.

•

•

•

Saori había sentido la explosión de cosmos, e inmediatamente quiso saber que pasaba. Al levantar ella su cosmos, pudo percibir que dos de sus Caballeros Dorados peleaban, desconocía el motivo, pero de repente la explosión de energías cesó. Se preocupó un poco… pero se dijo así misma que cuando regresara al Santuario lo averiguaría. Después de todo… solo le quedaba un día más en Japón.

Ese día recibió los informes sobre Seiya, había asistido a su primera terapia y no había habido mejorías. Pero sabía que su querido amigo podría con esta carga. Su mente en esos momentos no estaba del todo con Pegaso, en su cabeza se repetía como una película, la noche anterior con Milo, desde la noche no lo había vuelto a ver. En parte porque estaba demasiado avergonzada por su actitud y por otra parte porque no sabría cómo actuar ante el Escorpio. Le había fascinado, experimentar esa parte de su vida, ser una mujer normal le gustaba pero sabía que al ser el contenedor de una diosa, no podría romper el voto de castidad que había hecho la diosa. De alguna forma, deseaba no ser Athena en esos momentos.

Aunque se sorprendió de que Atenea, no hiciera reproche en su cabeza… ¿Le habría gustado también a la diosa, ser manoseada por un pervertido Caballero?

Se sonrojó al repetir la escena y sentir todavía en carne viva las caricias de Milo. Durante la noche, definitivamente no había podido pegar un ojo. Estaba demasiado perturbada y lo único que pudo hacer para calmarse fue frotarse sus pechos ansiosos… y gemir en la penumbra de su habitación.

— ¿Qué me has hecho, Milo de Escorpio?—se preguntó la joven, mientras firmaba un cheque con el costo total de la rehabilitación de Seiya.

Desde la noche, Tatsumi no se había despegado de su lado. Podía sentir que el mayordomo estaba celoso, no en una forma en la que el hombre demostrara sentimientos hacía ella, sino como los sentimientos de un padre. No podía reprocharle nada a Tatsumi, porque él, era lo único que le quedaba de su querido abuelo junto a la enorme mansión. Pero no le gustaba que éste parecía un perro guardián que no la dejaba sola.

—La comida será servida pronto—anunció Tatsumi—. ¿Quiere que la acompañe?

Ella negó—. No pienso ir al comedor. Que traigan la comida aquí—el mayordomo asintió, y salió de la biblioteca.

Pudo ver a Tatsumi vigilar todo el perímetro y cuando supo que Milo no andaba por los alrededores se perdió rumbo a las cocinas. Fue cuando Saori pudo respirar un poco tranquila y se acarició los labios con ansias… deseaba volver a sentir el fuego que el escorpión provocaba dentro de ella.

Debía hacerlo ahora… debía hablar con Milo. Después de irse de Japón, haría lo posible por alejarse de él.

Saberse lejos de Tatsumi, su corazón latió desbocado. Se sentía como una niña haciendo algo malo a los ojos de su padre, pero no le importó y salió de su escondite en busca del caballero. Las manos le hormigueaban y debía hacer su anuncio. Realmente debía hacerlo.

•

•

•

Milo por su parte, decidió dejar de holgazanear bajo la sombra de ese árbol. Se puso de pie y entró a la casa, todo estaba en silencio parcialmente a excepción de las pequeñas voces de las cocinas, podía escuchar a las mucamas cuchichear sobre él y lo guapo que era. Suspiró con flojera… no terminaba de acostumbrarse a que las mujeres de ese lugar pusieran especial atención en él. Bueno… es que nadie ahí, sabía que era un guerrero.

Fue cuando al estar distraído, se chocó violentamente con una persona. Iba a gritarle que se fijara, pero al ver el menudo cuerpo de su distracción se quedó sin habla. Saori iba a gritar y él al no saber qué hacer si ella gritaba, le tapó la boca y la arrastró con él, escaleras arriba. La jaló del brazo y al estar solos en el pasillo, Saori se soltó de su agarre y lo miró con reproche.

— ¿Se puede saber, qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?—preguntó la diosa, poniendo sus brazos en la cintura en forma de jarra.

—Iba a gritar—comenzó él, había regresado el trato formal y cordial a la diosa.

—Te pedí que solo, me llamaras Saori—siguió ella, mirándolo molesta—. Nadie debe saber que yo…

—Lo sé… que es la Diosa Athena—finalizó Milo, rodando los ojos—. Pero no debo olvidar que mi lugar es el de ser su Caballero. Estemos en Grecia o no.

—Qué bueno que lo recuerdas—la joven se sintió ofendida, por el trato frío del muchacho… quería decirle qué estaba algo preocupada por lo que pasó la noche anterior, pero su trato le molestaba—. Cuando regresemos al Santuario, deberás regresar a tu lugar de guardia… no volveremos a vernos. Y… deberás olvidarte de lo que pasó.

Milo la miró y se sintió dolido… ¿Tan malo había sido? Tragó espeso y sin pedir permiso a la mujer, la tomó de los brazos y la empotró contra la pared, sorprendiéndola… de todas formas él se había condenado al Tártaros. Sin pedirle permiso, tomó posesión nuevamente de sus labios. Sintiendo el elixir que desprendía, era casi como probar el icor de los dioses… ella sabía tan dulce. Pero estaba molesto, molesto de toda esa maldita situación.

Todo lo que había sucedido ayer… habían roto un muro invisible de frialdad al platicar de muchas cosas. Y la verdad… gracias a ese pelón, todo se había ido por el caño. No iba a perder a la muchacha… él quería más. Por eso, estrellaba sus labios con molestia sobre los de ella y la besaba con ferocidad. Una ferocidad que parecía gustarle a la muchacha, porque ella subió sus brazos a su cuello.

Se lo estaba poniendo demasiado difícil… fue cuando ambos escucharon la voz de Tatsumi. ¡Ese maldito, pelón! Milo miró iracundo a Saori, estaba dispuesto a irse y regresar ya mismo al Santuario. Decirle todo a Shion y que lo desterraran, pero las pequeñas manos de la muchacha se prensaron a su pecho con nerviosismo, vio a la joven preocupada, cuando escucharon los pasos del mayordomo subiendo las escaleras. Fue cuando Milo, la jaló por el brazo y se encerró con ella, en su habitación.

Llevando su dedo a los labios, le hizo una seña a la joven de que guardara silencio. Con suavidad, él, echó el seguro a la perilla de la puerta. Hizo un suave clic y se quedaron ambos en silencio.

Escucharon los pasos de Tatsumi y su odiosa voz llamando a la mujer, que mantenía presa por la cintura.

— ¿Qué tanto cuida ese pelón?—preguntó Milo, molesto. Hablando en voz baja.

Saori rio en voz baja—. Ha usurpado el lugar de mi padre—confesó—. Pero es lo más cercano que me queda de mi abuelo.

Milo de todas formas gruñó—. Es un pelón odioso…

Cuando ambos escucharon que se fue, sin dejar de llamarla. Suspiraron de cierta forma tranquilos. Se separaron y Saori por fin se armó de valor.

—Milo… cuando regresemos a Grecia. No podré volver a verte… no así. Eres mi Caballero Dorado y yo tu diosa, no podemos… no puedo faltar al voto.

—Lo sé—finalizó el Santo, molesto—. Además porque la diosa Athena, ya tiene su eterno guardián desde la era del mito. Qué hace de todas formas el Caballero de Escorpio, queriendo cuidar a su diosa…

Saori se quedó callada… ella quería decirle a Milo que no era por eso. Ella tenía muy en cuenta las palabras de Zeus, incluso para ella, era sorprendente de que el Dios Primordial del Olimpo se hubiera mostrado tan condescendiente con ella… no podía ni siquiera confiar en el dios, por eso debía irse con pies de plomo. La única advertencia que Zeus había lanzado para cumplirle su deseo, era que fuera imparcial.

—Solo puedo agradecerte por eso—dijo Saori, sacando a Milo de sus pensamientos—. Porque aquí… puedo ser Saori Kido y no la diosa Athena. Y porque aquí pude sentirme una mujer… nunca lo esperé de esa forma—rio ella… apenada—Pero gracias.

—Entonces no te volveré a molestar, Saori. Lo entiendo perfectamente—dijo Milo, él si estaba dolido. No era como si la chica estuviera enamorada de él o él de ella… era mera atracción. Saori le gustaba, pero no la amaba, él amaba a la diosa. Por su enorme devoción.

—No lo tomes personal Milo. Pero supongo que como hoy es nuestra última noche aquí, quisiera pasarlo bien. Pero en el Santuario solo podremos ser diosa y Caballero.

—Bien.

Se miraron un momento más y gracias a la tensa sensación de ambos y atracción… el Escorpio, simplemente volvió a irrespetarla, no pidió permiso de nueva cuenta y se hizo con los carnosos labios de la peli morada. Ella lo aceptó, porque quería sentirse una mujer normal y dejó que Milo reclamara sus labios… se descubrió gustosa de sentir las musculosas manos en su cuerpo y caderas. El Caballero, la apegó a su cuerpo con sensualidad y ella gimió. Le besó el cuello con hambre y ella solo suspiró… tanta tensión sexual la estaba llevando al borde… ¿Cómo había permitido que eso pasara? ¿Milo, realmente le gustaba? Si… se descubrió a sí misma, desde el día que Mary había bailado con el escorpión y le observó. Por eso chisporroteaba de emoción al tener al hombre pegado a su cuello.

—De-debemos parar—dijo ella entre gemidos, pero se perdió mentalmente. Cuando Milo, descaradamente apretó uno de sus glúteos y todo el cuerpo le hormigueó.

—Lo-lo sé—gruñó él, en su oído, haciéndola temblar. Finalmente la soltó… podía sentir su miembro nuevamente erecto y si no paraba ahora… iba a cometer el peor de los pecados.

 _Santo Pecado._

Iba a cometerlo si no paraba ahora… la soltó con molestia y la vio a ella sonrojada, acomodándose su siempre vestido blanco y saliendo de la habitación del escorpión. Se quedó ahí solo y se dejó caer nuevamente en la cama con frustración… sabía lo que ocurriría de nuevo… su propia mano haría justicia para él.

•

•

•

Afrodita, había decidido regresar ese mismo día al Santuario. Necesitaba saber que estaba pasando con todos… esperaba que Saori regresara pronto a poner orden. Así que despidiéndose de Mephisto, hizo check out en el hotel que se hospedó y se fue rumbo al aeropuerto italiano, compró el primer boleto disponible rumbo a Grecia y en cuando pidieron documentos, mostró su pasaporte y abordó la nave. De todas formas, llevaba consigo algunos recuerdos. Llevaba un hermoso arreglo para el cabello de Saori y por alguna extraña razón, le pasó por la mente llevarle también uno a Galilea.

•

•

•

Desde una parte alejada del Monte Olimpo, para ser precisos en Delfos. Una sonrisa maquiavélica se formaba desde el trono del Dios del Sol. Apolo… sonrió encantado al ver en los líos en los que su hermanita Atenea estaba por meterse, al querer desafiar a Zeus… su parte humana era la que quería revelarse. Debía mostrarse imparcial con todos sus Caballeros pero no lo estaba logrando… él podría sacar ventaja de todo eso. Además, si lo pensaba bien y jugaba bien sus cartas, podría arrebatarle el trono a la querida hija de Zeus y cobrar venganza contra el dios de dioses, quizás cuando viera en crisis a Atenea, él se mostraría de su lado para que cuando fuera el momento indicado, él tomara posesión de todo.

Apolo nunca olvidaría el día que lo desterraron de su trono en el Olimpo por su hermano Ares, Zeus había dicho que Ares era más fácil de controlar y de cierta forma tenía razón. Pero él, libre en su reino en Delfos podía hacer lo que quisiera, Zeus cometió el error más grande al desterrarlo y mantenerlo lejos de su poder. Era un propósito personal, después de todo, pero también el Dios de los Cielos, no había sido tonto porque en la noche era desterrado de su reinado, pues su querida hermana Artemisa reinaba durante la noche.

—Podría hacerme aliado de la pequeña Athena, para cumplir mi propósito y desterrar finalmente a Zeus.

Sonrió para sí y como el dios estaba de buen humor, el Sol en el reino humano se mostraba esplendoroso ese día.

Pronto comenzaría a mover sus cartas, ya que también había estado al tanto de que el fiel mensajero de Zeus había estado jugueteando con Afrodita sobre las nubes que se posaban esponjosas sobre el querido Santuario de Athena y sus deslices amorosos. Se esparcían sobre la casa de cierto santo.

•

•

•

Shun de Andrómeda nunca había visto a su maestro tan molesto. Había decidido entrenar con él, porque su constelación estaba ligada a Virgo. Cuando el actual Caballero se retirara, él debería tomar su lugar. Pero en esos momentos estaba un poco preocupado por el rubio, y June su compañera tampoco sabía que decir o hacer… los dos se quedaron en silencio viendo como su maestro meditaba molesto en flor de loto. Estaba encerrado en los Sales Gemelos y había impedido la entrada de cualquiera. Su cosmos estaba inestable y ellos desconocían el porque… ¿Qué podrían hacer? Realmente nada si lo pensaban bien.

En esos momentos, decidieron abandonar el Templo de Virgo para despejarse un poco del envolvente poder de Shaka, pues los mareaba un poco.

…

Shaka tendría que viajar con la Cobra, y estaba seguro que todo terminaría bastante mal. Debía aceptar las órdenes del Patriarca, estaba molesto consigo mismo por haber perdido el control total de sí mismo. Podía escuchar los reproches de Buda pero él no quería desprenderse aún de su mente y cuerpo.

—Debo parar todo—dijo el hombre—. Deberé dejar que esa mujer me mate o matarla yo—Ohm.

— _Tus deseos humanos, están por encima de ti esta vez, Shaka. Si quieres llegar algún día al Nirvana deberás librarte de todo lo mundano. Mientras tanto tus sentimientos humanos gobernaran sobre ti. No puedo hacer nada más por ti Shaka, tú decides si al final… deseas o no convertirte en parte del infinito._

—Maldición, Shaina de Ofiuco—se quejó Shaka. Porque siendo sincero, era la primera vez que se veía involucrado en una situación así. Y al recordar en su mente el rostro de Shaina… admitió su parte masculina, que la Cobra era hermosa.

* * *

 **Bueno, por hoy terminamos.**

 **Quiero pedirles una enorme disculpa, por el hecho de que tarde muchísimo en actualizar. Pasé por una situación de la cuál quiero pasar el mal trago y olvidarme. Por eso es que tardé tanto, no tenía cabeza para absolutamente nada.**

 **De mientras, quiero agradecer a Martha y Raziel, porque ellos siempre me animan a seguir escribiendo.**

 **También darle la bienvenida a FriendlyMushroom, porque él fue quien me inspiró también a escribir ésta historia, y también para comunicarles que yo le daré vida a muchos de sus personajes de Guerras de Troya, me refiero a que yo le daré el rostro a sus Caballeros Dorados.**

 **Espero poder traerles un capítulo para el 14 de Febrero como regalo del Día de la Amistad. Del amor no xD porque ya no creo en esas cosas. Así que simplemente por amistad y cariño a mis lectores.**

 **¿Merezco un review? :3 Si les gustó, me encantaría leerlos.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	11. Preludio al Pecado

**SANTO PECADO**

•

•

•

* * *

 _Los personajes de Saint Seiya, pertenecen a Masami Kurumada._

 _La trama del fanfic, es totalmente mía._

 _No autorizo a nadie, publicar mi fic sin mi autorización._

 _ESTE CAPÍTULO ES DEDICADO A: Raziel Bathory._

* * *

•

•

•

* * *

 **-10-**

 **PRELUDIO AL PECADO**

* * *

•

•

•

El reloj, en aquella blanca pared, marcó las ocho en punto de la mañana. Una puerta corrediza de cristal se abría, dejando pasar a un joven que movía con destreza su silla de ruedas, saludó a la gente que estaba en la clínica y se acercó a la recepción para ingresar a la sala de rehabilitación.

— ¡Oh, Seiya! ¡Buenos días, llegaste temprano, hoy!—comentó la recepcionista, sonriendo y anotando el nombre del chico en su libreta—. Puedes pasar, los especialistas ya te están esperando.

—Gracias, Yukino—comentó el antiguo Caballero de Pegaso y se fue al interior de la clínica.

Seiya, estaba empeñado en volver a caminar. Debía hacerlo, pues por Saori estaba dispuesto a todo. Pues día a día, recordaba la declaración de guerra que Milo de Escorpio le había hecho. Así qué, empeñado a dar al menos un paso, se iba a esforzar demasiado. No podía permitir que alguien como Milo, estuviera cerca de Saori.

Para Seiya, él era el único guardián fiel de Saori, a pesar de qué junto a Hyoga, Shiryu, Shun e Ikki protegieron a la muchacha, él se consideraba el más cercano a ella. Por eso es que incluso, cuando detestaba la joven diosa, pasar tiempo al lado de ella protegiéndola de cada barbarie lo hicieron saber que Saori era una mujer maravillosa.

Sin darse cuenta, se había enamorado de Athena y Saori.

—Oh, Seiya, bienvenido—comentó una regordeta enfermera, encargada de la terapia. La mujer se llevaba bien con el castaño y siempre comenzaba por darle un masaje en las articulaciones de las rodillas. Después por los pies y sus grandes manos rellenas se frotaban con alcanfor en sus espinillas.

—Gracias, Oboe-san—la mujer sonrió al ver a Seiya bastante animado ese día.

—Te ves animado, Seiya, nada qué ver con el muchacho malhumorado que vino a sus terapias los primeros días. ¿Qué es lo que pretendes hacer, cuando puedas volver a caminar?—preguntó la enfermera, sin dejar de hacer su labor.

—Pienso regresar a Grecia—finalizó Seiya, sintiendo como sus tendones se resistían al movimiento. Pero al menos ya era algo… comenzaba a sentir de nuevo los músculos—. Hay una persona que el día de hoy, se va para la ciudad de Atenas. Y le prometí que volvería a caminar para alcanzarla, allá.

Oboe sonrió—. ¿Es tu bella dama?—pudo ver como las mejillas de Seiya se sonrojaron un poco.

Éste río nervioso y negó con la cabeza—. En realidad es una amiga muy querida, pero… es muy complicado. Supongo que ella todavía no sabe de los sentimientos que tengo hacía ella. —La mujer asintió e hizo tronar un dedo de Seiya—. ¡Diablos eso duele!

—Entonces, son buenas noticias—dijo la mujer, se levantó de su lugar en el piso y fue rumbo al armario de colchonetas, sacó algunas cuantas y regresó al Caballero—. Si te dolió, eso quiere decir que tus articulaciones y tendones empezarán a recuperarse muy pronto. Ven Seiya, aquí intentaremos que te puedas poner de pie, si no puedes. Las colchonetas amortiguarán tu caída.

El Caballero de Pegaso asintió, moviendo su silla de ruedas rumbo a las colchonetas y tomó la mano de la terapeuta. Intentó con todo su esfuerzo, ponerse de pie, pero simplemente no sentía nada. Muchas veces era frustrante qué ni siquiera sentía cuando sus pies descalzos se apoyaban en el piso. Tragó pesado, pues quiso gritar de cólera… iba a ser muy difícil que él volviera a ponerse de pie. Entonces cerró sus ojos, sosteniendo todo su peso en el cuerpo de la regordeta mujer y aspiró hondo.

Mentalmente, le pedía ayuda a la bestia mitológica que lo respaldara que le ayudara. Concentró todo su cosmos en las piernas y estaba seguro que ésta vez podría caminar. Aunque sea un par de pasos. Pegaso relinchó a su espalda, aceptando a su actual guardián y le prestó una vez más su fuerza. Seiya debía luchar una vez más, pero no en contra de lo dioses, sino en contra del destino que seguramente las Moiras estaban tejiendo para él. Pero él ya había comprobado que el destino que los dioses le imponían, él podía cambiarlo.

Fue así como su energía cósmica se concentró en la parte de su cadera y piernas. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y sabiéndose poderoso, se levantó de un solo golpe de la silla, pero como sus piernas no habían sostenido su peso en mucho tiempo, tuvo que agarrarse del barandal y de Yukino. La terapeuta estaba sorprendida por el enorme impulso que Seiya realizó, pero de todas formas, tuvo que volver a sentarlo en la silla de ruedas. Era demasiado pronto para que éste recuperara la movilidad.

•

•

•

 **Mansión Kido.**

Le echó una última mirada a su enorme habitación, ser alumbrada por la luz del día que se colaba por el enorme ventanal y un suave viento mecía las largas cortinas de seda. Cerró con suavidad la puerta y jaló con ella la enorme valija dónde había empacado toda su ropa. La misma, con la que llegó de Grecia.

Esa mañana, iba vestida con un traje sastre en color vino y medias negras enfundaban sus largas piernas. Unos zapatos elegantes de tacón discreto y unos guantes blancos cubrían sus manos. Al caminar por el pasillo, escuchó como la puerta al lado suya se abría y el corazón le saltó. Sabía que se trataba de Milo, esa mañana abandonaban la Mansión de su abuelo para regresar al Santuario.

Pudo ver al Caballero de Escorpio salir con suavidad de la habitación y sus ojos se cruzaron. Se quedaron en silencio y ambos sintieron la electricidad en sus cuerpos al estar cerca. Incluso Saori, se sorprendió que hasta ese momento, Atenea no hubiera puesto pleito por querer gobernar su cuerpo. ¿La diosa también estaba aceptando la reciente atracción que había por el Caballero?

—Milo—saludó la joven. Un poco inquieta, pues el ruido en la parte de abajo comenzó a escucharse. Ambos podían escuchar a Tatsumi dar órdenes a diestra y siniestra—. Tenemos que irnos.

El muchacho rodó los ojos un poco molesto al escuchar al pelón odioso—. Está bien.

Ambos siguieron caminando, hasta llegar a las escaleras, donde las mucamas tomaron el equipaje de Saori y Milo. Llevándolo escaleras abajo.

—Señorita Saori, la limosina está lista—comentó Tatsumi, haciendo una suave reverencia. Pero al cruzar mirada con el escorpión, su ceño se frunció. No iba a olvidar que ese condenado jovenzuelo había osado casi corromper a su ama y señora—. También los boletos de avión están listos.

—Gracias Tatsumi. Fue un enorme gusto pasar un tiempo aquí con todos—sonrió la joven diosa y tomó los boletos de avión. Los revisó y vio algo que no le gustó—. Tatsumi… ¿Me puedes explicar por qué los pasajes de avión, no están en la misma clase?

—Yo… quise suponer qué usted iba a querer viajar más cómoda—comentó el mayordomo, sintiendo el sudor frío por su espina dorsal—. Y coloqué al joven Milo, en clase turista.

—Pues has hecho mal—dijo Saori, molesta—. No tienes derecho a hacer cosas a mis espaldas y menos de ésta clase.

—Pero señorita…

—Nada Tatsumi. Déjalo así—terminó Saori—. Lo arreglaré en el aeropuerto. Qué sea la última vez que haces estos cambios sin mi consentimiento.

Milo sonrió malicioso al ver la cara de vergüenza del pelón odioso, incluso sus mejillas se colorearon y lo único que pudo hacer, fue bajar la cabeza. Lo que primero le había causado molestia, después le provocó diversión… por razones más que obvias, sabía que la diosa le daría cierta preferencia. Caminó al lado de ella en silencio y no pudo evitar chocar su hombro de forma grosera contra el de Tatsumi.

—Maldito pervertido—susurró el mayordomo, solo para que Milo lo escuchara, pues Saori ya se encontraba algunos pasos adelante.

—Todo un placer—comentó el escorpión y siguió a la muchacha, hasta perderse por la puerta de la entrada de la mansión.

Al salir, el chofer ayudó a las mucamas a subir el equipaje de ambos. Abrió la puerta para Saori y la cerró cuando Milo entró. Después el suave ronroneo del motor se dejó escuchar, el auto se echó a andar lentamente y se perdió por la enorme reja de la mansión Kido.

El camino hacia el aeropuerto fue en silencio, no había incomodidad. E incluso el Escorpio se atrevió a tomar la mano de la diosa, mirándola con tranquilidad.

—Todo se acabó al llegar al Santuario, ¿verdad?—preguntó Milo como si del clima hablara.

Saori le miró de soslayo y suspiró—. Así es… debo seguir con mi tarea de ser la diosa Athena.

—Ya veo—terminó Milo, soltando la mano de la muchacha—. Solamente puedo agradecerle.

Saori iba a protestar por la formalidad del Caballero, pero él tenía razón. Debían dejar en Japón lo que había pasado—. Está bien, en cuanto pisemos la barrera de Atenas, he de comunicarle a Shion si decidí perdonar tu ofensa o no.

Milo la miró fijamente—. Me he de suponer, que tengo que irme despidiendo de mi armadura y mi puesto como el Guardián de la Octava Casa del Zodiaco.

La mujer solamente negó en silenció—. Athena y Saori, te han perdonado Milo de Escorpio. Solamente que no se vuelva a repetir algo como eso—sonó tranquila, aunque realmente recordar el suceso con Shaina, no le agradaba para nada. E incluso, la misma Saori ignoraba todo lo que estaba pasando en el Santuario, aunque en cuanto llegara iba a preguntarle a Shion sobre la explosión de cosmos entre Virgo y Leo.

Cuando bajaron de la limosina, se les fue entregado su equipaje. Se dirigieron rumbo a la compra de boletos y Saori cambió el boleto de Milo para que pudiera acompañarla en la misma clase. Al ser de la familia Kido, no tuvo mayor problema, fue rápido el trámite y por fortuna, el tiempo de espera para abordar el avión se fue volando.

Atravesaron aduanas y minutos más tarde, estaban sentados al lado del otro en silencio. El viaje duraría cinco horas y cuando llegaran a Grecia, serían las tres de la tarde.

•

•

•

Con su mano, quitó de su rostro un mechón de su sedoso cabello, recibió su maleta de viajero y caminó con elegancia por el aeropuerto internacional griego, sus blancos zapatos con tacón hicieron eco mientras caminaba entre la gente. Tanto hombres como mujeres no podían evitar verlo, a la vista femenina era hermoso y sentían una pequeña punzada de envidia al ver lo perfecto de su rostro. Y los hombres lo miraban con un poco de vergüenza por admirar la belleza de un hombre.

Afrodita de Piscis sentía las miradas en su persona y se pavoneaba como pavo real. Él sabía que era el hombre más hermoso en la actualidad, caminó hasta una cafetería mundialmente conocida, la sirena blanca en fondo verde y al entrar al local, le atendieron rápidamente e incluso pudo apreciar, como una de las empleadas del lugar apuntaba su número telefónico.

—Gracias, hermosa—se despidió él, y le dio un sorbo a su frape de moras con taro y un rastro de gloss se quedó en la boquilla del popote.

Estaba de regreso en Grecia y tenía que regresar al Santuario, estaba seguro qué esa misma tarde regresaba Saori y él quería ser el primero en saber todas las cosas que tenía la diosa para contarle.

Al salir del aeropuerto, tomó un taxi que lo llevaría a la barrera de Atenas. El chofer durante el camino, le había dicho que desconocía porque el gobierno, mantenía esa barrera en la ciudad. Se imaginaba que quizás había grandes riquezas y el gobierno no quería compartirlo. Pero Afrodita solo guardó silencio, él conocía lo que había al otro lado de la barrera. Cuando bajó del automóvil, pagó su pasaje y se quedó ahí quieto, esperando para poder caminar a un lugar dónde ojos curiosos no lo vieran pegar un gran salto y quedar sobre la barrera.

Con su cosmos, comunicó al Patriarca que entraría y después de forma rápida cayó del otro lado.

De cierta forma, había extrañado la sencillez de la Antigua Grecia. La gente lo vio pero no hizo mayor alboroto, estaban acostumbrados a ver Caballeros regresar a la ciudad. Caminó entre los pobladores con su valija en mano y paró un carruaje para ser transportado a los límites del Santuario.

—Es bueno verlo por aquí, señor Afrodita—dijo el hombre que llevaba el carruaje—. ¿Ha estado bien su viaje?

—Nada fuera de lo normal, fui a visitar a mi querido amigo Mephisto—continuó Afrodita de manera educada—. Pero siempre es bueno, volver a casa.

—Es grato para toda Atenas, tenerlo entre nosotros nuevamente.

Cuando bajó, entregó un par de monedas y estuvo en el Palestra del Santuario. Iba a tener que pasar por las once casas, antes de regresar a su templo, solo esperaba que en ese tiempo su discípulo Misty de Lagarto, hubiera cuidado bien del Templo. Estaba ansioso por entregarle a Athena la horquilla que había comprado para ella, bellas rosas de cerámica adornadas con plata en sus hojas. Y también quería entregarle el pequeño presente a Galilea. Esa pequeña dama de compañía, le agradaba bastante, pero carecía del sentido del glamour que él gustoso le enseñaría.

•

•

•

Shion, estaba preparando todo para recibir a Athena. Por medio de una carta de Tatsumi, se había enterado que ese día la diosa regresaba junto al Caballero de Escorpio. Así que había puesto a varios escuderos a limpiar la alcoba de la diosa, mientras qué Kanon, se encargaba de pagar los impuestos al gobierno correspondientes a cada mes.

— ¿Qué pasará con Shaina, Gran Maestro?—preguntó de repente, Marín de Águila. La Amazona de cabellos fuego, había estado en la enfermería todo ese tiempo con Ofiuco.

Shion se sorprendió de escuchar a la mujer, él no llevaba puesto su casco ni máscara que cubrían su rostro. Pero no reprochó a la amazona por llegar sin anunciarse—. En cuanto Athena regrese, yo mismo hablaré sobre todo lo que ha pasado en su ausencia, incluyendo a Shaina de Ofiuco. No te preocupes, Marín.

La amazona asintió, ella conocía mejor a Saori, era benevolente pero no estaba segura si la diosa que vivía dentro de ella, aceptara de buena gana qué la Cobra estuviera en el Santuario de nueva cuenta. Suspiró con pesar y siguió con la mirada al Gran Maestro hasta que lo perdió de vista… no tenía otra alternativa más que confiar en aquel hombre. No de en balde llevaba tanto tiempo ostentando el puesto, unos doscientos treinta años, hasta el día de su muerte y ahora su segunda vida, nadie mejor que él podía ser confiable.

Por el momento lo que más podría preocupar a Marín, era cuando Shaina se enterara que tendría que viajar a la Isla de la Reina Muerte al lado del hombre que ella juró matar.

•

•

•

Cuando el avión de Japón aterrizó en tierras griegas, tanto Saori como Milo, supieron que debían olvidarse de lo que ocurrió en la Mansión Kido. Y ese par de ojos color azul se toparon de frente y en mutuo silencio, escucharon la voz de la azafata hablarles por el alto parlante indicándoles qué estaban por aterrizar y prepararan su descenso. Saori suspiró… de cierta forma, su lado más humano, no quería que ese breve descanso del Santuario no se acabara. Incluso su lado adolescente quería decirle que dejara todo en manos de Shion, pues el ex Caballero de Aries, podía ocuparse de todo perfectamente. Pero también sabía que tenía un deber, pues era la actual reencarnación de la Diosa Athena.

—Es hora de partir—de repente habló Milo, sacando a la joven de sus pensamientos.

—Bien—fue todo lo que dijo. Le dio una última mirada al Escorpio y luego se levantó con elegancia del asiento del avión—. Vamos.

El Caballero de Escorpio la siguió en silencio, pensando casi lo mismo que Saori. Internamente iba a guardar esos días con la chica, en su mente. Aunque obviamente, ante los ojos de los dioses, él había estado a punto de corromper a la diosa. Se imaginaba que incluso el Templo de Escorpio estaba destruido por los relámpagos de Zeus.

En el área de equipaje, recogieron sus maletas y posteriormente tomaron un taxi que los llevaría a las afueras de Atenas. Cerca de la muralla que dividía a la ciudad.

El camino fue silencioso, y el chófer del taxista tampoco hizo plática. Ante los ojos del hombre bigotón era una pareja ateniense, con problemas sentimentales. El ambiente estaba un poco tenso y al final, llegaron. Milo hizo lo propio y cargó a la diosa como princesa sobre el borde de la muralla.

Al aterrizar sobre el otro lado de Atenas, la vida que el Caballero conocía y acostumbraba se reflejó ante sus ojos. Bajó con delicadeza a Saori.

—Tomemos un carruaje que nos lleve a las afueras del Santuario—sugirió Saori y el hombre asintió.

—Será difícil olvidar todo… ¿no lo cree, señorita?

Saori suspiró… no le gustaba que Milo la llamara tan formalmente—. Así es, no hay de otra. Ante los ojos del Santuario, Shion y los dioses, como actual reencarnación de Athena, no puedo ser imparcial ante mis sentimientos. Mi amor debe ser para todos los humanos de éste planeta. Y aunque quisiera… no podría de todas formas.

Milo asintió, él también sabía eso.

—Al menos, estaré feliz de saber que mi diosa, regresó sana y salva al Santuario. Hice un buen trabajo como su escolta.

Saori sonrió—. Vámonos.

Minutos después, subieron en un carruaje, el hombre vio con curiosidad a Saori. Los atenienses de la Antigua Grecia, tenían conocimiento de que la diosa vivía entre ellos, pero no la conocían perfectamente, era joven. Pero su rostro lo desconocían, pues desde el palco del Santuario no podían apreciarla bien. No dijo nada, y simplemente se dedicó a llevarlos.

Cuando llegaron, pagaron con dos piezas de oro y se quedaron frente a la palestra.

—Andando—dijo Milo.

— ¿Se habrán dado cuenta de que hemos regresado?—preguntó Saori. Inconscientemente, tomó la mano del peli azul y se aferró a él… Milo se dio cuenta, pero tampoco hizo nada por apartar a la joven, al contrario, le dio un suave apretón de manos que a ambos les supo a despedida.

•

•

•

Shion había sentido el cosmos de Saori desde que pisó la Antigua Grecia, así que había mandado inmediatamente varios Caballeros para custodiar su llegada. No desconfiaba de Milo, sabía que el Caballero Dorado la protegería, pero ante todo, había protocolos. Momentos después, él utilizó su poder dimensional para transportarse por las doce casas.

De un momento a otro, llegó frente al Templo de Aries, dónde su discípulo ya estaba en la entrada esperando a la diosa.

—Maestro—saludó Mü y Shion respondió igual.

—Ha regresado.

—No han de tardar en llegar.

Y así como ambos muvianos lo dijeron, Saori venía subiendo suavemente las escaleras, seguida detrás de Milo. Quién cargaba las maletas de ambos.

—Bienvenidos—saludó Shion y Saori sonrió al verlo.

—Shion, que gusto verte—dijo Saori, realmente le daba gusto ver rostros familiares. Y su mirada azulada se dirigió al cielo y vio que el Sol brillaba parcialmente bien ese día.

—Permíteme, Milo—habló el Patriarca—. Los escuderos, se encargarán de llevar el equipaje a sus respectivos aposentos.

El de Escorpio asintió, y entregó las maletas a los dos jóvenes que tomaron las maletas y con algo de dificultad se las llevaron Santuario arriba. La mirada de Mü se posó sobre su amigo y supo éste, que el muviano, quería saber qué tal le había ido en Japón.

—Más tarde, por ahora quiero descansar—dijo Milo y tocó el hombro de Aries—. Más tarde me reuniré con el estúpido de Aioria y contigo.

—Me parece bien—sonrió Mü y dejó pasar al joven por su templo.

—Gran Maestro, señorita… digo… Diosa Athena. Con su permiso—se despidió el escorpión haciendo una suave reverencia y los mencionados asintieron con la cabeza. Por ahora, ya no se requerían de sus servicios y él, realmente quería irse a su templo, necesitaba pensar en todo lo que había pasado con la diosa.

—Más tarde he de requerirte en la Cámara del Patriarca, Milo—habló Shion, bajo su máscara—. Necesito que me informes acerca de todo.

—Shion… no te preocupes, yo te daré los por mayores—sonrió Saori.

—Está bien. Entonces por el momento descansa.

Milo asintió y se fue subiendo tranquilamente por las escaleras de Aries, los tres pares de ojos lo vieron desaparecer dentro del Templo junto a los ecos de sus pasos.

—Bienvenida, diosa Athena—dijo Mü e hizo una reverencia para retirarse. Él también sobraba en el lugar. Seguramente su maestro, utilizaría el poder dimensional para tele transportarse hasta la Cámara principal.

Tal como lo predijo, Shion, tomó la mano de la diosa y en un instante, estuvieron en la Cámara Principal.

—Seguramente, querrá relajarse después de su largo viaje—comentó el Patriarca, retirándose el casco y la máscara—. Mandaré a Galilea, para qué le prepare sus aposentos debidamente.

—Te lo agradezco, Shion. También me da gusto estar de vuelta.

Aunque interiormente, extrañaba la libertad que tenía para moverse dentro de su casa. Tatsumi era el menor problema, pues tras reñirlo, el mayordomo se retiraba no muy contento pero la dejaba en paz.

— ¿Cómo le fue con el Caballero de Bronce, Pegaso?—preguntó curioso, realmente era el principal punto, por el que la diosa había decidido viajar a Japón—. ¿Aceptó, su ayuda?

Saori sonrió y asintió—. Conoces a Seiya, el muy testarudo se negó de primera instancia… pero de repente, cambió de parecer—la mujer, no supo de la declaración de guerra que el de Escorpio le susurró al castaño—. Pero me alegra, esperemos que en un corto lapso de tiempo, Seiya, ya esté de regreso con nosotros.

—Es bueno saberlo—sonrió el hombre de cabellera verde—. También, ¿puedo preguntar, qué tal el comportamiento del Caballero de Escorpio?

—Bastante aceptable—Saori sonrió, pero por nada del mundo le contaría a Shion lo que había pasado entre los dos, esa noche en la Biblioteca—. He decidido, que cualquier falta que haya cometido en nombre de la Diosa Athena, queda saldado.

El Patriarca sonrió complacido, él sabía que Saori y la diosa, eran benevolentes. De todas las Athena que había leído y conocido, Saori era la más humana. Ni siquiera Sasha, había sido de esa forma, era dulce, fuerte y guerrera pero no tenía ese toque que Saori, sí. Aunque de repente esos pensamientos fueron reemplazados por la situación que se había suscitado hace unos días entre Leo y Virgo, en consecuente con Ofiuco.

Aspiró hondo y suspiró un poco abrumado, no quería arruinar el buen humor de Saori. Pero de todas formas tendría que enterarla, antes de tomar cualquier decisión, la diosa tenía que autorizarlo.

—Señorita Athena—habló, llamando la atención de Saori, que se había asomado por el enorme atrio que daba a la ciudad—. Realmente he de pedirle que me regale un poco de su valioso tiempo, para poder conversar de varios asuntos.

— ¿Debe ser, ahora mismo?—preguntó la mujer, realmente no tenía ganas de ponerse a ver asuntos de estado o del mismo Santuario en ese momento. Ella de cierta forma, quería mandar a llamar a Afrodita, para contarle todo, el Caballero de Piscis, era su mayor confidente.

—En realidad, no… —dijo Shion, viendo a la perezosa mujer, negó en silencio y supo que ciertas cosas en Saori, nunca iban a cambiar—. Podemos dejarlo, para más tarde si usted desea.

—Está bien, por la tarde, tomaremos el té para hablar de todos los asuntos, que tú quieras—aceptó Saori—. Por ahora, tienes razón. Qué Galilea me prepare un baño de aromas y qué Afrodita vaya a verme a mi habitación.

—Cómo usted ordene.

•

•

•

Afrodita, estaba conversando con Misty, cuando un escudero con una máscara que cubría su nariz y boca para no aspirar el veneno de Piscis, llegó. Hizo una suave reverencia ante los dos Caballeros.

—Señor Afrodita, sé que acaba de llegar de su viaje y ha de estar algo cansado. Pero por órdenes de la Diosa Athena, se me ha mandado para avisarle, que la diosa lo requiere en sus aposentos.

—Gracias, cariño—dijo el hombre de sedoso cabello aguamarina—. En un momento iré.

El escudero sintió un escalofrío cuando escuchó la voz afeminada de Piscis, pero asintió y volvió a reverenciar suavemente. Salió pronto del templo dejando a los dos Caballeros solos de nueva cuenta.

Misty sonrió a su maestro—. Realmente me alegra tenerlo de nuevo aquí, maestro.

—Hiciste un buen trabajo—sonrió Afrodita, y sacándose la camisa que llevaba, exhibió su pecho atlético a Misty. El otro no se inmutó—. Pero es una desgracia para mí, que el día que me retire como el guardián de la doceava casa, tú no seas mi sucesor. Eres el perfecto discípulo para convertirte en el próximo Caballero Dorado de Piscis.

—Me honraría enormemente, qué usted me considere así. Pero… los dioses no me favorecieron en absoluto, pues mi signo zodiacal no me lo permite. Aun así, usted siempre será mi maestro.

—Basta de cursilerías. La tristeza no favorece para nada el cutis—terminó Afrodita, colocándose una camisa de lona bastante fresca—. Traje para ti, un par de productos para tu cabello.

—Es usted muy amable—sonrió Misty, y tomó una botella de champo italiano que Afrodita le arrojó al sacarla de su maleta.

—Cuando regrese, acomodaré todo éste desorden. Por ahora tengo que ir a dónde la señorita Athena.

Piscis tomó también de su maleta, las horquillas que había comprado para Saori y Galilea.

El Caballero de Plata asintió y sonrió a su maestro, el admiró la botella del producto capilar y estuvo ansioso por lavar sus cabellos dorados con eso. Aprovecharía que su maestro se retiraba un buen rato, para hacer uso de su baño.

Lo vio salir con elegancia por las escaleras que daban al ala superior del templo, hasta que lo perdió de vista.

…

Afrodita llegó, dónde el Patriarca y éste le comunico el deseo de la diosa. Caminó libremente por el atrio que lo conduciría hasta la Cámara de Athena, pudo escuchar la suave voz de Galilea y Saori. Tocó la puerta dos veces y al no recibir respuesta, decidió entrar.

Encontró a la doncella, sacando las prendas de Saori de la enorme maleta azul marino, y doblando la ropa—. ¿Esto qué es, mi señorita?

Saori miró a Galilea—. Es un traje sastre. Generalmente se utiliza en Japón y otras partes del mundo.

La castaña sonrió y asintió—. Mandaré a lavar algo de su ropa.

La diosa asintió, cuando se percató de la presencia del doceavo guardián, dejó de prestarle atención a la dama de compañía. Para arrojarse a los brazos del afeminado Caballero, incluso, sorprendiendo al mismo Afrodita.

—Saori… qué gusto verte—respondió el abrazo de la mujer, ante la mirada de Galilea, esta desvió un poco la mirada algo apenada y afligida—. Es una alegría, poder tenerte entre nosotros nuevamente.

— ¡Gracias!—exclamó—. ¡Oye, supe que también te fuiste de vacaciones! ¿A dónde fuiste?

—Fui a Italia, visité a Mephisto en su hogar—respondió con simpleza—. Ese cangrejo grosero no tuvo ni la decencia de despedirse, por eso fui a atormentarlo un poco.

—Me da gusto, saber que mis Caballeros, están disfrutando de estos tiempos de paz.

Afrodita asintió, y recordó la horquilla—. Te traje algo, espero te guste—sacó de su pantalón una pequeña funda de terciopelo y sacó una hermosa prenda para el cabello—. Te verás hermosa.

Galilea, se retiró a los baños en silencio… no quería incomodar a la diosa ni al Caballero. Suspiró… ¿por qué tenía que haberse fijado en alguien como Afrodita? Era más que obvio, qué él, jamás podría fijarse en una dama de compañía. Al lado de Saori, ella no era nada… era mejor mantenerse alejada o podría salir lastimada… que tonta era, seguramente, Afrodita ni siquiera la había registrado.

— ¡Es hermosa!—exclamó Saori—. No debiste…

—Sabía que te encantaría. ¡No por nada, soy el mejor en modas!

Ambos rieron abiertamente, Saori había extrañado muchísimo a Afrodita durante su viaje. Aunque no menospreciaba la compañía de Milo, al contrario, la había pasado fenomenal.

—Debes contarme todo. ¿Me oíste? ¡Todo!—dijo Afrodita, si él fuera mujer, sería su mejor amiga. Pero no era necesario que fuera del sexo opuesto, él ya era su mejor amigo y sobre todo confidente.

Saori sonrió abiertamente—. ¡Claro! Te lo contaré TODO, y cuando digo todo, me refiero a to-do.

— ¡Uy! Esto suena, qué se pondrá bueno—Afrodita se frotó las manos con ansias—. Mientras tomas tu baño, te tallo la espalda y te doy un largo masaje para que me cuentes todo.

Saori abrió sus ojos sorprendida—. ¿Te meterás al baño, conmigo? Afrodita… eso no es de un Caballero…

— ¡Oh vamos! ¡No es como si fuéramos a tener sexo o algo así! Además… mi querida diosa, no eres mi tipo. Te amo por ser la reencarnación de Athena, pero te considero casi mi hermana.

—Eso suena más perturbador—confesó la diosa, divertida—. Pero está bien, además solo estamos tú y yo.

—Será divertido, debes ponerme al día.

La joven asintió y se levantó de la cama, fue en busca de Galilea para saber si la enorme pileta que tenía como baño, estaba lista. Al buscarla, la vio de rodillas tocando la temperatura del agua. Le pidió retirarse y Galilea asintió, tras dejarle varias toallas y verter sobre el agua, algunas esencias.

—Con permiso—dijo la castaña y se retiró en silencio.

—Gracias.

Saori pudo notar un poco rara a Galilea, pero ya más tarde, hablaría con ella. Cuando regresó a su habitación, Afrodita revisaba entre sus cosas y lo vio sonreír ampliamente, cuando encontró dentro del closet un vestido de corte griego, muy veraniego y fresco.

—Esto, será lo que usarás el día de hoy—terminó—. Se te vera hermoso y hará juego con esa horquilla.

—Extrañaba, que eligieras mis atuendos—confesó Saori—. En Japón puedo hacer lo que yo quiera, pero la Mansión es demasiado grande y silenciosa, e incluso la servidumbre no tiene la confianza de acercarse a mí para charlar. Por eso te extrañé mucho.

— ¿Y qué hay de Milo?—preguntó Afrodita con tinte levemente desinteresado, él quería saber todo lo qué había pasado con la chica y el escorpión—. ¿Tan mal se portó?—rio un poco.

—Preferiría contarte eso, en el baño—se sonrojó un poco la joven, no quería que nadie más a excepción de Piscis escuchara lo que tenía que contarle acerca de su estancia en Japón.

—Bien, entonces vayamos.

—Deberás sacarte la ropa, sino quieres mojarte—terminó Saori—. Me adelantaré, no quiero que me veas desnuda.

Afrodita rio bastante fuerte—. ¡No tienes nada del otro mundo, que no conozca y no haya visto!

Momentos después, Afrodita, estaba sentado con los pies y parte de las espinillas dentro del agua y Saori en medio—. Sabes… tienes la piel más suave y brillante que yo… eso me da algo de envidia—confesó la mujer, mientras tomaba un champo y lo untaba en sus largas hebras lilas—. Para una mujer, a veces es atormentante verte… eres más hermoso y perfecto que cualquiera.

—Pensaré que estás enamorada de mí, Saori—bromeó un poco—. Pero eso no puede ser… porque creo que tú debes contarme algo…

La chica suspiró, al sentir los dedos de Afrodita sobre sus tensos hombros. Se sentía bastante bien, Afrodita definitivamente debió haber sido una chica—. Pues sí… solo qué es algo complicado de contar… juré que no hablaría con nadie de esto, sobre todo por proteger a Milo.

La cara del doceavo Caballero se sorprendió, Saori no pudo verlo, pero él ahora estaba más interesado en escuchar lo que la diosa tenía qué decir, esa charla relajante en el baño, prometía ser bastante buena. Y él tenía que saberlo, su lado cotilla lo incitaba a querer enterarse.

—Afrodita de Piscis, debes prometerme ante mí la diosa Athena, y ante Zeus. Qué jamás hablarás con nadie lo que estoy a punto de contarte—dijo la diosa de forma seria, el hombre dejó de masajear los hombros femeninos—. De lo contrario, te desterraré del Santuario.

El joven se sintió un poco ofendido—. Saori… jamás haría o diría algo para perjudicarte. Sabes que puedes confiar plenamente en mí. Pero si quieres un juramente, lo juro, juro ante Athena y Zeus que jamás hablaré de esto con nadie—la voz afeminada de Afrodita, fue reemplazada por una más ronca.

—Bien—suspiró Saori un poco más tranquila—. Milo me besó.

— ¡¿Qué?!—El Caballero Dorado de Piscis se sorprendió, se quedó helado por tal revelación—. ¡Oye! ¡Eso no es todo! Debes contarme todo, lo prometiste, diosa grosera.

—Pero no es todo, no me dejaste terminar. No solo fue _un beso,_ fueron varios… el primero sucedió cuando fui invitada al cumpleaños de Julián Solo.

—Julián Solo… ese nombre me suena… pero dónde…

—Julián Solo, es un empresario amigo de la familia Kido, los Solo y Kido habían hecho varios negocios antes de que él quedara al frente de su empresa familiar. Por ello mismo, fui invitada a su cumpleaños. Pero eso no es todo, Julián, fue el contenedor de Poseidón.

Afrodita se quedó callado, por eso le sonaba el nombre de ese sujeto—. Bueno eso sí es sorprendente.

—Pero eso no es lo importante. Milo bebió vino y terminó borracho.

—O sea que se aprovechó—dijo indignado, le iba a romper la cabeza a ese escorpión pervertido.

—No tanto así. Parece que ingirió una especie de droga en la copa, terminó mal y bueno… eh… fue el primer beso que compartimos—comenzó Saori—. Pero al día siguiente, él no recordaba nada… y la verdad… no lo sé, me sentí ofendida y humillada.

—Espera, espera, espera… Saori… ¿Milo te gusta?

Las mejillas de la diosa se colorearon un poco, pero podía confundirse con el vapor del baño pero asintió, con Afrodita no había necesidad de aparentar nada—. B-bueno… u-un poco, si… me gusta.

Afrodita suspiró—. Saori… sabes que la diosa Athena, siempre ha sido imparcial. ¿Sabes qué pasaría, si decides romper su voto que hizo desde la era del mito? Seguramente lloverían rayos y centellas por parte de Zeus.

—Lo sé.

—Bueno… ¿pero qué más pasó?

—Milo y yo… bueno… estuvimos, eh… algo juntos en la Biblioteca.

— ¡Por Cronos! ¿Qué Hades, les pasa? ¡Están irrespetando a los dioses!

— ¡No te estoy contando todo esto, para qué me regañes! ¡Eres mi amigo!

—Y como amigo, debo decirte lo que pienso. De todas formas, te apoyo—sonrió el Caballero y luego bufó—. ¡Genial! ¡Por tú culpa y este vapor, mi cabello se ha esponjado!—se quejó de forma dramática y ella rio, por eso Afrodita era de sus personas más cercanas—. Dime al menos… ¿Es bueno?

—Comenzaré a creer que te gustan los hombres.

La cara de Afrodita se desfiguró ante la suposición de la diosa—. ¡Óyeme no! Una cosa es que sea el gurú de la moda y sepa más de belleza que muchas chicas, pero no soy un marica.

Ambos rieron por eso último y siguieron conversando por un buen rato, solo hasta que los dedos de los pies de Saori se arrugaron por tanta agua. Afrodita salió primero del baño echando maldiciones al friz de su cabello y permitió a Saori envolverse en una toalla, para cuando ella saliera, él ya estaría con sus prendas.

Le preparó la ropa a la diosa y seguirían conversando por un largo tiempo más, incluso Galilea regresó con la merienda y miró de soslayo a Afrodita.

—Permiso.

Antes de que Saori saliera, Afrodita se levantó de la cama y dejó de hacer lo que hacía con el vestido—. Galilea, espera.

— ¿Si señor?

—Sólo llámame Afrodita, ¿Quieres?

—D-de acuerdo, A-Afrodita.

El Caballero de Piscis sonrió y recordó que para la dama de compañía, también tenía un presente. En su viaje a Italia, había comprado dos horquillas diferentes y una era para ella, así que la sacó de otra bolsita de terciopelo y se la entregó.

—Pensé que te gustaría—confesó el hombre de forma natural—. Se te vería bonita.

— ¿Eh?—se sonrojó un poco—. G-gracias.

•

•

•

Milo se estiró perezosamente sobre la enorme cama con edredón plisado en color azul marino. La suavidad de la cama lo incitaba a quedarse dormido por varias horas, había deseado estar en su cama desde hacía mucho tiempo, aspiró el perfume en la almohada e inmediatamente se sentó molesto. Olía a Shaina, al perfume de la Cobra, asqueado se levantó y sacó de mala gana toda la ropa de la cama, había olvidado que la última vez que había estado en ese lugar, había tenido sexo con la peli verde.

Dejó únicamente el colchón desnudo y hastiado se dirigió al cuarto, dónde él tenía destinadas las sábanas y fundas para su cama. Sacó del armario un par de color blanco plisado, le gustaba el toque de la tela plisada, y un edredón más pero ésta vez en color rojo escarlata.

Tendió de nueva cuenta la cama, y acomodó lo que mandaría a la lavandería. Por fin, cansado se tumbó de nueva cuenta, ahora sí esperaba descansar un buen rato y pensar. Quería entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

Tras unos minutos con los ojos cerrados, pudo escuchar cómo en los pisos superiores había alboroto. Gimió enojado, cuando reconoció ese par de voces.

— _¡Hey! ¡Maldito bicho, mal amigo! ¿Por qué no me avisaste qué regresaste al Santuario? Te voy a patear el cu…_

— _Aioria, debes calmarte. Milo acaba de regresar de un viaje y debe estar cansado… deberías entender qué…_

— _¡Cállate Mü!_

Milo suspiró molesto, sentía el cuerpo pesado y quiso moler a ese par a golpes. Sin importarle no llevar su armadura y andar descalzo, sin camisa, subió a los pisos superiores con pesar. Cuando llegó, lo primero que hizo fue lanzarse sobre Aioria con un buen puñetazo, ni tiempo le dio a Mü de reaccionar ante el ataque sorpresivo de Milo. Solamente suspiró… ese par jamás aprendería.

—Vaya forma de recibirme, gato apestoso—se quejó el escorpión un poco fastidiado y luego sus ojos se dirigieron hacia Mü—. ¿No pudieron esperar un rato?

El muviano sonrió, su querido amigo, nunca iba a cambiar—. Es grato tenerte con nosotros, en cuanto al a visita inesperada, Aioria no pudo esperar más para verte.

Mientras tanto, Aioria, se levantaba del suelo algo adolorido pues Milo siempre solía sorprenderlo con golpes así. Sintió que la sangre brotaba de su nariz y se enfureció… maldito bicho, definitivamente era un mal amigo—. Sigues siendo una bestia.

—Y tú, un imprudente—finalizó el Escorpio—. Cómo sea, ya que están aquí… vayamos abajo, veré que puedo ofrecerles.

—No te preocupes por eso, Milo. Nosotros veníamos a ver como estabas y qué tal tu viaje con la señorita Saori.

Milo miró a Mü y vio la familiaridad con la que hablaba de la diosa, para él era un poco molesto. Pero era normal pues el peli lila que estaba con él, había ayudado a Saori y los Caballeros de Bronce cuando Arles, estaba usurpando el poder del Patriarca. De todas formas le molestó un poco.

—Me fue bien, pero vayamos abajo y tomemos asiento.

—Mü trajo de su cava de vinos, una botella. Podemos charlar y beber un poco.

—Aioria, no debes beber, no eres muy bueno controlando el alcohol—sugirió el de Aries y solo vio al de Leo bajar las escaleras a la planta baja del templo, ese era un confianzudo. Sonrió al ver la peculiar amistad entre sus dos amigos.

—Bueno, Aioria ya se tomó la libertad de bajar, vayamos.

Milo y Mü, siguieron a Aioria a la parte de abajo dónde estaba el hogar del Caballero Dorado, luego fueron al área de las cocinas dónde el escorpión sacó tres copas y las puso sobre la mesa de mármol, luego se sentaron alrededor de la misma, mientras Aioria con nada de delicadeza jalaba el corcho de la botella con los dientes y tras un plop salió perdido por alguna parte.

—Y bueno, Milo. ¿Cómo te fue en tú viaje?

Milo dio un sorbo corto a la copa y lo probó, comprobando que el maridaje era el perfecto. Después habló—. Estuvo bien, conocer otro país es interesante, hay cosas que cambian mucho. Pero la mayor parte del tiempo la diosa Athena, se la pasó dentro de su mansión y conocí a un pelón desagradable.

— ¿Cómo que un pelón?—preguntó Aioria, tomándose la copa de vino de un sorbo—. No me digas que…

—No seas cerdo—terminó Milo—. El mayordomo de Athena, es un pelón odioso. Intentó hacerme la vida de cuadritos mientras estuve ahí. Incluso el muy maldito se atrevió a drogarme.

Mü y Aioria se miraron, comenzaron a reír con fuerza imaginándose al hombre calvo intentando alguna homosexualidad con su amigo— ¡Seguro quería que le ensartaras tu Aguja Escarlata!—exclamó Leo.

Al escuchar el comentario de Aioria, Milo le lanzó una de sus Agujas Escarlata—. La próxima vez que digas o insinúes algo como eso, te juro que te partiré en dos esa cabeza llena de aire, gato baboso—amenazó el escorpión.

—Oye, sigues siendo el mismo bicho miserable—se quejó el león dorado, esquivando el ataque de su compañero—. No has cambiado en lo más mínimo, escorpión degenerado.

Mü, al ver que ese par iban a comenzar a discutir como de costumbre, intervino restándole importancia desde que Milo se había marchado con Athena a Japón, él se sentía aburrido, su discípulo Kiki le había pedido permiso para hacerle una visita a Seiya, Aldebarán que era el Caballero más cercano a su casa, no solía abandonar su templo, las pocas veces que hablaban él tenía que ir a Tauro.

—Por cierto, Aioria. ¿Cómo están tus heridas? Fuiste a la enfermería—preguntó el de Aries mientras tomaba un trago de vino—. No sé qué rayos tenían en la cabeza Shaka y tú, al momento de comenzar una batalla de mil días.

El León Dorado al escuchar el nombre del Santo de Virgo, apretó sus puños, había sido obligado a disculparse con ese idiota, aun recordaba la sonrisa cínica de ese bastardo cuando Aioros lo obligó a ir a Virgo a ofrecerle una disculpa a ese desgraciado.

—No me recuerdes al bastardo de Shaka, el idiota se burló en mi cara cuando Aioros me obligó a ir a pedirte disculpas, quería borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa de un golpe—exclamó enojado mientras apretaba sus puños por la humillación.

Milo sonrió de medio lado, disfrutaba cuando Aioria se metía en problemas, hubiera dado todo por ver como el Gran Maestro, reprendía a ese par pero tampoco podía quejarse, había pasado un muy buen viaje con Athena e incluso había logrado avanzar con Saori a pesad que entre ellos ya no podría volver a suceder nada, el poco tiempo que pasaron juntos lo guardaría como un bello recuerdo.

Mü suspiró al escuchar lo que Aioria decía, él y Shaka eran muy buenos amigos pero el hombre que había combatido en la Casa de Leo, era completamente distinto al hombre que era su mejor amigo, aquel hombre era uno cegado por la ira en definitiva tendría que hablar con Shaka, pero lo haría cuando estuviera calmado.

Milo le dio un golpe en la cabeza al Caballero de Leo—. Eres un gato baboso, ¿Cuándo dejarás de meterte en problemas por esa jodida mujer?—lo reprendió el peliazul—. Deberías aprender ya a comportarte como un Caballero Dorado, no como un estúpido niño.

— ¡Qué rayos te pasa, maldito bicho ponzoñoso! ¡Ese golpe dolió!—se quejó el de Leo, sobándose la cabeza—. Será mejor que midas tus venenosas palabras o terminaras peor que ese bastardo de Shaka, te lo he dicho maldito bicho, defenderé a Shaina contra quien sea—Aioria se había puesto de pie, encarando al escorpión.

Mü no entendía bien lo que estaba pasando, ¿acaso Aioria tenía alguna clase de sentimiento romántico por aquella amazona? Solo así podía entender que estuviera dispuesto a luchar contra sus compañeros, no quería parecer indiscreto pero tenía la duda, así que decidió preguntar—. Aioria, no quiero pecar de indiscreto pero… ¿Estás enamorado de aquella mujer?—la pregunta tomó por sorpresa al Caballero de la Quinta Casa.

— ¿Te has vuelto loco, Mü? Jamás podría ver a Shaina de esa manera, tal vez no lo sepas, pero la razón por la cual cuido de ella es porque le prometí a Casius ante su tumba que la protegería y eso incluye a escorpiones pervertidos y Barbies budistas—comentó mirando de reojo a Milo, quién soltó un gruñido—. Casius dio su vida para sacarme del hechizo que Arles tenía sobre mí, lo menos que puedo hacer es cuidar de esa amazona, después de todo… Shaina era todo para Casius.

Mü asintió a las palabras de Aioria, nunca había tratado con la amazona pero según lo que había escuchado, Shaina era una mujer sádica que disfrutaba castigar a los que fueran contra el Santuario, a él en lo particular no le agradaban las personas como Ofiuco, pero debía admitir que aquella mujer tenía agallas, no cualquiera se atrevía a desafiar a un Caballero Dorado.

—Eres el único idiota que se mete en problemas a lo gratis, gato, pero dime… ¿por lo menos le pateaste el trasero al idiota de Shaka? Porque te juro que si perdiste, te romperé esa cabeza llena de aire—habló Milo sonriendo de lado mientras bebía un sorbo de vino—. Dime que fue lo que dijo o hizo Virgo para que llegaran a esos extremos.

Tanto Milo como Mü, miraban con atención a Aioria que continuaba sentado en el piso, ambos conocían al Caballero de Leo a pesar de ser un hombre impulsivo, jamás había provocado una pelea de tal magnitud con algún compañero. Lo vieron apretar su copa de vino y fruncir el ceño.

—Cuando encontré a Shaina en el bosque, la encontré en muy mal estado, tuve que hacer presión en sus puntos vitales para que dejara de sangrar, había perdido mucha sangre, la verdad no sabía si sobreviviría al poco tiempo fue recuperando la conciencia, me contó lo que había pasado en la Casa de Virgo, la muy terca quería ir a combatir contra Shaka por lo cual tuve que noquearla… si la hubiera dejado ir en estos momentos estaría muerta, después de dejarla en la enfermería regresé a mi templo, estaba con Marín cuando Shaka llegó a Leo—el cosmos de Aioria comenzó a encenderse por la molestia al recordar la forma tan poco caballerosa con la que Shaka se había referido a Shaina—. El muy bastardo se atrevió a decir que Milo y yo… compartíamos a la misma mujer que teníamos relaciones con Shaina, el muy imbécil le dijo… _puta._

Mü no podía creer lo que Aioria decía, conocía a Shaka de Virgo, él jamás se atrevería a expresarse de esa manera de una mujer… bueno… ahora que lo recordaba, el hombre que había visto en Leo no era para nada el mismo que él había conocido, estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos cuando escuchó a Milo gruñir.

Milo se había puesto de pie, estaba dispuesto a ir a Virgo a darle su merecido a ese idiota, le daba igual si se metían con Shaina, después de todo ella solo era una diversión para él pero lo que no estaba dispuesto a tolerar es que dijeran que él compartía mujer con el gato baboso, eso era humillante—. Maldito Virgo… le haré tragar sus palabras—comentó con enojo el Escorpión Dorado.

Aries había visto las intenciones de Escorpio, le impidió el paso después de todo el Escorpión Dorado ya había tenido problemas antes y la había librado, no iba a haber una segunda oportunidad—. Detente Milo, recuerda que ya estuviste en problemas antes y la señorita Saori, te perdonó, no causes más problemas.

El peliazul se mordió el labio inferior odiaba admitirlo pero Mü tenía razón, él no estaba para tener más problemas, Saori había sido bastante clara con él, no iba a haber una segunda oportunidad, se mordió la lengua y volvió a tomar asiento, ya buscaría la mejor forma de hacer pagar a ese presumido.

•

•

•

En la Cámara del Patriarca, Kanon caminaba por los largos pasillos que conectaban a la enfermería, se le había encomendado decirle a la amazona que Shaka de Virgo sería quien la acompañaría a la Isla de la Reina Muerte, sabía que la mujer no se la pondría fácil, en esos momentos como estos envidiaba al tonto de Saga, quien seguro se la estaba pasando de lo lindo, al llegar a la puerta de la enfermería suspiró cerrando los ojos para poder entrar, lo menos que quería es que él se volviera la nueva víctima de la ira de la Cobra, luego de unos minutos entró a la enfermería.

Shaina se sentía un poco incomoda, jamás había tratado con Kanon, era muy parecido a Saga al cual tenía cierto cariño. Ya que la había sacado del Infierno que era su familia, la había llevado al Santuario y había cuidado de ella como un padre, Ofiuco conocía como era Saga realmente, él jamás se atrevió a castigarla por fallar en su intento de matar a Seiya, siempre la protegió pero Kanon era distinto a su hermano gemelo—. Ministro, ¿Se le ofrece algo?—la chica intentó ponerse de pie pero el ex Marino, no lo permitió.

—No te levantes Shaina, sólo venía a ver como estabas. Me han dado buenas noticias y ya podrás abandonar la enfermería el día de hoy. También venía a decirte que el Maestro ha dado la orden que vayas con uno de los Caballeros Dorados a la Isla de la Reina Muerte y nos traigan a ese par junto con ese muchacho que tanto nombras.

Ofiuco no pudo evitar ponerse feliz, ese par de desgraciados pagarían muy claro lo que le habían hecho pero sobre todo volvería a ver a Kael, internamente esperaba que la acompañara Aioria de Leo o Aioros de Sagitario con el cuál había comenzado una amistad.

—Partirán hoy mismo por la tarde, el barco zarpa en cuatro horas y tienen instrucciones de esperar por ustedes. Estarán de regreso por la noche, necesitamos a Shaka de Virgo en el Santuario—comentó el Ministro mirándola a los ojos esperando su reacción.

La Cobra comenzó a encender su cosmos—. Me niego a viajar con ese idiota, prefiero ir yo sola, mi deber es matar a ese bastardo Shaka de Virgo—hablaba con rencor mirando a Kanon.

Kanon estaba harto de aquel asunto y le iba a poner un alto ahora mismo—. Escúchame bien Shaina, este asunto se queda así, jamás podrás ganarle a Shaka de Virgo, lo único que vas a lograr es que él te mate, debes guardarle respeto después de todo es un Caballero Dorado y tú un Caballero de Plata. No quiero volver a saber de este tema, ya hablé con Shaka y ambos harán esta misión juntos les guste o no. ¿Lo has entendido bien?—amenazó el Ministro—. Ahora… bien, tenemos que irnos, te esperaré fuera, Shaka nos está esperando en el Templo Principal. Espero te comportes.

Shaina sentía un gran odio por Shaka, porque a pesar de que debía odiarlo no podía dejar de pensar en él, le ponía de mal humor pero debía reconocer que el hombre era bastante atractivo, ¡Diablos! Debía sacar aquel pensamiento de su cabeza, ella odiaba a ese maldito Caballero Dorado, asintió siguiendo a Kanon por los pasillos—. Por cierto, Ministro, ¿Cuándo regresa Saga de Géminis?—aquella pregunta tomó por sorpresa al ex Marino.

—Tal vez en un par de semanas—respondió mientras caminaban por los largos pasillos de la enfermería para llegar a la Cámara Principal—. Saga te tiene aprecio Shaina, eres como una hija para él y por esa misma razón no hagas alguna tontería que pueda costarte la vida, después de todo si algo te llegara a pasar ese par de idiotas que tienes como guardianes sentirían mucho tu muerte. ¿No crees?—comentó con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Saga y Aioria eran lo más cercano que tenía a una familia, Saga siempre había cuidado de ella desde que llegó al Santuario, él era el único que conocía su maldito pasado y ella desde un principio supo que él había usurpado el puesto del Maestro, después de todo solo un Géminis puede ser la bondad personificada y al mismo tiempo el mismo demonio, Saga jamás la castigó por sus fracasos como lo hacía con otros que le habían fallado, siempre fue como un padre para ella y en el caso de Aioria al principio no se llevaban bien, el muy idiota la había humillado en algunas ocasiones pero después de la muerte de Casius su amistad se había hecho fuerte al grado de que pasaba bastante tiempo en la Casa de Leo, recordaba cuando le contó su pequeña aventura con Milo y el cómo el león le había dejado con la palabra en la boca para ir a la casa del escorpión para dejarle en claro que ella no estaba sola, el resultado fue un Milo con varias costillas rotas y el León Dorado con fiebre a causa del veneno del Escorpio.

•

•

•

Shaka de Virgo había sido informado que debía estar en la Cámara del Maestro para marcharse a la Isla de la Reina Muerte junto a la Cobra. Maldita fuera su suerte, todo se le estaba complicando bastante, Buda le había dado la espalda y todo por culpa de esa desquiciada mujer, solo de imaginar a Shaina gozando en la cama de ese par de idiotas le daban ganas de matarlos, debía controlarse, esos sentimientos eran mundanos. Se encontraba esperando a Kanon que había ido por la Cobra a la enfermería cuando a lo lejos vio que venía Afrodita junto a Galilea, la dama de compañía de Athena, al quedar enfrente uno de otro se quedaron unos segundos en silencio. Galilea se sentía nerviosa, jamás trataba con los Caballeros de Oro solo con el de Piscis por ser el mejor amigo de su señora.

Afrodita miraba de arriba abajo al Caballero de la Sexta Casa, con una pequeña sonrisa—. Shaka de Virgo, es un gusto verte de nuevo… un pajarito me contó que dejarás el Santuario—comentó mirándolo a los ojos a lo cual Shaka asintió.

—Así es Afrodita, el Gran Maestro me encomendó una misión, espero estar de regreso por la noche—respondió con educación mientras se acomodaba su capa.

Afrodita pasó una de sus manos en uno de los golpes que tenía Virgo en el labio—. Vaya… cariño, ese golpe no te sienta nada bien, hace que pierdas tu atractivo, pero creo que eso te enseñará a no estar de pervertido mirando donde no debes—el Caballero de la doceava casa comenzó a reír mirando la cara de horror de Shaka, quien se había alejado un poco de él—. Deberías venir uno de estos días al Templo de Piscis y con gusto te haré un tratamiento facial para quitarte esos golpes. Traje unas cremas muy útiles de mi viaje, estoy seguro que te dejaran un cutis perfecto.

Shaka se sentía humillado por las palabras del Caballero de Piscis, había quedado como un pervertido en frente de una dama de compañía, maldita fuera su suerte—. ¿Te quieres callar? Las cosas no son como esa mujer las cuenta, maldita la hora en la que salvé su patética vida.

—No hagas corajes cariño, o te saldrán arrugas más rápido de lo que crees. Por cierto allí viene la futura señora de Virgo, ¿No querrás darle una mala impresión o sí?—preguntó Afrodita mientras Shaina y Kanon se acercaban a ellos—. Bueno nos retiramos, Galilea y yo iremos por unas rosas para decorar el dormitorio de Saori.

Kanon al ver al Caballero de la Doceava Casa junto a Shaka, preguntó—. Afrodita, ¿Qué haces en este lugar? ¿No se supone que debes estar en tu Templo?

—Como siempre un encanto, cariño—le respondió arrojándole una rosa a los pies—. Tengo permiso de Athena para decorar su dormitorio, deberías dejar de ser tan tacaño y mandar a traer cosas de buen gusto. Por cierto Shaina, cuida muy bien de nuestro Shaka, el pobre es inexperto en cosas del corazón. No lo trates mal, lo necesitamos en el Santuario—comentó riéndose y siguió su camino junto a Galilea dejando a un Kanon enojado y a Shaina y Shaka, sonrojados por sus palabras.

Kanon quien ya estaba acostumbrado al sarcasmo y burlas del Caballero de Piscis suspiró negando—. No sé cómo Athena lo soporta—comentó para luego mirar a ambos de reojo, vio como Shaina miraba con odio a Virgo y como éste la miraba con altanería—. Ustedes dos, el Gran Maestro fue claro, no quiere problemas así que espero por el bien de cada uno que no cometan alguna estupidez. El barco parte en un par de horas a la Isla de la Reina Muerte y regresaran esta misma noche con los dos Caballeros que custodian la isla y el muchacho que salvaste, Shaina.

Shaka movió su cabeza asintiendo, no estaba del todo convencido pero las órdenes del Maestro debían cumplirse al pie de la letra gracias al estúpido de Aioria, él tendría que abandonar el Templo de Virgo para ir a quien sabe dónde con la desquiciada mujer.

—Me niego a viajar con este sujeto, no lo haré, mi deber es matarlo—exclamó Shaina lanzándole un golpe siendo inmovilizada por el cosmos de Kanon.

—Me tienes harto, mujer loca. Deberías medir tus palabras, soy Shaka de Virgo el hombre más cercano a los dioses y con un solo dedo podría matarte, así que será mejor que no me provoques, mi paciencia no es infinita. ¿Lo has entendido?—comentó Shaka encendiendo su cosmos para intimidar a la amazona.

Kanon quien ya había llegado al límite de su paciencia, los reprendió—. ¡Se quieren callar de una vez!—volteó a ver a la Cobra con el ceño fruncido—. Shaina te lo advertí, yo no soy Saga quien va a tolerar tus faltas de respeto, este asunto se termina aquí o tendrás un severo castigo. ¿Lo has entendido bien?—la Cobra se mordió la lengua para no decir alguna palabra mal sonante. Kanon dirigió su mirada al Caballero de Virgo—. Shaka no me hagas quitarte tu armadura como a Aioria de Leo, así que espero que por una jodida vez dejen a un lado sus diferencias y espero buenos resultados—se dio la vuelta para regresar al estudio a seguir con su trabajo, dejando a ambos con la palabra en la boca.

…

Shaina estaba sorprendida, Marín le había comentado sobre la batalla que Aioria había tenido con Shaka, pero no le dijo que el Caballero de Leo había perdido su armadura por un asunto que no era su problema, por primera vez se sintió culpable, el león dorado siempre había estado para ella cuando lo necesitaba, debía hablar con Aioria y pedirle una disculpa, él no tenía por qué ser castigado.

Shaka miró de reojo a la mujer quien llevaba una máscara, se preguntaba como Athena había aceptado una regla de lo más estúpida. Cubrir su rostro para ser tratadas como iguales pero dejaba lo más importante al descubierto, sus pechos y piernas, se permitió por un momento estudiar con detalle la anatomía de la mujer para luego desviar los ojos a un lado sonrojado.

•

•

•

Saori se encontraba recostada en su cama, Afrodita y Galilea habían salido a buscar unas flores para decorar sus aposentos, ella había insistido en que no era necesario pero su mejor amigo solía ser terco, Afrodita no solo era su Caballero sino su persona más cercana, él que siempre la apoyaba y jamás la juzgaba, siempre estaba para ella, no importaba la situación. Tenía pocas horas de haber llegado al Santuario y ya extrañaba la Mansión Kido pero lo que más extrañaba era la cercanía con Milo. Su Caballero de Escorpio del cual se sentía atraído, no sabe cuándo pasó o como tal vez desde que lo vio en aquella situación indecorosa con Shaina, no podía negar que Milo era un hombre muy guapo como todo buen griego, tenía los rasgos faciales muy definidos… si comparaba el atractivo de Seiya con el de Milo de Escorpio, lo superaba en mucho.

Suspiró con sus ojos cerrados—. Si no fuéramos quien somos, tal vez hubiera una oportunidad para nosotros—comentó para sí misma cuando escuchó que golpeaban la puerta, sabía que no era Afrodita pues él entraba sin pedir permiso.

—Buenas tardes, Athena—la saludó Shion quitándose la máscara para tomar asiento a un lado de ella—. Disculpe la molestia, pero debemos hablar.

La diosa asintió prestándole atención y se sentó en la mullida cama. Shion se relamió los labios y continuó—. Encontramos a Shaina de Ofiuco, estaba en muy mal estado a causa de golpes… como sabe la mandé a la Isla de la Reina Muerte pero los dos Caballeros que están ahí, parece que han estado torturando a los reclutas. Shaina escapó de la isla con ayuda de un muchacho… al llegar al Santuario se desmató en la Casa de Virgo dónde Shaka le prestó ayuda, desgraciadamente él no conocía las reglas de las amazonas y le quitó la máscara para curar sus heridas.

Saori se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos, sabía de la Ley que tenían las Amazonas por esa misma razón, aquella Cobra había intentado muchas veces matar a su amigo Seiya—. Dime que pasó. Sentí el cosmos de Shaka y Aioria encenderse. No me digas que Shaka lastimó a Shaina—preguntó con preocupación la diosa.

Shion movió la cabeza negando—. Shaina juró matar a Shaka, Aioria la encontró en el bosque y había perdido mucha sangre así que presionó algunos de sus puntos vitales para salvarla pero al recobrar el conocimiento intentó ir a la Casa de Virgo para asesinar a Shaka, es por esa misma razón que la trajo al Santuario. El caso es que Shaka fue a Leo para hablar con Aioria y ambos terminaron peleando.

Saori escuchaba con atención lo que Shion le decía, no podía creer que Aioria llegara al extremo de pelear con Shaka para defender a la Cobra, se preguntaba qué clase de relación tenían ese par… ¿Es que acaso Milo compartía a la misma mujer con sus amigos? Y por una extraña razón sintió asco—. ¿Sabes qué relación tienen Shaina y Aioria de Leo?—preguntó la diosa con seriedad.

—Según lo que Aioros me comentó, Aioria y Shaina son muy amigos, el Caballero de Leo prometió ante la tumba de Casius que cuidaría de ella. Es por eso que ambos terminaron en una batalla de mil días pero no se preocupe, Shaina y Shaka irán a la Isla de la Reina Muerte a buscar a ese par y al muchacho y traerlos al Santuario.

Saori asintió a pesar de que Shaina levantara su cosmos en contra de ella no quería que nada malo le pasara, ella era parte de sus queridos Caballeros y por eso debía mantenerla a salvo—. Shion… debes hablar con Shaina y sacarle esa idea absurda de enfrentarse a Shaka de Virgo, sabes que no tiene la más mínima oportunidad de ganarle. Cuando ambos regresen de la isla, quiero estar presente, no soporto que mis Caballeros sufran.

—Muy bien, será como usted ordene Athena, ahora si me permite debo hablar con Kanon para saber si hubo algún problema con ese par— el ex Caballero de Aries se despidió con una leve reverencia dejando sola a la muchacha.

Saori se quedó pensativa por un momento, la tarde estaba por empezar a agonizar y estar tanto tiempo sola le pesaba, al menos en la Mansión Kido podía salir a donde ella quisiera. Y bueno, Galilea y Afrodita andaban por ahí… por un momento pensó que Milo y Aioria… ¡No! No podía pensar en eso, todavía estaba muy presente en su mente las caricias del peliazul sobre sus labios y su cuello… se sonrojó un poco y su corazón latió alborotado.

•

•

•

Shaka se encontraba bajando las doce casas junto a Shaina, estaba irritado y al mismo tiempo nervioso, él siempre había sido un hombre calmado, se encontraba nervioso por estar con una mujer. Al llegar a los patios traseros de Piscis encendió su cosmos para protegerse del veneno de las rosas de Afrodita y aunque si por él fuera dejaría que la mujer muriera tal vez así se quitaría un peso de encima, sabía que no podía, envolvió con su poder a la amazona.

Shaina se sorprendió al sentir que él, la envolvía con su cosmos—. ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?—preguntó de mal modo la Cobra, mientras se ponía a la defensiva, la energía que emanaba de Shaka era cálida pero sobre todo relajante.

— ¿Te quieres callar de una vez mujer? Lo único que estoy haciendo es proteger tu vida, estas flores son venenosas, si no hago esto ni siquiera llegarías a la mitad de camino y caerás desmayada, a mí me da igual pero estoy seguro que a tus dos guardianes no les gustará saber que estás muerta—exclamó con algo de celos, que no pasaron por alto para la Cobra, pero no comento nada, ambos continuaron hasta llegar a la entrada trasera del templo de Piscis.

—No necesito que me protejas, me estás subestimando… yo también puedo alejar la fragancia mortal de las rosas de Afrodita—dijo Shaina, elevando su cosmos que a diferencia del rubio, era plateado. Ambos se anunciaron con el anfitrión de Piscis y se encontraron a tres personas ahí.

Galilea, Misty y Afrodita. El guardián de la doceava casa dio su consentimiento y aquel par entró; la dama de compañía bajó la mirada sonrojándose al recordar las palabras del hermoso Caballero en contra de Shaka… no podía mirarlo. Misty y Afrodita sonrieron burlones, ambos traían muchísimas rosas rojas que llevarían a la Cámara de Athena.

—Adiós, tortolitos—se burló el Caballero de Lagarto. Y Shaina sintió que los vellos se le erizaron de puro coraje, se giró sobre sus talones para lanzarle al rubio cenizo uno de sus ataques.

— ¡A mi Co…!

— ¡No te atrevas!—exclamó Shaka, él también estaba molesto—. No tenemos permitido pelear con otros compañeros. Kanon y el Gran Maestro han sido bastante claros—el Caballero de Virgo había tomado el antebrazo de Shaina, evitando el ataque y provocando en ambos una descarga eléctrica.

— ¡Eres un maldito!—exclamó la mujer, y se soltó del rubio como si su toque quemara. Todo ante la mirada burlona de Afrodita y Misty.

—Por eso eres una pena para los Caballeros de Plata, Shaina—volvió a burlarse de la mujer—. Y tampoco eres nada femenina… que horror.

— ¡Y tú eres un pu…!

— ¿Con esa boca, besas a Milo?—intervino Afrodita, viendo como Shaina estaba por lanzarse contra él—. Bueno… no me sorprendería, tienes una boca muy sucia. Pero mis mejores deseos, señor y señora de Virgo.

Misty y Afrodita rieron, mientras las mejillas de Galilea ardían de pura vergüenza. Ofiuco y Virgo se retiraron de Piscis echando humo por las orejas… ¡Qué humillación! Se dirigieron rumbo a Acuario, solo esperaba no tener un enfrentamiento o comentario sarcástico con Camus. Mientras bajaban pudieron ambos sentir como la temperatura descendía bastante… seguramente Afrodita peleaba bastante con Camus por marchitarle su jardín de rosas. Al entrar a Acuario, Camus les dio acceso.

—Gracias—fue todo lo que dijo Shaka, al ver a Crystal, Hyoga y Camus entrenando en un templo completamente congelado. El Caballero de Aurora Boreal y del Cisne hicieron una pequeña reverencia ante los recién llegados y vieron a su maestro mirar con algo de molestia al Caballero de Virgo.

—Tú y Aioria, son un par de tontos. Casi destruyen el Santuario—comentó mordaz y dirigió una mirada helada a Shaina—. Buen viaje.

Y así finalmente se dirigieron hacia Capricornio. Al entrar en el décimo templo zodiacal, Shaka supo que Shura no mantendría su boca cerrada, el españolete ese nunca sabía quedarse callado cuando algo le causaba gracia.

—Qué lindo ver a la nueva pareja—se burló. Shaina quería degollarlo, pero sabía que si se lanzaba en contra de Shura, el Caballero de Capricornio no tendría consideración alguna en rebanarla con su filosa espada Excalibur.

—Déjate de tonterías.

— ¡Adiós, novios! ¡Cuando regreses de tu misión, deberás invitarme a tu boda!—gritó el de Capricornio. Haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran, Shaka desvió el rostro en otra dirección humillado y Shaina apretó los puños. Agradecía internamente que su máscara le cubría el rostro y así nadie podía ver sus reacciones.

Así pasaron por Sagitario y Aioros no dijo absolutamente nada, lamentablemente Shaka no tenía ganas de pasar por Escorpio pero no había otra manera. La barrera del Patriarca estaba en alto y no permitía la tele transportación… sino ya estuviera en la palestra a las afueras de Aries. Pero se tragó su orgullo y se serenó para ser indiferente en contra del escorpión que seguramente no lo recibiría de buena gana. Tendría que hacer mucha mella para no pelear.

Pero gracias a qué era el Caballero Dorado más cercano a los dioses, pudo percibir otros dos cosmos… ¡Lo que le faltaba! El jodido de Aioria estaba ahí, junto a Milo y su mejor amigo Mü. Pareció que Shaina también los percibió porque la vio tensarse pero no abrió la boca.

—Qué sea rápido—ordenó Shaka y miró con advertencia a la Cobra.

Lanzó su cosmos, para pedir la entrada al Templo.

…

Milo rezongó molesto al sentir el cosmos de Shaka pidiendo permiso para pasar por su Templo. Rodó los ojos molesto y lanzó el propio para permitirle el paso, pero ese rubiecito iba a tener que escuchar un par de cosas, a él no le importaba Shaina. Era mera diversión y desfogue carnal, nada más… pero no iba a permitir que ese dijera que él compartía una mujer con el apestoso de Aioria, vio también al castaño tensarse al sentir el cosmos de Virgo y a Mü levantarse con cautela.

—Por favor, no hagan nada que pueda meterlos en problemas—advirtió el de cabello lila—. Por lo que sé, Shaka y Shaina fueron encomendados para ir a la Isla de la Reina Muerte… y necesitan pasar por los doce templos.

— ¡Me vale un comino! No permitiré que ese bastardo piense que yo y Aioria nos follamos al a misma mujer.

— ¡Óyeme pedazo de idiota!—exclamó Aioria—. ¡No permitiré que…!

—Sí, sí… que no hable mal de Shaina—le restó importancia el peliazul con una seña de mano—.Vamos.

El de Aries suspiró resignado y vio que sus dos amigos, estaban dispuestos a pelearse con el de Virgo, los siguió de cerca y en cuanto Shaka y Shaina entraban en Escorpio. Los cuatro presentes y él se quedaron viendo directamente a los ojos.

—Vaya, vaya—empezó Milo de forma sarcástica—. Me alegra verte de nuevo, Shaina.

La peliverde se tensó… tragó duro y odió a Milo—. Lo mismo digo, Milo.

Shaka apretó los puños molesto, la sangre le hirvió y él todavía no acababa de comprender porque esos sentimientos tan extraños lo corroían. Obviamente no estaba interesado en Shaina, ¿O sí?... no quiso pensar mucho en eso, pero fugazmente recordó el curvilíneo cuerpo de la Cobra y lo delicado que era, sobre todo ese par de montes adornados con un botón rosa… se le secó la boca, al prestar atención a las protuberancias de ese cuerpo femenino.

— ¿Qué se siente viajar, con el hombre qué te vio el rostro?—se burló Milo, viendo como Shaka se molestaba—. Aquel… idiota que no conocía una ley tan simple… Qué lástima…

—Cállate, Milo—dijo Shaina molesta, más que sentir gracia por ver a Shaka molesto, se empezaba a sentir ofendida—. Esto no es gracioso…

—Quizás no… pero quiero dejarle en claro a este idiota… que jamás… ¡Escúchame bien, Shaka! ¡En mi puta vida, compartiría un culo con Aioria!—exclamó molesto y vio que Aioria incluso quiso golpearlo, pero Mü se interpuso para evitar algún enfrentamiento—. Pero siéntete tranquilo… puedes follarte a Shaina, ella ya no me interesa—la mujer sintió desprecio por el peliazul, pero sabía lo grosero que podía llegar a ser, apretó los puños enfadada… pero fue diferente, Shaka no se contuvo por tal insulto.

— ¡El Tesoro del Cielo!

— ¡No! ¡Basta!—exclamó Mü, mientras muchísimas imágenes de Buda, se dibujaban en todo el templo de Escorpio.

Continuará…


	12. Esporas de Pasión

**SANTO PECADO**

•

•

•

 _Los personajes de Saint Seiya, pertenecen a Masami Kurumada._

 _La trama del fanfic, es totalmente mía._

 _CAPÍTULO DEDICADO A SAORITA DE ESCORPIÓN ;)_

•

•

•

 **-11-**

 **ESPORAS DE PASIÓN**

•

•

•

— ¡Muro de Cristal!—gritó el muviano rápidamente, interponiéndose en el poderoso ataque del rubio. Y recibió todo el golpe aquel poderoso muro cósmico, el Templo de Escorpio se iluminó furiosamente.

Shaka había perdido la poca paciencia que le quedaba, había soportado las burlas de Afrodita de Piscis y su discípulo. El Caballero Dorado más cercano a los dioses había sido humillado por un simple Caballero de Plata, incluso tuvo que soportar las burla mal intencionadas de Shura de Capricornio pero todo tenía un límite y el infeliz de Milo había rebasado el suyo, otra vez había permitido que sus emociones mundanas se apoderaran de él, se sentía humillado… el muy idiota había insinuado que él podía usar a esa endemoniada mujer para fornicar, ¡Diablos! El muy bastardo había dado a entender que ya había usado a la amazona y ahora ya no le servía para nada y de repente las imágenes de esos dos en la cama inundaron su cabeza y le hizo hervir la sangre, ya no podía negarlo, estaba celoso y lo que era pero se sentía interesado por la mujer, por segunda ocasión había ignorado la voz de Buda quien le hablaba y lanzó uno de sus ataques más poderosos contra Milo, de no ser por Mü quien levantó entre ambos un Muro de Cristal, estaba seguro que una batalla de mil días hubiera comenzado.

—No eres más que un hablador, Milo. Deberías agradecerle a Mü por el Muro de Cristal, ya que sin él, en estos momentos estarías muerto—habló intentando tranquilizarse, Kanon había sido lo suficientemente claro, no quería más problemas entre ellos—. Me das lástima, eres igual de patético que Aioria, ahora entiendo porque son tan amigos… si son un par de idiotas.

El de Leo quien se mantenía a un lado de Aries frunció el ceño, para encarar a Shaka había olvidado la forma tan grosera en la que Milo se había expresado de la amazona—. Repite eso en mi cara, maldito bastardo. Creo que no tuviste suficiente con la golpiza que te puse ¿Verdad?

El de Virgo comenzó a reír mirándolo con altanería—. Eso hubieras querido… que yo recuerde tu hermano salvó tu trasero como siempre, el débil Aioria necesita que su hermanito lo defienda… patético

El León Dorado sujetó a Shaka de la parte superior de su armadura—. Te voy a enseñar el poder del León Dorado, grandísimo animal.

Mü estaba comenzando a preocuparse, sabía que esos dos estaban a punto de terminar con la paciencia del Caballero de Virgo, era mejor detener aquella situación antes de qué se saliera de control y comenzaran una nueva batalla.

—Shaka, será mejor que sigas con tu camino—intervino el Caballero de Aries—. Ten un buen viaje, espero cuando regreses podamos hablar, necesito que me aclares muchas cosas.

Shaka asintió, él no era tonto sabía que si comenzaban una batalla en esos momentos los únicos perjudicados serían él y la amazona, debían dejar las diferencias para otro momento, ya se encargaría de arreglar cuentas con ese par de tontos en otro momento, ahora debía cumplir con la misión que el Gran Maestro había dejado en sus manos, se despidió de Mü y se dispuso junto a Shaina a abandonar el octavo templo.

Milo sonrió de medio lado, no perdería aquella valiosa oportunidad de seguir molestando al de Virgo, lo haría pagar por sus palabras—. Vaya… Shaina, por fin tendrás a un hombre sumiso al cual controlar en la cama—comentó venenosamente el escorpión dorado, soltando una fuerte risa.

Shaina caminaba detrás de Shaka, y al escuchar las palabras de Milo apretó sus puños conteniendo su ira, sabía lo venenoso que el escorpión podía ser con sus palabras pero se estaba pasando de la raya y ella ya no iba a soportar una humillación más—. Eres un grandísimo estúpido Milo, te diré solo una cosa, ¡Jamás en mi vida, follaría con un sujeto como Shaka de Virgo, a mí me gustan los hombres de verdad y el sujeto ese no es más que un idiota jamás podría complacerme en la cama!

Shaka se tensó al escuchar las palabras de la Cobra, cerró los ojos apretando sus puños conteniendo esos deseos asesinos, nada propios de él, maldita fuera aquella endemoniada fémina lo había humillado delante de ese par de idiotas y en frente de su mejor amigo se había burlado de su virilidad.

Tanto Milo como Aioria, se miraron y soltaron una sonora carcajada por las palabras de la amazona, el escorpión miró de reojo al de Virgo—. Bueno es entendible… después de todo, los del signo de Virgo suelen ser vírgenes y no sabrían como complacer a una mujer, tal vez le sirva estar con una verdadera mujer como tú, Shaina, deberías hacerle el favor… volverlo hombrecito.

Shaka al escuchar las palabras de Milo se detuvo, ya había tenido suficiente, si ese par de idiotas pensaban que junto a la mujer podían seguir humillándolo, estaban equivocados, él también podía jugar el mismo juego, podía ser tan venenoso como Milo y les haría pagar por tal ofensa, sonrió con cierto cinismo.

—Cielos Milo… hablas muy seguro sobre los de mi signo zodiacal, pero créeme que sé complacer a una mujer, puedes preguntarle a Violenta, no creo que hayas olvidado quien es. Ella te dirá lo hombre que soy—habló de manera orgullosamente Virgo acomodándose su capa mirándolo con altanería—. Deberías preguntarle a esa chica lo hombre que soy, ahora que recuerdo tú también tenía algo con ella, pero que yo recuerde ella te mandó al demonio.

Milo se quedó sin palabras. Claro que recordaba quien era Violeta, fue la primera mujer con la cual había tenido relaciones, él había perdido literalmente la cabeza por ella y de la noche a la mañana aquella mujer que le había dicho que no quería seguir con él, ahora sabía el por qué, el muy bastardo de Shaka se había acostado con ella, ¡Diablos! Aquel maldito lo había no solo dejado callado si no también humillado, como deseó en ese momento borrarle de un puñetazo aquella sonrisa de su rostro.

Virgo miró de arriba abajo a Shaina, le iba a bajar los humos a esa loca mujer quien había insinuado que él no servía en la cama—. Te diré algo mujer, no estoy desesperado para follarme a la misma mujer que Milo ya se ha follado a diferencia de él que se acuesta con cualquiera mis gustos son selectivos, no eres mi tipo de mujer, me gustan las chicas delicadas y femeninas, no las que parecen animalitos salvajes como tú. Me provocas pena, a lo único que puedes aspirar es a un sujeto como Milo.

Aioria apretó los puños con coraje—. Eres un grandísimo bastardo, te enseñaré a respetar a las mujeres—apretó sus puños encarando al Caballero de la sexta casa.

—No me das miedo Aioria, deja de ser patético defendiendo a mujeres que se han follado tus amigos o eres lo suficiente mediocre, qué quieres follarte a esta mujer que ya estuco con Milo, me das asco.

Milo y Aioria se sentían humillados por las palabras del Caballero de Virgo, estaban a punto de lanzarles sus mejore ataques cuando vieron un Muro de Cristal—. ¿Ya quieren calmarse? ¿Es qué no se dan cuenta que ya tuvieron problemas? Si el Maestro se entera de esto no les irá nada bien—el de Aries dirigió su vista a Milo y Aioria—. Ustedes dos ya dejen pasar a Shaka de Virgo para que pueda abandonar el Santuario y tu Shaka, será mejor que te vayas, no hagas las cosas más difíciles… te desconozco no sé qué está pasando contigo, no eres el mismo tipo al que considero mi mejor amigo, es reprobable la forma en que te expresas de esta mujer.

El Escorpión Dorado junto al de Leo cruzaron sus brazos mordiéndose la lengua, ya buscarían otro momento para vengarse de ese bastardo, vieron a Shaina y Shaka abandonar Escorpio rumbo a Libra.

Shaina se sentía humillada por las palabras del estúpido de Shaka, ¿qué se creía el muy idiota? Ella era lo suficiente mujer, se preguntaba quién era la tal Violeta y que relación había tenido con Virgo y con Milo, porque le molestaba… ¿acaso estaba celosa? Eso no podía ser… ella no amaba a Milo y mucho menos al estúpido Caballero de Virgo, lo único que sentía por él era un profundo desprecio, se dijo mentalmente, aunque ese piquetito no la iba a dejar en paz.

Tanto Milo como Mü y Aioria sintieron el cosmos de Shaka alejarse rumbo a Libra, el escorpión aún se sentía humillado por las palabras de aquel tarado, le había escupido en la cara que Violeta lo había preferido a él, ya se las cobraría en otro momento, se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando sintió un puñetazo, que lo lanzó a uno de los muros de su templo, Aioria lo había agarrado descuidado y lo había golpeado.

— ¡Maldito gato baboso! ¿Me quieres decir que jodidos te pasa?—exclamó Milo poniéndose de pie, quitándose con el pulgar un poco de sangre que bajaba por su labio—Eres un desgraciado, Aioria

—Espero que esto te enseñe a respetar a una mujer, ya te lo había advertido escorpión miserable, que midieras tus asquerosas palabras. Si vuelves a faltarle al respeto a Shaina terminarás peor que Shaka.

Al llegar al Templo de Libra, Dohko los miró de manera reprobatoria, lo que le faltaba… que el viejo maestro se sintiera completamente decepcionado de él, malditos fueran todos, la mujer, Milo y Aioria, se quedó unos segundos en medio del templo.

—Deberías avergonzarte de tu comportamiento, Shaka, podría creerlo de alguien como Aioria pero de ti… ambos tuvieron suerte de que Shion fuera benevolente con ustedes, casi destruyen el Santuario—lo reprendió Dohko manteniendo la mirada en él, para luego dirigir su mirada a Shaina—. Espero hagan un buen trabajo y dejen a un lado sus diferencias. Pueden pasar por el Templo de Libra, buen viaje.

Shaka asintió, no tenía el valor moral para ver a los ojos a Dohko, realmente se sentía avergonzado había quedado como un idiota en frente de sus compañeros, le hizo una señal a Shaina con la mirada para que lo siguiera y esta obedeció de mala gana pero sabía que el Caballero de Libra tenía razón, el Maestro no les pasaría una equivocación más.

Luego de unos minutos que parecieron eternos por fin habían llegado a los patios traseros de Virgo donde lo esperaban sus dos nuevos discípulos, Shun de Andrómeda que se convertiría en algún día en el nuevo Caballero de Virgo y June de Camaleón, suspiró levemente para poder calmar un poco su cosmos.

June se encontraba con Shun haciendo limpieza en el sexto templo, al ver a Shaka no pudo evitar ponerse feliz cosa que no pasó por alto Shun quien la miró un poco preocupado por los recientes sentimientos que estaba desarrollando su amiga por su maestro, tenía miedo de que saliera lastimada… Shaka al principio se había mostrado renuente a aceptar a June en su templo como discípula, por el hecho de que ella era una mujer y mancillaría el Templo, en la historia del Santuario ningún Caballero de Virgo había aceptado enseñar a una mujer, pero por razones que solamente el rubio budista sabía, la aceptó…

— ¡Maestro!—saludó la rubia de ojos azules—. Estamos haciendo un poco de limpieza en el templo mientras no se encontraba, espero que sea de su agrado—comentó Shun bajando un poco la cabeza en señal de respeto—. Shiva y Ágora salieron del Santuario a cumplir con lo que usted les pidió, nosotros hace unos minutos terminamos nuestra meditación.

Shaka asintió, él había mandado a sus dos más antiguos discípulos a la India ya que eran los encargados de entrenar a los nuevos discípulos, Shun y June aún eran inexpertos.

—Maestro, si usted gusta puedo prepararle algo de comer, antes de que se vaya—la amazona de Camaleón tomó de la mano al Caballero de Virgo—. Le prepararé algo delicioso.

Shaina por alguna extraña razón se sintió enojada cuando aquella amazona había tomado de la mano a Shaka, se preguntaba si ese bastardo también había visto el rostro de esa chica y si lo había hecho por su manera de tratarlo tal vez había decidido amarlo y eso le puso un humor de perros.

—No te preocupes June, estoy bien saldré por unas horas del Santuario, el Maestro me encomendó una misión, estaré de regreso en la noche y les encargó el Templo de Virgo—dijo el rubio acomodándose la capa mirando a sus dos discípulos.

Shun asintió ante las instrucciones de Shaka moviendo un poco la vista topándose con Shaina, él sabía lo que había pasado hace unas semanas entre la amazona y su maestro, conocía lo terca que podía llegar a ser la Cobra, él fue testigo de las veces que intentó matar a Seiya pero jamás podría hacerle daño a su Maestro.

— ¿Cómo estás Shaina? Es un gusto verte de nuevo—le saludó Andrómeda intentando ser amable—. Me da gusto que ya estés mejor—sonrió levemente.

De los Caballeros de Bronce el más agradable era Shun por su personalidad de las pocas veces que había tratado con él, había sido amable—. Estoy bien, gracias. ¿Has visto últimamente a Seiya?—le preguntó algo preocupada.

Aquella pregunta no fue para nada del agrado del Caballero de Virgo porque preguntaba por Pegaso, ahora que lo recordaba la mujer le había escupido a la cara que estaba enamorada de Seiya y había decidido matarlo a él, que malo gustos tenía la amazona… amar a alguien tan insignificante como Pegaso y acostarse con alguien como Milo, en definitiva aquella mujer le daba asco y al mismo tiempo le molestaba imaginarla en la cama con alguno de esos estúpidos.

—Seiya se encuentra en Japón, lo último que supe es que está en un tratamiento para volver a caminar—le informó Shun a lo que la chica asintió.

Luego de unos minutos, ambos salieron del templo de Virgo dejando a Shun y a June, la amazona de Camaleón estaba molesta y no lo paso por alto Andrómeda, su amiga había puesto los ojos muy en alto y estaba seguro que sufriría.

—Oye Shun… ¿Por qué Shaina está acompañando a nuestro maestro a la misión que le encomendó el Gran Maestro?—le preguntó—. Por lo general los Caballeros cuando salen a alguna misión van acompañados entre ellos mismos, jamás un Caballero de Plata.

—June, será mejor que no te ilusiones con el maestro—le comentó Andrómeda a pesar de que Shaka intentara negarlo sabía que él se encontraba atraído por la amazona de cabello verde e incluso había llegado a los golpes con Aioria por ella—. Tal vez el maestro siente algo por alguien más y no quiero que sufras.

June no entendía las palabras de Shun pero era imposible que Shaka de Virgo sintiera algo por alguien más, él jamás convivía con otras chicas, él era diferente a los otros Caballeros Dorados y estaba enojada con Shun, se supone que eran amigos y le decía eso—. Estás mintiendo, no sé porque lo haces pero es muy bajo Shun, sé que puedo conquistar al Maestro, te lo demostraré… no dejaré que ninguna otra mujer se meta entre nosotros—le dijo con enojo para luego salir corriendo a los pisos superiores dejando a Andrómeda preocupado.

Al estar vacíos los templos de Leo, Cáncer y Géminis les hizo las cosas más fáciles, ambos se encontraban bajando las escaleras que conectaban a Tauro, ninguno de los dos había dicho palabra alguna.

—Me pregunto si a esa chica también le viste el rostro, después de todo es lo que acostumbras, maldito depravado—habló con veneno la amazona mientras bajaba a Tauro.

—Estúpida mujer, me tienes harto con eso, supéralo de una jodida vez—Shaka había perdido la poca paciencia que le quedaba ya le había soportado muchos desplantes a aquella loca mujer—. Además aquí la única depravada eres tú, te acuestas con el estúpido de Milo y preguntas por el idiota de Pegaso. ¿Tan poco amor propio te tiene que permites que el estúpido de Milo te hable de aquella manera? Ambos me dan asco.

Shaina estaba sorprendida nadie le había hablado como ese rubio lo estaba haciendo, como le hubiera gustado borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa de su rostro, maldito fuera—. ¡Cállate! No tienes derecho a juzgarme lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con Milo, no es tu problema.

—Se convierte en mi problema cuando andas de loca intentando matarme cosa que jamás lograras, será mejor que olvides esa estúpida ley si no pudiste matar al Pegaso mucho menos podrás conmigo, pero despreocúpate no tengo interés en ti mujer, no eres para nada mi tipo y yo no uso lo que mis compañeros ya usaron.

Shaina se sentía ofendida por las palabras de Virgo, estaba a punto de lanzarse en contra de él cuando escucharon una sonora carcajada, Aldebarán los estaba esperando en los patios traseros de la Casa de Tauro.

— ¿Qué pasa con ustedes dos par de enamorados? ¿Tan pronto comenzaron a discutir? Dicen que la mejor parte de una relación son las peleas ya que pueden reconciliarse—se burló el toro dorado mientras entraban a la Casa de Tauro.

Shaka y Shaina se sonrojaron por las insinuaciones que el de Tauro les había hecho, ¿hasta cuándo dejarían de joderlos? Parecía que todos e habían puesto de acuerdo para molestarlos.

En la Casa de Escorpio, Milo y Aioria se retaban con la mirada, el escorpión dorado estaba cabreado ya que el de Leo le había dado un buen golpe, estaba a punto de lanzarle una de sus agujas escarlatas cuando un soldado entró corriendo.

— ¡¿Por qué diablos entras de esa manera a mi templo?!—Habló Milo, reprendiéndolo, ya se cobraría aquel golpe en otro momento—. La próxima vez que lo hagas, te mandaré al Hades—amenazó al pobre soldado que tembló de miedo.

—L-lo lamento señor Milo, pero el Primer Ministro me mandó por el Caballero de Leo, se le solicita de su presencia en la Cámara del Gran Maestro—informó el hombre, mientras alía del octavo templo, no quería tentar su suerte y ser el centro de la ira del escorpión.

Luego de unos minutos en los cuales Aioria se quejaba de su suerte, aún estaba furioso con Shaka, por su culpa él tendría que hacer el trabajo de un escudero, eso era una humillación para él quien era uno de los Caballeros Dorados más poderosos de la Orden, ya le cobraría en otro momento al estúpido rubio aquello pero por ahora no podía desobedecer al Patriarca, se despidió para salir y corrió escaleras arriba rumbo a la Cámara Principal.

Mü y Milo se quedaron solos, entre ambos se formó un silencio incómodo, el escorpión necesitaba contarle a alguien lo que había pasado con Saori. Tal vez Mü de Aries, era la mejor opción, después de todo el muviano era el Caballero Dorado más comprensible del Santuario y él era muy amigo de Camus pero estaba bastante seguro que si le contaba lo que pasó con Athena y que casi la corrompe, su amigo lo pondría en un Ataúd de Hielo, sin dudarlo Aioria era un caso aparte… el estúpido gato apestoso de seguro comentaría algo estúpido como de costumbre… además… que en ocasiones era muy bocón. Estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos cuando escuchó la voz de Mü despidiéndose pues debía regresar a Aries.

—Bueno Milo, te dejo para que descanses yo debo regresar a Aries, nos veremos en otro momento—se despidió el Caballero Dorado de la Primera Casa para caminar a la salida cuando Milo lo llamó.

—Mü… espera un momento, por favor—el de Aries estaba sorprendido pero asintió regresando con el Caballero de Escorpio a la parte baja del Templo y ambos tomaron asiento—. Esto tiene que quedar entre nosotros, ¿de acuerdo?

El muviano estaba algo confundido pero asintió—. ¿Qué pasa Milo? ¿Acaso sucedió algo durante tu viaje?—preguntó el pelilila mirándolo con curiosidad.

El escorpión se tomó unos segundos para hablar, estaba algo nervioso por la reacción de su compañero…. ¿qué tal si lo atacaba con una Extinción de Polvo Estelar? Después de todo era un Caballero Dorado y estuvo a punto de pervertir a su diosa, luego de unos segundos por fin había decidido hablar—. Antes de cualquier reacción por tu parte déjame terminar, ¿sí?—el escorpión bebió un poco más de vino—. Verás… durante mi viaje con Athena a Japón, pasaron ciertas cosas y creo que se salieron de control… todo comenzó cuando Sa… digo Athena, fue invitada a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Julián Solo… tal vez lo recuerdes, él fue el cuerpo que eligió Poseidón para renacer, me sentí ofendido pues pensé que ella se avergonzaba de asistir conmigo a esa fiesta, durante toda la noche estuvimos juntos saludando amigos cercanos de su familia pero durante la cena, el idiota de Tatsumi, el mayordomo de Athena… me drogó… maldito pelón. Y me hizo perder el conocimiento, no sé qué pasó después… el caso es que ella, Athena, se quedó a cuidarme durante ese tiempo y bueno yo… yo… Yo la besé, no fue un sino dos veces, la segunda vez casi llegamos a algo más íntimo de no ser por el malnacido pelón—Milo vio la cara sorprendida de Mü, esperó cualquier cosa e incluso se imaginó al Caballero de Aries lanzándole uno de sus más poderosos ataques pero nada pasó, el muviano estaba en shock.

Luego de unos minutos que para el escorpión parecieron eternos, el de Aries por fin habló—. ¿Es qué te has vuelto loco, Milo? ¿Cómo pudiste siquiera pensar en eso? Athena es una diosa que desde la era del mito se ha mantenido pura y estuviste a punto de cometer una locura… ¿Sabes qué hubiera pasado si ustedes dos consuman el acto?—Mü estaba preocupado por las consecuencias que aquello podría traer, no solo al escorpión sino a todo el mundo entero—. ¡Por los dioses, no quiero imaginar lo que pasaría Milo! Debes parar esta locura, no puede volver a suceder, si el Gran Maestro se llega a enterar tendrás un gran problema.

Milo sabía que Mü tenía razón, les estaba faltando al respeto a los dioses, Athena desde la era del mito había sido virgen y él estuvo cerca de provocar la ira de los dioses, ¡Diablos! Su compañero tenía razón, si alguno de ellos se llegaran a enterar lo matarían, eso lo tenía sin cuidado pero sabía que si Shion le quitaba definitivamente la armadura no volvería a ver a Saori, porque él no estaba interesado en Athena de manera sentimental, él estaba interesado en Saori Kido, la mujer.

—Milo, sé sincero conmigo… ¿tú sientes algo por Athena?—preguntó el Caballero de la Primera casa mirando con dudas a su compañero, tenía que aclarar todo.

Milo se quedó unos segundos en silencio, manteniendo los ojos cerrados—. No yo no estoy interesado de manera sentimental por Athena, pero si lo estoy por Saori Kido. Estoy pensando todo el día en ella, me siento celoso del estúpido de Pegaso, sé que está mal pero que puedo hacer, no sé cómo comencé a verla de aquella manera.

Mü estaba asustado, las palabras de Milo eran bastante fuertes, tenía miedo de que su compañero cometiera alguna estupidez— ¡Qué diablos! Milo… ¿acaso te has vuelto loco? Deja de hablar de esa manera, lo que estás diciendo es una blasfemia.

El peli azul no entendía del todo las razones de Mü, posiblemente porque todos ellos jamás de los jamases se habían interesado seriamente por una mujer. Generalmente parte de su niñez y adolescencia se la pasaron entrenando por varios lugares del mundo para obtener su armadura, él todavía recordaba qué a una edad muy corta ya había obtenido su armadura.

Y los otros… pues solamente había convivido con Aioria cuando era niño, para ese entonces Mephisto era un arrogante puberto que estaba intentando conseguir la armadura del cangrejo, Saga estaba cuidando de Géminis. Y pues a Mü no lo conoció hasta mucho tiempo después, cuando los Caballeros de Bronce intentaron perpetrar el Santuario.

—No te juzgaré Milo—habló Mü, llamando su atención—. Pero tampoco puedo apoyarte del todo en esta situación.

—Agradezco tu apoyo Mü, no sé qué haría sin ustedes. Aunque Aioria siempre me ponga de nervios.

El muviano sonrió y puso una de sus manos en el hombro del escorpión—. Para eso somos amigos. Ahora debo irme pero piensa bien en lo que haces… aunque decidas ir contra el mismo Zeus, te apoyaré de ser necesario… pero déjame decirte que tu camino estará lleno de obstáculos.

—Eso lo sé… y haré lo correcto, aunque no me guste—dijo Milo un poco más calmado, sincerarse con Mü.

El de Aries se despidió y salió del templo, dejando muy pensativo a Milo. A él le importaba poco lo que pensara Zeus, estaría dispuesto a luchar en contra de él por Saori. Pero estaba seguro que el primero en oponerse a algo entre ellos, sería Shion. Y obviamente el idiota de Seiya, sonrió con ironía al recordar el rostro de piedra que el castaño le dio cuando le dijo que le quitaría la atención de la diosa.

•

•

•

Vieron el muelle, habían llegado sin mayores contra tiempos al puerto de la Antigua Grecia. En dónde algunos barcos se preparaban para zarpar a distintos lugares, podían ver incluso que se conservaban algunos barcos antiguos que funcionaban con mano de obra humana, los hombres en las galeras eran fuertes gracias al pesado trabajo que realizaban.

Pero había otros que con la Revolución Industrial, funcionaban a base de vapor. Ellos irían en uno de esos barcos modernos, pudieron ver a la tripulación llevar suministros al interior y vieron al capitán del mismo, uniformado con un traje griego correspondiente a la época de los antiguos.

—Andando—dijo Shaka, se había quitado su armadura y la llevaba cargando en la Caja de Pandora sobre su espalda. Iba vestido con unas mayas color blanco y una camisola de un gris muy claro, unas espinilleras de piel cubrían sus pies. Sus vivos ojos azules resaltaban por la blancura de su piel y su largo cabello dorado llamaba la atención de varias atenienses que pasaban por ahí.

En cambio Shaina, se sintió molesta al escuchare hablar—. Tú no me das órdenes.

El rubio resopló fastidiado, esa situación, ya le estaba cansando—. No pienso seguir discutiendo contigo, haz lo que quieras—terminó él y dio por zanjado el tema, siguió caminando en silencio. Debía mantener la calma, gracias a esa condenada amazona él ya no era considerado un hombre pacifico, ante los ojos de sus compañeros y todo el Santuario… él se había dejado llevar por celos.

Tragó amargo y cuando sus pies lo llevaron al barco, el capitán al reconocerlo lo dejó pasar. Shaina hizo lo mismo, mirando de mala gana a ambos hombres pasándolos de largo. La mujer se sintió ofendida pero prefirió no decir nada más. Siguió al interior del barco, ella detestaba a ese capitán de pacotilla pues el muy cabrón estaba jodiendo cuando fue enviada a la Isla de la Reina Muerte, ese buque era el único que zarpaba ese lugar parecido al mismo infierno sobre la Tierra.

Un marino de la tripulación le asignó un camarote, no pensaba salir hasta que llegaran a la isla, no estaba dispuesta a intentar de lado el rencor que Shaka le producía.

Sin embargo, el Caballero de Virgo prefirió estar en la cubierta del barco, cuando el capitán dio la orden de salir. Las anclas fueron elevadas y la caldera del mismo echó humo y sonó el silbato. El mar esa tarde estaba bastante tranquilo, las olas se mecían con suavidad.

—Llegaremos casi al anochecer, señor—dijo el capitán que dejó solo al rubio y subió a la sala del timón.

Shaka se quedó mirando el movimiento del mar y decidió pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando… y todo por esa odiosa mujer, nunca se imaginó que en su mente el rostro de la amazona estuviera tan plasmado, tragó duro cuando recordó la suavidad de las mejillas de Shaina… realmente nunca había aceptado tener contacto con alguien del sexo femenino pues él sabía que las mujeres eran un problema total. Siempre había querido estar a la altura para llegar al Nirvana… pero ahora dudaba que eso fuera posible

Buda le había hablado durante esos enfrentamientos y algo que dijo la divinidad india, lo tenía bastante perturbado.

" _Deberás olvidarte de tu humanidad si pretendes llegar al infinito… de lo contrario, aférrate a tus sentimientos y busca lo que realmente te hace feliz"._

Aquella sabia divinidad, le había dado la respuesta pero él… no daría jamás su brazo a torcer y menos por una persona como Shaina.

Decidió sentarse sobre la cubierta y en posición de flor de loto empezó a meditar un poco sobre lo que debía hacer.

…

Shaina se encontraba aburrida, echada sobre esa incómoda cama del camarote que le dieron. Pero era preferible estar ahí… en la soledad de ese lugar se retiró la máscara de plata y se vio frente al espejo del tocador. Y miró un pequeño raspón que aún se encontraba sobre su barbilla, casi invisible. Pero era gracias a los golpes que aquel par de Caballeros de Plata le provocaron, odiaba con todo su ser a Moses de Ballena y Docrates. Interiormente, esperaba que ese bueno para nada del Caballero de Virgo les diera una paliza.

Abrió el grifo del agua y se refrescó un poco el rostro, e inmediatamente la imagen de Virgo en pose de loto llamó su atención. El hombre siempre estaba meditando… pero el coraje regresó a ella cuando se vio frente a frente con Shaka.

—Maldito—gruñó molesta, golpeando con sus manos el lavamanos. Una lágrima molesta se deslizó por uno de sus ojos—. Debo matarte… mi corazón pertenecerá siempre a Seiya, él… él es tan cálido.

Se convenció una vez más y volvió a colocar su máscara, decidió que si al menos por el momento no podía declararle la guerra al rubio, lo jodería con palabras.

Al salir a la cubierta lo vio, sus largas hebras doradas bailaban junto a la suave brisa salada del mar. Estaba meditando, ella podría intentar atacarlo… tragó duro al solo imaginar la oportunidad que tenía de frente.

—Así que descuidando tu espalda del enemigo—se mofó ella, dispuesta a molestarlo.

Shaka la escuchó, pero prefirió no molestar. Al darse cuenta que esa mujer le atraía, era mejor no tener contacto con ella, aspiró y soltó el aire por sus pulmones.

—Regresa a tu camarote, no estamos muy lejos—pidió el rubio, intentando alejarla.

—No eres nadie, para darme órdenes—dijo Shaina, se dio cuenta que Shaka la podía sacar de sus casillas de manera muy rápida.

—Entonces, haz lo que quieras—terminó él. Y se levantó del suelo, si ella no se iba él sí lo haría.

Los marinos del barco preparaban los costales de alimentos que llevaban una vez a la semana a la isla de entrenamiento.

—Malnacido—dijo Shaina, apretando sus puños con violencia ya que se tornaron blancos.

•

•

•

Entre las nubes del Olimpo, había rumores entre los dioses… Afrodita la Diosa del Amor andaba teniendo deslices amorosos con Hermes, el mensajero de los dioses. Pero quién podía decir algo al respecto, para aquella bella diosa era importante tener una vida sexual activa y definitivamente con su esposo Hefestos, dios de la forja, no era una opción viable. Pero solamente eran rumores y los otros dioses tenían mejores cosas que hacer, que andar confirmando las acciones de la diosa.

Pero más qué ser rumores, era una verdad que nadie se tomaría el tiempo de desmentir, Afrodita podía mirar a Nyx el dios de la noche, jalar con sus largos dedos los cielos oscuros de la noche que tapizarían todo el mundo. Y pronto la carroza de su hermana que descendía al Inframundo hasta el próximo amanecer. Y ella… ahí, en uno de los muchísimos templos del Olimpo, esperando sobre una cama de nubes a su amante.

Como si fueran jóvenes e inexpertos que se escabullían para verse, Hermes había llegado. Engalanado en una túnica griega, tan longeva como los mismos dioses, se presentó ante Afrodita quien le miraba con deseo y uno de sus largos y delgados dedos, se extendieron a él invitándolo a llegar hasta ella.

—Luces preciosa—dijo Hermes, volando con sus zapatillas gasta ella. Y ambos al verse a los ojos, se besaron apasionadamente.

—Te he extrañado, mi querido Hermes—dijo Afrodita, y entrelazó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del dios.

La atmosfera romántica que ambos crearon, se mezclaba con sus cosmos divinos y dejaban una especie de esporas cósmicas que caían como suave polvo de diamantes sobre el Santuario de Athena, ellos inconscientes de que el desborde de su pasión podría revolucionar el sentir de los individuos que vivían dentro de las Doce Casas.

Mientras aquel par de amantes se entregaban mutuamente, eran observados por un arcángel que solamente sonrió de lado y en silencio, abandonó los terrenos del Olimpo, para dirigirse a Delfos y comunicarle a su señor que sus proposiciones no eran erradas y el curso del Oráculo que había generado, se estaba cumpliendo.

•

•

•

La noche había caído sobre sus cabezas cuando llegaron a tierra firme, el barco lanzó sus anclas y se detuvieron momentos después. Parecía que esta ocasión no regresarían al Santuario como lo habían previsto, Shaka y Shaina desembarcaron y el capitán del barco les indicó que en la oficina de suministros de la isla, podrían encontrarse con Moses de Ballena y Docrates.

—Te advierto que no será fácil—habló la amazona entre dientes. Ella sentía molestia de volver a encontrarse con esos idiotas.

—Ante todo soy un Caballero Dorado y deberán respetarme por ser su superior—dijo Shaka de manera tranquila, llamó su armadura y la constelación que lo protegía lo arropó de dorado—Andando.

Ambos siguieron caminando sobre esa tierra caliente, y podían escuchar el rugir del volcán que se mantenía activo en la isla. Algunas cenizas volaban causando un efecto de nieve oscura. Cuando llegaron al puerto, pudieron ver a lo lejos a muchos aspirantes a caballeros entrenando.

Cuando los azules ojos de Shaka reconocieron la enorme figura de Docrates, abatir con una de sus técnicas a un pobre aspirante que inmediatamente, Shaina reconoció. ¡Era Kael! Apretó sus puños con furia y sin perder un minuto más, se lanzó sobre el imponente gigante.

— ¡Shaina, no!—exclamó Shaka sorprendido, la amazona era sumamente rápida. Podía llegar a competir quizás con la velocidad de los Caballeros Dorados. Pero no lo suficiente, estaba en el nivel de plata que le correspondía.

Sin embargo la Cobra, llegó para soltar una potente patada en el pecho de Docrates que solo lo hizo tambalearse un poco.

…

—Vaya, vaya… miren quien ha decidido regresar—dijo el gigante una vez que recupero el equilibrio por el golpe de la amazona—. ¿Dónde habías estado, pequeña ramera?—preguntó Docrates con diversión, ignorando que a unos cuantos metros se encontraba Shaka, mirando todo en silencio pero con una molestia evidente en su rostro al escuchar las poco caballerosas palabras hacia la mujer.

— ¡Maldito Docrates!—exclamó Shaina, poniéndose en guardia—. ¡No permitiré que vuelvas a tocar un solo cabello de Kael!—gritó frica y sus afiladas uñas purpura brillaron por lo rojo del ambiente volcánico—. ¡A mi Cobra!—gritó nuevamente, haciendo uso de su cosmos para arremeter en contra del hombre.

— ¡Por la fuerza de Heracles!—el puño de Docrates se llenó de cosmos, y el ataque del hombre impactó con toda gracia sobre el menudo cuerpo de Shaina.

Shaka tuvo suficiente y antes de que la mujer saliera volando muchos metros por la zona de entrenamiento, su velocidad hizo gracia y llegó impidiendo que Shaina fuera abatida.

Docrates no cabía en asombro cuando frente a él se posó un Caballero Dorado, un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda al reconocerlo como el más cercano a los dioses.

—No puedo creerlo—habló Docrates, retrocediendo un par de pasos—. ¿Qué haces aquí, Shaka de Virgo?—preguntó el gigante mirando hacia abajo, por la gran diferencia de estaturas entre él y ambos recién llegados.

Shaina escupió un poco de sangre por el golpe que el gigante le dio en el estómago y se soltó bruscamente de Shaka, cayendo de bruces en el suelo. La amazona se arrastró hasta dónde estaba el inconsciente cuerpo de Kael y con varias magulladuras en su rostro.

— ¿Quién te ha dado la orden de tratar así a los aspirantes, eh Docrates?—preguntó Shaka, con tranquilidad aparente. Estaba molesto, al ver que las palabras del Gran Maestro eran ciertas. Él jamás dudó de las palabras de Shion, pero él quería comprobar con sus propios ojos.

—Señor—Docrates no sabía qué decir, nunca se imaginó que un Caballero Dorado viniera a la isla—. E-este niño, d-debía aprender a…

— ¡Silencio!—dijo el rubio colérico—. Si tantas ganas tienes de luchar, puedo retarte a un duelo aquí mismo y demostrarles a todos los aspirantes aquí presentes, que solamente te jactas de tu enorme tamaño y fuerza bruta…

—Usted no es nadie para venir a dar órdenes—comentó Docrates indignado, en ese lugar no estaba Athena ni el Patriarca para reprenderlo.

—Estás muy equivocado, fui enviado por el Gran Maestro para saber si las palabras de Shaina de Ofiuco eran verdaderas. Y lo he comprobado, tendrás que venir con nosotros y darle muchas explicaciones al Maestro.

Docrates apretó los puños molestos y sabiendo que perdería lanzó el primer ataque—. ¡Por la fuerza de Heracles!

El gigantesco puño de Docrates se dirigió en dirección de Shaka, pero el rubio al prever su ataque, se movió a la velocidad de la luz. Vio como la fuerza de inercia en el golpe del gigante se estampó en el suelo poderosamente, causando un pequeño temblor.

Varios aspirantes a Caballeros, llamados por el fuerte ruido de la lucha a lo cercano se acercaron, dejando ellos de lado su entrenamiento. Incluyendo a Moses de Ballena, quien se encontraba en esos momentos torturando a una amazona principiante, había sido enviada ahí con el propósito de aprender las técnicas del fuego. Dejó a la moribunda mujer ahí con su máscara resquebrajada, para ir inmediatamente al lugar en donde había una explosión de cosmos muy poderosa.

— ¡Khan!—exclamó Shaka, habiéndose sentado en flor de loto y lanzando un poderoso ataque al cuerpo de Docrates, envolviéndolo en su cosmos dorado.

— ¡Ahh!—exclamó el gigante, sintiendo su alma ser abatida por uno de los ataques más poderosos del Caballero de Virgo.

Aunque no muchos lo sabían, Shaka aparentaba ser un hombre pacífico y sabio, pero era muy fácil hacerlo enojar. Por eso mismo, todas sus acciones se habían visto conducidas por su carácter. Podía llegar a ser muy cruel y no tenía compasión de quienes consideraba enemigos en esos momentos. El cosmos dorado, lanzó a Docrates varios metros sobre el terreno.

Varios aspirantes se habían conglomerado alrededor de la zona. Mirando sorprendidos al Caballero que se intentaba incorporar con dificultad en el piso, una vez que se golpeó en el lugar. Y metros de él, había un hombre con armadura dorada en una sola pieza.

—Miren… Shaina ha regresado—dijo un aspirante a caballero, viendo a la amazona un poco herida, abrazar a Kael.

—Pensé que la habían matado—dijo otro, preocupado—. Cuando ese Caballero Dorado se vaya, seguro ahora sí la matarán.

—No creo que ella se quede.

Varios murmullos se escucharon por el lugar, hasta que el grupo fue apartado violentamente por otro Caballero de Plata. Moses de Ballena había llegado al lugar en donde la explosión de cosmos se presentaba, tragó duro cuando vio el enfrentamiento entre su amigo y el Caballero de Virgo.

—Levántate—habló Shaka, sin moverse del mismo lugar en el suelo. Él decidió levantarse—. Creo que el haber levantado tu puño contra mí, merecía un castigo.

—N-no permitiré… q-que vengas a decirme como hacer mi trabajo—enunció el gigante de cabellos lila, levantándose con dificultad sobre sus rodillas—. Es más que obvio que seguramente los chismes de esta ramera, hayan provocado tu visita.

Shaka enfureció, su paciencia últimamente no era la mejor—. He de prohibirte que te refieras de esa manera a Shaina de Ofiuco. No son mentiras lo que ha dicho ante el Gran Maestro, yo mismo con mis ojos he comprobado que sus palabras son ciertas… me das asco… Athena deberá enterarse de esto y posiblemente seas recluido en Sunion Cabos por tu falta de respeto a las órdenes de la diosa.

Docrates estaba furioso, cuando vio que Shaka se dio media vuelta para ayudar a Shaina con el chico, el gigante aprovechó que bajó su guardia para darle un buen golpe en la espalda al Caballero Dorado. Shaka se reprendió mentalmente por haberle puesto atención en demasía a Shaina y el chico que abrazaba.

El níveo rostro de Shaka se llenó de esa tierra infértil y sintió la furia correr por sus venas. Se levantó con gracia y encaró a Docrates que le mostraba una sonrisa socarrona y arrogante.

—Docrates, detente—dijo Moses de Ballena que fue inmediatamente a intentar detener ese tonto enfrentamiento. Sus ojos vieron con reproche a su compañero de armas y a Shaina, porque por esa condenada amazona había comenzado todo.

—No tienes nada que ordenarme—dijo Docrates—. Ningún Caballero Dorado, vendrá a decirme que hacer e incluso demostré que soy más fuerte que el Caballero más cercano a los dioses.

Al estar alardeando, no se dio cuenta que Shaka se puso en guardia—. ¡Ohm!

Por segunda ocasión en ese día, Shaka había utilizado su técnica más poderosa, primero con Milo y luego con ese par.

— ¡El Tesoro del Cielo!—miles de imágenes de Buda se dibujaron alrededor de ellos y fueron abatidos por el poderoso ataque—. Empezaré por quitarles el sentido de la vista.

— ¡Ahh!—gritaron Moses y Docrates, sintiendo como la luz de sus ojos poco a poco se apagaba.

Todos los presentes estaban asustados y comenzaron a retraerse, lo mejor sería irse o sino ese temible Caballero los atacaría. Aunque los más curiosos, prefirieron quedarse en el lugar para ver el desenlace.

—Malditos—gimió Shaina, levantándose de Kael procurando que el chico se quedara bien. Se acercó a los cuerpos conscientes y ciegos de Moses y Docrates. A ambos les propinó una patada en el estómago y los vio retorcerse de dolor—. Ahora ustedes, sienten lo que muchos de estos aspirantes, y yo…

—Aunque no pueda ver Shaina—habló Docrates, herido por el ataque de Shaka—. Te odio más que a mi alma… por tu culpa… Casios murió. Y eres una maldita perra, que merece sufrir.

La amazona, lo cacheteó con coraje y por lo filoso de sus uñas abrió la mejilla morena del gigante—. ¡Escúchame bien, maldito! Casios era mi alumno y mi único amigo. No te permito que juzgues de algo que no sabes.

—Basta, mujer—habló Shaka, un poco más tranquilo—. Nuestra tarea ha terminado aquí, el barco que nos llevara de vuelta al Santuario tiene la orden de esperarnos y regresarnos. Se ha hecho de noche y debemos irnos.

Un aspirante, algo asustado, se acercó al grupo y se aclaró la garganta, para hablarles—. Esto… yo… señor… si usted se lleva a los guardianes de los entrenamientos al Santuario. ¿Quiénes se encargarán de seguir instruyéndonos?

Shaka miró al joven y suspiró—. Le comunicaré al Gran Maestro, que se encargue de enviar otros Caballeros para que sigan su entrenamiento. De mientras, yo les doy el día libre, descansen e intenten reponer fuerzas para el día de mañana.

—Gracias—dijo el chico y decidió hablar—. Y eh… gracias por llevarse a estos dos. Nos hacen la vida imposible, más que entrenamientos parecen torturas.

—Hablaré con el Gran Maestro, no te preocupes.

El chico asintió y esbozó una suave sonrisa—. Gracias por haber cuidado de la señorita Shaina, esos dos le hicieron la vida de cuadritos. No sabemos porque fue enviada aquí, pero desde que llegó Moses y Docrates se encargaron de hacerle la vida imposible.

Shaka no dijo nada y asintió en silencio, si ese chico supiera que la Cobra que cuidaba a ese chiquillo a él le estaba haciendo la vida imposible.

—Nos vamos—dijo Shaka y pidió a dos aspirantes que cargaran a Kael y lo llevaran al interior del barco, Shaina no dijo nada más. Se sentía estúpida por haber sido salvada por Shaka por segunda ocasión, solo acrecentó el mal carácter que tenía para él. Pero por ahora debía atender al castaño que estaba inconsciente después del golpe de Docrates.

Moses y Docrates fueron ayudados por algunos marineros y los dejaron en la cubierta con la expresa orden del santo de Virgo qué los vigilaran, de todas formas, no les regresaría la vista hasta que estuvieran de regreso en el Santuario.

•

•

•

Saori estaba lista para descansar de ese largo día, largó un profundo bostezo y se restregó los ojos un poco adormilada. Era hora de que se metiera a la cama, pero algo la tenía un poco inquieta… no había podido volver a hablar con Milo lo que restó de ese día y estaba segura que a partir de ese momento, no volverían a hablar ni acercarse tanto como lo hicieron en Japón.

Quizás… solo quizás en un par de meses, pudiera pedirle nuevamente a Shion que Milo la acompañara nuevamente para visitar a Seiya y su recuperación. Pero por ahora… debía esperar y conformarse a sopesar lo que realmente sentía.

No era amor, de eso estuvo muy segura, pues ella no sentía esa clase de sentimientos por él, era joven e inexperta, pues cuando Milo besó aquella noche en la Biblioteca su cuello fue conocedora de sensaciones que nunca había sentido, fue un momento que la llevó a descubrir que como mujer le encantaban, pero por otro lado al ser el contenedor de la diosa Athena, debía mantener el voto que la diosa había jurado desde la era del mito. Realmente era difícil…

Tragó con dificultad, al deslizarse el camisón de seda, dejando libre su cuerpo por debajo de las telas, solo una pequeña braga cubría su venus. Y bajó los doseles que cubrirían la privacidad de su sueño, aunque realmente no estaba segura…

—Por Zeus—suspiró algo irritada, cuando su cuerpo se escurrió dentro de las frescas mantas y su cabeza tocó la almohada muchas veces a su mente vino el encuentro en esa Biblioteca—. Debes salir de mi cabeza, Milo de Escorpio.

Con ese pensamiento, cerró los ojos y sus manos acariciaron sus brazos de forma inquieta, sin poder evitarlo sus pezones se erectaron bajo su camisón y cualquiera que entrara podría ver esos dos pequeños montes adornar su pecho. Una suave humedad cubría la ropa interior de Saori y ella gimió frustrada. Sus mejillas se arrebolaron y se sintió tranquila de saberse sola.

Por esa noche, le había pedido a Galilea que no era necesaria su asistencia y también le pidió a Afrodita que no se preocupara por ella.

—Estoy cansada, seguro es eso—se dijo y se giró sobre la cama para ya no pensar en ese escorpión de azulados cabellos.

Poco a poco el sueño comenzó a vencerla y se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo.

Saori sin siquiera saberlo, las esporas de la entrega pasional entre Afrodita y Hermes, estaban mezcladas con el aire de todo el Santuario. Para ella y su cuerpo humano adolescente fueron más perceptivas, motivando a la diosa a tener un sueño húmedo con ese condenado Caballero Dorado.

Lo mismo pasaba en algunos templos del zodiaco, por ejemplo como para algunos Caballeros estaban sin cuidado y pasaban por alto esa situación ya que algunos de ellos. No se encontraban interesados en nadie en particular, pero para quienes sí lo estaban… había pequeños estragos de personalidad en ellos. Incluida la diosa Athena.

•

•

•

Milo era la milésima vez que daba vueltas incómodo sobre su cama, había podido conciliar un rato el sueño pero ya no podía hacerlo más. Sentía calor en su habitación y ni el aire que entraba por la ventana conciliaba el bochorno que sentía, en la penumbra de la noche se dio cuenta que sus sábanas estaban mojadas.

— ¡Genial!—exclamó molesto, al darse cuenta que incluso su pijama estaba empapada—. Maldita seas—gruñó molesto y se levantó, para entrar al baño y cambiarse el pantalón. Cuando regresó hizo lo mismo con las colchas de su habitación y se dio cuenta que no podría volver a conciliar el sueño.

Tomó un par de pantalones blancos y sus zapatos. Una camisola negra holgada que incluso descubría uno de sus hombros y decidió salir a calmar su acelerado corazón, todo por haber traspasado el límite con Saori, prácticamente no se la podía sacar de la cabeza… ya no la estaba viendo como una diosa sino como una mujer y eso no estaba nada bien. Recordó incluso las palabras de Mü pero en esos momentos él quería ir en contra de todo lo que se consideraba moralmente correcto, algo dentro de él estaba mal… debería irse del Santuario definitivamente antes de que cometiera alguna aberración.

Aunque su mente lo regañara, no pudo evitarlo y tras subir a la planta alta de Escorpio, miró las escaleras que lo llevarían rumbo al Templo de Athena. A su mente, vino una conversación que tuvo hace mucho tiempo con Camus acerca de una especie de túneles que los llevarían directo hasta la diosa en caso de alerta máxima. No tendrían que pasar por las doce casas y que solo los Caballeros Dorados conocían de su existencia, todo esto para la protección de la mujer.

—Lo haré—se dijo e inmediatamente, caminó rumbo a los patios traseros de Escorpio. Era ahora o después se arrepentiría.

Pero algo realmente raro pasaba en el Santuario, pues podía ver las luces de la mayoría de los templos encendidas. Ya era algo entrada la noche y todos acostumbraban a descansar temprano.

Vio el reloj y se dio cuenta que apenas eran las doce de la noche.

Pero realmente lo que Milo sentía en su interior, eran las esporas que habían caído sobre el Santuario de Athena, que produjeron Afrodita y Hermes al tener sus encuentros pasionales.

—Basta Milo… debes controlarte—cuando finalmente su uso de razón ganó, él decidió regresar a la cama.

•

•

•

El barco que provenía de la Isla de la Reina Muerte, regresó a aguas atenienses. Ellos desembarcaron de nueva cuenta. El capitán se despidió de Shaka y regresó a su barco a descansar junto a su tripulación.

—Bueno, si regresamos de noche—dijo Shaka para él, no esperaba respuesta de Shaina—. Informaré al Gran Maestro, el día de mañana. Me ocuparé de estos dos, buenas noches.

Shaina miró de mala gana al rubio, pero no dijo nada, parecía muy enserio el hecho de que Virgo no quería tener más contacto con ella—. ¿Y Kael?—preguntó de repente, ella miró al joven que todavía no se reponía del golpe que Docrates impactó en su inexperto cuerpo.

—No te preocupes por ello mujer, ahí vienen algunos soldados—terminó Shaka y se encaminó hasta dónde ellos estaban. Lo vio intercambiar con ellos algunas palabras, para luego seguir su camino en dirección al Santuario. Por alguna razón eso la molestó bastante.

Fue así como Docrates y Moses de Ballena, fueron llevados a la enfermería para prisioneros dentro del Santuario, cercana a la Cámara del Patriarca. La enfermería era custodiada por varios Caballeros de Plata y otros soldados, mientras que Kael fue llevado a la misma enfermería dónde Shaina estuvo unos cuantos días. La amazona decidió confiar en los cuidados médicos y prefirió al menos ir a visitar a Aioria aunque era posible que el León Dorado ya estuviera durmiendo por la hora tan noche.

Suspiró molesta y ella siguió el mismo camino que anteriormente utilizó Shaka para irse, ella tenía una cabaña cercana a la palestra de entrenamiento, igual que Marín. Sentía su cuerpo cansado y decidió apresurarse para descansar un poco antes de visitar por la mañana a Kael.

Cuando Shaka llegó a su templo, lo vio en perfectas condiciones, unas cuantas antorchas iluminaban el oscuro lugar y su reflejo en el pulcro piso lo acompañaron. Estaba realmente cansado, aunque no quisiera decirlo el idiota de Docrates le había torcido el cuello… con semejante puñetazo que le dio en la espalda… era normal. Después de todo seguía siendo un ser humano que percibía el dolor. Con su cosmos se retiró la armadura y esta se guardó en la caja de pandora.

Su pecho desnudo se iluminó con el fulgor de las antorchas, todo parecía en orden, por ese día no le apetecía ponerse a meditar. En esos momentos él realmente necesitaba un baño y acostarse en su cama.

Cuando bajó las escaleras rumbo a sus aposentos, notó una presencia curvilínea esperarlo al final. Sus ojos la reconocieron rápidamente, solo era June de Camaleón, la única discípula femenina que Virgo en toda la historia del Santuario había tenido. Suspiró, no pensó encontrarse a alguien a esas horas de la noche.

—Maestro, me alegra que haya regresado—comentó la rubia con suavidad, todavía escondiendo su rostro bajo la máscara—. Le he preparado algo de cenar.

—Gracias June—contestó y aceptó los alimentos. Se dirigió al comedor del templo, miró que la mesa estaba aptamente puesta, viendo una taza de té humeante y cuatro emparedados cortados en forma triangular—. No debiste, pero aun así te agradezco. Vete a descansar.

La rubia sonrió bajo la máscara, adoraba la forma tan pacífica y educada que el de Virgo siempre tenía para con ella—. No se preocupe maestro, estoy aquí para apoyarlo en todo… si me disculpa, iré a prepararle un baño.

La joven hizo una suave reverencia y dejó a Shaka solo, el de Virgo arqueó una ceja pero decidió no tomarle mucha importancia. June era una chica que solía tener ese tipo de atenciones con él desde que la aceptó como su alumna junto a Shun. Los Caballeros Dorados, tenían un amplio espacio dentro de sus templos para alojar huéspedes y discípulos, ellos vivían para y con el Caballero que los entrenaba. Por eso era que June vivía en el templo.

Cuando terminó el último sorbo de su té, dejó los trastos en la tarja y se levantó rumbo a los baños del lugar, pudo escuchar a June cerrar el grifo de la bañera que había y salir de ahí. La amazona, llevaba puesto unas mallas de color rosa y una camisola azul que dejaba ver su plano vientre.

—Está listo, maestro—comentó June y salió del baño, dejando a Shaka solo.

—No es necesario que te molestes más June, enserio… deberías ir a descansar.

—No se preocupe maestro, me gustaría saber qué tal le fue en su viaje.

El rubio asintió y cerró la puerta del baño tras de sí, dejando a la amazona con un piquetito en el estómago. Ella ese día debía decirle a su maestro lo que estaba sintiendo por él… era una muy buena ocasión ya que todos estaban durmiendo. Ella decidió esperarlo y cuando sintió su cosmos acercarse, preparó los alimentos del rubio y el baño que seguramente necesitaba en esos momentos.

Las esporas de Hermes y Afrodita, estaban muy presentes en ese lugar, causando en la amazona un sentimiento aflorar en ella.

Definitivamente lo esperaría. Pero no de esa forma, quizás sería reprendida y alejada de Shaka si él no la consideraba lo suficientemente buena, pero debía intentarlo. Su orgullo femenino lo necesitaba. Fue así como la mujer de rubios cabellos se deslizó en su propia habitación, para quitarse sus ropas y elegir de entre su closet un delgado y corto conjunto de tela casi transparente.

—Sé que puedo hacerlo—dijo June, dándose fuerzas para ponerse ese pijama tan pequeño—. El maestro, después de todo antes que ser un Caballero es un hombre y yo una mujer.

Con esas últimas palabras la joven amazona, se vistió con ese camisón tan corto, que a penas y cubría sus glúteos. Su venus era cubierta por sus bragas de corte francés y unas pequeñas sandalias la llevarían hasta los aposentos donde seguramente Shaka ya estaba preparándose para descansar.

Tocó la puerta con dos suaves toques y no recibió respuesta, decidió entrar encontrándose al rubio sentado sobre la amplia cama, cubierto solamente por una toalla alrededor de su cintura, sus cabellos estaban húmedos y goteaban un poco el mullido colchón.

—June—se sorprendió Shaka, intentando cubrirse con la toalla lo más que podía—. ¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó un poco incómodo, al darse cuenta que la amazona vestía unas ropas demasiado reveladoras, e incluso sus azulados ojos pudieron ver como los montes de la mujer estaban hinchados. Y aquel pequeño camisón revelaba sus trabajadas piernas.

—Maestro… yo… yo… —la joven estaba nerviosa, ya estaba ahí, no era momento para echarse para atrás—. Vengo a hacerle un poco de compañía.

Shaka no se movió de su lugar, no quería que June lo viera. Era tonto quizás, pero él mantenía un poco de pudor… a final de cuentas, la única mujer que lo había visto desnudo había sido Violeta, pero ella ya no estaba más ahí. Desvió la mirada para no volver a toparse con los senos ansiosos de la amazona.

—Debes retirarte—terminó él, sonando firme—. Hablaremos de esto por la mañana, por ahora estoy indispuesto.

June negó con la cabeza, dándose el valor para llegar hasta la cama donde Shaka estaba sentado. Se puso en frente de él y ante la sorpresa de esos azulados ojos, la amazona hizo lo imperdonable… ¡Se había quitado la máscara! Shaka no podía creerlo… suficiente había tenido con Shaina y ahora June se quitaba el objeto que protegía su feminidad.

— ¿Qué has hecho?—preguntó él, todavía sorprendido. June abrió los ojos con suavidad, al revelarle el rostro a ese Caballero Dorado—. ¡Sabes lo que has hecho!—levantó un poco la voz—. Has roto la Ley de las Amazonas y…

—Conozco perfectamente la Ley de las Amazonas, maestro—contestó ella, sonrojándose al verse expuesta de esa forma. Solo una vez un hombre la había visto sin máscara y había sido Shun, le había parecido perfecto que Andrómeda la hubiera visto porque él era un hombre pacifico que fácilmente podría aceptar sus sentimientos. Y ella fácilmente podría enamorarse de él… pero ahora, por decisión propia había decidido amar al Caballero frente a ella—. Y yo… June de Camaleón he decidido amarlo.

Shaka negó con la cabeza, las mujeres eran demasiado complicadas y muy problemáticas. Genial, ahora tenía a su discípula declarándole su amor y a Shaina odiándolo con toda su alma—. Deberías irte.

—No lo haré—contestó ella, acercándose más al desnudo hombre que se mantenía sentado y demasiado tenso sobre la cama.

Ella comenzó por acercarse y sintiendo nervios dentro de su estómago, cerró los ojos y besó por sorpresa al rubio que se tensó al sentir los suaves besos de June sobre él. Podía admirarla y ver lo bella que era, pero algo dentro de él se removió un poco incómodo. Estaba pecando por sentir los vellos de su cuerpo erizarse cuando la mujer abrió un poco más los labios, palpando con su lengua los labios masculinos. La joven con suavidad puso sus manos sobre el desnudo pecho de Shaka, empujándolo con suavidad sobre la cama hasta quedar ella sobre las caderas masculinas. Se sonrojó cuando su intimidad se encontró con la masculinidad del Caballero. Él se estaba relajando y sus manos habían viajado a la cintura femenina.

—Esto está muy mal June—dijo Shaka, sofocado por el tremendo beso que la amazona le había dado—. No lo hagas o yo… yo no podré detenerme.

Ella negó, mirándolo a los ojos todavía con sus mejillas coloradas—No se detenga, por favor maestro. Déjeme sacar de su persona, todo el estrés que tiene.

No era tan mala idea, pensó el rubio. Y cerró sus ojos, para ser él ahora quien besara a June con hambre, tenía tanto tiempo desde Violeta que casi se olvidaba lo bien que era elevarse hasta el cielo al lado de una amante.

Las manos del rubio se aferraron con más fuerza sobre la cadera femenina y siguió besando a la chica, la toalla que cubría su desnudez se estaba moviendo al tener un movimiento suave.

— ¡Ahgt!—gimió June sobre la boca de Shaka, cuando él apretó uno de sus glúteos. Lo sintió subir sus manos debajo del camisón, acariciando su cintura y caderas. E incluso lo vio pegarse a ella, provocando un contacto directo con sus sexos. Los dos gruñeron—. Maestro—suspiró la joven. Podía sentir como la hombría de Shaka palpitaba al tener contacto con su intimidad.

—Maldición—gruñó Shaka extasiado del cuerpo curvilíneo que estaba sentado sobre sus caderas.

La atrajo a él para besarla del cuello, podía escucharla gemir y apretarse contra él. June descubrió qué el rubio era bastante experimentado, causando más placer en ella… ella era lo que quería desde hace un tiempo. Deslizó los tirantes del camisón de June y se admiró al ver la redondez de los pechos femeninos, sus pezones rosados y erectos le provocaron lanzarse a ellos.

El placer que June experimentó fue único, cuando la lengua de Shaka se enrolló en su pezón. No pudo evitar ahogar un gemido ahogado al sentir la humedad rodearla, al mismo tiempo que él masajeaba el otro seno e inconscientemente él se golpeaba contra ella.

Podían sentir sus cuerpos calientes, era como si June se hubiera preparado para él desde hace mucho tiempo ya que embonaba perfectamente con su cuerpo. Y le gustó, le gustó saber que la amazona esperaba por él. De cierta forma, su magullado orgullo volvía a regodearse, bastantes desprecios había tenido por parte de Milo, Shaina, Aioria y todos sus demás compañeros. Ahora con esa mujercita en brazos se le enchinaba la piel de puro placer.

—Ah… —gimió la amazona con suavidad, enredando sus largos dedos en la cabellera rubia.

Las expertas manos de Shaka, sacaron de forma rápida el diminuto camisón, exponiendo el cuerpo de June. Era hermosa, su vientre plano relucía ante las luces de la habitación, y solamente sus bragas cubrían su intimidad.

—Eres hermosa—exteriorizó el hombre, admitía que June era muy bella. Pero algo le faltaba. A pesar de comer de los senos femeninos, definitivamente no podía dejarse llevar del todo como su cuerpo le exigía en esos momentos. Debía dejar de pensar y solamente concentrarse en la mujer que estaba dispuesta a complacerlo.

—Shaka—gimió el nombre del rubio y la toalla calló al piso, dejándole ver a la amazona la necesidad del Caballero Dorado. Su hombría palpitaba y daba pequeños tirones, gracias a la excitación que él sentía—. Déjame…

Él no entendió exactamente la petición de la joven, pero la vio deslizarse de sus caderas, para quedar su pecho pegado a sus piernas, sus senos se apoyaban sobre su cintura y entre sus pechos se asomaba su pene. Le dolía incluso por la presión sanguínea que se había juntado en todo el cuerpo de su miembro.

—Hazlo—dijo con voz ronca, lleno de pasión y lujuria.

Ella con las mejillas sonrojadas, le dio una suave sonrisa. Llevando con suavidad el aterciopelado pene a sus labios. Con suavidad introdujo la parte más sensible de su pene dentro de su boca, lo pudo escuchar suspirar y aferrarse a las cobijas de esa blanca cama, echando la cabeza para atrás y cerrando los ojos al mismo tiempo. Con su mano aliviaba la parte del sedoso miembro que no entraba en su boca, podía ver como su miembro desaparecía entre los labios femeninos.

Era una sensación nueva para June, nunca lo había hecho pero había escuchado que eso le encantaba a los hombres. Y ahora lo comprobaba, Shaka era clara muestra de ese placer tan único que ellas podían provocarles, verlo de cierta forma tan indefenso le gustaba, verlo retorcerse ante sus toques. Succionó un poco el pene y lo vio gemir, llevando él su mano a su rostro para acariciarlo.

—Así… está perfecto—gruñó cuando él mismo, empujo la cabeza de June sobre su miembro, para que este se enterrara más en la garganta femenina. La escuchó gemir por la longitud de su hombría llegando a su garganta.

Ella ahogó un suspiro cuando llenó de aire nuevamente sus pulmones y vio con seducción a Shaka—. Oh… maestro.

El rubio no pudo contestar, estaba demasiado concentrado en dejarse llevar que cuando la lengua de June se enredaba en su miembro lo hizo gemir. Si aquella mujer seguía chupando y lamiendo de esa forma iba a terminar demasiado pronto. No quería eso, pretendía enterrarse entre los pliegues de la amazona y terminar junto a ella. No así… como un adolescente inexperto.

—Detente—le dijo él, apartándola de su hombría y de forma rápida acomodándola bajo su cuerpo sobre esa cama—. Quiero terminar dentro.

Las mejillas de June se colorearon y desvió la mirada un poco avergonzada, ya había llegado demasiado lejos. ¿Cómo decirle al rubio que era virgen? Pasó saliva con dificultad y enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello femenino, el cabello de Shaka les daba una privacidad íntima que incitaba a la amazona a continuar, no se dio cuenta cuando Virgo retiró sus bragas y la admiró de pies a cabeza.

Quiso cubrirse, pero él no se lo permitió. Ya estaban en eso y pretendía terminarlo—Seré suave, lo prometo.

Ella asintió un poco asustada al verlo colocarse en medio de sus piernas, abriéndolas un poco más para poder entrar con suavidad en ella.

Cuando su miembro tocó la húmeda intimidad de la muchacha, gruñó lleno de placer al sentir el calor femenino bañar con sus jugos la punta de su pene, estaba lista para recibirlo. Se introdujo un poco entre sus pliegues y cerró los ojos, hizo un poco más de presión contra ella pero al abrir sus ojos, la imagen de Shaina reemplazó a June y sus pupilas se dilataron.

Ya no estaba viendo a la rubia amazona bajo su cuerpo, sino a Shaina retorcerse sobre él. Y todo libido que presentaba entre sus piernas se esfumó, era como si un balde de agua helada se hubiera azotado sobre su persona e inmediatamente se quitó del cuerpo femenino.

—No puedo—dijo él todavía con la voz ronca, su vista estaba nublada por el placer que sintió pero algo parecido a la culpa lo invadió—. Lo lamento… debes irte ahora.

June se quedó de piedra… ¿Qué había pasado? Estaba esperando recibir el dolor de sentir a Shaka penetrarla pero no pasó. Lo vio con la cara pálida y ella solo atinó a levantarse rápidamente de la cama, se puso de forma rápida sus bragas y tomó avergonzada su camisón.

—Y-yo lo siento, maestro—dijo June y algo dentro de ella se rompió—. Debo irme.

Shaka vio a June salir corriendo de su habitación y él se quedó pensativo en ese lugar, algo aturdido sacó de un cajón unos bóxer y se dejó caer con pesadez en la cama. No iba a poder dormir después de eso…

Pasó por su flequillo una mano con frustración.

Shaina de Ofiuco se le había metido horriblemente en la cabeza.

•

•

•

La mañana había llegado para la Ciudad de la Antigua Grecia, y todos sus habitantes se preparaban nuevamente para un día más. No era la excepción para Saori quien se levantaba de la cama algo abochornada por la noche que tuvo, se metió sin pedir ayuda de Galilea, quería estar sola. Durante la noche había tenido sueños subidos de tono con Milo y definitivamente eso no estaba bien. Quizás podría pedir ayuda a Shaka de Virgo para que la ayudara a serenarse, no necesitaba darle explicaciones del porque solamente él podría ayudarla a meditar un poco.

—Buenos días, señorita Saori—cuando terminaba de cepillar su cabello. Entraba Galilea un poco sorprendida de encontrar a su señora completamente lista—. ¿Quiere que le traiga el desayuno?—preguntó la dama de compañía, abriendo las pesadas cortinas de la amplia habitación.

—Claro—comentó la diosa—. Hoy me gustaría ir a Rodorio para comprar algunas cosas. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?

Galilea se sorprendió un poco y asintió—. Me encantaría… pero primero quiero saber su opinión de algo al respecto—comentó la joven un poco nerviosa, llevando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja—. Me gustaría… p-poder entrenarme como una amazona al servicio de Athena.

Saori la miró sorprendida—. Sería una maravillosa idea… pero… ¿Por qué?

—Me encantaría ser de más ayuda para mi diosa, señorita.

—Entiendo—comentó la mujer—. Claro que puedes hacerlo, pregúntale a Shion si está de acuerdo, por mí no hay problema.

—Gracias señorita.

Así Galilea se dirigió a las cocinas a preparar el desayuno de Saori y posteriormente ambas bajarían al mercado de Rodorio para comprar esas cosas que la muchacha requería. Aunque Saori, realmente quería esa excusa para poder visitar las Doce Casas, pero sobre todo la Casa de Escorpio.

— ¿Quiere que le pida al señor Afrodita, que nos acompañe?

Saori negó, mientras limpiaba la comisura de sus labios con la servilleta—. No será necesario, Afrodita también necesita tiempo para hacer sus cosas. Por ahí escuche que hoy regresaba Mephisto, ambos son muy amigos y querrán ponerse al corriente.

Galilea asintió un poco triste, era verdad, Afrodita después de todo también tenía sus propios asuntos—. Entonces, iré a hablar con el Gran Maestro para avisarle que saldremos y también sobre el asunto de ser amazona.

La joven diosa asintió y se levantó de la mesa para lavar sus dientes, perfumarse un poco. Y elegir unos zapatos que no la cansaran al caminar en el mercado.

…

Pocos minutos después Saori bajaba por las escaleras que conectaban a la Cámara del Patriarca, donde ya desde temprano se escuchaban varias voces. Cuando los presentes vieron la presencia de la joven diosa se arrodillaron frente a ella.

—Buenos días, Athena—saludó Shion educadamente, haciendo un gesto con la mano para que todos se levantaran—. Me alegra encontrarla entre nosotros. Galilea ya se ha encargado de avisarme que saldrá del Santuario. ¿Desea qué alguien la acompañe?—preguntó el Patriarca, sin dejar de firmar unos papeles que Kanon le había traído.

Saori sonrió y pensó que las palabras de Shion fueron las más correctas—. Me gustaría qué Milo de Escorpio fuera quien me escoltara a los mercados, ¿Tienes algún problema con ello, Shion?

El muviano miró a la chica bajo su máscara—. Para nada, puede avisarle si gusta. No ha habido misiones que tengan que atender los Caballeros Dorados, así que puede disponer del tiempo de Milo como mejor le convenga.

—Gracias Shion—sonrió Saori, ampliamente y saludó a Kanon con un beso en la mejilla, descolocando un poco al Primer Ministro. Qué suavemente llevó su mano a su mejilla.

—Buenos días, para usted también, Athena—respondió Kanon un poco aturdido y recibió los documentos que Shion le había dado. Se recompuso para no parecer idiota—. Gran Maestro, aprovechando la presencia de la diosa quisiera que ella supiera que Docrates y Moses de Ballena se encuentran en la enfermería, en el ala oeste para prisioneros.

Saori se detuvo y miró a Kanon sorprendida—. ¿Qué ha pasado?—preguntó ella olvidando momentáneamente que bajaría a Escorpio.

—Shaka y Shaina pudieron traer a esos dos al Santuario—continuó Kanon—. Solo que bueno… ambos fueron atacados con El Tesoro del Cielo que Shaka les mandó. Ignoramos el motivo del ataque y por eso ellos, están en la enfermería.

La joven frunció los labios un poco molesta, Shaka últimamente actuaba de manera rara—. Está bien, que sean atendidos como se debe y cuando regrese quiero convocar una reunión de forma inmediata con Shaina de Ofiuco y Shaka de Virgo para conocer los motivos de la pelea.

—Así se hará, Athena—interrumpió Shion, preocupado de que quizás la diosa que vivía en Saori se molestara—. También, con ellos trajeron al chico ese llamado Kael. También está en la enfermería.

—Haré un informe para usted—dijo Kanon—. Con su permiso, debo ir por los impuestos de éste mes.

Saori asintió y finalmente vio a Galilea esperarla a la salida de la Cámara Principal—. Qué tengan un buen día, regresaré para la hora de la comida.

Shion asintió y ahora prestaba atención al Caballero que llegaba hasta él, vestido con el uniforme de los escuderos. Saori se detuvo nuevamente al ver a Aioria ingresar de mala cara al salón.

—Saori—saludó el Caballero de Leo y sonrió suavemente al verla—. Me alegra verte de nuevo.

—A mí también Aioria. ¿Empezarás temprano con tus tareas?—la muchacha sabía del castigo que Shion había puesto sobre Aioria por haber peleado con Shaka.

El castaño se rascó la cabeza un poco apenado, asintió avergonzado—S-sí… b-bueno… hoy me toca limpiar el atrio de tu templo.

—Bueno, entonces no he de quitarte más tu tiempo—sonrió Saori, viendo al pobre de Aioria sufrir por ese castigo, negó con la cabeza y tras despedirse de un beso en la mejilla salió junto a Galilea en dirección al doceavo templo.

Aioria se encaminó hacia donde Shion y Kanon estaban—. Buenos días Gran Maestro, Primer Ministro.

—Hoy comenzarás por limpiar el Atrio de Athena, posteriormente ayudarás a cambiar las cortinas de la Cámara Principal y finalmente, ayudarás a lustrar algunos pisos de aquí mismo. Januel te ayudará—llamó Kanon con su mano al nombrado, el escudero personal del ex Marino.

— ¿Hasta cuándo tendré que hacer estas tareas?—preguntó un poco molesto el de Leo.

—Será una semana, Aioria. Ya te lo había dicho—continuó Kanon, ahora poniéndose unos anteojos y revisando un documento que Algol de Perseo había traído para él—. Después de tus quehaceres, requeriré que vayas a la Grecia Moderna a hacer un pago de impuestos al banco. Quiero que traigas el comprobante y podrás estar libre durante la tarde. ¿Entendido?

Aioria gruñó molesto, pero asintió, siguiendo al escudero de Kanon.

Su día sí que iba a ser muy largo…

•

•

•

Galilea junto a Saori habían llegado al templo de Piscis, para sorpresa de ambas ni Afrodita o Misty estaban en el lugar, así que ambas siguieron su camino rumbo a Acuario. Siempre que bajaban rumbo al onceavo templo, la temperatura les erizaba la piel. Incluso las escaleras que conectaban al templo de Camus estaban congeladas, cuando entraron vieron a Crystal de Aurora Boreal junto a Hyoga de Cisne practicar con Polvo de Diamantes. El ruso al ver a Saori, dejó el entrenamiento un momento.

— ¡Saori, que gusto verte!—dijo Hyoga animadamente—. Galilea.

—H-hola—saludó la castaña un poco apenada. No estaba acostumbrada a que los Caballeros de Athena, le hablaran. Ya era demasiado para ella saberse interesada en Afrodita.

—Buenos días, señorita Athena—saludó Crystal—. Con permiso.

—Es un gusto verlos a los dos—continuó Saori, parando a Crystal un momento—. Tenía tiempo que no te veía Hyoga.

El rubio sonrió—. Lo mismo digo, ha pasado un tiempo. Y eso que vivimos bastante cerca—ambos rieron por la ocurrencia del Cisne—. Por cierto, aprovechando tú visita al Templo del maestro Camus. ¿Cómo está Seiya?

—Se encuentra bien, aceptó tomar terapia. Espero que pronto se encuentre entre nosotros nuevamente.

—Me alegra escuchar eso—sonrió Hyoga animado—. El maestro Camus no se encuentra en estos momentos en el templo. Salió por unos suministros a Rodorio… pero cambiando de tema quiero hacerte una invitación esta noche.

Tanto Galilea como Saori se miraron y pusieron atención a Hyoga—. Claro.

—Bueno esta noche queremos salir los muchachos y yo, pensamos en invitarte. Iremos a un lago cerca de Rodorio para ver la noche de teatro. ¿Te gustaría venir?—preguntó animado, esperando una afirmativa de la muchacha.

—Claro, me encantaría.

— ¡Bien! Entonces le diré a Shiryu y Shun.

Ambos conversaron un momento más y finalmente ambas mujeres salieron de Acuario, para dirigirse a Capricornio. Esperaban que el camino fuera más breve, ya que posteriormente bajarían a Sagitario donde seguro también Aioros, preguntaría por Seiya.

Fue así como se entretuvieron un momento más para conversar con el Caballero de Sagitario. Se enteraron de que ahora él estaba entrenando a Tremmy de Sagita, un Caballero de Plata. Saori lo había perdonado cuando él fue el que lanzó su Flecha Fantasma cuando ella junto a los Caballeros de Bronce fueron al Santuario a enfrentarse a Arles.

Poco después, Aioros las despidió y ellas continuaron su camino rumbo al octavo templo. Las manos de la pelilila sudaron ansiosas de volver a ver a Milo, tan solo había pasado un día desde que lo vio, pero tenía muchas ganas de verlo. Durante la noche él había asaltado sus sueños varias veces y de cierta forma estaba ansiosa por verlo. Al pisar las escalinatas que la llevaban a Escorpio, un recuerdo asaltó su mente.

La vez en que encontró a Milo con Shaina, teniendo relaciones sexuales… un sabor amargo se instaló en su estómago y se sintió ofendida como en aquel entonces. Dudó en seguir bajando pero sus pies de forma automática la habían llevado al interior del lugar. Estaba tranquilo como aquella vez en que escuchó esos jadeos ahogados… respiró hondo y finalmente se vieron solas en el templo.

—Parece que el Caballero de Escorpio, no está—dijo Galilea, mirando con atención a la diosa que se había puesto un poco pálida—. ¿Está bien señorita?

—Estoy bien—dijo Saori rápidamente.

Las voces femeninas hicieron eco en el elegante templo y momentos después, sin pensarlo un momento… subía Milo de Escorpio por las escaleras, ignorando la presencia femenina en el lugar, secaba su rebelde melena azul sin preocupaciones y su pecho estaba expuesto. Ambas mujeres lo vieron y Galilea se sonrojó mucho.

Un pequeño grito llamó la atención de Milo y sus ojos repararon en el par de intrusas en su Templo. Galilea se había volteado de espaldas a él para no ver la desnudes de su pecho y Saori se había cubierto la boca con una mano.

— ¡S-Saori!—exclamó el escorpión sorprendido y dándose cuenta de su desfachatez con la toalla intentó cubrirse—. ¿Q-Qué hace aquí, señorita?—se corrigió cuando se dio cuenta de que la había llamado solo por su nombre.

Saori sonrojada desvió la mirada apenada—. V-venía a pedirte q-que me acompañaras al m-mercado de Rodorio—confesó ella nerviosa, pues en sueños había visto al escorpión desnudo, pero no se imaginó que en la realidad Milo era más atractivo. Una vez lo había visto desnudo, pero por la molestia que sintió esa vez lo había ignorado completamente—. Pero creo que estás i-indispuesto.

— ¡N-no para nada!—exclamó él, también nervioso—. U-un momento por favor.

Lo vieron bajar rápidamente por las escaleras que lo conectaban a la parte baja del templo donde estaba su hogar. Ellas respiraron un poco apenadas y prefirieron no decir nada más al respecto, momentos después. Regresaba Milo con un pantalón de mezclilla que usualmente usaban los habitantes de la Grecia Moderna y una playera negra pegada a su cuerpo. Un par de tenis terminaba su vestimenta.

—Lo lamento—se disculpó el escorpión todavía apenado—. No pensé que nadie viniera a mi templo el día de hoy.

Saori no lo miró, todavía abochornada—. No te preocupes Milo… ¿tienes tiempo?

El movió la cabeza afirmativamente, el ambiente se hizo incómodo para los tres que siguieron descendiendo rumbo a Libra.

Finalmente, cuando se hallaban en el Templo de Dohko, Shunrei los recibió de muy buena manera junto a Shiryu que hizo la misma invitación que Hyoga a Saori. Ella comentó que con gusto asistiría a la función teatral, Milo conversó unos momentos con Dohko y finalmente se dirigieron rumbo a Virgo, el escorpión estaba un poco renuente de ir al sexto templo pero no se atrevía a decirle nada a Saori sobre el enfrentamiento entre él y Shaka.

Cuando pisaron Virgo, los recibieron Shun y June, esta última un poco más decaída de lo normal.

—Saori—saludó Shun, dándole un pequeño abrazo que no pasó desapercibido por Milo. Que había apretado la mandíbula—. Que gusto verte, ¿Cómo está Seiya?

—Está bien, tomando terapia—Saori contó lo mismo que con Shiryu y Hyoga, aceptando por tercera ocasión la invitación de Andrómeda.

— ¿Te parece bien si paso por ti, a las nueve de la noche?—preguntó el peli verde ignorando la mala cara que puso el escorpión.

—Claro. Le diré a Shion que te deje entrar sin problemas para que vayamos a la función.

—Me parece perfecto, entonces nos vemos más tarde. Los muchachos estarán esperando también en el atrio principal para irnos.

Antes de que Galilea, Saori y Milo dejaran Virgo, el dueño del templo apareció vestido en las típicas ropas de los monjes tibetanos. El hombre hizo una suave reverencia ante Saori y saludó con cortesía, pero sus azulados ojos se toparon con otros del mismo color, que lo miraron con molestia. Hizo lo mismo, aunque Saori no lo percibió, Shun si lo hizo.

—Espero que hayas tenido un buen regreso al Santuario, Shaka—comentó Saori con una suave sonrisa—. Aunque quisiera que tú y Shaina me explicaran ciertas cosas. Por ahora saldré rumbo a Rodorio pero cuando regrese le pedí a Shion una cita con ustedes dos.

—Claro que sí Athena—contestó Shaka ignorando a Milo que apretó sus puños con molestia.

No pasó por alto para Shun, que Milo estrelló su hombro contra Shaka y el rubio estuvo tentado a regresar la agresión, pero como estaba ante la presencia de la diosa se contuvo. Pasando de largo a él y su compañera June.

Cuando el trío partió se hizo un silencio algo incómodo en el Templo de Virgo, Shaka carraspeó con la garganta, para llamar la atención de sus discípulos, June había vuelto a portar su máscara pero él necesitaba dejarle en claro a la amazona que no podría haber nada más allá.

—June, necesito hablar contigo—dijo Shaka, haciendo dar un pequeño brinco a la amazona que de inmediato asintió, miró a Shun—. A solas.

Andrómeda supo que sobraba e informó a su maestro que iría con Shiva y Ágora a meditar un poco. Cuando ambos se vieron solos, Shaka aspiró oxígeno y se concentró para poder hablar con la amazona, fue cuando la vio quitarse por segunda ocasión la máscara que cubría su rostro.

—June, necesito hablar contigo sobre lo que pasó anoche—dijo Virgo un poco incómodo—. No es qué no seas una chica hermosa pero…

La rubia negó con la cabeza y cerró sus ojos—. He tomado mi decisión maestro, y quiero amarlo. No importa que usted no me corresponda, yo estaré para velar su sueño. Debo irme… hacen falta algunas cosas en el templo—terminó la amazona de Camaleón y se volvió a poner su máscara, no podía permitir que otro hombre le viera el rostro.

De esa forma Shaka se quedó de pie en medio del salón y negó con la cabeza al ver que su discípula no entendería de razones, de no hacerlo hablaría con el Gran Maestro para pedirle que June fuera reasignada a otro Caballero Dorado, aunque para poder hacer eso… él tendría que contarle que la amazona se había quitado la máscara frente a él. El suave movimiento de las caderas de June se perdió por la entrada principal hasta que la perdió de vista.

•

•

•

Saori, Milo y Galilea, habían llegado a Leo, lamentablemente Aioria no se encontraba en el lugar. Ya que Saori le había explicado al Escorpio que su amigo estaba cumpliendo con su respectivo castigo, posteriormente se dirigieron rumbo a Cáncer donde seguramente encontrarían a Afrodita y Mephisto. Por noticias de Shion, el Caballero del cangrejo había regresado muy temprano ese día de su viaje a Italia. Pero ésta vez no venía solo, sino que el italiano había solicitado al Patriarca que una delicada chica fuera su escudera.

Dicho y hecho, se encontraba el doceavo Caballero Dorado charlando animadamente con Mephisto. Cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de la presencia de los tres se acercaron.

— ¡Saori!—exclamó sonriente el Caballero de Piscis, llegando hasta ella para saludarla—. Buenos días… ¿qué haces aquí?

—Iré a Rodorio a comprar unas cosas, Galilea y Milo me acompañaran.

—Me hubieras llamado y yo te acompañaba—dijo él con un toque dramático—. Me has cambiado.

Milo carraspeó incómodo, no le gustaba la forma de actuar de Afrodita tan afeminado—. No es necesario, yo puedo cuidar de Athena.

Afrodita lo miró y sonrió, se acomodó un cabello detrás de su oreja—. Lo sé cariño, eres un buen guarda espalda, por eso no tengo pendiente de que Saori salga del Santuario en tu compañía—continuó éste y se acercó hasta el oído de Milo—. Procura no hacer perversidades con nuestra diosa o te meterás en líos…

Milo se quedó de piedra cuando escuchó a Afrodita susurrarle al oído. Tragó pesado cuando vio al hombre guiñarle un ojo y ahora ponerle atención a Galilea, que se sonrojó cuando hablaba con ella… luego su mirada se dirigió a Saori… debería hablar con ella.

— ¿Qué pasó Milo?—ahora fue el turno de Mephisto de interrumpir—. Pensé que seguías exiliado del Santuario. ¿Qué hiciste para que eso pasara?—preguntó socarrón el cangrejo dorado—. Pensé que habría una contienda para aspirantes nuevos por la armadura de Escorpio… qué lástima, no podré disfrutar de ver esas batallas.

—Tú no cambias, ¿verdad?—dijo Milo entre dientes—. No es asunto tuyo, pero si quieres saberlo. La diosa Athena aquí presente me ha perdonado.

Saori que hasta ahora estaba conversando con su confidente y dama de compañía reparó que la nombraron, miró con curiosidad a Milo y Mephisto.

— ¿Yo qué?—preguntó la chica.

—Que usted me ha dado su perdón—terminó el peli azul y miró con advertencia al cangrejo.

— ¡Bah! Qué aburrido. Si venían a pedir permiso para pasar por mi templo, adelante—terminó Mephisto como si del clima hablara.

—Nos veremos más tarde Afrodita, necesito unos concejos. Esta noche saldré a la noche de teatro con Shun, Hyoga y Shiryu.

—Con gusto—se despidió Afrodita.

Así salieron de Cáncer, ahora para dirigirse a Géminis. Otro templo que estaba vacío pero que la armadura gemela custodiaba, salieron pronto del mismo lugar y ahora se fueron rumbo a Tauro. Con Aldebarán fue una charla muy breve y les permitió la entrada al templo, posteriormente se fueron hasta Aries en donde Mü se encontraba reparando un par de armaduras junto a Kiki. El pequeño enano saludó a Saori y miró a Milo con una sonrisa.

Mü advirtió nuevamente a Milo sobre sus actuares y finalmente, decidió acompañarlos a Rodorio. Así no era tan incómodo para el escorpión venir acompañando a las dos mujeres, aunque el muviano venía recordándole al peli azul sobre sus sentimientos, que no eran correctos. Pero que ante cualquier cosa que su hermano de cosmos decidiera hacer, él lo apoyaría aunque fueran contra las leyes naturales.

Así llegaron los cuatro al Palestra del Santuario y finalmente salieron a las afueras del mismo en donde se veía la enorme ciudad de Atenas. Tomaron un carruaje que los llevaría a Rodorio para comenzar con esas compras que los habían llevado principalmente a los mercados.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Pues aquí otra entregada de este fic. Espero que les guste éste capítulo, los capítulos cada vez son más intensos y largos, pero la inspiración es mi amiga en estos momentos. No había podido actualizar tan pronto pues porque como Gerente de RH no me ha dado un pequeño respiro. Pero bueno aquí estamos y espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Recuerden que me encanta leer sus opiniones porque me animan a entregar pronto el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Y bueno… ahora iré con cierta persona que se ha tomado el tiempo de joder capítulo a capítulo.**

 **Sí te cito a ti:**

 _ **Saorita acuario de escorpión: "**_ Que afán el tuyo de seguir haciendo parejas heteros cuando Saint seiya es de los yaoi por que vaz contra la naturaleza? Milo es pareja de camus y shaka es de mu por que no te llevas tu apestoso fic a un lugar donde se lea porquerías eres una homofobica vergüenza debería darte ya lo dije Saint seiya nos pertenece a las amantes del yaoi"

 **Cómo una vez te dije, si no te gusta el fic pues pásalo de largo. No entiendo que haces leyendo capítulo a capítulo si no te gusta, al contrario me das a entender que estás esperando que yo escriba algo de lo que a ti te gusta; NO ME GUSTA EL YAOI, creo que hace mucho tiempo te lo dejé muy en claro, no soy homofóbica pero simplemente no me gusta juntar personajes que ni canónicamente están declarados una pareja. Las mismas fans fujoshis se han encargado de juntar parejas, pero como dijo FriendlyMushroom, ni el mismo Kurumada ha dicho algo como eso.**

 **Así que nuevamente he de pedirte que si no te gusta mi fic, dejes de leerlo e intentar atacarme. Tus palabras de que lo borre o me vaya a otro lado a subir mis ideas y mis parejas, no valen para mí, porque desde la primera vez que viniste a tirar tu arena te pasé de largo. Por eso mismo te dedique éste capítulo para que sigas leyendo mis** _ **porquerías heterosexuales.**_ **No tienes derecho. Además me he reservado el hecho de decirte alguna grosería, porque ni eso te mereces.**

 **En fin no pienso seguir peleando con una persona que ni tiene el valor de hacerse un usuario para poder contestarle como se debe.**

Agradezco también a todos los lectores que se han tomado un poquito de su tiempo en responderle a ésta persona, pero la verdad no tiene caso seguirle dando importancia, tampoco sus palabras harán que yo elimine el fic porque lo hago principalmente para ustedes, y dos de mis mejores amigos Martha y Raziel. Sobre todo para mí, así que pues los que quieran seguir leyendo la historia son bienvenidos y recuerden dejar su review :3

Nos leemos pronto.


	13. Los indicios de una pasión

**SANTO PECADO**

•

 _Los personajes de Saint Seiya, pertenecen a Masami Kurumada._

 _La trama del fanfic, es totalmente mía._

 **-12-**

 **LOS INDICIOS DE UNA PASIÓN**

•

Aioria, había terminado sus quehaceres por ese día. Se secó una fina capa de sudor de la frente con su antebrazo. Sonrió satisfecho al ver que su imagen se reflejaba en el atrio principal, además también había ido al banco a pagar los impuestos al gobierno griego que Kanon le había pedido, dejó los utensilios de limpieza en el armario de trastos y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—Para ser un Caballero Dorado, no eres malo haciendo quehaceres—informó Januel, esbozando una sonrisa—. Nos has ayudado muchísimo, de no ser por ti no hubiéramos terminado tan pronto.

El León Dorado asintió satisfecho—. No te preocupes Januel. Es parte de éste castigo.

El escudero sonrió—. Bueno, entonces ya puedes irte. Le informaré al maestro Kanon que has terminado tus quehaceres, nos vemos mañana.

Aioria asintió y se encaminó con dirección a la salida de la Cámara Principal, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó la voz de Shion y Kanon conversando tranquilamente sentados frente a una mesa de té.

—¿Qué pasará con ese chico, Kael?—preguntó Kanon, al sorber un poco de té.

Shion hizo lo mismo y esperó unos segundos antes de responder—. Es un aspirante a Caballero de Athena, debe regresar a la Isla de la Reina Muerte para seguir con su formación o de lo contrario, algún Caballero Dorado deberá reclamarlo como escudero.

—No es una mala idea después de todo—dijo Kanon, tomando una galleta de jengibre—. Después de todo, ese chico realmente no podrá pasar de ser un Caballero de Bronce, gracias al golpe que le ha dado Docrates sus puntos cósmicos están dañados. No podrá alcanzar ni siquiera el nivel de plata.

Aioria se molestó al saber que el chico que tanto significaba para Shaina, no iba a poder ser su compañero de armas en momentos futuros. Por lo que decidió hablar con los dos individuos, ambos dejaron de hacer sus actividades cuando lo vieron parado frente a ellos con los puños apretados, el primero en hablar fue Shion.

—Aioria… ¿has terminado tus tareas?—preguntó de manera tranquila, regresando a comer una galleta.

—Sí, Gran Maestro—habló con tranquilidad—. Pero no pude evitar escuchar su conversación, cuando salía rumbo a mi templo y bueno… escuché el asunto de Kael.

Kanon lo miró con desaprobación—. No deberías estar escuchando conversaciones ajenas, Aioria, es de mala educación.

Los ojos azules de Aioria se posaron en los idénticos de Kanon—. No lo hice a propósito, estaba por irme cuando los escuché hablar, una disculpa por ello.

Shion negó con la cabeza y respondió—. No hay problema Aioria. En cuanto al aspirante, él para poder quedarse en el Santuario deberá ser un escudero de un Caballero Dorado—terminó nuevamente el Patriarca.

—Entonces, hablaré con Shaina para que me permita reclamar a Kael como mi escudero—Aioria terminó e hizo una suave reverencia a los superiores en el salón.

Kanon y Shion se miraron, suspiraron sonoramente al ver que los problemas lejos de terminarse seguían avanzando. Aunque la idea del León Dorado no era mala, Shaina no se opondría y todos estarían en paz por un momento.

Ellos siguieron con sus conversaciones y dejaron un momento el asunto de Kael.

•

•

Aioria bajó tranquilamente por el templo de Piscis y lo encontró vacío, luego se dirigió a Acuario y cómo él y Camus no eran exactamente cercanos pasó rápidamente, Capricornio en dónde Shura le hizo un comentario que lo sacó un poco de sus casillas pero lo ignoró, pensó encontrarse con Milo en Escorpio pero Jabu de Unicornio le dijo que su maestro se había ido con la diosa Athena a Rodorio. No había tenido mucho tiempo de conversar con él desde que regresó de Japón, pero ya habría más tiempo para molerlo.

Salió rumbo a Libra donde Dohko habló momentáneamente con él, luego se fue rumbo al templo que menos tenía ganas de visitar, Virgo.

Pero para mayor sorpresa suya, Shaka no estaba según lo que Shun le había dicho. Mejor para él, esta ocasión no podría contenerse y romperle la nariz a ese condenado rubio. Pero se vio igual que con Afrodita, Shaka no estaba en su templo.

Prefirió seguir su camino hasta Leo, realmente necesitaba un baño y después buscaría a Shaina para plantearle la idea de tomar a Kael como su escudero. Estaba seguro que la amazona aceptaría. Con esa idea ingresó a Leo pero no se esperaba ver a Shaina y Marín juntas esperándolo.

—Aioria—saludó Marín, acercándose para abrazarlo con suavidad. Seguida de Shaina.

—Hola—regresó el saludo—. ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Está todo bien?

Ambas asintieron—. Quisimos venir a verte, sabíamos que a esta hora ya estas libre.

—Claro, bueno… eh… pónganse cómodas, primero tomaré un baño.

Las dos amazonas asintieron con suavidad y lo siguieron al ala inferior del templo, vieron al castaño encerrarse en su habitación. Ellas tomaron asiento en el comedor y sacaron del refrigerador un par de sodas para conversar en lo que el León Dorado se bañaba.

Minutos después el castaño estaba de regreso completamente aseado y fresco—. Bueno y de que querían hablar.

—Pues hablar de lo último que ha pasado en el Santuario—comenzó Marín. En realidad la amazona del Águila había acompañado a la Cobra para hablar sobre el chiquillo que la última había traído al Santuario.

—Ya veo, pero primero quiero hablar de algo contigo Shaina—comenzó Aioria de nueva cuenta, tomando él una de las botellas de soda. La abrió y sintió el sabor burbujeante del refresco en su garganta.

•

•

Ese mismo día en los mercados de Rodorio, la joven diosa iba acompañada de su dama de compañía y dos de sus Caballeros Dorados. De esta forma, todos los habitantes del lugar se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Athena. Algunos miraban fascinados a la curvilínea joven y otros tantos con curiosidad. Mientras Saori, ignoraba las miradas sobre su cabeza, se acerca de forma sonriente hasta algunos puestos.

Realmente no tenía que comprar nada importante, pero tenía deseos de ver a Milo. Aunque este último se encontraba un poco alejado de ella, conversando con Mü de Aries.

—Realmente, deberías reconsiderar Milo... lo que piensas es sumamente peligroso—comentó Mü al ver que los azulados ojos de su amigo, estaban clavados en la espalda de Saori.

—No puedo evitarlo—confesó el escorpión, él también quería aprovechar la inusual visita de Saori a los mercados ese día, para poder hablar con ella y sobre todo... preguntarle, por qué le había contado su secreto a Afrodita. Ahora ese condenado _niño bonito_ estaría jodiéndolo y eso él no lo iba a permitir. Aunque tenía una leve idea de que Saori y Afrodita eran muy cercanos, cosa que a él no le gustó, aunque el doceavo Caballero Dorado no tuviera ningún tipo de relación con la joven diosa, sus celos afloraron dentro de su pecho y ese sentido de posesión sobre la peli lila se acrecentó en su pecho.

—Bueno... aprovechemos la visita a Rodorio—comentó Mü de forma banal. Dejando a Milo seguir a Saori y Galilea, ya que el muviano se había acercado a un puesto de telas. Y preguntaba por el precio de lo que parecía una camiseta.

—Supongo que tiene razón—terminó el escorpión, sin dejar de mirar a Saori.

De repente, Galilea sonreía a su señorita y se metía dentro de una tienda comercial, dejando sola a la joven Kido. Caminando por las calles de los mercados sin tener una idea tan exacta de que buscaría. Milo sonrió a su manera y aprovechó para acercarse a la joven, había tenido unas enormes ganas de verla desde la noche anterior. Aprovecharía que los _chaperones_ se habían ido momentáneamente. Se acercó a ella con suavidad y la jaló del brazo con suavidad.

—Saori—comenzó Milo y los ojos azules de la muchacha lo miraron directamente al rostro—. ¿Cómo estás?—se sintió estúpido al preguntar semejante cosa, pero vio a la chica sonreírle, de todas formas ¿Cómo estás? No pudo haber preguntado algo mejor—. No deberías quedarte sola en las calles.

La otra solamente sonrió y vio que el Escorpio se encontraba un poco nervioso—. Estoy bien, Milo. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo dormiste?

El peli azul se rascó la cabeza, un poco incómodo, miró en todas direcciones para ver que Mü o Galilea no se aparecieran de la nada, respiró y humedeció sus labios—. Saori... ¿Le has contado a Afrodita, lo qué pasó en Japón?—preguntó sin poder evitarlo, sentía que entre más gente se enterara después todo podría malinterpretarse.

—S-sí... t-tenía que contar a alguien—finalizó la diosa un poco nerviosa, el agarre de Milo no había desaparecido de su brazo y sentía miles de mariposas traviesas revolotear en su estómago.

—. ¿Y no crees, que él quiera decirle al Gran Maestro?—ella negó con la cabeza.

—Podemos confiar en Afrodita, Milo, no te preocupes.

El Escorpio suspiró un poco incómodo y finalmente suavizó su mirada—. Me da gusto verte, Saori.

La joven se sonrojó un poco al saber que el escorpión estaba interesado en su bienestar y sobre todo le alegraba verla—. A mí también me da gusto verte, y bueno. Poder hablar contigo fuera del Santuario.

—A mí también, siento que todos nos vigilan.

La muchacha asintió, sabía que dentro del Santuario, sus movimientos eran observados sigilosamente por muchísimos ojos.

•

•

En el patio delantero de Leo se encontraban, Aioria con Shaina y Marín, las chicas se encontraban sentadas en una de las escaleras qué conectaban con el patio trasero de Cáncer, Shaina por momentos miraba de reojo a ambos, a pesar de que al principio no le agradaba Marín –ya que ella se interpuso en su camino, varias veces, para matar a Seiya, y así cumplir con las Leyes de las Amazonas—le había tomado aprecio, ella era la única que sabía que Marín por voluntad propia se había quitado la máscara ante el Caballero de Leo.

—¿Aioria, de qué querías hablar con Shaina?—preguntó la amazona del Águila, dándole un sorbo a su soda.

—No me digas que ese par de idiotas de Moses y Docrates, escaparon de la enfermería… ¡Sabía que ese malnacido de Shaka de Virgo era un inútil!—se quejó la Cobra maldiciendo al Caballero de Virgo.

—Shaina… deberías medir un poco tu temperamento… Shaka de Virgo es un Caballero Dorado y tiene un rango superior al nuestro, no me gustaría que te hiciera algo por expresarte de esa manera de él—comentó preocupada Marín, ella sabía del mal carácter que la Cobra tenía, pero también sabía que aquel Caballero era considerado uno de los más poderosos de las Doce Casas.

Aioria apretó sus puños, aún estaba molesto por las palabras de Shaka, el muy idiota lo había llamado débil y llorón, él no necesitaba de Aioros para que lo defendiera, él era el poderoso Aioria de Leo—. No te preocupes por eso Marín, si ese miserable le pone una mano encima a Shaina yo mismo lo mandaré al Hades.

Shaina estaba muy impresionada… a pesar de que Aioria tuviera un fuerte temperamento, él por lo general jamás se expresaba de esa manera de sus compañeros, ahora que lo recordaba el Ministro le había dicho que el Caballero de Leo fue castigado por pelear con el infeliz de Virgo y una parte de ella sintió culpa—. Aioria yo quería disculparme contigo… por mi culpa… tuviste problemas con el Gran Maestro, este no era tu asunto y aun así interferiste… perdóname—la Cobra se disculpó mirando al piso donde estaba sentada, apenada por causarle problemas.

El Caballero de Leo caminó hasta dónde ella estaba sentada quedando de rodillas para levantarle el rostro—. Escúchame Shaina… yo le di mi palabra a Casios de que te protegería y eso incluye rubios que se creen dioses y escorpiones miserables, yo siempre cuidaré de ti hasta que encuentres un buen hombre y cuando eso pase quiero que me lo hagas saber para dejarle las cosas en claro—sonrió el León Dorado poniéndose de pie—. Pero por favor… no te fijes en escorpiones pervertidos, suficiente tengo con saber que ese malnacido de Milo te ha tocado de una manera indecorosa.

Ambas chicas rieron por la forma en que el castaño había dramatizado el asunto. Shaina se sentía feliz de poder contar con alguien como Aioria, no importaba lo mal que ella se comportara, el Caballero de Leo siempre estaría para apoyarla como un buen hermano.

—Por cierto… dejando de lado al sobre protector de Aioria… cuéntanos como te fue en la Isla de la Reina Muerte, debió ser difícil traer a ese par al Santuario. ¿No es así?—preguntó Marín con curiosidad.

La Cobra suspiró, aún estaba enojada por la forma en que ese infeliz de Virgo se había portado con ella, prácticamente le había ignorado durante todo el trayecto y en las pocas veces que cruzaron palabras el tarado la había tratado indiferente. ¿Quién se creía ese tonto? Pero aún se preguntaba por qué le importaba tanto lo que ese estúpido pensara de ella.

—Bueno… al principio no fue fácil, ese par de idiotas, Docrates y Moses estaban torturando a Kael… así que no pude evitarlo y los ataque pero Docrates es muy fuerte y me regresó el ataque, de no ser por el inútil de Virgo tal vez estaría muerta, en lo único que concuerdo con él es que por mi culpa Casios, murió—un par de lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas a pesar de todo el tema de Casios aún era muy doloroso para ella—. Tal vez me merecía esos golpes sino fuera por mi culpa… Casios estaría vivo.

Al escuchar las palabras de la chica, Aioria soltó un gruñido encendiendo su cosmos en la Casa de Leo, se escuchó un fuerte rugido, ambas chicas voltearon a ver al León Dorado—. ¡Cállate Shaina! Te prohíbo que pienses de esa manera, tú no eres culpable de la muerte de su hermano, que me culpe a mí, si quiere torturar a alguien que lo intente conmigo pero que a ti te deje fuera de esto, ese bastardo me las pagara cuando me lo encuentre, además Shaina, Casios murió con una sonrisa en el rostro y yo prometí cuidarte.

Marín suspiró, ella sabía la clase de desgraciados que eran ese par pero sentía lastima por ellos pues sabía que si Aioria se los encontraba se vengaría por lo que le habían hecho a Shaina y su novio era alguien muy vengativo cuando se lo proponía—. Bueno cambiando de tema, si Shaka de Virgo te protegió de esos infelices eso quiere decir que no es tan malo como piensas Shaina.

—No digas tonterías Marín, Shaka de Virgo es la persona más desagradable que existe.

—Ese desgraciado sabe que si hubieras muerto, él te acompañaría al Hades porque yo lo asesinaría.

Shaina se puso de pie, antes de ver a Athena quería visitar a Kael en la enfermería, no le hacía gracia tener que pasar por el templo de Shaka pero no quedaba de otra—. Bueno pues si me disculpan par de tortolitos enamorados, los dejo solos, quiero ver a Kael antes de hablar con Athena.

Aioria había recordado la plática entre Kanon y el Gran Maestro sobre aquel joven—. Espera Shaina, quería hablar sobre ese muchacho—la detuvo antes de abandonar Leo—. Escuché al Maestro decir que ese muchacho podría quedarse en el Santuario siempre y cuando alguno de los Caballeros Dorados lo tomara como escudero, según lo que el Ministro dijo ese joven quedó muy dañado por ese par de idiotas.

Shaina gruñó furiosa. Por culpa de esos dos, Kael jamás podría ser un Caballero Dorado, sabía que ese era el sueño del chico, estaba dispuesta a ir a la enfermería y asesinar a ese par pero Marín la detuvo, suspiró fastidiada intentando calmarse pues por el momento lo importante era Kael. Ya luego resolvería asuntos con esos dos.

—Aioria. Por favor, pide a Kael como escudero, él no tiene un lugar a donde ir… es huérfano, sus padres murieron en un accidente aéreo—la amazona tomó del brazo al Caballero de Oro desesperada, ella tenía parte de culpa, sino le hubiera pedido que la ayudara a escapar él estaría bien.

El de Leo asintió con una suave sonrisa—. Eso era lo que quería proponerte, que me permitieras reclamar al chico como mi escudero.

La chica sonrió debajo de la máscara, sabía que podía contar con Aioria para cualquier cosa y se sentía un poco más tranquila que fuera él quien reclamara a Kael como su escudero, no confiaba en otros Caballeros Dorados, bueno… solo en Saga pero él no se encontraba.

—Gracias Aioria, sé que te suelo causar problemas pero esto es realmente importante para mí… ese chico me salvó la vida en muchas ocasiones, me alimentó y curó mis heridas. No puedo permitir que esté solo y sé que si está contigo, estará seguro.

—Le devolveremos el favor, es por eso que lo quiero como escudero, si tu confías en él yo también lo haré—el León Dorado bebió un sorbo de su soda—. Por cierto… ¿Qué edad tiene ese joven?

—Tiene quince años, es muy joven y a pesar de ser enviado a esa maldita isla a los trece años, él se mantuvo siendo muy amable.

Marín sonrió a Shaina, había cambiado mucho en todo ese tiempo, se había vuelto menos sádica aún tenía su carácter pero ya no era tan violenta, además en muchas ocasiones le había salvado la vida a Seiya y gracias a eso se había ganado su aprecio, se sentía preocupada cuando tenía esas locas aventuras con Milo, pues ella mejor que nadie sabía cómo era el escorpión, Aioria solía quejarse de la personalidad venenosa del Escorpio pero él le había asegurado que si Milo le hacía daño lo molería a golpes y ella había quedado más tranquila.

—Shaina, ¿Cuándo piensas hablar con Athena para pedirle perdón por tu falta de respeto?—preguntó Marín estirándose un poco—. Estuvo muy mal tu comportamiento, debes pedir perdón.

La amazona de la Cobra asintió, por eso había escapado de la Isla de la Reina muerte, para pedirle perdón a Athena—. Eso haré, en un par de horas Athena pidió vernos, también estará el idiota de Shaka, aunque no sé si me perdone.

—Claro que te perdonará, después de todo perdonó a ese escorpión depravado, estoy segura de que te perdonará, pero… Shaina deberías alejarte de Milo, ese condenado bicho solo te usa, el muy malnacido se atrevió a decirlo.

Shaina sabía que Milo no estaba enamorado de ella y ella tampoco lo estaba, su corazón era de Seiya aunque últimamente pensaba seguido en ese estúpido rubio, en su estúpida sonrisa altanera, cómo quería borrársela de un golpe… el muy infeliz había dicho que ella no era lo suficiente mujer para él.

—No mal interpretes las cosas Aioria, siempre he sabido que Milo no me ama. Y yo tampoco lo amo a él, simplemente ambos nos divertíamos… jamás hubo sentimientos de por medio—comentó la amazona de manera fría.

Tanto Aioria como Marín hicieron una mueca de desagrado, la Cobra tenía la misma manera de hablar qué Milo—. Oye no queremos saber qué es lo que haces con ese bicho miserable, lo digo y lo repito: son unos depravados.

•

•

•

June se encontraba en la habitación que Shaka le había dado en el templo de Virgo, su dormitorio estaba a un lado del de Shun, desde ayer en la mañana no había vuelto a cruzar palabra con él, todavía estaba molesta por sus palabras, le pareció muy bajo decirle que su Maestro estaba interesado en otra mujer, pero ella ayer había comprobado que no era del todo desagradable al rubio, aún recordaba los labios del rubio sobre sus senos, se había sentido tan mujer en sus brazos, mordió su labio inferior mientras cerraba sus ojos.

—Le prepararé la cena al Maestro, aprovecharé que Shun saldrá y que Shiva no se encuentra para pasar una velada con él—habló para sí misma mientras salía de su dormitorio encontrándose a Androméda en los pasillos.

Shun intentó detenerla, tomándola del brazo—. Espera June… debemos hablar.

June aún se sentía enojada con el Caballero de Bronce, así que de manera brusca se soltó del agarre del Caballero—. No tenemos nada de que hablar, si me disculpas, tengo cosas qué hacer.

Las palabras de la amazona fueron un golpe fuerte para Androméda, él quería evitar que la chica sufriera, Shaka jamás iba a corresponder sus sentimientos, lo único que lograría era salir lastimada… pero… tal vez debería dejar que ella sola se diera cuenta, suspiró para luego seguir su camino en dirección contraria.

•

•

•

Shaina se encontraba junto con Marín comiendo unos pastelillos de fresas que Aioria les había dado, decidió esperar un poco para ir a ver a Kael, el chico aun debía continuar durmiendo y ella no quería molestarlo.

—Shaina, te lo digo enserio, será mejor que dejes las cosas con el Caballero de Virgo, jamás podrás ganarle y lo único que lograrás es que él te lastime—la pelirroja intentaba hacer entrar a la otra amazona en razón para que dejara ese asunto por la paz.

Shaina apretó los puños conteniendo su ira—. ¿Cómo me pides eso? ¡Conoces las Leyes de las Amazonas! ¡Y ese malnacido vio mi rostro! Mi corazón se lo entregué en ese momento a Seiya y a ese tipo lo mataré, buscaré la mejor oportunidad para hacerlo.

—Joder Shaina, eres muy terca, sabes que no podrás y también sabes que si ese desgraciado te pone una mano encima lo moleré a golpes, en fin… has lo que creas conveniente—el de Leo se llevó un pastelillo a la boca.

•

•

•

June quien había llegado a los patios traseros de la Casa de Leo, había escuchado la conversación entre Shaina y el guardián del León Dorado, así que la mujer de la que Shun hablaba era la Cobra, debía ser un error… su maestro… jamás se fijaría en una mujer como la peli verde, él no tenía tan malos gustos. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, no era tan mala idea dejarle en claro que Shaka de Virgo tenía dueña y jamás dejaría que una mujer como ella se lo quitara.

Aioria se puso de pie al sentir un cosmos entrar a su templo, volteó la vista a la salida trasera cuando vio a la única discípula de Shaka quien caminaba hasta llegar dónde ellos estaban—. Bienvenida al templo de Leo, ¿se te ofrece algo?—preguntó de manera amable, después de todo aquella chica no tenía la culpa de los problemas que él tuviera con el de Virgo.

Una mueca de disgusto se dibujó en el rostro de la amazona bajo su máscara, sabía que su maestro había tenido una batalla con el Caballero de Leo y ahora sabía porque… maldita fuera esa Cobra, harpía, por su culpa su maestro había sido golpeado por el bastardo del León—. Contigo no se me ofrece nada, me es completamente desagradable pisar este templo pero desgraciadamente para poder ir a los mercados tengo que pasar por aquí—habló la Amazona de Camaleón con desagrado dejando tanto a Aioria como a las amazonas sorprendidas—. Vaya… Shaina… así que otro hombre aparte de Seiya ha visto tu rostro… debe ser frustrante… Seiya jamás correspondió tu amor y mi maestro jamás podría fijarse en tan poca cosa como tú… eres una vergüenza para las amazonas—habló con veneno mientras miraba sus uñas.

Aioria estaba furioso, esa mujer no solo había ofendido a Shaina, también insultó su templo, ¡Diablos! ¿Es que acaso todos los discípulos de ese bastardo eran tan desagradables como él? Bueno… no todos… el único agradable era Andrómeda, él no permitiría que ofendieran a la Cobra y mucho menos insultaran su templo—. Escúchame bien, no permitiré que insultes a Shaina y mucho menos te atrevas a insultar mi templo, soy Aioria de Leo y tú eres un simple Caballero de Plata.

June no se dejó intimidar por el León Dorado, ella debía dejarle en claro a esa harpía que Shaka era solo suyo—. Me preguntó… ¿qué le diste a este sujeto para que te defienda de esta manera? Incluso… llega a combatir con uno de sus compañeros por ti.

Shaina apretó los puños, ¿quién se creía esa tipa? No solo se había burlado de qué Seiya no correspondía a sus sentimientos. También había insinuado que ella y Aioria habían tenido algo más que una amistad en frente de Marín, lo último que ella quería era un mal entendido con la amazona del Águila por las acusaciones infundadas de esa… vio a Aioria morderse la lengua a causa del coraje—. ¡Escúchame bien! No sé quién diablos eres y no me importa pero te prohíbo que insinúes algo como lo que acabas de decir, ahora bien lo que pasó entre Seiya y yo no es tu jodido problema y entérate de una vez, tú maestro no me importa… lo despreció… juré que lo mataré y lo voy a cumplir.

June simplemente pasó al lado de los tres presentes y siguió su camino, estaba satisfecha por haber hecho rabiar a la Cobra.

—Escúchame bien mujer—llamó Aioria—. Cuando tengas qué pasar por mi templo, hazlo, no busques problemas o me veré obligado a echarte a la fuerza.

June solamente hizo una señal de despedida con la mano y no volteó a ver a esos tres.

•

•

•

Shaka por su parte, estaba en su templo. Meditando… ¿Lo haría?

Sí… realmente deseaba hacer rabiar a esa condenada mujer… sabía que el chiquillo que estaba en la enfermería era muy importante para ella y por mera casualidad… había escuchado la conversación entre el Gran Maestro y el Primer Ministro. También había visto cuando Aioria terminó sus quehaceres e intervino en la conversación entre los regentes, había negado con la cabeza por ver que ese _gato baboso_ no era nada respetuoso. Él había ido a hablar con Shion sobre June, necesitaba alejar a esa muchacha de su persona, sino él mismo sería egoísta y utilizaría a la fémina para satisfacerse y liberar frustraciones y eso… no era digno de un Caballero Dorado ni de un hombre.

Pero sus intenciones se habían visto interrumpidas, cuando escuchó que ese tal Kael, podría quedarse en el Santuario siempre y cuando un Caballero Dorado lo reclamara como un escudero. Él no tenía escuderos, sus mismos discípulos se encargaban del mantenimiento del Templo de Virgo, pero ese sentir egoísta y vengativo que todo humano posee, decidió adelantarse a Aioria. Pues estaba seguro que Shaina, aceptaría la propuesta del castaño sin chistar.

Se levantó de su lugar de meditación entre los Sales Gemelos. Saliendo al salón principal del lugar… sus azulados ojos se dirigieron en dirección a la Cámara Principal, se apresuraría o posiblemente Aioria, lo haría.

Quería ver rabiar a Aioria y Shaina por igual, se lo debían por haberlo humillado y él… tenía un orgullo magullado que pensaba sanar.

Con ese pensamiento atravesó las casas restantes y tocó la enorme puerta de caoba que separaba las escaleras de Piscis con la Cámara Principal.

— _Adelante—_ escuchó la voz de Kanon, del otro lado.

Abrió las puertas y con un porte altivo se presentó ante ambos hombres.

Shion fue el primero en hablar—. Shaka… dime… ¿Qué se te ofrece, todo está bien?

El rubio asintió al muviano, antes de arrodillarse frente a él—. Gran Maestro, he venido hasta aquí, para saber el estado del joven aspirante a caballero—Kanon observó con un poco de sorpresa a Shaka y Shion hizo lo mismo bajo su máscara.

—Se encuentra un poco mejor. Los golpes que recibió no solamente son recientes sino que ha tenido otros más atrás que lo han herido—comentó el Patriarca—. Lamentablemente el chico no podrá pasar de ser solamente un Caballero de Bronce.

—Entiendo—dijo Shaka, cuando se ponía de pie tras ver la señal de Shion—. Quiero reclamarlo como mi escudero, como vera, yo no tengo uno y mis discípulos se encargan del mantenimiento en Virgo. Pero… ese chico podría aprender el arte de la meditación y quizás con un par de viajes a la India, podamos curarlo.

Kanon miró con advertencia a Shaka, él no estaba del todo convencido de la benevolencia del Caballero más cercano a los Dioses. Pero él no podría decidir, de todas formas también a su mente vino la imagen de la Cobra, seguramente a Shaina no le gustaría para nada la idea de tener que visitar a su amigo en el templo del hombre que le vio el rostro.

Shion vio a Kanon y supo lo que el Ministro pensaba, él tampoco lo descartó y su atención se dirigió nuevamente al rubio—. No tengo ningún problema con ello, en cuanto despierte y se encuentre mejor lo enviaré a Virgo. Si tus intenciones son meramente desinteresadas podrás conservarlo sin problema alguno y por problema me refiero a Shaina de Ofiuco.

Shaka asintió y por dentro una sonrisa arrogante se dibujaba al imaginar el rostro de la mujer, encrespado.

—Bien, entonces me retiro Gran Maestro.

Shion asintió—. No olvides llenar el papeleo con Kanon, para que Kael reciba su paga semanal por los quehaceres en Virgo. Recuerda que eso es muy importante, el trabajo de un escudero es fundamental para que el Santuario y sus Doce Casas se mantengan en perfecto estado.

Con esto último, Shaka salió de la Cámara Principal… con una sonrisa algo torcida por la fechoría que había cometido en contra de Aioria y Shaina.

•

•

•

Tras un largo rato en Rodorio, Galilea y Mü habían perdido de vista a Milo y Saori al verse interesados en algunas cosas en los puestos del mercado y ahora la mirada preocupada de Galilea caía sobre el muviano.

—Tranquila señorita—habló Mü con suavidad—. No se preocupe por la diosa Athena, ella seguramente viene custodiada por el Caballero de Escorpio—sonrió el peli lila con tranquilidad aunque por dentro no le agradó del todo saber que Milo andaba por ahí con Athena, quizás jugueteando.

Galilea asintió un poco preocupada, pero la tranquilidad del Caballero de Aries la tranquilizaron a ella.

—Sigamos caminando, para ver si los encontramos.

…

Milo y Saori se habían separado del otro par, necesitaban hablar sin sentirse vigilados en el Santuario y gracias a la pequeña convivencia que ambos habían tenido en Japón, les resultaba un poco más ameno conversar y caminar entre los mercaderes del lugar. Por eso cuando Saori se había detenido en frente de un puesto con frutas preparadas, compró un pequeño vaso de granada y ahora venía degustando el sabor agridulce.

—Así que… ¿Vendrás a la noche de Teatro?—preguntó Milo como si de toda la vida conociera a Saori.

La muchacha asintió—. Esta mañana, cuando bajé a Acuario, Hyoga me hizo la invitación al igual que Shiryu y Shun. Supongo que asistiré… tiene mucho tiempo que no convivo con los muchachos, desde que regresé al Santuario como la legitima reencarnación de Athena, paso muchísimo tiempo encerrada en mi habitación. A veces es un poco aburrido.

Milo la miró y sonrió con naturalidad—. Bueno pues entonces, diviértete.

—¿No quieres venir?—preguntó la muchacha, un poco incómoda por la pregunta. Vio como Milo le prestó toda su atención—. C-creo que me sentiría m-más protegida, si tú estas a-ahí.

Milo sonrió complacido—. Está bien, pero le diré al tonto de Aioria para que me acompañe y no se vaya a malinterpretar la situación.

Saori asintió contenta—. E-entonces… ¿te parece bien, si te veo antes en mi habitación?

El Escorpio fue ahora quien se puso nervioso… ¿Estar en la habitación de Saori? La idea no le desagradaba pero también era un poco peligroso que ellos estuvieran solos en una habitación—. Está bien. Ahora… vayamos a buscar a Mü y Galilea, seguro ellos nos deben estar buscando, pero ammm… ¿está bien si te veo a las ocho?

Saori asintió, recordando qué Shun pasaría por ella a las nueve de la noche.

No tardaron mucho en encontrar a los otros dos, Mü miró con advertencia a Milo, pero supo que su amigo no era de aquellos que se quedaban tranquilos y no era de quedarse con los brazos cruzados, solo le imploraba a los dioses qué perdonaran al Escorpio si llegara a cometer un pecado.

•

•

•

 **Horas más tarde… en el Santuario.**

El camino de Rodorio al Santuario fue meramente tranquilo. Saori se había retirado a sus aposentos seguida de Galilea con unas cuantas compras mientras que Mü y Milo se quedaron en sus respectivos templos. Para esa hora, Shion había mandado a un par de soldados para mandar a llamar a Shaina de Ofiuco y Shaka de Virgo.

Antes que nada, la Cobra tenía que hablar con Athena y pedir su perdón, porque todo había comenzado por haber levantado su cosmos contra ella. Y luego estaba el tema de Moses de Ballena y Docrates, así que cuando todos estuvieron reunidos en la Cámara Principal, Saori apareció.

Esta vez, la joven diosa tenía en su mano derecha a Niké y se sentaba al lado del Patriarca para dar por comenzada la audiencia.

—Gracias por acudir inmediatamente—habló Shion con tranquilidad, frente a él estaban arrodillados ambos Caballeros.

—Levántense, por favor—pidió Saori—. Con una inclinación es más que suficiente… ahora… primero pasemos al tema de Shaina de Ofiuco.

La peli verde tragó duro cuando vio los ojos azules de la diosa mirarla con seriedad y asintió suavemente con la cabeza y esperó lo peor. A su lado, Shaka de Virgo estaba tranquilo y sereno, no pensaba inmiscuirse en ese tema aunque muy a su pesar, él también estaba involucrado.

—Señorita Athena… yo… pido su perdón—empezó la mujer—. No debí haber levantado mi cosmos en contra suya, mi deber como Caballero de Athena es protegerla y no lo hice. Por eso mismo acepté mi castigo.

Todos miraron un poco sorprendidos a Shaina, no esperaban que fuera a pedir perdón así como así.

 _Flash Back.-.-.-.-_

 _Aioria, Marín y Shaina después de haber discutido con June de Camaleón. Se habían tranquilizado y finalmente el León Dorado habló con seriedad a la Cobra._

— _Shaina, en cuanto acudas a la audiencia con Athena deberás pedir perdón con toda sinceridad. Yo conozco a Saori y ella es muy buena, aceptará tus disculpas siempre y cuando vea en tus ojos sinceridad._

— _Lo haré Aioria—bufó molesta, sabía lo que debía hacer pero no le gustaba que el castaño le dijera lo que tenía que hacer—. Sé que hice mal, por eso escapé de la isla para poder pedir mi redención._

— _No te sulfures, Shaina—habló Marín—. Es cierto lo que dice Aioria, yo conozco un poco mejor a Saori y es verdad, te perdonará si le muestras tu arrepentimiento._

— _Está bien—bajó los hombros resignada—. Aunque… sinceramente siento que el comportamiento de nuestra diosa es algo infantil… no es cómo si ella no supiera que de vez en cuando hombres y mujeres necesitamos de…_

— _¡No lo digas, Shaina!—exclamó Aioria—. Te he dicho que tú y Milo son unos pervertidos, no nos lo tienes que recordar._

 _La Cobra rodó los ojos bajo su máscara—. Suena cómo si ella fuera virgen._

 _Marín negó con la cabeza—. Eres imposible Shaina… desde la era del mito, Athena había hecho una promesa de mantener su voto de castidad para evitar que el destino de los dioses se cumpla. Es decir… un hijo de Zeus que tenga descendencia podría derrocarlo cuando él se vuelva un tirano, y es cuando el Olimpo caerá sobre los humanos. Y Athena por su amor tan grande a los humanos juró que jamás rompería su voto de castidad, para mantener el equilibrio… se podría desatar una guerra contra los Olímpicos si Athena llegara a perder su virginidad y engendrar un descendiente._

— _Eso lo sé… pero vamos… estamos en el mero siglo XX como para que siga siendo vigente._

 _Aioria rodó los ojos un poco fastidiado—. Cómo sea Shaina, no se te ocurra hacer ese tipo de comentarios en frente del Gran Maestro, el Ministro y mucho menos frente a Saori. La deidad que contiene su cuerpo podría tomarlo como una ofensa._

— _Bien… entonces haré mi mejor esfuerzo._

 _Una suave sonrisa se dibujó en el castaño y en la amazona._

 _Antes de seguir con su plática, un soldado llegó corriendo al Templo de Leo sin anunciarse y tras un pequeño reclamo de su guardián, informó que el Gran Maestro solicitaba a la Cobra en la Cámara Principal para su audiencia con Athena._

 _Fin Flash Back .-.-.-.-_

Saori miró a la amazona, intentando encontrar algún indicio de falsedad en ella pero no encontró nada y asintió suavemente con la cabeza—. Acepto tus disculpas, Shaina de Ofiuco. Aunque mi resolución es que no podrás volver a levantar tu cosmos ante ningún superior, sea yo, Shion, Kanon o algún Caballero Dorado—fue ahí cuando la mujer se tensó y desvió su mirada al rubio engreído que estaba a su lado—. Bien… quedando zanjado ese asunto, pasemos al siguiente.

—Athena—empezó Shion—. Tras haber enviado a Shaina a entrenar a la Isla de la Reina Muerte, ella se encontró con unos desperfectos en la isla. Los sensores encargados de preparar a los aspirantes a Caballero han estado haciendo de las suyas y bueno… con esto mismo, Shaina se vio brutalmente tratada por ellos y tras dos semanas en el lugar quedó muy herida y un joven llamado Kael, ayudó a Shaina a escapar para venir al Santuario y pedir su perdón.

Saori asintió, estaba algo enterada de la situación pero no completamente—. ¿Qué ha pasado con los sensores?

—Shaka de Virgo y Shaina fueron enviados para traer a Moses de Ballena y Docrates ante usted mi señora—dijo Kanon con tranquilidad, extendió su mano para hacer llamar a un escudero y pedir unas tazas de té—. Cómo sea, en el momento en que se les notificó la situación tuvieron un combate con Shaka y él utilizó una de sus técnicas más poderosas, ambos se encuentran en la enfermería para prisioneros.

—Bueno… no apruebo el tema de la violencia entre mis Caballeros, pero si fue por una causa justa no tengo ninguna reprimenda para Shaka—siguió Saori—. Ahora… ¿Qué clase de trato se les daba a los aspirantes?

—Era un trato brutal e inhumano—dijo Shaina molesta, era imposible contener sus emociones contra esos dos—. Fui atacada por ellos, en cuanto me vieron de regreso en la isla, por eso… Shaka—se mordió el interior de su mejilla—. Salvó mi vida de un golpe de Docrates.

Shaka interiormente estaba disfrutando ver a Shaina retorcerse en su propia bilis, sin embargo; su rostro era de marfil y serio.

—Osaron decir que no estaba el Gran Maestro y Athena, para darles órdenes y ellos podían hacer lo que se les viniera en gana en la ista—habló Shaka tranquilo.

Los escuderos llegaron con las tazas de té y las ofrecieron a los presentes—. Siguiendo con el tema, ambos Caballeros de Plata, han sido revocados de su puesto como sensores y se enviará a otros para suplirlos—dijo Kanon, echándole a su taza dos terrones de azúcar.

—En cuanto a ellos, señorita Athena—habló Shaina—. Permítame asesinarlos con mis propias garras.

Saori miró seria a Shaina, todavía no terminaba de agradarle—. No permitiré derramamiento de sangre sin motivo alguno, todos están disfrutando de una segunda vida otorgada por Zeus y no se saltarán mis órdenes, Shaina.

Shaina apretó los puños al punto de que sus nudillos se hicieron blancos por la presión ejercida.

—Serán enviados a la prisión de Sunion Cabos—dijo Kanon—. Ahí aprenderán que todo acto tiene consecuencias.

—Bien, pero que sean atendidos cómo se debe. Recuerda que ese lugar es peligroso al estar expuesto a la marea del océano y tras la noche se eleva casi hasta el cuello. Deberán cuidar que no vayan a perder la vida si la marea llega a cubrirles la cabeza—dijo Shion.

Tras terminar de aclarar ciertos puntos más acerca de ese par, llegaron al tema que más le interesaba a Shaina: Kael. Su joven amigo.

—También, en el viaje que hicieron ustedes trajeron consigo a un aspirante a Caballero. Y tras los entrenamientos tan brutales, él lamentablemente ha quedado muy dañado en sus puntos cósmicos, Kael pudo haber llegado a ser el siguiente Caballero de Leo—Shaina se sorprendió, ella no sabía que su joven amigo era Leo—. Pero lamentablemente, solo podrá ser un Caballero de Bronce.

—¿Y entonces?—preguntó Saori un poco preocupada—. He de pedirte Shion, que se le el mejor trato a ese chico y cuando esté curado quiero conocerlo.

—Así se hará señorita—contestó el Patriarca—. Pero todos conocemos las reglas, si no es un aspirante a Caballero deberá retirarse a vivir en el pueblo como un ateniense normal a menos que un Caballero Dorado lo tomé como su escudero.

…

En ese momento las puertas de la Cámara Principal se abrieron bruscamente, llamando la atención de todos los presentes y sus ojos se posaron sobre las dos cabezas intrusas, Aioria de Leo y Marín de Águila. Shaina los miró un poco sorprendida, ella pensó que esos dos se habían quedado en el quinto templo.

Aioria hizo una suave reverencia al igual que Marín, esta última había reprendido al León por haber interrumpido la audiencia sin ser invitado.

—Gran Maestro, Ministro, Athena, yo Aioria de Leo he de solicitar qué Kael quede bajo mi custodia cómo escudero de la Casa de Leo—dijo firmemente, mirando a Kanon a los ojos, este le miraba con molestia por ser tan impertinente.

—Aioria—habló Kanon molesto—. ¿Cuándo aprenderás a ser un poco más respetuoso? Esta es una reunión privada y no has sido invitado.

—Lo sé y me disculpo, pero ese chico es importante para mí y…

Shaka miró con desdén al león y torció los labios, no le gustaba para nada la presencia de este. Y menos por la rara relación que llevaba con la amazona de cabellos verdes que últimamente había puesto su mundo de cabeza. La vio removerse un poco incómoda pero no dijo o hizo nada.

—Permíteme Aioria—dijo Shion, levantándose de su trono—. Kael ha sido reclamado como escudero del Templo de Virgo, Shaka aquí presente me ha pedido qué el chico sea su empleado; los papeles han sido firmados en forma.

El salón se quedó en completo silencio, si hubiera una espada se podría cortar con ella la tensión del lugar, Saori miró la situación sin entender del todo. Necesitaba muchas respuestas y algo le decía que Shaina era la culpable de esa rara situación. Ella también sabía sobre el incidente entre Virgo y la mujer, también quería hablar con ellos con respecto a ese tema.

—¿Qué?—soltó aire Shaina, no era posible lo que sus oídos habían escuchado. Miró a Aioria sin entender lo que estaba pasando, luego sus ojos se posaron en Shaka que tenía un brillo burlón en ellos.

—¡Eso no puede ser!—exclamó Aioria, dando un paso al frente con molestia. No había despegado sus ojos del Ministro—. ¡Ese maldito, no puede hacerse cargo de Kael!—señaló de forma grosera a Shaka y este se tensó.

—¡Aioria!—exclamó Saori un poco aturdida—. Te prohíbo dirigirte de esa forma a tus compañeros.

—¡Pero!...

—Controla tu carácter, Aioria—dijo Marín, tomando su brazo con suavidad para intentar tranquilizarlo—. Estás en frente de Athena.

El León asintió molesto y miró con odio a Shaka.

—La solicitud está hecha, Kael en cuanto se reponga será reubicado en el Templo de Virgo y deberá velar por el bienestar de su Caballero Dorado y el templo mantenerlo en óptimas condiciones. Confío en que Shaka como su maestro, sabrá cómo tratar con él—finalizó Shion, aunque miró debajo de su máscara al rubio budista con un poco de recelo, el tema de la amazona y esos dos se estaba saliendo de control, la rivalidad entre ellos estaba creciendo de manera hostil.

—¡Yo me opongo a que Kael, viva con _éste!_ —exclamó Shaina, mirando con odio a Shaka.

Él durante todo ese momento se mantuvo callado, no iba a caer en las provocaciones de ella ni de Aioria.

—Ese tema queda zanjado—dijo Saori, llamando la atención de todos—. Shaina, Shaka y Aioria, deben explicarme muchas cosas ustedes tres. Los demás que no han sido invitados a esta reunión, retírense—la mirada de la diosa se posó en Marín, ella asintió y tras una suave reverencia se retiró no sin darle un apretón de apoyo a su prometido.

Cuando las puertas de la Cámara se cerraron por fuera, los tres presentes se dedicaron a prestar atención. Fue cuando las pullas entre los tres se desataron, parecían adolescentes peleando por un asunto de faldas, Saori negaba, mientras que Shion y Kanon suspiraban al escucharlos pelear. Fue ahí cuando Shaka se enteró del porque Aioria protegía con uñas y dientes a la amazona, una promesa… ante el sepelio de Casios. Luego estuvo el pleito entre ambos Caballeros Dorados, Aioria por defender el honor femenino de Shaina y Shaka sacado de sus casillas.

Cuando Saori los obligó a darse un apretón de manos, Aioria se retiró cabreado. Shaka les había ganado, ese condenado rubio iba a tener su merecido en otro momento, finalmente el león fue despachado, dejando una vez más a Shaina y Shaka.

—Ahora… explíquenme porque tanto problema entre ustedes dos—comenzó Saori, mirándolos.

—Este cretino… me quitó la máscara y ha visto mi rostro—comenzó Shaina enfurecida—. ¡Usted conoce las Leyes de las Amazonas! ¡Todo el Santuario las conoce! ¡Y él… alega que no había escuchado jamás hablar de ellas!—exclamó molesta mirando con odio al Caballero—. ¡Yo he decidido amar a Seiya de Pegaso! ¡Y decido matar a este sujeto!

Shaka se exasperó, rodó los ojos fastidiado—. Mujer, te he dicho que no me interesa. No lograrás hacerme ningún daño, nuestro nivel de poder es muy diferente y…

—Shaka, Shaina, les ordeno en este momento que dejen esos problemas—dijo Saori—. En cuanto a ti Shaina, puedo decirte que es verdad que Shaka no conocía acerca de la Ley de las Amazonas ya que su único contacto con una mujer ha sido conmigo, al ser mi protector en el camino al Hades—dijo la diosa confiada—. Debes controlar ese carácter, porque gracias a eso por eso fuiste castigada.

La peli verde enfureció, quería desgarrarle la garganta al rubio en esos momentos pero se abstuvo.

—Cómo sea—dijo Shaina enojada.

—El único error que cometí—empezó Shaka—. Fue brindarle mi ayuda a esta loca mujer y me arrepiento de ello.

Kanon sonrió divertido al ver lo inocente que había sido Shaka, quiso reír al imaginarse la situación de él quitándole la máscara a la amazona.

—Deberán aprender a convivir—dijo Saori—. Si ninguno de los dos accede, me veré en la forzosa necesidad de enviarte, Shaina a Virgo a meditar para controlar tu ira—vio que Shaka iba a protestar y levantó su mano para evitar ser interrumpida—. No aceptó un no como respuesta, si los dos no mantienen distancia ese será mi castigo para los dos.

—En cuanto a Kael…

—Ese asunto queda cerrado, Shaka es el responsable de su escudero—finalizó la diosa, levantándose con elegancia, miró a Shion y le sonrió—. Es todo, la audiencia ha terminado—tomó a Niké y se retiró suavemente rumbo al atrio principal para luego desaparecer a su habitación.

—Ambos han escuchado a Athena, así que si ya no hay nada más que arreglar en estos momentos. Pueden retirarse, buenas tardes—dijo el Patriarca e hizo lo mismo que Saori, siguió el mismo camino que la joven diosa, necesitaba hablar con ella.

—Buenas tardes, Gran Maestro, Ministro, con permiso—dijo Shaka un poco malhumorado, necesitaba meditar inmediatamente para comprender y asimilar todo lo tratado en esa junta. Le dio una última mirada a Shaina y pasó a su lado sin hablarle. Sus brazos se rozaron y ambos sintieron una descarga eléctrica que les erizó la piel.

Cuando Kanon los vio retirarse suspiró cansado, se encogió de hombros y decidió que por ese día sus tareas habían terminado ya sería otro día mañana.

•

•

•

Shion tocó con suavidad a la puerta de Saori y recibió un suave adelante, cuando se adentró en la habitación de la diosa y la vio con un vestido delgado y fresco. Se retiró su máscara para verla a la cara.

—¿Usted cree que sea lo correcto?—preguntó y ella lo miró—. Con referencia a Shaka y Shaina.

La otra sonrió—. Shion… sino viste lo que yo, entonces no tiene mucho caso que te lo explique, solamente puedo decirte algo… del odio al amor hay un solo paso.

Entonces el muviano lo comprendió y sonrió, él jamás por su mente pensó en ver a esos dos como una pareja, eran tan diferentes y dudaba que eso pasara, pero confiaría en el instinto femenino.

—Está bien, entonces así se hará si los problemas entre esos dos siguen.

—Deberán aprender a llevarse bien y Shaina deberá olvidarse de su venganza. Aunque siendo sinceros… Las Leyes de las Amazonas tienen los siglos, yo misma podría modificarlas—vio que Shion se sobresaltó—. Sé que podría ser una ofensa contra la diosa Amazonia, pero puedo intentar hablar con ella para que comprenda que todos mis Caballeros son iguales y no es necesario qué cubran su rostro. ¿No recuerdas a las _saintias?_ Ellas fueron mis guarda espaldas personales durante mi adolescencia en la preparatoria.

—Lo recuerdo bien—dijo Shion—. Recuerdo la devoción de Shoko de Equuleos al protegerla.

Saori suspiró y recordó a Kyoko, la hermana mayor de esa pelirroja—Sí… yo también, me alegra que ellas estén juntas nuevamente.

Entonces por la mente del Patriarca pasó un suceso—. Entonces… Saori, ¿Desde antes ya había tenido contacto con Milo de Escorpio?—la vio asentir, ahora comprendía un poco más el problema que tuvo la diosa con el Caballero—. La protegió de la diosa Eris en muchas ocasiones.

—En ese entonces, no sabía exactamente quien era Milo y los Caballeros Dorados—recordó sus días escolares—. Y yo tampoco sabía que era Athena, aunque me protegían y yo sabía que algo dentro de mí me decía qué hacer.

—Hasta que mi querido amigo Mitsumasa Kido me lo dijo—Saori asintió—. Bien… no le quitaré más tiempo, señorita Saori. La dejo descansar.

Cuando Shion se iba a retirar de su habitación, Galilea llegó trayendo consigo la merienda, pero Saori lo detuvo de la manga de su túnica ceremonial. El de cabellos verdes la miró curioso esperando a que la diosa hablara.

—Shion, esta noche saldré.

—¿Cómo?

—Así es, esta mañana cuando iba rumbo a los mercados de Rodorio, Hyoga, Shun y Shiryuu me hicieron una invitación para poder ver la noche de teatro. Me comentaron que es una función bastante entretenida y me encantaría ir con ellos, tiene mucho tiempo que no comparto con ellos.

—Enviaré a un Caballero Dorado para que la acompañe. ¿Afrodita de Piscis, tal ves?

Saori negó con una suave sonrisa, escuchó los cubiertos contra la porcelana que Galilea acomodaba y cuando nombró al doceavo Caballero, trastabilló con sus tareas—. Le he pedido a Milo que me acompañe como mi escolta y compañero a la función, igual me comentó que también irían Aioria y Marín con él—aunque eso último fue una mentirilla esperó que Shion aceptara.

—Me parece bien, no tengo problema alguno entonces. ¿A qué horas se irá?

—Shun, pasará por mí a las nueve de la noche. La función comienza a las diez según tengo entendido.

Shion asintió y puso una mano en su barbilla—. La función de hoy… creo será sobre el origen del universo, a mi parecer muy interesante y bello. Entonces excelente velada.

Tras despedirse de Saori, la mujer sonrió y miró con picardía a Galilea—. Y tú irás con Afrodita.

—¿Eh?—el rostro de la castaña se coloreó de rojo intenso al escuchar el nombre de Piscis y asintió nerviosa—. Anda, ayúdame a preparar mis ropas para la noche, tomaré un baño antes de descansar un poco… ven, come conmigo.

Galilea asintió nerviosa y se imaginó la noche con el de Piscis.

—Otra cosa Galilea—llamó Saori nuevamente—. He de pedirte que, a las siete de la noche me dejes sola—la dama de compañía no entendió del todo—. Necesito hacer unas cosas antes de irme y quisiera estar sola… no te necesitaré. Deja la puerta abierta y cualquier cosa yo te llamo.

—Si señorita—dijo la castaña y ambas comenzaron a comer.

•

•

•

Milo, miraba el reloj de su pared cada cinco minutos el tiempo le estaba pasando tortuosamente lento y esperaba ansioso el momento para ir a ver a Saori, aunque todavía estaba pensando en cómo le haría para pasar desapercibido, a su mente llegó rápidamente el pasadizo subterráneo que llegaba hasta la Cámara de Athena. Solo se usaba en casos de peligro extremo y así podrían despistar al enemigo.

Decidió meterse a bañar y despejar su mente de pensamientos pecaminosos, aunque las manos le hormigueaban al recordar esa noche lluviosa en la biblioteca de la Mansión Kido. Tragó pesado y tras haberse quedado desnudo se metió bajo el chorro frío de la regadera.

—Maldición—se dijo así mismo, al estarse desfogando solo una vez más en la privacidad de su baño. Se le estaba haciendo bastante molesto y sinceramente esperaba que un día de esos, no terminara con las manos llenas de callos.

Milo salió de la ducha con una toalla atada a su cintura, últimamente el deseo por Saori había aumentado, sabía que aquel pensamiento era un pecado pero le tenía sin cuidado, después de todo era su mente. Suspiró un poco las horas pasaban con lentitud y él siempre había sido un hombre calmado en cuanto a relaciones se trataba, luego de varios minutos terminó de vestirse, por el momento usaría algo cómodo aun faltaban varias horas para reunirse con Athena, salió a las cocinas para prepararse algo de comer a diferencia de otros Caballeros Dorados, él no tenía un escudero y no lo necesitaba, era capaz de cuidar su casa perfectamente, al entrar a la cocina se encontró a su discípulo que comía un emparedado y al verlo el joven se puso de pie haciendo una pequeña reverencia en señal de respeto.

—Maestro, he preparado el almuerzo—habló con respeto el Caballero de Unicornio mientras tomaba asiento.

Milo se sentó frente de Jabu, había sido seleccionado por la constelación del escorpión como el próximo guardián de la octava casa, al principio no estaba convencido pues no consideraba al chico pero el Unicornio le había demostrado que sería digno sucesor en caso de morir en alguna batalla o cuando él decidiera retirarse, el muchacho se había ganado su respeto.

—No sabía que habías regresado, ¿cómo te fue en Japón?—preguntó el escorpión mientras comenzaba a comer, al principio la comida que preparaba el rubio cenizo era un asco pero luego de varias agujas escarlatas había mejorado, ahora su comida si bien no era muy buena por lo menos podía comerse.

Jabu tomó un poco de jugo para luego responder—. Me fue bien Maestro, gracias por preguntar… supe que estuvo en Japón con la señorita Saori, es una lástima no haberlo podido saludar pero la fundación me mantuvo ocupado la mayor parte del tiempo junto a los Caballeros de Acero, los jóvenes aspirantes a Caballeros de Bronce fueron enviados a sus respectivos lugares de entrenamiento.

Milo asintió un poco enojado, él sabía que Jabu se llegó a sentir atraído por Saori Kido antes de saber que era Athena y eso le molestaba pero no podía hacer nada o todos se darían cuenta qué tenía sentimientos por la joven, más allá de devoción, intentó no pensar en eso y cambio de tema—. Jabu… deberás seguir entrenando, pues serás el próximo sucesor del Escorpión Dorado, has sido elegido por la constelación y deberás ser digno de portar mi armadura. ¿Entendiste?

El chico asintió, se sentía triste por tener que renunciar a la armadura de Unicornio pero al mismo tiempo estaba feliz pues sería el próximo guardián del octavo templo—. Lo sé maestro y créame que no lo defraudaré, seré un digno sucesor de usted.

Ambos continuaron comiendo en silencio, era verdad que estaban en tiempos de paz pero no sabían en qué momento algún dios cambiaria de parecer y atacaría la Tierra, él estaba dispuesto por dar su vida por Saori Kido, luego de terminar de comer se puso de pie para salir de la cocina—. Jabu esta noche voy a salir, regresaré tarde… estarás a cargo de cuidar mi templo no dejes a nadie sospechoso pasar.

•

•

•

Fuera del templo principal, Aioria se encontraba junto a Marín, el Caballero de Leo golpeó una de las paredes estaba furioso. El desgraciado de Shaka de Virgo les había ganado, el muy maldito se les había adelantado para pedir a Kael como su escudero, él sabía que la única razón por la cual lo había hecho era para vengarse de Shaina. Vio salir a la Cobra que se mordía la lengua a causa de la ira.

—Ese malnacido de Shaka quería joderme y lo logró, pero que lo disfrute porque haré de su vida un Infierno, el muy desgraciado no sabe con quién se metió—amenazaba Shaina apretando sus puños.

—Nos vengaremos, no te preocupes ese malnacido ganó esta batalla pero no la guerra—intentó calmarla Aioria igual de enojado que ella pues se sentía humillado, era la segunda vez que aquel bastardo le había ganado. La primera vez cuando lo llamó llorón y débil y ahora se les había adelantado para pedir al joven como escudero.

Marín estaba preocupada, su novio se había tomado aquel tema ya como un asunto personal y ella sabía lo testarudo que era, cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza. Estaba preocupada por ambos. Si en algo se parecían Aioria y Shaina era en lo testarudos que eran y eso les traería problemas.

—¿Se quieren tranquilizar ya? No busquen más problemas… no ven que es lo que ese Caballero quiere, molestarlos, y ustedes le están dando esa satisfacción… sean más inteligentes que él—los reprendió la amazona del Águila a lo qué ambos se cruzaron de brazos enojados.

•

•

•

Shaka de Virgo había firmado los últimos papeles que hacían falta para poder tener al joven de escudero, estaba de bastante buen humor pues había logrado lo que quería: Fastidiar a ese gato tonto y a la loca mujer, se lo merecían, ahora faltaba el infeliz de Milo. Tenía que buscar el mejor momento para hacerlo.

— _Shaka… dime… ¿estás feliz por lo que has hecho?—_ escuchó la voz de Buda dentro de su cabeza—. _¿Estás feliz de usar a ese muchacho para vengarte de la mujer y el Caballero de Leo?_

Shaka suspiró últimamente, Buda solo le hablaba para reprenderlo—. Si lo estoy, ese par se lo merecen. Me humillaron junto al miserable de Milo de Escorpio a pesar de ser el hombre más cercano a los dioses ese par de estúpidos junto a la mujer se atrevieron a humillarme. ¿No crees que merecen pagarlo?

— _Shaka te desconozco… has dejado de ser el hombre tranquilo ahora eres un hombre vengativo que actúa sin pensar en las consecuencias de tus acciones, no eres diferente a la mujer y a tus compañeros, usas a un joven inocente como venganza y lo peor de todo es que lo haces por celos._

El Caballero de Virgo se detuvo de golpe, Buda lo había llamado celos e incluso él se dio cuenta que estaba muy celoso de la cercanía de ese par de idiotas con la mujer—. No sé de qué estás hablando, no estoy celoso… ¿Cómo podría estarlo? Por mi esa mujer puede hacer con su vida lo que quiera.

— _Hablo de los fuertes sentimientos que has desarrollado por esa mujer de cabellos verdes, porque a pesar de que lo niegues tú estás interesado en ella. Te mata de celos que ella puede tener algo con algún otro hombre, a partir de ahora Shaka estás solo… no volveremos a hablar hasta que te des cuenta de tus sentimientos._

¡Genial! ¡Simplemente genial! Había perdido el apoyo y la sabiduría de Buda y todo por esa mujer, él Shaka de Virgo, el hombre más cercano a los dioses ahora estaba solo… había dejado que los sentimientos humanos se apoderaran de él, pero no podía dar marcha atrás, debía vengarse de ese par y la mujer.

Cuando Kanon le advirtió que tuviera cuidado con Aioria y Shaina, se retiró a su Templo. Todavía tenía cosas que arreglar con June, aunque sin la protección de Buda sentía que de cierta forma podía hacer más cosas que otros Caballeros Dorados hacían normalmente.

Salió del Templo Principal, necesitaba llegar a su templo para hablar con sus discípulos sobre el escudero de su templo por lo qué había escuchado, aquel joven era un Leo, solo esperaba que no fuera tan desagradable como el infeliz de Aioria, a lo lejos vio que Shaina se encontraba junto a ese apestoso gato y la amazona del Águila suspiró hondo, necesitaría de mucha paciencia, sabía que ese par lo tratarían de provocar pero no les pensaba dar el gusto. Al llegar donde estaban Aioria y Shaka quedaron frente a frente, tanto Marín como Shaina se sorprendieron ya que ambos Caballeros encendieron su cosmos.

—Será mejor que borres esa estúpida sonrisa de tu boca—Aioria lo amenazó tomándolo de la parte superior de su armadura—. Ganaste esta batalla pero no la guerra y te juro que esta me las vas a pagar.

Shaka miraba al León Dorado con una sonrisa de superioridad, había logrado lo que se propuso: Joder al gato apestoso y a la amazona—. Vaya… Aioria, continúas de lame botas de la mujer, deberías comportarte como un Caballero Dorado, no me asustas… cuando quieras arreglamos nuestros problemas, solo esta vez no vayas a llorar con tu hermano—se soltó el de Virgo del agarre de Leo, riendo.

Aioria apretó los puños mordiéndose la lengua, ese bastardo lo había vuelto a llamar débil llorón, haría que se tragara sus palabras—. Repite eso en mi cara, maldito bastardo, creo que no escarmentaste la golpiza que te puse, ¿verdad?

—Te lo dije en Escorpio y te lo repito aquí, eso hubieras querido si tu hermano no hubiera llegado a salvar tu trasero, _gato tarado,_ estarías muerto… tú y Milo son iguales… ambos… patéticos.

Aioria estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre el de Virgo pero Shaina se interpuso entre ellos, la Cobra llevaba tiempo tragándose su ira, aquel sujeto no solo se había atrevido a quitarle su máscara, sino también le había quitado a Kael, el chico al cual le había tomado cariño.

Shaina se interpuso en medio del Caballero de Leo, sabía que Aioria no iba a dudar en atacar al desgraciado de Virgo—. No pienso permitir que Aioria se ensucie las manos con un miserable como tú, no sabes lo mucho que te odio Shaka de Virgo, no eres más que un ser despreciable que usa a un joven inocente para joderme… me das pena. Jamás serás como Seiya o Milo—la Cobra escupió mirándolo de arriba abajo sonriendo con cierto cinismo.

Shaka apretó los puños, se sentía humillado por las palabras de la amazona, la muy loca había dicho que el infeliz de Milo y el inútil de Pegaso eran mejor que él, ¿Qué se creía esa mujer del demonio? Él era Shaka de Virgo el hombre más cercano a los dioses y no permitiría que una simple Caballero de Plata lo humillara de aquella forma ya le había soportado muchas humillaciones.

—Estúpida mujer… ¿Quién diablos crees que eres para hablarme de aquella manera? No eres más que un simple Caballero de Plata… ¿Tú crees que podría fijarme en ti? Una simple amazona, te lo dije y lo vuelvo a repetir… yo no toco lo que mis compañeros ya tocaron, me das pena, confórmate con alguien como el idiota de Milo—escupió con desprecio y celos el Caballero de Virgo, odiaba imaginarse a Shaina con Milo o el idiota de Pegaso.

Shaina se había quedado muda, por alguna extraña razón las palabras de Virgo dolían, se sentía humillada, movió su cabeza a ambos lados. No permitiría que aquellas palabras le afectaran después de todo Shaka no era nada para ella, al mover su cabeza de lado vio como Marín intentaba sujetar a Aioria que estaba furioso por las palabras del Caballero de la sexta casa.

—Eres un miserable infeliz… ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a una mujer? No me interesa si eres el hombre más cercano a los dioses, no eres más que un mal nacido pero ahora mismo voy a hacer que te tragues tus asquerosas palabras… haré que te disculpes con ella—el León Dorado intentaba soltarse de Marín quien lo mantenía abrazado por la espalda para que no cometiera alguna locura.

Shaka se cruzó de brazos mirando al de Leo con una leve sonrisa—. Vaya… Aioria cómo siempre… un impulsivo que no piensa las cosas, sabes… eres igual al desgraciado de Milo, ambos un par de idiotas fanfarrones… puedo volver a humillarte, cuando quieras aunque pensándolo bien… tu hermano siempre te ha defendido.

—Aioria, por favor cálmate si vuelves a provocar una pelea serás castigado severamente, deberían dejar las cosas así… hazlo por mí—hablaba con desesperación Marín logrando que el Caballero de Leo se calme.

—Hazle caso a tu novia, después de todo no eres más que un hablador, _gato baboso_ —se burló el de Virgo cruzando los brazos para luego volear a ver a Shaina—. Tú mujer, no vuelvas a insultarme o me olvidaré de que eres mujer.

—Escúchame bien Shaka, nunca en tu asquerosa vida me vuelvas a comparar con Milo, ese escorpión es un miserable pervertido, que me comparen con él es un insulto, la próxima vez que lo hagas terminarás en el Infierno… ¿lo has escuchado?—amenazó el León Dorado intentando calmarse un poco.

El de Virgo lo ignoró caminando hacía el templo de Piscis cuando Shaina se lanzó hacía él dándole un golpe en el rostro, Shaka se había distraído con las palabras de Aioria qué no se dio cuenta de que la amazona se había acercado lo suficiente a él cómo para hacerle un rasguño en el rostro, inconscientemente se llevó una mano en la mejilla dónde un poco de sangre bajaba en silencio, se formó un silencio que anunciaba muerte, tanto Aioria como Marín estaban sorprendidos… La Cobra había logrado lastimar el rostro de Virgo.

Shaka estaba furioso, nadie le había lastimado el rostro de aquella manera y esa loca lo había hecho. Comenzó a encender su cosmos—. Estúpida mujer… ¿cómo te atreves a golpearme?—el rubio tomó a Shaina de los brazos apretándola un poco para lastimarla.

Aioria estaba a punto de lanzarle un Plasma Relámpago, cuando sintieron un cosmos muy poderoso, que había llegado a dónde ellos estaban—. Si fuera tú, no lo haría—Saga de Géminis subía el último de los escalones que conectaba Piscis con el Templo Principal a un lado de él venía Seika, Saga pensaba pedirla como su escudera para que pudiera quedarse en el Santuario—. Si te atreves a cometer la estupidez de tocar a Shaina, tendrás que enfrentarte conmigo, Shaka de Virgo… así que será mejor que la sueltes.

La Cobra miró a Saga que le sonrió, ella le debía mucho al Caballero de Géminis, la había salvado de unos hombres que intentaron abusar de ella, la cuidó y la llevó al Santuario a pesar de que falló en sus intentos de matar a Seiya, Saga jamás se atrevió a lastimarla e incluso intentó mantenerla a salvo cuando los Caballeros de Bronce atacaron el Santuario.

Shaka soltó a Shaina, él no era tonto sabía que si comenzaba una batalla con Saga, el Gran Maestro podría castigarlo quitándole a ese joven como escudero y a decir verdad lo necesitaba si quería ver a la mujer humillada—. Si tú y yo peleamos, Saga de Géminis destruiremos el Santuario y la verdad esta mujer no lo vale… ya será para otra ocasión, me retiro.

El Caballero de Virgo se acomodó la capa, para descender las escaleras que conectaban a Piscis, ya en otro momento se encargaría de darle su merecido a esa mujer que había puesto su mundo de cabeza aunque ahora sería más difícil. No solo Aioria la defendía, sino incluso el mismo Saga de Géminis.

—Deberías controlar mejor ese carácter Shaina, pero te felicito, no cualquiera logra lastimar a un Caballero Dorado y menos a Shaka de Virgo—sonrió el de Géminis volteando su mirada a la derecha topándose con Aioria que lo miraba—. Me alegra verte de nuevo, Aioria.

—Igualmente, Saga, espero disfrutaras tu viaje—intentó sonar amable el de Leo pues aún le costaba trabajo hablar con Saga, pero se relajó un poco al ver como Shaina lo saludaba.

—Me la pasé muy bien, aunque el clima en Nueva York es diferente al de Grecia, bueno… debo ver a Kanon para reportarle mi regreso, Shaina, tu y yo debemos hablar de lo que sucedió con Shaka, te espero en la noche en mi templo, con permiso—el de Géminis se despidió reanudando su camino al Templo Principal.

•

•

•

Milo se encontraba en su Templo, había decidido entrenar un rato para intentar quitarse a Saori de la mente pero todo había sido en vano, no podía dejar de pensar en la joven Kido necesitaba verla, hablar con ella sino se volvería loco. Sin pensarlo decidió ir a verla, había usado los conductos subterráneos para llegar a donde estaba la chica, intentó ocultar su cosmos pues Afrodita se encontraba por esos lugares a menudo, esperó unos minutos hasta que Galilea salió de los aposentos de la chica dejándola sola.

¿Estaría bien? Realmente hasta cierto punto no le importaba, mentalmente se había decidido por cortejar a Saori, después de todo… él le había dado a Seiya una declaración de guerra al informarle que él estaba interesado en la muchacha. Pasó una mano por su cabello con frustración y se detuvo a medio camino.

Se había olvidado por un momento que el pasaje subterráneo estaba protegido por rosas venenosas de Afrodita… seguramente el condenado pez ya se había dado cuenta de que él estaba ahí. Y no se equivocó, al escuchar los zapatos de tacón del hermoso Caballero.

—Milo, Milo, Milo… ¿Qué haces aquí, eh? Condenado bicho pervertido—se burló el doceavo Caballero—. No me digas que vienes a buscar a Saori…

El Escorpio rodó los ojos con fastidio, Afrodita tenía ese no sé qué al hablar que fastidiaba y causaba escalofríos en él y sus otros compañeros. Pero enfrentó sus ojos con los de él—. Si… Saori me pidió venir a verla.

El de Piscis sonrió divertido—. Bueno… si Saori te pidió que la visites, ¿por qué te escabulles por el pasaje?

—No es tu asunto—dijo Milo, desviando la mirada de Afrodita, realmente no quería tener que darle explicaciones a ese niño bonito. Suficiente tenía con qué Mü lo supiera de su boca, seguramente Afrodita lo sabía por boca de la mujer que estaba yendo a ver.

Afrodita no dejó de sonreír nunca y pasó su mano por su cabello con elegancia—. Deberías estarte pudriendo en el Tártaros por irrespetuoso y pervertido Milo, sin embargo; a Saori no le desagrada tu presencia y bueno… eres demasiado predecible, y ella también… ¿Ambos creen que no me di cuenta que esa visita a Rodorio no era para comprar algunas cosas? Pero bueno, no es mi asunto como bien lo dices. Solamente he de decirte Milo de Escorpio, qué tengas cuidado, los dioses son demasiado inestables tanto como un ser humano o más y podrías fácilmente blasfemar contra ellos. Cuida lo qué haces, de todas formas… los apoyo—con esto Afrodita, retiró las rosas venenosas del final del túnel y caminó por donde llegó, siendo seguido de cerca por el Caballero de Piscis.

—Afrodita…

—Tranquilo, no le diré a nadie… distraeré a Galilea. Pero no te pases de listo.

Milo sonrió al saber que Afrodita no veía del todo mal lo que él sentía por la diosa.

* * *

 **Hallou~ *se asoma con cuidado, esperando que los lectores no quieran asesinarla***

 **¡Sorry! Se que tardé muchísimo tiempo en actualizar este fic. Y he recibido notificaciones a mi correo sobre algunos reviews que llegaron hace poco para que continúe.**

 **A decir verdad, y seré muy honesta con ustedes.**

 **Santo Pecado, se había ido al hiatus indefinido. ¿Por qué? Porque llegué a un bloqueo, y sinceramente ya no sabía como continuar. Además de que sigo con mis estudios universitarios y estoy escribiendo varios fanfics y dos popfics que me consumen mucho tiempo.**

 **Pero después hablé con mi amiga Martha al respecto, y decidimos que hay que continuar y darle un final. Quizás esta historia no esté llena de epopeyas como Guerras Doradas, porque no somos el mismo autor, y además Danny es hombre y yo mujer, así que tenemos las cosas de diferente manera de ver. Pero intentaré darles alguna batalla épica entre los dioses antes de poder darle un final.**

 **De mientras, este capítulo me lo dedico a mí jajaja xD porque bueno, el día de hoy es mi cumpleaños y la actualización es precisamente por esto.**

 **Así que bueno, el próximo capítulo se estará publicando a más tardar a finales de este mes o la primera semana de Octubre.**

 **Recuerden que si les ha gustado, dejen su review para saber que les ha parecido.**

 **Karina:** Gracias por las observaciones, pero aquí y ahora te voy a revelar un pequeño secretito... Y es qué habemos dos personas que escribimos esta historia. Sí, así como lo lees, habemos dos fickers detrás de Santo Pecado y bueno si he notado esos pequeños detalles que me comentas, pero que crees... últimamente me he vuelto bastante floja para corregir. Y en cuanto a que me como letras o así, muchas veces estoy haciendo las correcciones durante la madrugada, cuando de plano ya estoy muy cansada.

Me alegra leer un comentario tan largo como el tuyo, tenía mucho tiempo que no venía un lector y me dejaba un comentario de esta índole y pues muchas gracias. Porque así es sumamente constructivo para mi, en este caso nosotras. Al principio, yo no tenía como que muchas ganas de escribir Santo Pecado, porque era una idea que ya estaba plasmada hace unos años, pero Martha, la otra autora estaba emocionada porque nos acababamos de leer Guerras Doradas de Friendly Mushroom y porque yo hace unos años, le dediqué a ese autor un par de One-shots de la pareja principal. Y bueno, también debo de confesarte que la pareja secundaria, Shaka y Shaina es idea de Martha, las discusiones que se han venido dando entre los personajes, ella es quien las escribe pues yo no soy muy buena, entonces qué hacemos... juntamos todo y yo solamente me dedico a corregir lo más que puedo en ortografía y luego no presto atención a estos pequeños detalles.

No te puedo decir hoy, 12 de Septiembre, exactamente como se vaya a seguir desarrollando la historia porque como bien dije arriba tengo otros títulos que estoy trabajando y pues me tienen un poco más interesada.

Pero, te invito a que leas algo de mis otros trabajos para que leas mi forma de escribir. Y cuando leas los capítulos de este fic, notarás cuando escribe Zyán, y cuando escribe Martha.

De mientras, agradezco muchísimo tu comentario y ojalá te animes a crearte una cuenta aquí en FF, para que podamos estar en contacto un poco más directo Porque estás como invitada, así que no puedo contestarte por mensaje privado, por eso lo hago aquí.

Te mando un saludo y nos leemos pronto.

 _ **~Abrazos y besos, en papel~**_

 **12/09/2019.**


End file.
